


Blood and Bone

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Glitter and Glass Universe [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 101,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her fingers closed over the cuffs. "A year of Personal Service to Master Wayne. You will be of his Household, his inner circle. It is my task to prepare you for that role as the Emperor himself has taken an interest in your capabilities. You will become a Personal, Alexander. One to be proud of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Getting home at the end of a long day was his easiest pleasure.  There was an ancient heirloom clock in the corner, a good foot and a half taller than he was, that worked on clockwork. Once a week, one of the servants pulled cords on the inside that kept the time running. It was archaic, compared to his other personal items, compared to his stereo and his computers, but he had an odd fondness for it. It bonged on the hour when it was between 9am and 9pm, and he stopped while he took off his suitcoat, listening to the 9pm chime.  It had been a hell of a day. There'd been a Meta in one of their foundries who transported hazardous waste. He was immune to it, so his duties made sense, that he'd deal with the chemicals that it wasn't safe for anyone else to deal with. He was well compensated, given his low status, and there was no reason to have expected him to flip out the way he had, pouring corrosive chemicals out onto the shop floor before he'd slipped in some of it himself. The sealant shop was predicted to be closed for weeks, and parts of it would have to be rebuilt.  Never mind the Imperial pursuit of their runaway. Lionel wanted him back in their custody, while Lex was content to let the Imperials draw and quarter the man, or whatever else they wanted to do. Deathmark him and then move on.

He had hoped for a little bit of downtime with his father in Vegas. Not that he would get a vacation, but just not having him breathing down his neck every second of the day would've been time enough. Now he had to sort all of this out and he had hoped for a quiet night with some fine food, good brandy and some of the science journal downloads he'd managed to sneak around the House firewalls without leaving a trace in cyberspace. His father might not approve, but he couldn't see the problem of knowing more. Surely that made him a more fit Heir. Most of his assumptions of what would make him a good heir merely got him in more trouble.  But at 9pm, well, dinner seemed bizarre to his stomach, even as he picked the phone up to call down to the kitchen. A small steak, some bread. The brandy was a necessity, but he wanted a good year and he didn't keep them in his room. His quarters were trashed and bugged, turned upside down so frequently that it seemed a waste of good liquor to keep any of it in his rooms.

He clicked on the TV as he made the call. Their chef was talented but he didn't want fancy. His father would no doubt expect him to know the share prices whenever he bothered to call and it was just best to have them streaming at the bottom of the screen all the time. He glanced across at them when a shadowy movement flickered in his peripheral vision.

Lex moved to set the phone down, but left it off the hook, so smoothly that he hoped it wouldn't be noticed. If there was a scuffle, he wanted someone to hear it. Shadows didn't move in the dark, and he wasn't a man easily spooked, so that twitch hadn't been a hallucination. He meandered towards the fireplace, reaching for a poker in semblance of stirring that up. The heating system in the House was a mess, anyway.

There it was again closing in on him and he acted decisively. His father didn't want him to be a useless heir dependent on House Guards or Metas. He could handle himself. He swung around with deliberate force with the metal poker, at exactly the right level and... Nearly overbalanced as it went right through the smirking figure who was there.  "Nice try." the intruder said moving forward and gesturing. "Not gonna get you anywhere." Out of thin air, more appeared, gripping him tight. 

Son of a bitch. He flexed his muscles, trying to swing his legs up to kick at one of them with both feet, hoping to unbalance them. Metas. More damn Metas, *always* Metas. From the foundry fiasco to this, it was always the damn Metas. "You'd be surprised!"

"You're coming with us, and we don't have time to screw around," the man in charge said. "Your father doesn't play fair. Put him out." He still wasn't sure if that meant that he was being kidnapped as a hoax by his father, or if he was suddenly embroiled in a House War that Lionel has set off while he was in Vegas. He twisted, because the hands holding his arms were solid even if the rest of them weren't, and if he could just off-balance the two men holding him...

It didn't work...or at least it worked in so far as it turned into a scuffle and he had to fight hard against them to try and avoid the chloroformed gauze they eventually clamped over his face. In the last few dizzying moments of consciousness he thought he heard one of them say. "C'mon, let’s get the hell out of here before Luthor accidentally forgets the rules."  But by then it was too late to ask even what that meant.

* * *

  He'd fought, but probably not enough to make his father proud. Lex knew he should have maimed one or more of them, but he wasn't sure how that was supposed to happen when they were literally untouchable.  He was shaking off the haze of the Chloroform, so that meant he was where-ever his delivery point was. Now he had to assess the situation, and make his getaway. It was usually easier than it sounded, and he pinned his hopes on that.

A comfortable enough looking room, but he knew what it reminded him of -- the Personals' training area affiliated with House Luthor. He'd spent time there sampling their services as well as those of the Pleasure Slaves.  In fact, he became very aware that he had been stripped of his own clothes, including all symbols of his freeman and bloodheir rank and for the first time that he could remember there was a solid weight of cuffs on his wrists and around his ankles....and more horrifyingly, a collar around his neck. Someone had kitted him out as a Personal. Not good at all, and he couldn't quite manage to see whose insignia was on the collar, because it tended to be there for personals instead of on the cuff. He needed to find a mirror, he decided as he tried to move. Then he needed to get out.  Not that moving was an option, because he found his hands bound in the oddest sort of restraint he'd ever looked at from an awkward angle, and there was a chain leading between his hands and the head of the bed. They looked like metal, but the lining felt soft against his palm and all of his fingers were free to move. It clicked a little where it met the cuffs on his wrists.

It was actually...oddly comfortable but not the usual means of keeping someone for the 28 days. Not that he'd be here that long. If this was an abduction then his father wouldn't risk the shame of it… though he might leave him there to rot for a week. His father always threatened House-members that if they were abducted they better wish they got away on their own. He was sure he would, if he hadn't managed to find a way to escape by then.  His best bet for the moment was to try to make short work of the hand manacles, see if there was a latch or a lock he could pry at. It was well fitted against his hand, so if he had to go the break his hand off route, he'd have to break *most* of the bones in his palm, while it was still encased, which seemed a little problematic. He could scoot up to the top of the bed, though, and sit up and start to work on it.

"That's a little excessive Alexander," a woman’s voice practically purred from the door way. The silhouetted shape was the sort to make men’s mouths water and things only improved as she stalked across the room towards him. "I took great pains to make you comfortable."

Okay, maybe he could hang out for a week. Lex shifted a little, stopped trying to get himself free just long enough to take her in. Latex, from head to toe, with tantalizing cut-outs in the material that showed her sleek stomach and the curve of her breasts.

Damn.

She was probably a Lady Courtesan for this House, maybe even a freed one - many of them were free, either for their skills or by virtue of bearing an Heir to the House line. He could catalogue her skills without needing to see cuffs or insignia. She was good at what she did, if she could turn him to thoughts of arousal after waking up from an abduction.

"I am Lady Selena. You are Alexander Luthor, Blood Heir of the Great House Luthor."

She had extraordinary eyes, that were almost mesmerizing as she drew close. "You are my project for the time being."

"Well, Lady Selena, are you feeling up to explaining how I came to be your project?" He tilted his head, gesturing with out-stretched cuffs.

"I am interested in your interpretation of events," she replied looking down at him. "What have you surmised?"

Just like a Personal, all strangely guarded questions.

"That I've been abducted. By a house not my own, because you're not familiar to me. That I'm trussed up like a Personal is obvious to anyone with eyes," Lex drawled, reaching his hands up to pull at the collar.

"I am intrigued that you have considered the possibility of being abducted by your *own* House," Selena replied with a smile that was positively predatory. "But you are correct that I am not of your House. I contract to House Wayne. However, this is not an abduction."

A warm hand trailed up his leg almost absently.

"That's funny, I don't recall organizing a vacation at the House Wayne Personals’ training area," Lex countered, and he watched her hand. She was very well groomed -- soft hands, perfect nails, perfect skin. No-one laid a hand on her, it was obvious. His mind flitted to memories of personals from his House, the lingering marks, bruises and scars that came with them. Not so smooth and untouched.

"Ah, well for that you can thank your father," Selena said. "It seems that early on in the evening he and Master Bruce Wayne had a little wager in front of an Imperial Judge. The Vegas air must've made him reckless. He must've believed that he would definitely win but no-one bets against Master Wayne. By all accounts it was breathtakingly gripping. The Emperor himself took an interest and watched the game. It is not often that the prime meta producing zone is gambled against a years Personal Service from a rival Blood Heir."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding. No, my father is insane, but he wouldn't wager *me*," Lex snapped, leaning back and away from her. No, no, that was insane. "I demand to see the documentation."

"Being processed," the Lady Courtesan replied. "Are you sure your father would not wager you Alexander?" 

It seemed an innocent question and he should have no hesitation in rebuffing the question.

Except, he did. It was very possible, and if it was Smallville that was being wagered, well. What was untold wealth in exchange for possibly losing his blood heir for a temporary period of time?

"No, actually," Lex muttered, starting to pry at his cuffs again.

Her fingers closed over the cuffs. "A year of Personal Service to Master Wayne. You will be of his Household, his inner circle. It is my task to prepare you for that role as the Emperor himself has taken an interest in your capabilities. You will become a Personal, Alexander. One to be proud of."

"No. No, I'm not going to be. You have to be kidding me..." Lex pulled his hands back, but he only had so much leeway with the chain, even sitting upright.

"Yes you are. Signed sealed and...well, they didn't trust the delivery just in case you were mysteriously abducted somewhat conveniently before they handed you over," Selena said and touched him carefully. "Where does this source of fear come from Alexander?"

"I'm not afraid of anything! I'm not made to be a personal. I'm not *born* to be a Personal!" he snapped it, pulling back from her. She was gorgeous, and she was going to try to break him down until he was a simpering dog like Dominic.

"Personals are not born, but created," Lady Selena said. "You do not respect Personals, why is that?"

"Because you're all scheming weasels. You're a beautiful scheming weasel, but it doesn't change what you are your core -- a simpering servant who's more than willing to do degrading things that no-one sane would agree to willingly."

There was a stillness about Lady Selena, then, that gave him a little surge of fear. It was possibly not wise to have insulted the person who had him tied up and pretty much at her mercy.

"I see. And how did you reach this particular judgment Alexander?"

"Familial experience with my Father's Personal," he answered after a pause, long enough to seem thoughtful. "He's a piece of work."

Lady Selena leaned in a little towards him. "A Personal is more than you give the profession credit for. If your fathers Personal is like that, it says more about your father’s wants and needs than his own character. The best of them are catalysts, finding deep fulfillment in their unparalleled connection with another human being. Personals are creatures of love, not the crawling submission you claim to despise. Sometimes that role needs them to be strong, powerful and unshakable. Other times to give their all. The first thing you need is to learn respect for your new role."

"I doubt that's going to happen. Seriously, you just expect me to fall into this without protest?" If she did, she had *no* idea who he was. Luthors did nothing they were told to do, unless it was already in their own best interest.

"Well, where would be the fun in that?" she replied with a smile. "We will start with the basics and work from there...how about that?"

"How about not?" If he was going to be defiant and probably punished for it, he was going to make sure it was worth it. She was lucky he didn't feel like striking her with the metal palms of the cuffs.

"Do not make me treat you like a common House slave," she warned and there was a definite dangerous look in her eyes. "I am trying to treat you with regard to your position but your defiance will force me to more... aggressive approaches."

"I don't consider going from House Heir to a 'Personal' is any regard to my position at all." After all, if they expected him to be *complicit*, Wayne was insane. He was a Luthor, the finest upstart house to claw its way up to imperial court. There was no way he was going to do anything but go kicking and fighting.

"Let me reiterate, this is not an abduction, this is an obligation. Your service has been gambled and won. As your father holds you under the Blood Code this means you are legally contracted to House Wayne for this period even though you are a Freeman. Do you understand that?" Lady Selena pressed. "It is in your best interests to comply."

"Believe me, you don't know my father. If I show up in the court, like *this*, I might as well hang myself with these chains." He'd end up home after a year and he could imagine what his father would have in store for him that would move Julian or Lucas up in the ranks. Yes, he was expected to play along, honor his family's commitment, but it was a shame in itself and he could never go *back* if he played along.  He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. His best possible option was to fight like hell.

"If you perform poorly, would that not also be a reflection on him?" she queried pushing close to him. "Consider your situation carefully."

"You're the last person I need telling me to 'consider my situation'. You don't know my situation, you don't know my father. I am damned if I do, and damned if I don't here, so you're going to have to forgive me my hostility. I play along, I'm probably going to end up dead very soon after I get home, because Luthors do not *serve*." He shifted back, moving on his knees, and damn, no more room.

Lady Selena smiled. "Really? Then what is it you do for your father? That is as much serving as...anything a Personal can do." She leaned closer to him with inherent grace in every movement. 

He didn't *need* to start a fight with a freewoman. He really didn't, but he was tempted to, just to raise his hands and shove her backwards. "I'm the Heir. My House is where my loyalties lie."

"Why?" It was a simple curious question. "Why are your loyalties there?" It was a question they weren't even allowed to ask in House Luthor. It was absurd, and he stared at her, because beautiful or not, what a weird question.  "Because it's my House. Because it's my *family's* House."

"A family that treats you more harshly than most Houses treat their bond-slaves," the Lady Courtesan murmured. "That stifles you, that constrains your abilities. What does it really mean to be Heir of House Luthor?"

Lex clenched his teeth, and focused on not moving. "It means never giving in."

Lady Selena smiled in a feral way moving even closer in a predatory way. "Then perhaps that is the first thing we should work on."

"Good luck with that." He threw back a smile, but she was crawling over top of him and he had no-where to go.

But he was a Luthor and even when backed into a corner he would fight with everything he had.

* * *

Though he should be used to it by now, Clark was still not happy with this latest round of political maneuvering involving the dangerous gambit of effectively humiliating House Luthor for not a huge amount of gain - in his opinion. 

More to the point, he didn't agree with the Heir of the rival House being taken against his will for a bet he had no knowledge of, or had even had a chance to know about it before he was abducted. It was a sore point, particularly after Vegas and his inadvertent forcing of the novice Personal. He’d made the decision to not back down in protection of CSI Grissom of House Braun, knowing that he was putting Bruce in the position where he would be forced to publicly punish him, and as had happened, accede to the Emperors requirement for chastisement. It had been public, and if he had not been who he was, the physical damage would have been life-changing. There had certainly been enough pain, humiliation and blood to satisfy the Emperor, and his shakiness after the event had not been completely feigned. Still, once his kryptonite collar had been shielded again, the damage vanished away, leaving only the memory of the experience. A small price to pay to stop a comparative innocent caught up in the machinations of the Great Houses and the iron fist of the Emperor's whims. This situation cut too close to the bone after that experience, for all that he knew the Luthor Heir would have been indoctrinated in the vicious game playing of the Great Houses. Trained in dealing with abduction in case of House War, absolutely – but this was a different situation. Clark didn’t like it, he wasn't comfortable with it, and even if Bruce wanted him close, he could still listen to what was happening in Lady Selena’s lair and he really didn't like it. 

If Bruce didn't listen to reason, Clark would go there, and take Alexander Luthor away from the Black Cat Dominion and Lady Selena himself, and suffer any punishment Bruce cared to give out. Two defiances in a short period of time was likely to bring a genuine set of consequences, but with Bruce, even that was something he craved. If Bruce truly wanted to punish him harshly, he refused to touch him or acknowledge him at all. It wasn't right, the training of the man wasn't working, and he wasn't sure he should be trained like that. Perhaps Bruce wasn't aware of what the Lady Selena was doing.

He just ... needed to get Bruce to understand the longer term consequences. Luthor wasn't going to break -- he'd bend and bend and bend, for a whole year, and then when he was released, he'd make House Wayne feel like Lionel had been the nice one. That wasn't what they needed to do with it, and he just wasn't sure why Bruce had wanted that if he had anticipated the wager.

He knocked on the door to Bruce's study, as a warning that he was coming in. Bruce did get annoyed at him sometimes if he just appeared behind him. Although it was notoriously difficult to sneak up on him, occasionally he liked to try and surprise him.

"Come in, Clark," Bruce bade, even as he was letting himself in. 

He moved inside with care, taking in the familiar sights and smells of Bruce’s working office rather than the opulent show office he used to entertain House representatives. It felt like home. Clark closed the door behind him, looking hard at Bruce, trying to convey his concern and resolve through the postures and micro-expressions that Alfred had drilled into him as part of his gem level Personal training. 

He wasn't surprised that Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Bruce..." He could call him that here within the walls of their own House. "You've got to stop this thing with the Luthor Heir. It's not right."

It was probably a bit blunt, but sometimes that got through to his friend and Master.

"Go on." Bruce sat back in his desk chair, twisting the chair slightly to look at Clark, the epitome of cool, calm and collected. Even on his own, there was never a dark hair out of place, or a flicker of expression in Bruce's eyes that he didn't want to have seen.

Clark shifted a little uncomfortably, but stuck to his guns. "What the Lady Selena is doing to him...I...I can't believe that's actually what you want." 

There was a note of pleading in his voice, and he knew it. Yes, he could fly in and grab him out in minutes, off of his own back, but he wouldn't do that to Bruce and knew how it would undermine their relationship.

"Clark, sit down. I need him trained," Bruce said smoothly, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Why do you have questions about what I want?"

"I know you need him trained but..." he gestured helplessly. "It won't work breaking him to do it. What will that get you?"

"Hopefully a subservient Luthor." Bruce stayed leaning back, watching Clark while he sat down. Clark knew that was a too simplistic answer for Bruce who specialized plans within plans."Do you have suggestions?"

"I think...I think Alfred should look at him," Clark shook his head, trying to decide on how to get that information across to him. His own instincts told him this was wrong, but Bruce would need logic and reasons. "I'm not sure Bruce, I think you are going about this wrong. I'm not sure a subservient Luthor is what you want. "

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, leaving him a silence to continue dropping himself further in it.

"I just think we need to take another tactic," Clark offered, shifting to the edge of the chair he'd sat down in. "Do you want him to eventually be an ally? A personal doesn't have to be subservient to have your best interests in mind, Bruce." For all he had to sometimes play the part, Bruce treated him as an equal, and with respect when they were in House; appearances were unfortunately something that had to be maintained for his own safety. He’d learned that lessons in his days at Smallville.

Bruce looked at him with his dark eyes. "Nevertheless, the bet was for Personal Service. If he goes out in public that is what will be expected. The Imperial interest has been piqued."

And that was the problem right there, the Emperor would expect to see evidence of the wager, like the sadistic bastard he knew him to be. That made him all the more determined.

"I'm just saying that he didn't *agree* to what his father signed him up for. This is a kidnapping to him, even if it's legal. If you want him to still be favorable to House Wayne when this is over... I don't see how Selena is going to work."

"And what is your proposal?" Bruce asked. "And how will it be better than a subjugated Heir, or a broken enemy?"

"We could treat him like the eventual ally you're going to want from House Luthor." It was out of the norm, but he hoped it might be more effective. "Train him, sure, but let Alfred do it. Alfred trained me, after all..."

And he had been a moody, super powered teenager with an angst complex big enough to fill an ocean, bitter at what he saw in the short term to be his parent’s betrayal. Alfred was the best, a genius in his own right. 

Bruce gave a rare smile. "It is possible that he trained me as well," he said. "It is a point. If I agree to this, you will assist in his training also."

"That's all right." He sat back, and that was good. That was... great, that was what he wanted. Although that probably meant Bruce had already come to that conclusion and had been waiting for him to suggest this as a solution. "Do you mind if I ask why you were willing to wager Smallville for him?"

"Because I wasn't going to lose." Bruce said with that certainty that Clark knew all too well. "Lionel Luthor thought he was going to win through cheating. I didn't have to cheat to beat him. "

"But what..." He shifted, reaching for the words he wanted. Bruce was a mystery some times. "I wonder what you want with the Luthor."

"He is intelligent. He intrigues me," Bruce replied evasively. "That is reason enough."

"It's all the more reason to treat him well," Clark pointed out quietly. Bruce and the Luthor Heir must be of similar ages – people tended to forget how young Bruce actually was as he had taken on the running of the House when he reached his majority. Most Heirs had to wait decades and with Luthor being a Blood Heir, the odds were higher he would not survive to inherit. "So, do I have your permission to go retrieve him?"

"You will give me no peace until you do," Bruce said with a look of exasperation that Clark recognized as being put on for effect. He grinned a little at that. "Go, rescue him and I will... make an example of you later."

There was probably a reason, but he didn't know what it was. Besides, that was usually... interesting.

He didn't mind it when Bruce made an example of him, but he was a Personal and a Meta, and he did enjoy his duties. Clark knew enough that Personal seldom meant subservient, contrary to the fictions perpetuated by TV and the media, and the dangerous games favored by the current Emperor of the Americas. "Thank you, Bruce." It was time to leave, to try to forestall any more damage being done.

Bruce nodded to him, and it meant he was free to act as he felt necessary. By telling him there would be a punishment, he had effectively instructed him to do something that would necessitate one. He had learned to read Bruce's subtext so now it was almost effortless. They often had to pretend for form's sake that he was more restricted than he was, and as Bruce mentioned, should anyone ever bother to look at the discipline logs it would seem that he was keeping a very tight grip on him. They both knew that he would be hard to stop if he really wanted out.   So, all he had to do was find the nearest balcony and....zip across to the Black Cat and liberate the Luthor heir. Only... Bruce would be disappointed if he went and hadn't thought it through, planned for any contingency. And that meant finding and talking to Alfred.

Alfred had been with House Wayne since Clark had been young, and probably long before that, too. He'd spoken of some of the old wars, before the Empires had settled into comfortable stalemates in most areas and only a few hot-zones, which led Clark to believe that he'd been at Bruce's Father's side then, too as his own Personal. Possibly in a Trine relationship with the Master and Mistress of the Great House Wayne.  He was droll, precise, and looked out for Bruce's best interests the way that few other people were able to, because sometimes best interests had nothing at all to do with wants. That was a fundamental of Personal training, and a crucial difference between personals and pleasure slaves.  Unfortunately, just like with Bruce, the problem with Alfred was finding him. He stopped in the hallway outside of Bruce's study, and listened. Just stopped his thoughts for a moment and really listened for Alfred's heart-beat.

It was still strong, as calm and even as a metronome and a heartbeat could be as distinctive as a voice if he was familiar with it. It was a matter of a heartbeat of his own to move and just...be there, outside the kitchens where Alfred was obviously putting together a drink and snack to lure Bruce into eating a little more. He looked unsurprised to see him appear in front of him, but then years of having Clark pop out of seemingly nowhere must've inured him to the shock.  "Clark, how may I help you today?"

He looked down for a moment, eyeing the bowl of cheesy, fish-shaped crackers that Bruce wouldn't be caught eating if there were watchful eyes around. "I was wondering if you felt up to training a personal. If you had time. If there's any way I can *help* you have time."

"Anyone in particular?" Alfred asked mildly, turning to face him. "You are trained well yourself. Is it perhaps the Luthor Heir?"

Not terribly shocking that Alfred had guessed at it. "Yes. I was just going to go retrieve him from the Black Cat. I thought I should talk to you first, though." In case he was making a ridiculous mistake and Bruce was allowing him to do so as an object lesson.

"Eminently sensible young Master Clark," Alfred replied, and he wasn't meant to call him 'master' but he did sometimes when they were alone. "Master Bruce will be impressed. I take it that he has not been well treated by the Lady Selena?"

"I don't think her style is going to work on him. It's a hunch." And a tiny bit of super-powered hearing, which might by itself be enough for Bruce to 'punish' him. Clark rocked back on his heels. "I don't think Bruce is going to get what he wants if he leaves Luthor there."

"Or perhaps you feel you know more of what he should want from the arrangement," Alfred answered with a faint hint of humor. Clark got the distinct impression that he approved. "I will ensure the West Wing has appropriate quarters. We will not restrain him, or incarcerate him, but you will prevent him from leaving. That will be his only restraint."

Clark could do that, he decided. It would be worth it in the long run -- after all, the Wayne bond-slaves didn't try to leave, they had good if not excellent conditions, merit was rewarded, Master Bruce had a policy of encouraging initiative, creativity and scientific development. They were the go to House for research and development much to their rivals’ chagrin. He'd get comfortable and stop trying to escape, eventually, Clark was sure of it.  "Thanks, Alfred. I'll be back with him soon." He'd even move slowly so Alfred would have time to assure that there were appropriate quarters.

Alfred could ensure a banquet appear out of nowhere within an hour, so he was hopeful that if he flew at less than supersonic speeds he would get there and by the time he took him out, that would be more time. He decided to change into his full House Wayne Meta regalia, bejeweled status cuffs sparkling, full collar and slicked his hair in the way that made him look more adult than he actually was and allowed the persona of Kal-El to slip over him. Powerful, obedient Meta Personal of the Great House Wayne and not someone anyone would cross. Taking a deep breath, he opened the nearest balcony window and he took off into the night sky.  It was a quiet night in Gotham for a change, the dark atmosphere lying over the city like a shroud despite the efforts of House Wayne. It was a city that had been torn apart through history with some of the bitterest House Wars on record. There were whole areas of ruined and destroyed bond-slave quarters against the night, down by the docks and there plenty enough of the illegal unbonded that made the place their home. He was generally under instructions to consult with Bruce before interfering in something, although when someone was screaming, that went out the window. But none of that tonight. The Black Cat Dominion was on the outskirts and he landed gently outside and took a deep breath and listened to see what he could hear of Luthor.

Nothing but slightly harsh breathing. It was hard to tell if it was strained breathing, angry breathing, or some symptom of the training, and Clark was going to have to go in there himself and handle whatever was going on. 

 And then he heard an odd *crunching* noise.

It sounded almost metallic, and then there was the faintest subsonic whine as if an alert had been ripped and the sound of footfalls.  "Alexander. I am most disappointed. What did I say I would do if I found you trying to escape again?"

"I can't remember. Care to remind me?" And he was just going to keep trying, that he could tell from the tone. Not actively being bound up was going to be novel by comparison, Clark guessed.

"Now you are being willfully defiant," Selena said and there was the sharp cracking sound of a whip. That was most definitely enough and Clark blurred to being inside the house and up the stairs and just *there* in time to catch the whip before it struck skin again.  "No. You will not harm him."

Selena's eyes snapped wide, and she pulled the whip back, yanking it from his hand. She was lucky that he let go in time, let her pull it back. He saw the tell-tale instinctive fear, that was rapidly mastered by years of intensive training.  "Kal-El. I think you are interfering with your Master's wishes."

"That is a matter between myself and my Master," he replied, deepening his voice to give it authority. "I am taking him now and I will answer to Master Wayne for my actions." Let her try to read him. There would be enough ambiguity in his body language that he feared some sort of reprisal to give the wrong non-verbal cues. "This treatment is...not right."   For the first time he took a good look at the Luthor Heir.

He hadn't been expecting a bald guy. He was young, maybe a few of years older than Clark was, which put him at a couple of years younger than Bruce, but he had a bit of a baby-face, with damn hard blue eyes. There was blood on him, and whip-marks, like he hadn't really tried to dodge, and some of them wrapped his arms. He might have tried the impressive catch move that Clark had done without taking a mark but with less success. His body had the muscles that bespoke combat training of some type – not unusual for an Heir. Though many had bodyguards, considering that in a House War they were high value targets, combat and evasion training was a necessity.   "You *will* answer to Master Wayne, Kal-El," Selena noted, starting to fold her whip away. She wouldn't fight him, but she would definitely file grievance, because she thought she had the right to from his body language.

Fine, that was fine. He inclined his head to acknowledge her right to do that because that was what he had been taught and how he maintained the all-important impression he was actually controllable when he did things like this. 

He reached for the bindings on the restrained man and pulled them free very carefully, taking care not to cause any pain. "I am going to take you to House Wayne," he said in a low voice to him. "This is wrong. May I have a name by which to call you?"

It as the simplest of courtesies which he suspected had been denied the other man.

"Lex. I go by Lex." Once Clark unlocked the chains, he moved to start sliding the chains out, trying to get the cuffs off of his hands. 

"I am Kal-El," Clark said helping him, carefully. "Meta and Personal of Master Bruce Wayne. I do not believe that this treatment was Master Bruce's intention at all. "

"Does he actually expect me to pretend to be a Personal?" He cocked an eyebrow at Clark, letting him help, even as he tried to stand up.

"Here...I will have to carry you to take you home," Clark replied letting him lean heavily on him. "He does wish that, for that was what your father designated in the bet. Which is why he sent you to the best Personal Trainer in House Wayne territory...bar one."

"Huh. Can I ask *why*?" He did lean on Clark, but he got himself standing. 

"Because the other trainer was considered to be too busy. However, circumstances change." Clark said checking him over for additional signs of mistreatment. Nothing permanent at all – Selena would not be that foolish. "Okay? I'm going to fly us back. If you don't like the experience I will do it swiftly."

"I'm being flown. By a meta." And even for House Luthor, that had to be something else. He held still, but nodded, still staring at Clark like he was a fascinating, wonderful thing.

Clark was used to a faint amount of suspicion mixed in with people looking at him. His business like facade slipped a little and he smiled at Lex with a more genuine warmth than he had intended "Okay, then...hold on. I won't let you fall."

He scooped him up and then sped swiftly out of the house until they were in the open air, hovering a little. It was only here he felt safe to talk but he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say. "Lex...I...Um..."

"Um?" Lex looked a little confused, and he had a death-grip on Clark's shoulders, as if he had to steady himself.

"Relax," Clark said, trying to be reassuring. "I won't let you fall."

He shouldn't say anything, but he wanted Lex to know he had an ally. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry that this has happened to you."

He looked less surprised and more thoughtful, and he wasn't looking down, he was looking pointedly at Clark. "Yeah, well. Out of my hands, out of your hands. Thanks. I was kind of getting tired of getting whipped."

"We'll get you treated," Clark promised. "Master Bruce ...he's probably very different from what you are used to in House Luthor, but Alfred will look after you. And me, as my duties allow."

"Lost in a gamble to Bruce Wayne. I can't believe it." He turned his head, almost absently looking out and down, and he jerked for a moment like he thought he was going to fall.

"Sorry, we are quite high," Clark said, gripping him closer. "Your father believed he would win and was careless with his bet. He couldn't believe that someone would beat him - all he could see was a way of getting Smallville. To him there would be no actual cost so I assume he felt pretty justified in offering high stakes."

"I know how my father thinks. Why did your *master* do it, is what I want to know." And Clark didn't really know. He had faint hints, but not anything sure and steadfast yet.

"The circumstances were such he couldn't back down without losing credibility," Clark said. "But knowing Bruce there are probably layers upon layers upon layers."

Perhaps he had set this up. Placed Lex in a place where he would need rescue. Why? He didn't know. Maybe he thought it would work. Maybe it would put Clark in a place of trust for the Luthor Heir. He'd muddle through it later. "Well. That sounds like a devil I already know. Thank you, though."

Clark smiled again. Lex seemed to make him do that without any effort at all. "Nearly home." It was easy enough to zero in on where Alfred appeared to be and swoop down towards the manor. The balcony had even been left open for them. He very gently landed and let Lex find his feet.

"Ah, young Master Luthor," Alfred said as he approached them as if it were perfectly normal for guests to arrive through the balcony. The room was tastefully opulent in cream and a rich purple, there was a coverlet over the bed as well as a medical kit, towels, water and a robe neatly laid out ready. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Clark, please help our guest over to the bed. It will be easier to treat any injuries lying down. Would you like a drink sir?"

He seemed baffled after how he'd been treated before, and took a shaky step towards Alfred. "I, please? I'd like that."

"Please be comfortable sir," Alfred replied glancing at him. "Perhaps an Irish coffee would not go amiss."

Clark smiled a little. There was something unflappable and calming about Alfred. Something comforting as well. Alfred had managed to keep Bruce alive and House Wayne alive during the difficult period after his parents had been killed by illegal assassination, and yet no one had a bad word to say about him.

He was what Clark would consider the ultimate Personal, and Clark had met most of the field in the Imperial court. Lex smirked a little, and inclined his head. "Thank you. So this is uh... where I'm staying?"

"If it is to your liking," Alfred answered. "I'm sure Clark here -- that is what he is called in house-walls -- will assist you if you wish to change anything. We will not restrain you, or lock you in. You are free to wander the manor and use the House facilities but I am afraid you will not be permitted to leave the grounds unescorted."

Alfred's tone made that a regretful necessity. "Still, I do hope you will find your time here illuminating. I have been tasked with your training and I have different opinion on what is necessary than what is considered to be the profession’s norm."

He looked, possibly, a tiny bit suspicious, but also like he was weighing the positive change in circumstances. "So, no unbearably beautiful woman crawling over me and demanding I submit. I never thought I'd actually be unhappy to find myself in that position."

Alfred gave a little tilt of his lips that Clark recognized as a smile. "If that makes you unhappy sir, perhaps we can find an unbearably beautiful man to crawl over you. Demands for submission by arrangement."

Clark nearly swallowed his own tongue. "Alfred!"

Lex gave a quiet bark of a laugh. "I'll, uh, pass until the 'Master' decides otherwise. Thanks."

"As you wish sir," Alfred inclined his head. "Clark, please fetch our guest his drink and I will tend to his injuries."

Clark recognized an order when he had one and he took his time making the Irish coffee, being a bit generous with the liquor in it as well. Alfred was very subtly doing what most Personals did, and he often forgot to do properly, which was testing someone’s reactions and learning their way of thinking.

They knew more about Lex now then they'd known before, at least about his sexual tastes, with just a few questions. Women were possibly a threat to him? Because moved to a location with just men, in relatively the same situation -- still unable to leave, still sold to Wayne as a Personal -- and Luthor relaxed. It was sort of funny, and Clark knew Alfred was working on a more nuanced theory.

To hear him though, you would believe that he was talking inconsequential nonsense as he dabbed and cleaned out cuts and bruising. "...and we shall provide you with decent food. Do you have a preference young Master Lex?"

Oh, he had progressed that far to a preferred name already. Clark brought the alcoholic coffee over.

Lex sat there, seemingly placid, moving when Alfred instructed him to move to clean the whip marks. "I, uh, wouldn't mind anything right now."

"I can get you anything you want," Clark said. "It won't take long. I could get take out if you don't want to wait...or, something from the kitchens. Alfred has taught me how to cook and I'm not bad."

  "It's true," Alfred confirmed in an amused tone. "He takes a great interest in food, and rather large quantities of it."

"Whatever is easy. Really." And with the change in situation, he seemed willing to at least *play* at having been an easy-going person, which Clark was willing to bet he wasn't. But he curled his fingers around the mug Clark brought him, and seemed content to just breathe in for a few moments. "A sandwich?"

"Right." He blurred off to the kitchens and raided the large fridges there, making a selection of fresh crisp squishy bread sandwiches with a variety of meat fillings and on a hunch his own chocolate spread, just in case he had a sweet tooth. He added a couple of sweet pastries and fruit as well, and then blurred back upstairs. Really there was enough to feed a room of people, and he thought that maybe Lex might want to see someone else eat as well. It was probably a matter of 30 seconds since he left the room.  "Here we go," he said. "I brought enough for all of us."

Lex was staring openly, and possibly still on his first sip of the doctored coffee. "That was impressive. Do you always move that fast?"

"Only when I have to," Clark replied a little self-conscious of it. It reminded him that in essence they had a guest. "I didn't want to keep you waiting. I got the impression you hadn't had a lot of food. I remember what that was like."   He'd gone through Personal training as well and probably been just as resistant as Lex. Alfred had succeeded where everyone else had failed through very different techniques. Alfred and Bruce actually. Clark remembered not wanting to play along, not wanting to do a damn thing he was told, wanting to spite the other person and *hurt* them, and holding back from it.  "It might explain why all personals are so damn skinny." Lex held still while Alfred bandaged a cut on his neck, and then Alfred leaned back, still wearing that faint smile.

  "I believe I will leave the two of you here. Master Clark, when you are done, I believe that Master Bruce will want to talk with you. At your leisure, however."

"Thank you Alfred," Clark replied sitting on the edge of the bed. Knowing Alfred he was going to go and 'report' to Bruce while they were getting familiar. "Lex and I will be fine."

Alfred inclined his head slightly, and gathered up his supplies while Lex reached for a sandwich. "Thank you, Alfred." His eyes were moving, scanning cuffs and collars, probably trying to decide how many Personals one guy needed and why someone with the gem increments that Alfred had was dealing with him personally, and more than likely if Alfred fulfilled all the traditional duties of a Personal for Bruce.

Alfred didn't serve in that way, he never had; technically he was a Personal to Bruce but fulfilling a very different role. There's was no way Clark could be the sort've authority figure and father substitute Bruce needed. But he could be the rest of what Bruce needed and tried to accomplish that to the best of his ability.  Alfred left and Clark grabbed a sandwich as well, munching on it happily. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a little of everything...even chocolate spread." He brandished his half eaten sandwich as proof.  "Huh." Lex started to eat, still looking around the room, eyes scanning as if he wasn't completely willing to relax. He took a few bites, chewed, and then started to relax. "I still can't believe that *you're* Kal-El the Meta. You don't quite look like you do on the news."

Clark grinned a little. "I do that thing with my hair to make me look older. Bruce says people would not have a lot of confidence in the equivalent of a super powered teenager. Though I'm not any more. "

"How old are you?" And if he gave that information, Lex would probably reciprocate. And reciprocation was good, when he was sitting on a bed with a naked Luthor who was eating a sandwich.

"21," Clark answered. It was the matter of a split second to fetch a robe. "In case you get cold."

"Oh, I thought it was the naked Luthor Heir show for a while there." He shifted, taking it and sliding his arms into the robe, to pull it loosely around himself. "I've never worn cuffs in my life. How do you do it?"

"You get used to it. They have to be fitted right," Clark said looking at him. He could unlock them himself if he wanted to, but now he felt weird without wearing them. Naked almost. "Can I take a look? I might be able to fit them a little."

"I think the, uh, levels need to be adjusted. I'm not sure where the person who made them got their information." He held one arm out, but kept the other one to himself, still eating his sandwich.

"Probably from Imperial records," Clark answered. "What do you think is out? Alfred can do formal assessments." He fiddled with it, pulling it a little bit out, squeezing another bit in. "Mmm...that's a little better. Your wrists are a bit bony."

"My research stats are quite a bit higher, but I'm sure my father fails to record those properly. Science, I've been told, is for the chattel." He lifted his eyebrows at Clark, and swapped his sandwich to his other hand. "I'm just a few years older than you, but I'm no world-stunning Meta."

"Well you and Bruce will get on well. No wonder he doesn't like your father - science is most definitely a priority for him. He will be really interested in that Lex," Clark said with genuine enthusiasm. "Most people can't keep up with him, but if your stats are that high you'll be able to challenge him. He likes that."

"I did a lot of work with Artificial intelligence and robotics when I wasn't organizing the cleanup of accidents in the foundry." Just from the way his voice pitched, Clark could tell he was really passionate about that, about his side projects. "My House is Blood Heir rules, so my ability to do that was restricted. Which is why it doesn't actually shock me that my father bet me in a card game."

"Well, you know, if nothing else you can do some more research on that while you're here," Clark promised, knowing Bruce wouldn't do that much. "I still have to study and train."

"What do you study and train in?" More curiosity, but there was still that note of acquiescence to his fate, however slight. Moving him from The Black Cat was definitely going to be worth whatever "punishment" he faced, and whatever ups and downs they hit trying to navigate forward through the next year.

"A bit of everything. I like writing, but Bruce insists I need to cover something of everything," he said. "Right now, I'm doing advanced physics."

"Is it f=ma advanced, or string theory advanced?" Lex polished off his sandwich, and then licked his fingers, eyeing the sweeter things on the tray.

"String theory, but I am not very good at that..." He admitted with a shrug. "Bruce is very critical of my math, he says I am a little bit too imaginative."

  "Well, imaginative is all right. It's a theory. If it doesn't add up..." Lex rolled his shoulders and reached for a pastry, and a little of the chocolate spread. "That's where it's problematic."

Clark grinned. "Yeah, absolutely. Anyway, you probably need some rest Lex. I'm sure it's been stressful for you and you could use some sleep."

"Life is stressful." Lex chewed on his pastry, eating slowly, looking at his arms. "Not that you can tell. I heal up pretty well. Thanks again for the uh, impromptu rescue. I hope it doesn't put you in a poor position with your master."

"Oh, I'll have to answer to Bruce," Clark said. "But I think it's worth it. I don't think it was right you being there."

He said it honestly, openly, and he watched a flicker of something slide through Lex's eyes. "I appreciate it."

"I'll leave you to sleep," Clark said. "Should if you want anything. I'll hear."   He'd hear a whisper if it came to that. He got up and headed to the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you around." He gestured in a wave, and seemed to watch Clark while he left.  That couldn't have gone better if Clark had planned it. And maybe Bruce had planned it.

That was exactly the sort've thing his Master would do.

* * *

He slept better than he'd expected.

So far he was on his second day of captivity, and the overnight at the new location was demonstrably better than waking up from unconsciousness in a Personal Training House. He'd been told he'd be allowed to explore, and Lex was intent on getting some of that exploring done.

Kal-El...Clark did have a habit of appearing out of nowhere, but he did knock, he was polite and he did seem pretty genuine and carefree. Alfred on the other hand was different. He had woken to find impeccable clothes laid out for him, perfectly tailored and not long after he had woken, breakfast was brought to him as well. It started giving him enough energy to go out and poke around.

If Alfred hadn't turned up first.

He'd gotten dressed first, and he was still fussing with the cuffs and his shirt-sleeves, because it felt weird and awkward for him, not because it fit badly. He turned towards the door when it opened, and he watched to see the man from the night before coming into the room. Different was one way to describe him, and he wondered just how many Personals Bruce Wayne needed to keep his shit together. One to fuck with and one to have as functional master of the house, apparently.

"Good morning young Master Lex," Alfred said. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did. Thank you." He was still covered in little bandages, but he was going to leave them alone until later in the day. "Your hospitality has been... refreshing, Alfred."

"I am glad. Clark, you will find, feels things very keenly and at the moment is particularly sensitive to issues of coercion and forced compliance," Alfred said. "It is...a strength and a difficulty. I wondered if we might talk a while? Clarify this situation."

The man at least seemed politic, and it made Lex want to act in the same manner when he still felt shaken after a day of being screamed at and whipped when he fell to his natural habit, he thought, of resisting like hell. "I'd appreciate that."

"I note that you have great experience with conditions of adversity and you take a stance of defiance when forced into a corner," Alfred said calmly. "This is understandable considering you did not ask for this situation or its complications. I am also sure that you will be studying your surroundings carefully."

"Both points are correct," Lex said carefully, still standing and watching Alfred as he moved further into the room.

"I understand that you are resisting to preserve your integrity as an Heir. However, I believe you need to consider this from an objective perspective," Alfred said. "What is it you fear from your father?"

He had to hand it to the guy for getting right to the point. Lex lifted his eyebrows at Alfred. "Retribution."

"Why would your father bring retribution for a result of his own action?" Alfred asked and Lex had heard about Personals like Alfred, though Dominic has never been up to this level. Practically able to read minds.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. You know those experiments where they take a monkey and run electrical wire up through the floor, and just give it no-where to go? He's like that sometimes, just to get you to cling to the top of the cage." A nice flippant metaphor, and he had the situation summarized.

"That does not sound like a... particularly good way to train an Heir," Alfred said with disapproval clearly in his voice. "Master Lex, do you believe by escaping that you will improve this situation?"

"No, but I also don't see my situation being very good after my one year term of the bet is over. For Wayne, this is... whatever he's planning for it to be. For me, unfortunately, it's a one year hold on my life before I have to go *back* with all of the consequences of whatever I do in Court under my belt."

"Then perhaps we can find a means for this situation to be of personal benefit to you," Alfred said looking at him with that disconcerting attention and appraising gaze. "Master Bruce is not wanting to destroy you to get to your father. That is not his way, and nor would he indulge in petty revenge. He did not court this situation or plan it though I am sure that he always has contingency plans ready for any eventuality. However, the difficulties will come in how your father will react to this situation."

"He's going to react badly." At Lex personally and no doubt to a Personal of Alfred’s caliber he was telegraphing fear in every micro-expression. House Luthor wasn't foolish enough to *start* a house war with another great house -- that was like a call for the other great houses to attack at will as well.

"I feel obliged to inform you that if you escape, he is obliged to bring you back himself, or...ensure you disappear," Alfred said carefully. "I can see that you believe the personal repercussions will be severe?"

"Yes, and I see where you're going with this." Lex rubbed at his temple, and then looked sideways at Alfred. "This is your way of warning me to not run for it."

Alfred smiled a little. "Not so much a warning as advice, but as a prelude to the political situation. I know you have a detailed grasp on the political situation at the Imperial Court for all your father keeps his Blood Heirs close to home. Suffice it to say that, with the Emperor taking a personal interest things have become more complex. Now, you can treat House Wayne as enemies or cultivate us as allies."

Allies he didn't get to cultivate on his own terms. Lex moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. "So, let's just assume I go with it for the next year. How is this going to go?"

"You will be well treated, allowed to do as you wish save for those times when I will train you in how to present as a Personal to the Imperial court. The Emperor has requested to see you there otherwise we could have managed this with covert dignity," Alfred said with a tone of regret. "I suspect ironically, for all your indentured status, you will enjoy a level of freedom you have not experienced before. I feel honor bound to not gloss over the fact that you will find Personal Training challenging."

"'Challenging' is certainly one word for it." Submission, and chains and sex, all knotted up together, and him in no position of control. For all of Lady Selena’s lectures, that’s what Personals were to him. In House Luthor, that was their function and all he saw was someone who had their will broken in a way that was anathema to him. But here… Clark did not seem broken. Nor Alfred. If anything, Alfred seemed to exert a power of his own that directly influenced the key players of the House. His father would never allow that.

"You and Clark are more alike than you know," Alfred replied with a faint smile. "It is something that should not be forced. However, the situation compels us to make the effort. I will also make a promise on the word of my Master. At no point will we try to force you to compromise House honor. There will be no interrogations or attempts to discover weaknesses of your house merely because you are within our walls."

That was a hell of an advantage to give up. He tried very hard not to show any evidence of surprise.

"You'd be within your rights," Lex reminded, and he couldn't help but look at Alfred in confusion. He'd almost been waiting for someone to make a drawing to scale of the house stronghold's security and floor-plan.

"Yes. We would. Call it an offering of respect to *you*." Alfred paused. "You are an astute young man Master Lex. I am sure given time you can see the shapes of Master Bruce's plans regarding your sojourn here."   He was sure he would. Lex rubbed a hand over his scalp, still trying to wake up to 100% effectiveness, and still keeping his eyes trained on Alfred while he did so. "I'm sure I will. So. When does... all of this start?"

"I felt it best that you have a day at least to acclimatize yourself to the situation and recover," Alfred said. He gestured to the table near the balcony window where some electrical equipment had appeared as well as some folders. "I have taken the liberty of arranging for you to have access to a laptop and the internet, and House Leisure facilities. You may choose to take your meals in your room or you have been invited to the Master’s table if it suits you. If you wish to go into Gotham, then you must go with an escort, but you can charge purchases to the Masters accounts. You may wish to select some clothes of your own for example. "

Like hell he was going into Gotham -- it was a great place to get mugged, as far as Lex knew, and a great place to get away with all sorts of illicit things. Everyone knew that Gotham was a haven for things like unlocking clubs, and death mark parties and the unbonded, never-mind that it was teeming with members of the Court on the weekends, having high parties and enjoying themselves.  It couldn't have been any different from Metropolis than night and day. "I think I'll explore what I can of the house facilities, then. Get accustomed to my surroundings."

"Very well young Master Lex," Alfred inclined his head. "I'm sure Clark will assist you when he is free to do so. If you feel the need to exercise your mind then Clark is having lessons and we have a guest tutor for a couple of weeks. I believe Master Bruce met him vacationing in Vegas."

"Guest tutors? Whereabouts are they? He mentioned yesterday that he's working on physics," Lex noted standing up again and if he left, well, Alfred would probably follow him.

"He has arrived and is in one of Clark's training rooms. You may have heard of him. Dr. Rodney McKay," Alfred replied. "Master Bruce feels his high opinion of himself might have some degree of justification."

McKay, McKay... Lex turned the name over in his head – definitely familiar to him from his science magazines, though he wasn't sure why.

 He was sure it would drift in to him soon. "So, does your House have a map, or should I just wander around until I get a feel for it?"

"My apologies sir," Alfred replied pulling out a guide from the folder on the table beside him. "I failed to give this to you in a timely fashion. Completely my oversight." He passed it over. "They are studying in the Green room if that interests you." 

It was hard for Lex to not stare in astonishment at the man. "I'm surprised that you actually do have a map. Back home, if you don't know where you're going, you probably shouldn't be going there." They really were going to let him have free reign to explore. 

Huh. Lex wouldn't have done that if situations were reversed. 

"I created one for this purpose," Alfred replied simply as if it wasn't anything at all. It must have taken him some time to complete, but Alfred had done it just to make him a little more comfortable.

"Oh. I uh. I appreciate it," Lex murmured, looking back down at the map, and starting towards the door.

"Have a good day sir," Alfred said and let him leave unescorted. The manor was steeped in history and age, and everywhere reeked of antiquity, although he couldn't fault the quality of items. It seemed for all its aversion to the chrome and glass his father preferred in Luthor Towers, the Manor had a character of its own.

He headed down to the Green room, poking his head in the odd room here and there.

It was hard to not wander a little and explore, but he could do that later. It was odd enough to be walking around with cuffs on, but at least there weren't chains involved. No chains, no nudity, which was at least a step up from the day before. 

It was a little disconcerting to not have his time regulated. At home, there were meetings and schedules all over the place. It was also strange to hear that they invited scientists in - in his House scientists were a means to an end.

They existed for a project, and if they were lucky, they got to see the end of it. And to move on to another one, if they were flexible enough. If not they were sold on, or… disposed of. Reported as abducted by another House for terms of possession. That tenet of their society was a convenient catch all and could be manipulated to suit a cover up.

So, Lex pushed the door to the green room open slowly, curious as to what he was going to get to witness. He was surprised to see Clark dressed in casual clothes, looking a lot younger and more like a bonded college student than the world renowned Meta. Beside him, he could see the back of a shorter man with receding hair, scribbling math on a board in a messy excited scrawl. Sitting behind the desk was a dark haired man, with piercing blue eyes studying what was being written as much as possible. Bruce Wayne, he was sure of it.

"I don't get it," Clark was saying. "Are you saying I could theoretically fly through subspace if I go fast enough?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if you'd *survive* -- we'd need to measure your oxygen requirements, and then of course even if you did it, you'd probably never be able to manage the exact same subspace rip to get back. But, that's why we're leaving it as theory." 

"Tell me about wormholes again," Clark asked so intent that he didn't notice Lex entering but Bruce Wayne, noticed him immediately. 

"Come in Lex," he said as if they were anything but bitter rivals and him little more than his property for a year.

Bitter rivals, and Bruce had won. He'd won and he *owned* him, and Lex wasn't sure how to react to that, so he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. The tutor turned around and he instantly recognized that sideways quirked mouth and blue eyes.

"Lex?"

"Oh, *you*? I knew I recognized your name... Alfred said 'McKay', but it lacks that certain recognizability unless it's preceded by 'asshole'."

"Says the House Heir wearing cuffs and a House Wayne Collar? Hey, the Imperial government sold me out here." Rodney McKay replied waving his pen at him.

"You know each other?" Clark asked looking between the two of them.

"Intellectually. McKay here is a freeman with the Imperial government, and House Luthor has had government contracts--"

"Yes, yes, and I'm the one who gets trotted out as 'easiest person to make think for other people' or something." He waved a hand, glancing him up and down. "Do I even want to know how this came about?"

"It involved a high stakes poker game," Bruce replied mildly. "Lionel Luthor believes himself infallible. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of Vegas that went to his head." His eyes were a piercing blue, and there was something sharp and brilliant about his demeanor. "Dr McKay has been informing us of our stupidity."

"I'm sure he has." Lex glanced over towards Bruce, and moved to pull a chair out beside Clark, so he could sit down.

"I'm still trying to figure out whether some of what I do defies the laws of physics or can be explained by different ones," Clark said with a shrug. His cuffs glittered as he moved and Lex took note that Clark was no mean slouch in the science department from the gems he could see. Some of them semi-precious but still at gem level. "If speed and motion is so critical, then maybe there are applications."

"No formula or equation set I have constructed can explain how he can *make* diamond." McKay said scowling at his equations.

"You can make diamond?" Lex turned his head, staring at Clark for a moment. "How? Pressure and heat...?"

"Bruce says that I shouldn't be able to - and people aren't meant to know," Clark said looking sheepish of all things. "I sorta get a source of carbon, and squeeze it, superheating it with my huh... heat vision..."

He paused as Dr McKay snorted at him. "What? It's the truth!"

"No, if it were pure heat vision you know what you'd have? A fire in your hands. That's why there are still coal mines that are *burning* miles underground. Coal is a fuel with heat."

"But if it is superheated without being able to burn..." Clark said squeezing his hands together to mimic a motion. "And subjected to great pressure?"

"It's still technically impossible unless you are manipulating the molecular level directly Clark," Bruce pointed out. "The math proves it. Unless we find a new math."

"Hmn." Lex lifted his eyebrows at Clark. "The question is, when it's analyzed, is it recognizable as a synthetic diamond? Or does it look like a real one? Because they make synthetics now."

"We have not subjected one to in-depth analysis. It registers as diamond in an analyzer in terms of composition and mass," Bruce answered thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should."

"Look, all very interesting but are you saying he can construct crystalline forms with his bare hands?" McKay interrupted.

"Well, if he's actually doing it, I'd rather work out how than work out *how not*," Lex offered. "Sure. Why not. Space alien, right? That's pretty restrictive of you to assume he can't," Lex suggested as he settled in, reaching for some of the paper they'd scrawled on.

"I don't know exactly how I do it, I just sorta...press until it feels right, like...when you are cooking something," Clark put in. "I'm not calculating anything."

"Well, no, and I suspect you're not calculating when you *fly*, either -- but I still know people who'd give their right nut to do what you do," McKay muttered, reaching for a new sheet of paper. "It doesn't mean it can't be described mathematically..."

"Maybe we need new math."

"If Clark could construct crystalline forms consciously, that could have profound implications," Bruce said in a considering tone. "Particularly in computer construction and energy storage. An allotrope of silicon if stable might revolutionize microchips."

"Think past microchips," McKay suggested. "Trust me on this. Think living, programmed crystals. But it's still a one man machine -- what needs to be done is work out *how*."

"I can't spend all my time making crystals," Clark said with a shrug. "Uh, how are you even going to attempt to work this out?"

Lex in the meantime had already been looking over their notes, frowning slightly.

McKay's math was good, but there was some tangential shit there that made no sense at all to Lex. Maybe he actually was trying to create a new math, which meant Lex might have to give the more credit than he thought he had coming to him. And he already was willing to give McKay a lot of credit. "We could get you to make a tiny one and monitor the hell out of what's happening?"

"That's a sound suggestion," Bruce agreed. "We may have to postpone this discussion until tomorrow. It is possible the sensors we need will be specialized."

"Possible?" McKay scoffed. "Hah, assured. I'll look into what I'll need to rig sensors." He started to quickly pack up the notes. "And you, Kal, you've got three questions I want answered for tomorrow."

"Are they as bad as yesterday's?" Clark asked making a face. "Okay, okay. Work. Work it is."

"Kal-El can take you back to Colorado now if you wish Dr McKay."

"That might actually make procuring the sensors easier. I'll clear it past my bosses...If he can directly manipulate crystalline structures this could be very important for our project as well." He bundled his things into a messenger bag.

Lex saw a look pass between Bruce and Clark as the young Meta stood up. "If you would like to stop off anywhere on the way Dr McKay I can oblige."

"Is that an honest offer, or an unbearably polite one? Because you're very *nice*, and I yell at you," McKay noted as he straightened up with his things. Lex seemed to recall that McKay yelled at everyone – freeman, bond-slave, Imperial, Master of a Great House. How the man was not dead from Challenge he’d never know.

Clark gestured to Bruce who said. "It is an honest one," Bruce replied. "We value your time and it is a minor consideration. Feel free to make use of it, should you want to...say, drop in on your sister."

"Huh." He looked a little stunned at that and tilted his head. "Yeah, actually, if we could do that..."

"No problem," Clark said. "If you would like to come with me to the nearest balcony..."

He headed that way, with McKay following leaving Lex alone with Bruce Wayne, which perhaps was the intention all along.

Probably leaving them alone for a good couple of hours, if he was taking McKay to visit family -- Canadians and their odd House rules. Lex was fairly sure he'd heard that McKay's sister was a Personal somewhere. 

He turned his head, and slowly looked over at his 'Owner'. "So."

"I thought you might want to talk to me face to face," Bruce replied looking completely unfazed. "If I were in your position I am sure I would want to do the same."

"I'm still not sure what to say. I want to know why, but I suspect I'm not going to get an answer." It was hard to not stand stiffly, looking back at Bruce Wayne warily, because he *owned* Lex now. He could do any damn thing he wanted to, even if Alfred had said he wouldn't. How could he trust that? In his House those would be empty words.

"Let's just say that is a puzzle I would prefer you to work out on your own," Bruce replied. He look intently at him. "You need to exercise your mind Lex. Your father's insistence on ignoring things beyond politics and business is dangerous. You have a great deal of potential that is being wasted."

"And you're planning to let me not waste that potential?" Lex sat back in his chair, glad at least of the space between them. He couldn't quite tell what the game was, but there had to be a game to all of it. Even that moment, that positioning between them. There wasn't a Master in a great house who wasn't so cutting and wheels within wheels that it made the old historical greats pale in comparison. "How altruistic of you."

"I plan to benefit from that potential," Bruce answered sounding amused if anything at his sarcasm. That was good, he was going to hear a lot of it. "Why would I waste that resource? Once I have an accurate determination of your capabilities I will utilize them. But I do not believe in torture and humiliation."

"If it weren't for the last few hours, I'd be hard pressed to believe it," Lex noted. "My time with Lady, ah "Selena' was..."

"Unfortunate." Bruce replied inclining his head. It wasn't exactly an apology but it was something that his father would never have done. Expressing a regret for a course of action he had initiated would have been a sign of the apocalypse if his father had done it. Even, *even* as part of some greater game. "But sometimes traditional methods are appropriate, and sometimes they are not. I will have to take you to the Imperial Court, and as such, you will be expected by the Emperor to perform as one. You know that he can exert his prerogative, and you also knows he can order you death marked if you cause offense or are not sufficiently pleasing. My sole intention was to fast track you to a point where you had sufficient Personal training to avoid that consequence."

"So you can imagine why I am not particularly pleased to find myself in this situation," Lex pointed out. 

"I can. I cannot deny that it is not a coup for me, however I did not initiate the bet," Bruce replied calmly. "I do not wish retribution or humiliation. I think the reason why should be obvious."

"I'm only here for a year," Lex agreed, starting to stand up. "Your House has the same status as mine." And he was going to serve him for a year.

"I may have your father’s eternal enmity, but that does not have to extend to you Lex," Bruce said meeting his eyes. There was sincerity there, even if it was a calculating sincerity. "However, there is no avoiding the Personal training if only to save yourself."

"Will I be learning anything, or being beaten until I submit?" He might as well ask that honestly. "Alfred seems like a nice fellow, but you never know."

"Alfred has far more formidable ways of teaching," Bruce said with a half-smile that made him startlingly handsome. "Do you really believe Clark could have be trained that way? Remarkable people sometimes need remarkable methods. I would not be attempting to appeal to reason if I intended to have you beaten. You will have to learn to deal with that form of ‘abuse.’"

"Appeals to reason are abuse?" Lex snorted, and circled around to McKay's side of the table, looking at what was left of the man's scrawl on the board he'd left behind.

"Apparently they are less acceptable in your own Household than the physical form of Blood Code punishment," Bruce answered watching him carefully.

"My father follows the Blood Code." Lex shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to lie and say I love it. I'm not going to lie and even say I love my father. But Luthor is my House. I am its Heir designate and I will not dishonor my House."

The House was more than just his father. The House had been his mother, his brothers – there had been good times at least until his mother died and his father really stepped up the Blood Heir training.

"It is. It is *your* house," Bruce answered stressing the word. "That does not mean all he does is in the best interests of the house."

"No, no, betting your *heir* is a new one on the list of things I wouldn't do." He lifted his eyebrows at Bruce. "So, how do you manage to get Rodney McKay as a tutor for Clark?"

"We have a lucrative contract to provide top secret manufacturing of space worthy fighter crafts, an X305," Bruce replied. "They want a prototype rapidly. I am in a position to construct it if suitably recompensed."

Lex kept his eyes focused on the paper he was looking at seeing a copy of the workings on the board. "Ah. So you blackmail on top of your contract for the finest tutors that exist."

"The original contract was specific. If they want to change terms, then I will do so as well," Bruce replied. "Clark has an exceptional but untrained mind. I try to expose him to other means of thinking. He still does not completely grasp how advanced he is becoming. I limit his status testing so the increase does not appear… impossible."

"McKay is certainly another means of thinking. His mathematical work is sloppy. He makes leaps in conclusions that demand proving, yet they still work. They've stopped carrying him in journals and just started letting him edit them because most people look at his work and stare." He frowned and jotted down a key piece of math that bridged one of McKay’s leaps into the unknown.

Bruce smiled again and he had the feeling it was at him rather than the math. "Yes, they do don't they? I take it you are not one of those people?"

"No. I'm not trained, of course," Lex offered, holding the sheet of paper out to Bruce. "But I read the Journals. I can follow his work."

"That puts you in a minority," Bruce nodded, seeming pleased. "How do you feel about participating in the construction of the X-305?

What the hell. He stared hard at Bruce, still holding the sheet out. He suspected the man could follow, if not work it intuitively himself. It was hard to tell how much of House Wayne's innovations came from their head of house; they'd always been a scientific house, but under Bruce they'd doubled down. No, tripled down on research and development. "I'm interested. I'm fascinated. How do you know I have any talent at all?"

"I am not completely ignorant of your abilities, but if you can read McKay's math and fill in the gaps for those less intuitive that in itself would be a significant contribution," Bruce answered. "I will have you formally assessed today. I sincerely doubt that you rate less than gem in many relevant disciplines, and no doubt precious levels at that. I shall brace myself for your cuffs to cost me a substantial amount."

His life could be worse -- he could have been a Meta, trapped, doomed, to be owned for life. Lex nodded. "When do the assessments start? I'd like to begin as soon as possible."

"Report to Alfred when you are ready to commence," Bruce replied. "It is...an interesting experience to test yourself against the common standard."

"Have you done that yourself?" He made him wonder if he had, just to weigh his worth on the market.

"I have. If you match my score, I will tell you," Bruce answered with a secretive smirk. 

"And if I beat you...?" Lex folded his arms slowly over his chest, not quite pleased with the sound of clinking cuffs.

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Then I will owe you a favor."

He obviously did like to gamble a little. An interesting weak point, or perhaps not a weak point at all if the man knew and used his propensities like a weapon. "Well. If I'm allowed, I think I'm going to find Alfred and start the testing." Get away from Bruce, get some time to think about what he was doing, about what Bruce was doing.

"You are dismissed Lex," Bruce agreed and it was all too easy, too nice for him not to be suspicious.

He'd just *be* suspicious, and leave it at that. Lex turned, and moved to leave the green room.

Hopefully 'testing' would keep him busy the rest of the day.

* * *

Bruce found himself staring into space as he contemplated the situation, his thoughts examining the situation from all angles. He was not ignorant of the knowledge that Lionel had been trying to layer levels of traps in the bet but until now he had not been convinced that Lex as Blood Heir had not been part of some elaborate ruse to infiltrate his House. It was the sort of ploy Lionel Luthor would do –- he had a history of bloody, violent and frankly illegal moves winning precisely because he was able to do the unthinkable like jeopardizing his Blood Heir. Had this been the long play from Vegas? To lose all along so the Luthor Heir could get in behind his shields and have access to his inner circle. 

 He had tried to compensate for that move by putting Lex in the care of Selena. As a trainer, she was excellent but Clark had shifted that plan and had been correct in his assessment. Things has not been working out well using Selena. It spoke well for Lex’s strength of will and that was intriguing...  

"Master Bruce?" Alfred still moved as silently and gracefully as he ever had. At least he didn’t feel compelled to kneel to him after his formal appointment as a First Advisor.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce said still thinking about their guest and the ramifications of the situation they had become embroiled in.  

"The new Meta stabilization reports. Research and development have made significant advances isolating a stabilization factor for some of our Smallville acquisitions. They have made a recommendation for you to initiate negotiations with the Great House Xavier as they have identified several possible sources of genetic material that would prove their theories."

"Hmm, thank you Alfred." Bruce glanced at him as he did not move away but lingered pointedly. "Was there something else?"  

"Yes, Master Bruce. I believe we should have a frank discussion about this situation. You are thinking about young Master Lex are you not?" 

 "One day I shall test you for a psionic meta ability," Bruce said with a sigh. Alfred could always read him; it would be strange if he could not as he had taught him personally from childhood, but even so. "He responded well to the approach you suggested. He does wish to be valued for his abilities, which appear significant. I still have reservations however." 

 "I can assure you that Lex Luthor had no knowledge of this bet. His reactions are genuine," Alfred said with great authority, which Bruce had to admit was well deserved.  

 "He is remarkably calm about it though. I find it hard to believe that an Heir would react in such a contained fashion," Bruce mused. He had been expecting fighting, struggles, tempers and rage not a self contained level of emotion. He found that intriguing and worthy of a level of respect he had not been anticipating.  

"You judge based on your experience of other Heirs. Lex is an Heir under the Blood Code. That means he has been subjected to rigorous testing since practically the day he was born. His main emotion is that of bitter resignation," Alfred said, taking a seat. "There is an opportunity here Master Bruce. Clark may have inadvertently done us a favor in bringing him in." 

 "I had hoped to use Clark’s charms later in the proceedings," Bruce admitted. "His spontaneous action once again advances the timescales although I should be grateful he came to me to ask permission first."

  

"And yet your own analysis tells us that Clark’s instincts have invariably turned out to be a positive move for House Wayne," Alfred pointed out. "No matter which plans he disrupted. Which is no doubt why you gave him permission in the first place. "

Bruce waved his hand dismissively; Clark didn’t need a defender. He would have his consequences when Bruce felt it was right. He could tell when Clark started twisting himself up in knots with guilt or remorse or a masochistic need for penance and needed a session to bring him down and it was good to have a reason in hand to fulfill that need. But he had had to do that in light of the actions in Vegas and it would be sometime before it would be needed again. It was not something he needed as the Master though he did enjoy those times it was not for any political purpose – that was different. He was comfortable with his dominant side, but other things demanded his attention though he would not purposefully neglect Clark. That would destroy him more surely than any extreme indulgence of his needs. Clark was more than just his Personal, he was something humanity should aspire to be and yet he willingly gave himself to his service. It was a source of astonishment to him even now…

 "Tell me of this perceived opportunity," he asked always willing to give Alfred time.

"Lex Luthor has been conditioned over his entire life time to endure and surmount degradation, humiliation, abuse and has been starved of basic emotional support, reciprocity and respect." Alfred said reciting the facts."However, his response to the genuine kindness offered by Clark, his gentleness, for all his reserve were not dissimilar to a starving man receiving manna from heaven. Your own leniency has unbalanced his opinion of the motives behind this situation. You do not have to break him or brainwash him to get him to fall in with your plans. Respect and care and intimate emotion will bring him willing to your side. It is also not a tactic that would be expected."

It matched his own conclusions and one of the reasons he was sitting here shuffling around the multiple scenarios in his head that had come together from that realization. "A role better suited to Clark I believe."   

Alfred gave him a long slow look before saying, "As you say Master Bruce." There was a moment of silence before Alfred said, "Was wagering him a favor altogether wise Master Bruce? There is a high probability he might beat at least one of your rankings."

  

Bruce leaned back and smiled a little. "What can I say Alfred? I’m a gambling man." 

* * *

Clark was trying very hard not to laugh. Lex obviously believed he was a sex god of some sort, and for an untrained amateur he wasn't bad but he wasn't anywhere near the Personal level. He'd been volunteered as his sex partner for the assessment and he tried not to look at Alfred as they finished the prescribed sexual tasks because he knew he would have that particular look on his face that gave the impression he had been watching paint dry.

Alfred was *much* more demanding about things, and Clark was sure there were pictures of him from his days in the Imperial Court, squirreled away somewhere in the house where even Clark couldn't find them.

But Lex was trying, and at least he seemed to be enjoying it.

He was definitely more into the dominant side of things, that much was obvious, and Clark was enjoying this side of things as Lex finally hit his climax after a fairly impressive display of stamina.

He felt good. He felt fantastic, and that was part of being a personal -- it was kind of all a waste if the other person didn't enjoy it, too, but Clark could tell that it still wasn't good enough for Court, or hell, *Alfred*, and it made him want to laugh. He would've, if it weren't for the gag in his mouth.

Still, there was potential there. Most of the other Personals couldn't get a genuine response from him and Lex could even at...ooo, probably metal level if he was being generous. Maybe even rating above silver, into gold. He'd need to be gem level to make it through the Imperial Court experience.

Lex's weight on him was barely noticeable even as he rested there for a moment and then pulled out. Clark knew he could get out of the variety of restraints on him in the blink of an eye, but that was not particularly polite so he waited to be released. It was very different to what Bruce would do. That was...intense. Very intense sometimes, but of course he could actually make him helpless and experience temporary damage.

Bruce meant it in a way that Lex didn't, not yet. Not without training. And it was funny, because as a submissive, Lex... hadn't submitted. He hadn't given of himself at all, and that was a different experience from having been with CSI Grissom, who'd just given, wide open for anyone looking to take. Easy and honest and trying so hard that it had hurt to see, to feel. Not graceful, or well muscled, but there was something deeply sensual about a heart laid bare. 

Lex moved, knelt up, and started with the blindfold, fingers reaching behind Clark's head to untie the knot.

He still felt guilt over that because he could deal with being forced because to be honest so far he pretty much had to consent to it in some way or it didn't do anything, and most of the people he had to play the various games with were professional Personals and knew it all and how it worked. But Gil hadn't been either and..hadn't wanted it. Really hadn't and that hurt him much much more than any physical harm. He had deserved the punishment Bruce had had to enforce for his public display of disapproval, but at least Grissom had received some benefit for the encounter.

He let himself be released, the ties, the gag, the blindfold the ankle restraints and pushed himself up onto his elbow and grinned, looking at Lex sending out all the signals that he had enjoyed himself.

Because he had. He'd had to test a lot of people in the house, and some of them sucked. And not in the fun way. "Hi. So, uh, Alfred..."

Alfred was looking a little disappointed as he suspected. "We have some way to go it appears," he said as he totted up criteria points. "You have averaged out as a Metal rating, just edging into white gold. That is several categories below even semi-precious gem level."

Clark winced a little in sympathy. No one liked to be told they weren't the sex god that they thought they were, let alone one of the most powerful men in the world from a great house. On the other hand, for someone untrained that was more than decent.

Lex shifted, and stretched out to lay on his back. "Well. Live and learn, I guess. Huh."

"Precisely young Master Lex," Alfred said. "However. I am encouraged by a natural level of sexual charisma and grace. I believe it is mainly about attitude rather than aptitude."

"Yeah," Clark said smiling still. "You were much more in to the dominant stuff."

"Is that good or bad, for a Personal?" He leaned up on his own elbows, still looking over at Clark again.

"Well, problem is, it depends on your Master's tastes," Clark said, trying to make Lex feel more comfortable. "Bruce is most definitely a dominant. And most people at the imperial court are that way as well, or have to appear that way. It's societal expectation, although a couple of the most influential people at court are definitely submissive." They were easy to spot, with the Personals who masked a gleam in their eyes, and a look to their master or mistress that spoke of the game they were playing on all observers. House Xavier's head, he was sure, was submissive. In bed, and no where else. Maybe House Harvelle.

"Clark is correct. I suspect that the submissive training will tax you."

"But I still need to do the training." Lex guessed it, still looking at Clark. "Well. I'll take the training I need."

"It's...well, I was going to say not too bad but there are bits you are not likely to like too much," Clark said knowing that was an understatement. "But, you know...I'll help."

"Indeed he will," Alfred said. "Your rope work was rudimentary. There were a lot of missed opportunities."

"I've never been formally trained, so, if I missed opportunities I didn't know they could be missed." Lex sounded somewhat miffed, maybe, but still like he might be willing to learn. Once had had time to nurse his wounded pride. "Any form of recreation isn't exactly something I was supposed to be doing."

"A vital part of the human experience dismissed as unimportant," Alfred said as Clark skillfully wormed his way into Lex's side. "Now, I do not believe your resistance to the submissive style is simply because we are perceived as enemies. I believe it is because you dislike being out of control ,because you inherently do not trust anyone enough to give yourself to them. Would my summary be correct?"

Lex opened his mouth, and then twitched an eyebrow at Alfred. "Your summary would not be incorrect, no. Trust is something I don't do."

"I am not surprised given your House ethos." Or lack of one. Alfred glanced at Clark and he knew the Personal was noting how he had managed to get under Lex's guard. "Then we shall work on that. Before we are summoned to court with you, you must be able to perform at gem level or risk offending the Emperor. Therefore, we will devote a significant level of time to this level of training as your other status marks are suitably impressive."

"And you're going to be doing the training?" Lex sat up just a little, turning his attention to Alfred.

"I will cover basics with you, with the able assistance of Clark," Alfred replied. "When it comes time and you are ready to experience domination, we will ask Master Wayne to assist. He is most proficient. However, given the time scales, we will have to work on... faking it."

"Alfred hates faking it," Clark said with a grin. "He believes it should be a genuine emotional experience."

"As they say, I am old school," Alfred replied with aplomb.

Lex smirked a little, and shook his head. "How compressed is the time scale? I'd rather not risk the wrath of the Emperor."

"We do not know for certain when he might summon you so we will continue as if we have barely any time," Alfred said.

"I can fake submission," Lex offered. "I can fake anything if my life is on the line. I can grovel, I can do whatever I have to in a situation." So, maybe they could actually try to train him, and just trust that Lex was enough of a self-preservationist to pull it off. Maybe the blood code training would come in useful. Part of him wanted to ask what it was really like, if it was as harrowing as the books, because he'd never personally witnessed it. Before, back in Smallville, no one had seen any sense in things like that, even during House Wars. 

"Very well young Master Lex," Alfred replied. "I am going to ask, that when he is not needed or requested by Master Bruce that you sleep with Clark. We can...hothouse a level of intimacy in this way, and you two will most likely have to perform together."

Clark blinked a little. He hadn't been expecting that. And from the look of it, Lex hadn't been expecting that, either. "I, uh." Lex sat up a little more, looking at Clark. "If it's all right with Clark."

"If Bruce has authorized it..." Clark said, knowing full well Alfred would never have suggested it without permission. "Then, I'd be more than happy."

He liked Lex, he had empathy for the situation he was in for a start. The difference being Lex was only there in the short term.

"Huh." Lex laid back down, and exhaled. He was sort of interesting to look at, like a hairless dog -- no hair on his head, no hair on his ass, no hair on his knuckles, nothing. There were eyebrows and eyelashes, but Clark wondered if they were real or not. Surgery was pretty good now-a-days, and people tended to stare when a guy didn't have eyebrows. Eyelashes were equally useful. "So, just let me know when we're training. This is... still oddly relaxing compared to home."

"Lex, you just spent all day being assessed and you call that relaxing?" Clark asked, amazed.

He went quiet for a moment, and then just went, "Mm. I slept late, ate well, and most of this has been in bed."

"Well tomorrow I will begin a training schedule." Alfred said. "I believe Master Bruce has asked that you be involved in the construction of the new fighters. This will take place in the mornings. In the afternoons we will train, and possibly into some of the evening. The evening time is however to be your own."

"That sounds fine." He was easy-going, and Clark wondered what he was thinking, whether the easy going-ness was faked. He needed to learn a little more about Lex's moods before he could make judgments.

"Very well. I shall submit your results to the House jeweler. A custom made pair of cuffs will be available for you shortly. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your evening," Alfred said, as he got up to leave. "Clark, ensure that Lex is comfortable"

With that they were left alone.

"So, this is how the rest of the world lives." Lex folded his arms behind his head, seeming quite comfortable naked, dick gone soft and flopped over. Being naturally completely hairless would have its advantages for court performances, Clark supposed. 

"Well, Bruce is… a good Master," Clark said, contemplating it as he lay back on the bed as well. "Mind you, he has no time for people who do not strive to their limits. He just believes in keeping people who deserve to be happy, very happy. He keeps his Metas by treating us as humans, not as...freaks. The Metas here would fight to the death to protect House Wayne because they know their conditions in the Imperial army would be terrible."

"You would, wouldn't you? To protect your Master. You care about him, not just because you're expected to." He shifted, sat up on one elbow and looked over Clark.

"Yes. I love Bruce," Clark said unselfconsciously, and completely truthfully." Not because he's my Master or any of that but because he's..well, he's Bruce. He's brilliant, he tries to change things, he .." Clark shrugged a little. "I've faked it before. I have to fake it all the time at Court, but sometimes my temper gets away with me and I put myself in a position where Bruce has to take me to task. And it's not the actual punishment that is bad, it's knowing I’ve disappointed him."

"Why?" He pressed at it, because he couldn't understand, and that was sort of sad.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them?" Clark asked seriously. "I...Lex, Bruce has helped me come to terms with my abilities and protected me. He knows what I need and gives it to me as much as I do to him. You need someone to care about you and you might understand it."

"It's been a while. I'm glad you have someone who cares about you. I'm glad you fished me out of that training house. It was actually closer to home-feeling than this place is."

Clark petted at his chest absently. "Your home sounds really shitty," he said making a mental note to ask Alfred about specifics. "I'm never more grateful that Mom and Dad chose to turn me in to Bruce rather than your father. The whole Smallville debacle of Bruce trading out the rights? Down to them."

"Explain that to me?" Lex seemed curious at least. "I was there when the meteors struck."

"You were?" Clark tried not to betray his guilt and alarm at that. Bruce's research had showed that anyone present at ground zero had a strong chance of developing Meta ability. "Uh well... I kinda...well, I came along with the meteors. Mom and Dad found me - Dad is an agrarian bondslave out there, runs the farm. You know, they always said it's like being free without the pricetag. Anyway, they took me in. Plenty of orphans for the House to relocate so they just assumed I was one of them when Mom put in for it."

"And when did everyone work out what you were?"

"They didn't." Clark said, smiling at the memories. "Mom and Dad kept me...well, looking pretty normal I guess. I didn't have that much in the way of powers as a kid, but I hit my early teens and things changed. Metas started to pop up, and things got a little difficult and there was your father sniffing around Smallville under the noses of the House Owners. Problem was, Mom knew there was no way House Sullivan could deal with a serious challenge from House Luthor. So, they talked about things and one night after things really went bad...she took off without permission and went to Gotham. Knocked on the door of the Manor."

"And approached House Wayne, just like that?" That broke more rules than Clark thought existed, but that was his mom, yeah. He had felt betrayed at the time, but it was not long into the process that he realized that he was in the best place. The Meta massacre perpetrated after a rebel group of unbonded Metas had attacked the capital had been thorough and bloody and it was widely considered the ones who had been killed had been the lucky ones.

"Yes. She'd done research on a lot of the Great Houses and...well, selected House Wayne. She refused to leave until she saw Bruce personally, which I think she managed simply by breaking so many rules," Clark grinned a little. "I was recuperating from something at the time. Oh, I think I managed to nearly blind myself shooting heat through some sort've crystal. Anyway, she got in, talked to Bruce, and Alfred. Had the temerity to swear them to secrecy and asked them some questions that I think she had designed to test their characters. Slave or not, she wasn't handing me over to anyone. Then she told them about me and handed them a piece of the alloy that had been found with me as proof. Next thing we know, Bruce arranged a buyout of House Sullivan for Smallville and...much to my horror I became a Personal to him."

"I imagine it wasn't your life's ambition there," Lex deadpanned. "How did that go?"

Clark laughed remembering his outrage. "I was... rebellious, pissy as all hell, full of teenage angst and woe. Every line was black and white, nothing required thought. I did not want to be a sex-slave, I wanted to be a reporter and bond to one of the Media Houses. Alfred had to explain things to me, over and over again. It gradually sank in and Bruce...well, I suppose he showed me what things should be like, and the hope of what they could be like."

"And, you trust him. Both of them. You don't mind that you're not out there being a reporter?" Not when he'd had not a chance in hell. A Meta had to be owned. If Lex turned out to be a Meta on some capacity, then his future was as bleak as Clark's had once seemed. 

"I mind," he said simply. It wasn’t fair but that was the way of the world. "But, Metas are... well... I'm never going to buy out, I'm never going to be free no matter how good I am, no matter what I do."

Unless they changed the world.

"And with that being the case, if I've got to be owned, then better Bruce than anyone else. If your father had me...he'd probably wage war on the whole world."

"Probably?" Lex gave a low whistle. "Assured. He would have started with having you kill the Emperor."

"And as Bruce says, you replace a dictator and tyrant with another dictator and tyrant and nothing changes," Clark exhaled. "I have to play politics all the time. Can't be seen to be too independent, too out of control. Mustn't show weakness, can’t offend the Emperor by being incompetent...it goes on and on."

"So you have to walk the middle ground. But you can *fly*," Lex pointed out. "If you wanted to, you could rule the world yourself."

Lex didn't know how true those words were and Clark went silent for a moment. "An Alien overlord on a planet of humans. That's a disaster movie waiting for some B-List actors."

"And yet, it's possible, isn't it?" Lex leaned back again, and stretched out on the mattress and the nice sheets that they'd messed up. "My father would have me want nothing else. Sometimes, I think it's what I want myself."

"I don't want to rule anything," Clark replied. "I'd like things to change but I don't want to rule." Who would back him, the way things were right now?

"You'll never have change as long as traditional Houses stand." Lex seemed thoughtful when he said it, though.

"But the only way to change that is to alter it from within," Clark said half resting his head on Lex’s chest.

"And that's Bruce Wayne's master plan?" Lex reached fingers down, stroking lightly at Clark's hair. "Mmm. Sounds softhearted of him."

Clark really did laugh out loud then. "Softhearted? You have no idea."

"I did qualify that statement with 'sounds'," Lex murmured. "So, what do you want to do with your free time?"

"Well, this is a novelty for me as well..." Clark answered. "I'm feeling pretty comfortable here."

"It's nice to relax." He kept carding his fingers slowly through Clark's hair, and seemed content. The muscles Clark had his head resting on were relaxed, even if the bandages Alfred had put on Lex that morning were a little sweaty and damp still.

"You don't relax much. You'll have to learn massage a part of the training. That might help," Clark commented. He didn't want to disrupt Lex's rare contentment. There wasn't a feeling to push to sex again, which was fine, but there was a need for closeness and intimacy which he could easily provide.

It was nice to just relax, and not do too much. "Huh. This is much... much more relaxing than what I'm used to."

"Tell me what you're used to?" Clark asked softly. He'd shared with Lex willingly, but it needed to be a two way thing.

"I usually have a very tight schedule. Up at 4am for two hours of sparring. I have three hours of classes a day. Then I head in to work until about eight or nine at night. My father has me overseeing some of the manufacturing parts of our House."

"And what future is that?" Clark asked. "Surely if you are Heir...then it becomes your vision?" 

"Is it my vision anymore, if I've been broken down over the years to only see the world the way my father wants me to see it?" Clark felt Lex’s shoulders lift off of the mattress slightly. "I'm not sure. My brothers have the same schedule I do, should something... unsavory happen to one of us."

Already, Clark felt a pang of fear at the thought of Lex in danger. "I won't let that happen."

He could protect him here, unless he was literally fighting elsewhere, but what would happen when he returned?.

"I appreciate that." Lex sounded amused, maybe a little startled, like he hadn't expected that at all. "Lucas is going to get himself killed, and Julian is.... he's only ten."

"Oh." Clark answered. "They're not likely to come after you then?" 

"After? After to save the day after, or after, kill me in my sleep after?" Lex snorted. "Lucas... is touch and go. He wasn't through my mother. My father was cheating on her when she was first diagnosed with cancer, which is.... endlessly classy of him consider he could have legitimately slept with House Pleasure slaves, and I'm sure you can imagine what it did to endear him to my mother and I. She died shortly after Julian was born, so I've had a large involvement in his upbringing. More than our father."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a brother," Clark said and smiled. "Or sister. I was lucky with Mom and Dad though. I'm sorry about your mom."

"She was a schemer in her own way." Lex stroked fingers over Clark's hair again. "She never bowed or scraped to my father."

He liked that, and his responses of appreciation and invitation were not feigned. "You don't either."

"Patricide is also a Luthor family tradition," Lex mused. "Or at least, daydreams of it are."

"Would you though?" Clark asked. "If you had the chance?" He was pretty sure that Lex would struggle with that.

"I don't know." Lex's fingers went still. "I really don't know. I've had moments where I think I could, and moments where I know I can't."

"Bruce doesn't let me kill," Clark said. "I...well...I try and stop my opponents without death."

"You seem like it would bother you." Seemed like, hah, when most people were quivering in their boots over him.

"Yes it would. It's a line, because if I cross it then what is to stop me?" Clark said. It was hard to express why it was so important to him because killing would be easy. Too easy for him and taking a life shouldn’t be that way. It just felt wrong. Those who had died as part of things he had been involved in he felt responsible for despite all logic. The pain, guilt and shame of failure festered inside until Bruce would let it out because he did have the power and ability to prevent such things and yet he still failed. "I… try and do rescues, but Bruce doesn't always approve. He says people start taking us for granted and get careless with their lives."

"And you're a service to be paid for for Bruce," Lex noted. "And Metas have never been done any favors by the system. Why do it any favors?"

"A lot of Metas think that way," Clark admitted and he could understand why. But he could also understand why being outside the system would be a disaster. "Escape to what? Being the last of my kind? Alone? Hunted and forced to fight everyone who came after me? How would that help anyone?"

"How would that help you?" Lex countered. He had nice hands, and the fingers never went still. It was nice to have someone he could just go back and forth with.

"I would lose Bruce. And Mom and Dad, Alfred. I would end up fighting everyone just to live and you haven’t seen the damage I can do. Metas and Imperial armies. If change is going to happen..." It would have to happen through the maneuvering of politics. Bruce didn’t tell him all his plans, but he was sure that was his goal. He really didn’t want to take on an Army with full force – there was the rather sickening prospect that he might win.

"You can't do it that way." Lex exhaled, and was quiet for a moment. "Do you see your parents often?"

"I can go back when I want. My mom cooks the best pie," he said with a beam. He’d forgiven his mom for ‘selling him’ to House Wayne once he had adjusted and had more perspective on the situation."Maybe one time when we have time off we can go over there and you can sample some real cooking."

"How does it compare to Court fare?" That was a pretty standard basis of comparison for them both. "Alfred, or whoever you all have in the kitchens here is amazing."

"Alfred is very good. You do realize that he is able to assess because he scores phenomenally high on most things," Clark answered. "But Moms stuff is less fancy and just...great." Lex was very comfortable and he listened to his heartbeat under his ear.

Steady like a clock ticking. Everything in his body seemed wired tight, muscles, skin, everything. There wasn't a scar on him, except for the tiny one on his upper lip, and that lent character to his face. "Mmmm. We should do that sometime, then."

"Yeah," Clark said and looked up, a thought occurring to him about the tension. "Did you enjoy having sex with me? Only some people get freaked out by the whole alien thing."

"It was nice." Lex's expressions softened a little when Clark looked at him and maybe Alfred was right about him having the true instincts of a Personal because he treasured the moments that happened with a warm glow of contentment. "I mean that. You made what could have been a very tense experience enjoyable."

"I must be slacking. I should be making it unforgettable," Clark replied with a smile. "I liked your style of domination. With a bit of guidance I think I'll be pestering you for it."

Lex smirked. "I'm surprised I have a 'style'. I somehow thought I'd score better, but... The training should be interesting."

"Come on, it'll be great," Clark said enthusiastically. "You ever use toys? They’re fun. And sometimes we get to do some imaginative scenes." He thought to some of the ones Bruce played with and the memories alone perked him up.

"I just haven't had the time to tackle sex with enthusiasm. If I'd been tested on, say, ways to sneak off and have sex without getting caught, I'd probably score higher. Except, this is a bedroom, and not a utility closet." Lex lifted his eyebrows at Clark.

"Hey, if you have a thing for utility closets, we can go there?" Clark teased right back. "It could be a fetish. Pretty dull one but..."

"Just, maybe widening my experience won't be the worst thing to come out of this," Lex shrugged. "So, what would you like to do?"

"Right now? Or in general?" Clark asked, contemplating what he would like to do.

"Right now." Lex replied looking around the room as if a little unsure of what to do with his freedom here. 

Clark considered that though it would have been nice to cajole Lex into more sex, for his sake it would probably be better to show him some of the first class facilities they had in House for leisure. It was one thing to say they were available but quite another to actually get someone not used to having un-prescribed time to take up the offer. Lex needed to relax, and he could show him that. And maybe there would be more opportunities to upgrade his assessment later.

"Come on, lets get cleaned up and I’ll show you some of the things I like to do," Clark murmured. If he didn’t like them, at least he would have tried.

* * *

Postural training for being a Personal was rapidly becoming one of Lex’s least favorite aspects of the training sessions with Alfred. He’d seen Personals of course and the universal fluid way they knelt, walked, moved, held posture and hadn’t given any thought to how difficult it must be to make that look so effortless. Mind you he was normally trying to avoid being trapped by his father’s latest machination, or Lucas’ half hearted attempts to have him disgraced. There were sequences of movement that all Personals were expected to know – Clark likened them to learning katas for martial arts, each with a different purpose and had worked patiently with him through the forms – even the ones that brought a blush to his body from their rather transparent sexual focus. Clark, again had laughed and said that yes they were for toning those muscles so Personals could have the physical stamina.  Right now, showing Alfred’s critical eye their work Lex was more than aware that he was not smooth enough for all he was getting the sequence correct now. He learned that correctly at least. He paused after their latest form, wiping his forehead.

"The transitions are not smooth enough, I know," he said. Clark had moved through it as if his muscles were liquid.

"It will be something you will drill on. " Alfred said studying him. "3 circuits of the room please. Concentrate on precision if you would."

Lex glanced at Clark, who seemed like he was burbling with enjoyment at what they were doing, and he moved to fall into pace behind him.

Round they went like damn show dogs in a ring, kneeling, getting up, kneeling, walking and kneeling again until Alfred called a halt. "Good. The rudiments are present. You will practice this to gain the habit. It must look effortless," he warned them. Alfred gestured for them to both sit and take refreshment and really even this was more civilized than combat training back at his House where at least 3 of his trainers had genuinely tried to kill him, and his father had just told him if he hadn’t been able to beat them he was worthless to him after all.

"As you know, Emperor Rassilon the Ninth re-instituted the full strict Imperial protocols. His father had been more relaxed about Court appearances. Personals had not been required to be leashed and could wear modern wear. Spectacle was not as important, and Imperial privilege over vassals was rarely invoked. The current Emperor has instituted the sort of protocols that were present the Golden Age in Europe, and have persisted in a corrupted form in the Russian and Asiatic Empires in current day. I know you have visited the Court for your Presentation and other appearances, but your father had elected to minimize your presence there so you may not be aware of the minutiae of what is necessary." Alfred lectured as he took a drink. "Now, you only speak when given permission to do so by your Master at the Court. That much is obvious. As is the protocols of only taking food from your Master's hand. There were sound reasons for that in the past. Many Personals would be drugged or poisoned that way, or abducted for information on another House's weaknesses and Houses became very adept in doing this seamlessly. But more often than not during meetings, and discussion you will be in a resting bondage as the Golden Age traditions call for leash protocols and that the Personal wear resting cuffs. Now we're going to try this... Clark, fetch the resting cuffs."

"Are there positions that go with it?" He wasn't going to ask what resting cuffs were, because he guessed he'd get to see soon.

Clark was pulling them out of a cupboard area that contained a lot more than just cuffs from what he could see.

"Yes, there are some traditional postures. Clark, lets demonstrate on you," Alfred said seriously. "Lex, I want you to explore the different ways that these can be affixed and utilized."

Clark passed them over. They appeared to be padded leather, with an inordinate amount of hooks, thongs, light chains and even some apparent clamps. He stared at them for a moment.

Clark knelt down effortlessly in a way he was starting to appreciate. He made it look really easy and Lex now knew it really wasn’t. "Go to town Lex. I'm pretty sure you'll think of more than I did. I only got about one variation."

"Hmn, I have to get used to working these things around the wrist cuffs..." Lex reached for them, moving to kneel down with Clark to slide them on. There was quite a bit of choice, and he guessed that no-one actually traveled with *all* of the accouterments. It would look ungainly if they did.

"Usually, you know if one of these sessions are coming up," Clark said conversationally. "Pretty much we are meant to loiter and look pretty, so quite often these things are more decorative than functional."

"And the dress code is accordingly slim?" Lex started to cuff Clark slowly, trying to achieve that loitering effect. A lacing look with the chains would be nice.

"Pretty much. Loincloth time or harness. Sometimes naked. It depends on the Emperors preference at the time," Clark said easily. He seemed to be reacting a little as well from the looks of him. That was flattering.

"See, now these make sense to me. The clips would obviously be for your nipples -- well, or you balls, but only if your master is into that and considers it 'lounging'." Your master, as if he wasn't Lex's as well, for the next three hundred and fifty three days.

"They are fairly light," Clark said with a shrug. "Sometimes they can just clip to the other cuff."

"Clark..." Alfred warned.

"Okay, not giving clues now."

Lex leaned back, and looked over his shoulder at Alfred. "Oh, come on. I might as well be taught the 'standard' way to bind up a personal instead of letting me flail through it by guessing."

"You have creativity and intelligent use of imagination. I am trying to tap it," Alfred said. "But very well. The clamps as you rightly put it, usually attached to the nipple. If they are wearing a cockring they will sometimes attach there. Leashes are looped here to attach to furniture. Wrists might be attached in front to each other, behind, to the ankles or to nothing."

"That's not particularly visually interesting. I'd at *least* do something with the chains, with Clark's body." He went back to finish his crisscrossing of the chains, because while it wasn't the flat standard, it at least interested him. "Of course, you could probably sneeze and break them all."

"I'll stifle it," Clark promised wriggling a little. "Mmm. Looks fun."

Around his waist, and behind his back, and Lex leaned back once he'd secured them. "There, I like that. Well, minus your clothes."

Alfred nodded slowly. "Yes. You have an eye for that. Now, here is the test for you that of being in this position yourself. Kneel while I examine your work."

Lex knelt, careful to not shift his balance until the last moment, and laid his hands on his thighs, facing Clark while Alfred circled him.

"Most pleasing," Alfred nodded and then released Clark slowly. "I hope you memorized the sequence Clark as I want you to perform it on Lex. I suspect that there will be an allure in two Personals restraining each other. The Emperor will likely be interested in the both of you.”

"Yes Alfred," Clark answered and approached Lex with a smile, his hands trailing over his skin to affix the cuffs, every moment a teasing wealth of sensation.

"I'm looking forward to trying this with less clothes," Lex murmured, moving when Clark manipulated his hands there, bringing them together to cuff.

Clark smirked. "I can make it good even with clothes," he promised, clipping him in. "Nice effect. How comfortable is it for you?"

He shifted, and leaned to the sides a little. "Not bad. I think it might hurt if I slouched, but that's not technically something I should be doing, right?"

"Correct," Alfred said. "However, Clark... demonstrate a comfort tie."

"Sure," Clark said. "These are nice, you can stay in them for ages." He readjusted them, putting Lex's arms in front of him and making a lot of the leashes decorative. "Now you can lie down and show off everything if you want."

Lex snorted, and moved around a little. Yeah, he had a lot of lee-way now. "So, like everything else at Court, it's all for show."

"That is indeed the crux of the matter," Alfred advised. "It is a performance, but a continuous one, so it is therefore advisable to embed acceptable behaviors so there are no slips." 

Which was what Lex assumed they were doing in the process of training him, embedding those acceptable behaviors. "Are smaller functions like this as well?" After all, he was the heir that didn't get *out* much. 

Blood code meant that no-one probably expected to see him in Court much until his father was dead, and the main time he had been to the actual Court and the centre of attention had been his Presentation when he was 16. Since then, his father had taken him to the Imperial City, but rarely had he been allowed into the central hub of power.

"Some of them are," Clark said. "It depends on the official host and if he is following the imperial trend. The one in Vegas was, but that is because the Vegas Houses know they are in the running if one of the current Great Houses falls out of favor and they will be promoted to the Imperial Court. You look pretty damn edible like that. I'm beginning to see the attraction."

"It's the baldness," Lex drawled, lifting an eyebrow at Clark and shifting again, like he was trying to get free. Bound up that way, it would've been silly-simple *to* get free, but that wasn't the point apparently. Imperial Court was all illusions, but apparently illusions were important and maintaining them very important.

"The pair of you will most likely have to lie together," Alfred reminded them. "Interesting combinations of the ties across to each other can be made. How does it feel Lex, are you comfortable?"

"Very comfortable," Lex admitted, shifting again. "Better than what I came up with, I think, if there's a lot of laying around to be done."

"Sometimes," Clark said. "I get so damn bored. I think of all the things I could be doing when I waste time lying there."

It was hard to not smirk. "I was worried about the whole thing for a minute, until you said that. So it really is all acting."

Alfred sighed a little. "It should be a vocation," he said. "But if you are a good actor then yes, that is what I am saying."

"I'm sure some people don't have to act." Lex moved again, and got one of the cuffs unclipped from the mess. "Damn."

"A lot of the careful movements is to prevent that," Clark said.

"Yes well. Demonstrate some of the classic ties please Clark," Alfred instructed. "You will not be able to ignore real physical acts Lex.

"Real physical acts of *what*," Lex asked, watching and helping Clark unwrap the decorative bindings. Cuffs and cuffs and cuffs, it was little wonder he was already sick of cuffs. But that was the life of 99% of the population; enhancing their worth and their status cuff, working towards freeman status, shifting house allegiance to get the best opportunities to develop skills…

"Sex in public, oral sex, submission...scenes and scenarios," Alfred said. "Clark, what occurred at your last entertainment?" 

"We were given a scene to play out and improvise. The theme was one of capture," Clark said. "Half the personals pursued and captured the other half and had to pretend to force them. At the end, they’ll attempted to come after me, but...I rebelled a little and would not let them, and tied them all together." He grinned a little. "I was in trouble for that."

"What were you supposed to have done?" Lex handed the cuffs back to Clark, and waited for him to gesture that Lex needed to move in a different way to be re-bound.

"Let them all fuck me. Dominic, your father’s Personal is pretty fond of suggesting that at the Imperial revels," Clark answered with a shrug. "I'll do a basic hog tie first. Arms behind and kneeling - you get to try this on me in a moment."

That didn't sound like Lex's idea of fun. There was fun in intense, rough sex, yeah, but a line of horny personals? Not what Lex wanted to think about. He knelt up for Clark, and put his arms behind him. "Okay. Will I need to know these standards?"

"We'll try and figure a way around that sort've thing," Clark said. "At least I've got an excuse to stick with you. We'll try and work out some things we are comfortable with that maybe look more impressive than they are, that sort've thing." He tied Lex confidently and carefully. "How's that?"

"Like if I fall backwards, I'm not going to be getting up again." He leaned forwards a little, and if he fell that way, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting up again, either.

"That is the idea Lex," Alfred commented scrutinizing Clark's handiwork. "The idea is to reinforce vulnerability and inability to counteract the Master's wishes. Clark please show him carefully what I mean."

Clark supported him at the front and tipped him forward onto his stomach, easing him down. "Okay?"

"All right..." And he really couldn't move once he was on his stomach because his legs and his arms were behind him. No leverage, which did more than just reinforce vulnerability.

Clark was still gently touching him, stroking down his back, which was comforting even through the clothes "I kicked like a mule the first time Bruce tried this on me," he said. "Wriggled around like a worm on a hook."

"Frankly, I despaired," Alfred said. "But it was more attitude than lack of ability with Clark."

While Lex was actually trying to cooperate. Lex stretched, testing to see what he could do, but it wasn't much. "I'm guessing the fun of this is all for the master here."

Clark grinned. "You'd be surprised Lex. I just wanted you to get a feel for the positions before I showed you the fun part of it. See if you had any freak out points. Most people have something that hits a trigger." He pushed him onto his side which didn't stretch his muscles quite as much.

"Shortly, if you feel ready for it, you will try a position without clothes and Clark will… demonstrate," Alfred added. His eagle eye had to be watching for tension.

"I'll try it." He might as well. It all felt like playacting right now, and he was comfortable with Clark. Clark was... just comfortable, which was strange, but he also had nothing at all to gain by trying to make Lex's time there hellish.

"I promise you you'll love it," Clark said enthusiastically. "Do you have any fantasies you'd like to work in? Sometimes that helps the first time."

"Uh..." Shit, shit, and out of all of those times, he drew a blank. He was hog-tied with cuffs, and he was drawing a blank about his sexual fantasies. "Huh, I think I've spent too much time being busy. I never thought I'd come up empty on the topic of sex."

"Lex that is really, really sad," Clark said and in a blur he was untied again. "No wonder you are stressed all the time."

He shifted, pulling his legs forward and sitting upright for a moment. He'd have a very structured life, with a lot of punishment and fear of punishment involved, and there was no way to really convey that without downplaying it. "Well, it's life."

"No, it's not," Clark said. "It comes to something when someone like me, bound into perpetual slavery has more time for their own stuff and thoughts than you do."

"If you'd been with House Luthor, you wouldn't have had the time." He leaned his elbows on his knees, and glanced over at Alfred. "So, I should be stripping off?"

"Please do. For your first time, I will give you and Clark some privacy. Your task is to explore boundaries and reaction and Clark, introduce Lex to pleasurable side of being a Personal," Alfred said picking up his clip board. "I will be available if you need me. Clark can fetch me in a second if necessary."

Privacy. That was almost novel, after the testing the day before, but the testing had felt different. Lex started to stand up, unbuttoning his shirt while Alfred left. He probably had things he wanted to do, and if Clark knew what he was doing and would manage just fine... then it was probably better that way.

Clark blurred around transforming the room into something a lot less like a study room. They ended up with a crackling fire in a fire place, a bed and a whole lot of straps and ties. "You did good earlier. That's Alfred being impressed by the way. It's difficult to tell."

Lex just stood there for a moment, taking in the new look of the place. Everything Clark did seemed effortless. "Was it? It's hard to tell, but I'll take that at face value." 

"Yup. There's this eyebrow thing." Clark said smiling at him. "I thought we ought to be more comfortable. Do you want a drink or anything? I want you to be relaxed."

"I'd rather try this without liquor." If he had to try to submit, really submit, instead of playing along, then he might as well do it sober. "So, there was something about hogtying me, and court?"

"It's more about showing you that it can be very enjoyable. I'm not asking you to submit to me," Clark said. "That's not who I am, but what we might have to do together is... scenes and I really don't want to force you. I won't do it."

What a strange statement to make and sentiment to have. They were two pieces of property, and Clark was acting as if circumstances could be mitigated. Lex shrugged his shirt off, and dropped it on the chair Alfred had been sitting on. "How about I just give you blanket permission before-hand. Right now."

"You don't know what you are giving permission for," Clark said and took off his own shirt and pants. "Let’s do this on the bed."

"I don't," Lex admitted, unbuttoning his pants. Clark was a hell of a lot quicker to get naked than he was, but the view was so nice. He looked like someone had sculpted him out of marble. "But if it's something we're required to do, then I'd better be giving permission for it, hadn't I?"

"I just..." Clark looked genuinely distressed. "Look, we're not meant to have safewords as Personals but if..if you give me one, and even if you whisper it and other people can't hear, I'll hear it and make sure it stops okay?"

A safeword. Lex slid his pants down, and folded them, before shifting his briefs down, and he still hadn't answered Clark. "Why are you giving me that option?"

Clark sat down. "I don't like forcing other people. I..Vegas. I think I mentioned it. I tried to make it easier but he wasn't a real Personal and it wasn't a choice and...You're not a Personal and none of this was your choice either."

It was someone else's choice. Lex crossed his arms over his chest, watching Clark sit on the bed. "No, it hasn't been. But I'm going to play along, because my options are slim. You weren't the one who put me in this position, though." He licked his bottom lip. 'How about 'Phoenix'? As a safe word. If it makes you feel better."

"It does. It really does." Clark said looking up at him. "Come and join me on the bed Lex. I got it. Phoenix is the word."

"How is this different from what we did yesterday?" Lex unfolded his arms, and moved over towards the bed, but he didn't get in it.

"I want it to be about enjoyment not points on a page. Besides, I ...kinda want to do it properly not to a scripted requirement." Clark answered.

"I've always been bad about doing exactly as I'm told." Lex put a knee on the bed, and then moved up onto it, before laying back. It was definitely comfortable. "So, is this going to be a lesson in submission, as well?"

"Only in as far as the pleasure of it, the relaxing nature of it all, the...giving up of control," Clark said with a smile.

He didn't usually have control to give up, to lose, and maybe that was what was making this all feel strange to him. Lex stretched out on the mattress. "I'm game."

Clark leaned up over him. "Mmm, I think I want to kiss you first..." he said leaning in to do so. It was a very different feeling than the assessment. Almost immediately the arousal level started to ratchet up because Clark kissed like sunlight, warmth all unconditional.

It was almost like a glow, that steady press of mouth against his own, and Lex couldn’t help but reach up to touch Clark's hair, to pull him closer.

"You're beautiful," Clark murmured against his lips. "I love the way you move." His hands were unhurried on Lex's skin, tracing their way over his smooth skin

That was interesting. Most people ended up fascinated that he didn't have a hair on his body, so it wasn't particularly *new*. It still felt good. "I wasn't aware that I had a way that I move."

"Oh yeah," Clark replied. "All fluid power. It's a big turn on... mmm." He kissed him again, and reached for the cuffs. "Gorgeous..."

Lex moved again, just to stretch, just to enjoy stretching before he couldn't. "How did this go for you, the first time?"

Clark teased at him, gently touching. "Bruce did it. I was pissy as all hell to start with. Before they could restrain me, they had to use the collar to weaken me. But Bruce...it's hard to describe what he can do. He has a voice that can make you as hard as a rock. Something dark and dangerous but sexy. He literally immobilized me and then kept me there teetering on the edge of coming for a very long time."

"What do you mean, they used the collar to weaken you?" That just didn't make sense. It was stuck there, sure, locked on, but to weaken?

"There is one thing that can weaken me. A substance. It can render me even more vulnerable than you would be," Clark murmured. "When I'm exposed to its effect ...well..."

"You're controllable," Lex guessed, reaching fingers up to touch Clark's collar at the edge. It was at least a *nice* collar.

"Yes." Clark murmured. "No doubt you will see it, experience it soon enough." He let Lex feel around the collar before taking a wrist.

Lex let him, because he wanted to see where it was going, what submission would seem like, as asked for by Clark. "Why do you say that? Do they use it on you often?"

"Not that often. But most often at the Imperial Court, as the Emperor insisted on there being a controlling mechanism before I was allowed to attend as a Personal, " Clark said cuffing his hands together and drawing them up above his head. "Sometimes Bruce will here...for intense sessions." He smiled a little at that.

Over his head was all right, and he guessed they were going to be secured to the head of the bed. At least he was laying down this time. "So this isn't just a chore for you, then."

"No. Not with Bruce," Clark said doing that and then working his way down his body with gentle kisses to secure his ankles. "Comfortable?"

"Stretched out on a nice bed with a beautiful man kissing me? In a word, yes." His dick was stirring to life, which had to second the motion for him. Clark's hands were huge, and they felt good skimming over his body.

"I want you," Clark said returning to give him attention with his mouth and tongue. "I'm going to suck you and not let you come." He said that with a smile that belied his words.

"Am I supposed to be trying to not come, or...?" Lex rocked his hips a little and stretched his legs.

"I'll make sure you can't," Clark said. "All you have to do is feel..."

His hand trailed fingers over his open thighs and up to his groin, stroking teasing gentle touches over his balls and cock.

"This isn't a hardship," Lex smiled, closing his eyes. Fingers, trailing up and over up and over, just faint contact that made Lex hard.

"Wait until I've been tormenting you with it for a while, "Clark said, bending to make an intricate tracery of licks with his tongue, that cooled and prickle on rapidly heated skin.

Lex exhaled, and lifted his hips a little. That was good, and tingled slightly, just enough to make his balls tighten a little. At least there wasn't hair to worry about down there, so Clark could put his tongue anywhere he wanted.

It was a slow build and Clark had obvious earn every single carat of his gem rating because it was a teasing pleasure that coiled into the pit of his stomach. The moment when he took him into the heat of his mouth but deliberately didn't suck or move was almost a shock.

It was just *heat*, and heat, and not enough stimulation, so Lex moved, groaning while he lifted his hips up to try to get more. More something.

Clark looked at him mischievously, giving a long suck and then pulling away. "Hard so soon? Let’s just...hold that thought shall we?" He picked up something he had put on the side - some sort've cock ring with some elaborate bits on it. "These things are the best thing ever."

"What do they do?" He squirmed a little when he was pushed over his dick, down to the bottom.

"Keep you hard without letting you come," Clark said. "Make your balls feel like they are just about to climax. One of my favorite things… giving over control of when I orgasm."

There was something to be said for getting hard and staying hard, but Lex squirmed for a moment, trying to adjust to the feeling. "I've never actually used one before."

"You'll be a convert," Clark promised, easing the transition with his mouth and tongue before leaning up to kiss him again, his finger keeping up the maddening stimulation.

"I think I already am. I think this is all natural," Lex murmured. He wished he could touch Clark back, and that was possibly the maddening part.

"Mmm," Clark moved his attention to his nipples now, nibbling at them a little. "You want to move don't you?"

"More than anything." And he didn't have the choice, which was the point. It wasn't urgent, it was just something he wished he could've done.

"You'll move past the frustration shortly," Clark promised concentrating on keeping him hard and building the need with consummate skill.

That hot mouth on his nipples was intense, and he groaned when he felt the touch of teeth, just briefly. "I do see the appeal of this."

"We've got a long time," Clark promised and now fingers were rubbing over his balls and behind with something slick on it.

Oh yes. Finally. *That* was going to be good, and Lex tried to spread his legs a little. "How much time is a long time?"

"How long can you stand?" Clark practically purred at him as he dipped in an out of his ass with great ease. "Do you want me to do this until you are begging to come? Until you feel like you're are going to explode? Fuck you with a vibrator long and slow until it burns and you come so hard you'll pass out?"

Lex tipped his head back between his arms, and just groaned. Clark had big fingers, and they stretched him out real well. Whatever he was using was super-lube or something. "I'd rather have you, but yeah, that sounds less like a threat and more like a promise."

"You can have me...but at the end," Clark said paying painstaking attention to what he was doing. "And if I make a promise, I always follow through."

And he set about doing just that, with endless patience and attention to detail.

He was all fingers and touch and contact, repeating the same gestures over and over, but *well*, amazingly well, until Lex was squirming for that elusive more that he didn't seem about to get.

Clark was watching him with a smile on his face, dipping down to kiss him every now and then. He then fetched something harder that he ran over his cock and balls vibrating lightly.

"Clark..." Shit, shit, he could feel pre-cum weeping from his dick, and Clark was teasing him more. His balls were starting to ache, and maybe, *maybe*, he could see the appeal of being tied up and held at someone's mercy. Just about.

"Oh, you've still got a little way to go," Clark promised him as the vibrator nudged at his ass. Where the vibrator had been making him ache turned into a slow burning need.

He tried to steady his breathing, to seem less needy than he was, but it was vibrating while Clark pushed it in, and it was slicked up well, and oh -- fuck. There were ridges, really well defined ridges that he could feel while Clark slowly slid it in.

"Relax," Clark murmured, stroking across his face and the sensitive skin of his scalp. "You don't need to do anything but feel. Close your eyes and just feel it. I've got you, I'm going to make you feel good."

He exhaled hard, because Clark was just leaving it in place, leaving him there like a fish on a hook while he stroked his face. "Okay. I'm... feeling."

"Good..." He managed to make him feel cared for at the same time as completely aroused. He moved the vibrator a little, slowly started a rocking motion.

Not even a full in and out, just, just rocking, just teasing him when he wanted more than teasing. Lex shifted his shoulders, feeling the sheets, the mattress, trying to focus away from the vibrator and his rock hard dick.

Clark chuckled a little. "Mmm...you like it." That much was obvious and the movement in his ass twisted and moved with consummate skill, even as Clark liked the pre-cum from the top of his cock.

"Oh, fuck, fuck..." Lex shuddered, and he tried to rock, tried to get more of the vibrator in him. Maybe he could come around a cockring. If it hadn't been there, he would've already come. Possibly twice.

"I think you need more training before you are ready to stand Bruce doing this," Clark said. "He's kept me like it all night."

"New to me," Lex grunted, squirming again. "Uhn, fuck. Can't believe this. Never thought a sex toy could feel that good."

"They have their uses," Clark said and removed it. "I'll have mercy on you...I can fuck you with the vibrator, or do it myself. Which would you prefer?"

"You." He might last longer with Clark instead of that damn vibrator. Lex knew he probably looked like a sweating mess, shaking and squirming for more, but he wanted the full on experience.

"Okay," Clark murmured and he didn't elaborate with any more teases but slicked his cock and carefully positioned Lex so he could push in slowly. He nuzzled in close to Lex's ear and said softly. "You can't stop me doing what I wish, you have to trust me. Feel what it's like to trust someone Lex, and the anticipation as well. "

He had no say, either way, and it was jarring. He could ask, sure, but that didn't mean Clark was going to listen, and he had a feeling that Wayne would not-listen just because he could. He just had to trust Clark, and he couldn't even hold on, couldn't even make sex the usual reciprocal act he liked to make it because he was still chained spread-eagled, even while Clark slid his knees under Lex's ass and leaned over him, in close.

"Let go...you don't have to be in control here," Clark encouraged. "Let go, it's like flying..." And with that he pushed in properly.

It didn't make letting go any easier, but he craved the feeling of hands, of another body against his, of that overwhelming warmth while Clark started to move. It was his own pace, and Lex couldn't move much, but he could enjoy it. He couldn’t quite let go, and submerge himself in the process though he was enjoying the sensation. Trust was just not something he came to naturally, even with Clark.

Enjoying it might not have been the same as letting go.

* * *

Working on a fighter jet that had to be usable in space was amazing.   Lex had never considered that he might be able to apply the kind of knowledge he had, not ever, to design and machine parts and see them tested and to know that the real test of them would come when it was too late to accept failure.

Dealing with McKay and now Dr Zelenka was proving to be infuriating, exhilarating and occasionally hilarious. Today apparently, they had McKay's pet Imperial in tow as well as they went to inspect the prototype he had been overseeing. The truth was, it was amazing to see a real plane magicked out of his imagination.  "It's a death trap," McKay declared even before they saw it.

"Of course it's a death trap, it's a fighter jet built for outer space. There is nowhere to eject to but your metaphorical demise." But they needed to be sure and there would be years of development to come, though he was pretty sure it would fly now if the fuel source lived up to expectations whatever that might be.

"Is not death trap," Zelenka said as they entered the lift to the production level in the research and development area of the House complex. "You have seen Alexander’s work."  "Yes, but I'm not convinced," McKay said folding his arms as they got in the lift as he fixed a rather grumpy attitude on Lex. He pitied the Imperial who took his challenge fights considering the casual way he insulted everyone. "You weren't even doing any work on this line until a couple of months ago. And now you've designed a fighter to prototype level. Who can do that?"  "You could McKay," the Imperial next to him drawled.  "Well yes of course *I* could, but I'm...me," he said.

"Review it with me. Humor me McKay, and look forward to all of the yelling you're about to be doing," Lex half coaxed.

"Fine. You better have a math board down there. Zelenka is going to review the engineering of the prototype and Sheppard..." he glanced at the Imperial,"Is pretty much there to drool over the plane in some weird plane fetish of his."  "I'd buy it dinner first," Sheppard said in an amused tone as the lift opened onto the Research and development lab level where Lex had been able to actually use his brains for once.

All of his brains, and a hearty degree of stress and worry, and failure along the way. "I can show my work," Lex half drawled as he waited for the elevator to sfop,, and then let them out onto the floor first.. "Gentlemen, meet the next step in space flight."

The X-305, still a work in progress, was beautiful to him. Something tangible that he had helped to create. The trick was proving to be the power source and he knew that McKay and Zelenka were holding something back. Zelenka kept muttering not to worry, they had it covered but that hadn't stopped him pick pick picking away at the issue on one of his private boards at the back of the lab.  But all eyes were on the X-305.

 "Man, I'm getting ready to make restaurant reservations," Sheppard said eyes glued to it. "You need a test pilot? I’m ready."  "Sheppard, get it back in your pants," McKay said folding his arms. "I knew it. I knew you'd just roll over for the hot tech.”

House Wayne had a certain design flare when it came to these things, and Lex had possibly infected that design with an urge to take dark flat metals and make them shine, to make smooth edges cleaner. It was a space plane. It needed to look derivative of nothing. He gestured broadly with a grin and a degree of showmanship.

"Step up and take a look.”

Sheppard and Zelenka immediately moved in closer but McKay lingered. "Right, yes very oo shiny, but anyone can put fake cuffs on lifer bondslave. So. Math. Show me why you think this is going to work."

Led snorted, and gestured for McKay to follow him. "Because look at my engineering specs, McKay, and the computations I've run..."

McKay did, and for all his wild uncontrolled style he went through everything. Every formulae, every supposition, every calculation he had made with regard to the X305. Demanding he work through the areas where he had made an intuitive leap and left a gap. He was relentless and truly brilliant, seeing instantly the pit falls he had spent time working on.

And working and working. And even if they were fixed, he snipped and called them graceless, and started to mark areas for improvement.

"Hmm." McKay said pausing to slurp more coffee. The man practically hooked it up like an IV. "I admit, on paper it seems...functional." It was a grudging admission.

"And yet I've taken it past paper already," Lex countered, knowing it was mainly due to the efficiency of the machinist department of Wayne R&D who were like some strange meta-enhanced pixies that made up blue prints into finished products overnight when ever he sent a new design down, "And built a prototype. Which your partners are still kicking the tires on."

He turned around to see Sheppard still kicking the proverbial tires, but Zelenka had drifted to the back of the lab and was staring at one of his private boards where he had been speculating about energy sources. 

 "Mr Luthor, you have been talking to someone about this?" Zelenka asked gesturing to the board.

"Hmn? No." He waved a hand at that. "No, you kept giving me fluff and bullshit about the power source, and to build systems I need to know the type of power that was flowing through it, so I was playing around."

"Playing around?" Zelenka muttered a swearword in his native language under his breath "Ty vole...do haje.. Rodney, come look. "  

"What?" Rodney looked and sounded annoyed as he walked over and frowned. "Wait...what? No.. how has he picked this up?"

Now he was curious, because he hadn't picked a thing up anywhere except in the specs they'd handed him, the requirements document that could've been used to beat a large adult man to death, and the dialogue on what was and wasn't possible with the equipment they had.

"I know. Is what you came to Russia for yes? Their entire team could not work it out and he finds it out on his own as... doodle!" Zelenka seemed delighted

.

  "But he's almost exactly predicted the existence of naquadah!" Mckay blurted out, tracking the board through again as if disbelieving what they were saying.  

"McKay!" Sheppard warned from over by the plane, hurrying over. "Do you want a fine and incarceration for spilling Imperial secrets?"

"Which I wouldn't have known if the three of you hadn't made such a fuss." Lex sauntered over to them, smirking slightly. "I was speculating based on your requirements."

It surprised him but he was glad that there was someone with a bit of perception in the room. There was no point in reminding them that he was the heir to house Luthor. Where had been. He didn't know how things were going to play out. “I’m flattered that you're interested."

"Considering the only other person he has been able to tolerate is Radek here," Sheppard said. "It’s more miraculous than flattering."

  "John, don't you get what he has done?" McKay turned to the Imperial. "He has doodled a solution that I was contracted to Siberia to fulfill because their entire Imperial staff could not figure it out even *knowing* naquadah existed! You do remember Russia don't you?"  Mckay said as darker expression pass over Sheppard’s face.

"It's not easy to forget Rodney."

  "Enough arguing," Zelenka said. "As breaching secrets already happened, Lex knowing that there is a fuel substance that does this..." and he scribbled an equation set that promised a vast energetic output, "...how would that change your working"

Lex read it once, and then read it again. "I can retool systems to use that level of output -- if it maintains -- and gain a lot of efficiencies in weight reduction."

Radek nodded. "Yes, yes...Rodney, you will get a security clearance for Mr. Luthor yes?"

  "It seems a bit redundant as he's figured it out but yes," McKay answered and shook his head. "You are wasted as a Blood Heir."

  "McKay, you can't just say that sort of thing," Sheppard reminded him.

  "Well he is...that's just blah blah blah politics blah," McKay replied. "This...this is *physics*."

It was hard not to smile a little. "So when I'm eventual head of house, we might have a shot at some of these contracts?" It was grinned, and he took no offense, even if it would have been his right. Sane people didn't do that to freemen.

"Yes, if you personally work on it," McKay answered. "I'm going to have a word with Wayne about this. We stand a much better chance of getting a working version before the end of the year. And with the Lunar base out for tender I think..."

  "Okay, that definitely is not in his clearance level McKay," Sheppard interrupted. "Let's see if we can speak to Master

It was hard to not feel deeply excited at the prospect, but Wayne would have the final say; though he had given Lex the resources to do all of that, it was hard to guess what his end response might be. "We can see if he's available..."

It wouldn't be hard to find him at least. Bruce would be talking with Alfred at this time of the morning probably in his office. He dialed through the intercom, still amazed that Bruce had given him access to his direct line. "Master Wayne’s office. May I help you?"

"Macy, it's Lex. The Imperial contractors want to speak to Mr. Wayne. Is he available?"

"I'll just call through." That was promising. Bruce had evidently not left instructions to not be disturbed. "Master Wayne is available now if you would like to bring them to his office?"

"I will, yes. Thank you, Macy." He hung up quietly, and tilted his head. "Shall we?"

Yes, yes." McKay gestured for him to lead on and hurry up about it. The man lived at high speed sometimes.

He wondered how the man's partners kept up with him, but Lex moved to lead the way, at least officially.

It didn't take them long to get there and Macy had evidently been briefed to let them in. "Ah, Dr McKay, Dr Zelenka and Major Sheppard, I understand you wish to speak to me." Bruce said getting up.

Lex lurked back, trying to not betray his struggles with his role to outsiders, as interesting as they were. Even nice outsiders were dangerous. "On the test plane."

"Yes, yes the X-305 is progressing well," McKay said. "It's him."

  He saw Bruce glance at him. "Has Lex been displeasing in some way?"

  "Yes! Well no!" he replied. "He is wasted. He has a *mind*."

He struggled to not smirk a little, at the way the man seemed constantly in awe of someone with a brain in his general vicinity. "I was showing them the prototype and my calculations."

"Yes, well they were good. The work is good," McKay said.  "But Alexander has made intuitive leap," Zelenka cut in. "Unraveled challenging mystery like it was nothing."   Bruce looked at them both again and back to Lex. "He does have ability," he acknowledged.  "There is ability and then there is this. If he was poachable, I'd be poaching him," McKay said firmly.

Which would eventually leave his price higher, and Lex could tell why the imperial looked like he wanted to put his hand over his eyes and groan. "So, sir, what they're saying is that they'd like to see more of this."

 "I see." Bruce frowned slightly. "Dr McKay, Lex is currently a House Wayne asset. I allocated him to work on your Imperial contract because he could follow your math. I know he has ability and a mind as you quite rightly say. So why is now different than before?"  "Well...” Rodney took a deep breath and surprisingly it was Sheppard who cut across him.  "What Rodney is trying to say, and breaching a lot of protocols in the process is that Mr Luthor here has stumbled into an area of research that is highly classified by inferring it from mission briefs," he said. "The House Wayne contract will need immediate renegotiation to up its classification level."

 Win for house Wayne, Win for the Imperials. Win for Lex's reputation if he were actually an asset who could buy out rather than a pawn.

"We are scarcely going to say no to something requiring an increase in classification. I will get our legal team to contact Colorado Springs immediately," Bruce said and Lex caught the movement of Alfred who had been standing so unobtrusively that he had been practically invisible. "Alfred will take you to negotiate terms."

  "Gentlemen, Major if you will please come this way, I can get us a direct link so you need waste no more time." Alfred said ushering them out of the door.

  "Lex is you would stay please," Bruce said.

"Yes, master." He moved out of the doorway, lingering to the side and hoping he looked duly differential.

Bruce waited until they had left and gestured to a seat. "Please sit down. I want to hear whatever details you can give me about this. How it came to happen, anything they might have said.”

Of course he would want to know the details of any information that they let slip. The question was did he answer truthfully or hold information in reserve? His Luthor training told him to lie through his teeth, hold everything back that he could. But that would not help him here. House Wayne, within their own walls were surprisingly open and clear cut.

So he didn't know what to do, for a moment. "They were very impressed with my work. And have been in Siberia recently."

"In what context did they mention Siberia?" Bruce asked. "How did it relate to requirement to increase classification and Dr McKay's enhanced good opinion of your work."

"A mission they had performed to impart knowledge on some Russian group, that I had scrawled out on my work board," Lex drawled.

"And did they let any information slip regarding this mission?" Bruce questioned. He seemed curiously intent on him, with deep blue eyes watching him like a hawk. It was somewhat...interesting to various parts of his body.

He tried to not be too swayed just then, tried to focus. "Just that they spent six months teaching the Russians the equation I stumbled across. An element, radioactive, I'm assuming, called Naquadah".

"I see. Most interesting." It seemed that it actually was interesting. "McKay seemed very surprised at your abilities. Did you hold back during your assessment or do you believe that you are seeing the benefit of regular mental effort in this field."

Lex smiled, shifting away from the wall a little. "I think the assessment can only go so far. It doesn't allow for application."

"I am pleased that your abilities have brought such a coup to House Wayne," Bruce said. "Clark and Alfred will both tell you that I respect intelligence a great deal."  Lex considered that Clark's version was that Bruce was 'hot for it' rather than respecting it.

He wasn't sure what to do with it in that moment, but the gleam in the man's eyes was interesting, and so was the feeling of intense success that he'd scored such a coup. "I do remember that."

"Then it would appear that you should have a reward," Bruce said. "At least two mornings per week, you will have devoted to whatever you wish to investigate yourself. House Wayne resources maybe requisitioned as you want."

Whatever he wanted to; that was generous given the training he was trying to undertake as well, and it might impact it badly... or not. It might make him feel better about it and less like a toy, and Lex wanted to do more things, to try more work before life got any... more final than it was.

"Is this acceptable Lex?" Bruce said for once extending him the courtesy of speaking to him as if they were equals making a business deal.

"It's extremely acceptable. I was just thinking I wish I'd always had this kind of freedom." Oddly, odd to say as a Heir to a Great House.

"It is what you are entitled to have. If any of my house bondslaves performed in this manner they would expect significant promotion," Bruce said. "I would ask that you do not choose today to be your first self-study. McKay might implode."

"Of course. I'll start tomorrow, since I think this will go on for a while. Should I wait downstairs for them...?" He was trying to not grin, light on the balls of his feet.

Bruce nodded giving him a small smile that made him look much more human for some reason. "You might as well. Might be nice to have something more on the board for them when they come looking for them. McKay needs to be kept on his toes."

"I'm looking forward to doing that." And seeing what he could come up with during two mornings a week, things he'd always wanted to try and didn't, wasn't allowed.

It was the strangest place to find a hint of freedom.

* * *

Bruce contemplated the security recordings he had reviewed of the Imperial scientists visit frowning slightly. He knew McKay; for the man to be impressed by someone’s work, it wouldn’t just have to be good, it would have to be outstanding. His own viewing of the board indicated that it was and he felt more than justified in awarding Lex his own time, even under the circumstances that they were in at the moment.

However, that was not the all of it. He found himself drawn to the man in a way that could potentially be compromising to his existing plans. It was not like he did not have access to attractive and beautiful partners – the House Wayne Pleasure Slaves were of high quality and when the time came, he would no doubt have to give in to Alfred’s not so subtle reminders about securing the Wayne line. There was Clark as well, as close to an image of male perfection as the world held. No, Lex Luthor was attractive, but more than that, he had a sophistication and way of thinking that was generally only found in Heirs to a Great House. His investigation had lead him to review many of their interactions and he had concluded that the apparently easy capitulation once Clark had liberated him from the Black Cat Dominion training center was actually one born from rapid assessment of his options and determining the best course of action in what amounted to a split second.

Clark was superb, of course but he had not been trained to think of politics as part of himself, or to negotiate business, or in networking connections that heirs to power had to nurture. Bruce knew his attraction had escalated a hundred fold since the evidence that Lex Luthor wasn’t just smart but was a genius in his own right. His formal assessment with Alfred had revealed gem level knowledge and understanding and that was coming out of a situation where it became clear that Lex was strongly discouraged from using his talents. Here, in House Wayne where that would be a disciplinary offence his mind was starting to blossom into something greater. Something that might match or exceed his own and that…that was rare and wonderful.

There were plenty of Heirs out there of his social standing who had the background he did, but who were clever rather than on a par with the way he thought. Stark was one of those who matched him in intellect, but he’d managed to get House Stark thrown out of Court because of his irreverent and dangerous way of dealing with the Imperial Court protocols and remained the most powerful non-Great House in the Americas. His temperament was too self-absorbed and unpredictable to form a lasting alliance with, though Bruce was attracted to the brilliance of his work, and collaborated when necessary. No, Tony Stark was an object lesson in how to succeed in shooting yourself in the foot – he knew there was a betting pool among some of the Masters of the Great Houses about how long it would be before the Emperor finally stopped allowing his impertinence due to the debt owed by the Throne to the family line from the Second World Imperial War.

Lex on the other hand, he had never seen his potential due to the ridiculous BloodCode; he had been continually overshadowed by his father’s presence, his politics and his conditioned obedience. And yet somehow, he had retained enough of himself to not have his individuality completely stamped out. That was a testament to the strength of the man – he was a survivor, and Bruce knew all about being a survivor.

His original plans had involved hot-housing a direct connection between Lex and Clark, and staying aloof from the process to preserve sensitive House Wayne secrets before breaking him subtly with pressure to be amenable to their lead. That was no longer looking like a result he wanted.He had several choices before him depending on the possible result he was going to focus on. Initially he was aiming for a positive relationship with the Luthor Heir who might be persuaded to topple his father. Now he was considering a more solid and permanent Alliance, a dangerous thing with both Houses as powerful as they were. The Emperor might be persuaded to move against them – in fact, his interest in the bet kept the fires of hostility nicely fed so he might be anticipating that already. A lot of the Emperors time was spent fomenting discord among the Court to make sure no House, or group of Houses gained enough power to Challenge for the Throne. That was the downside of a meritocracy, no one House was guaranteed the Throne, though the current Emperor’s family and House had held it for nine generations.

Bruce got up and looked out at the Wayne Manor grounds that formed the heart of the Wayne Great House. Gotham had come a long way as his power extended and transformed the area but there were still areas of danger and risk. He couldn’t make safe decisions all the time – that way lay predictability and predictability was a death sentence in the political games.

Allying with a Luthor would definitely not be predictable. No-one would believe it, not as a genuine partnership. They might suspect a plot, a degree of manipulation and that might just be the reason to do it.

No, he could proceed with elements of his previous plan, and then adapt it, depending on the receptivity of Lex. Personal intimate relationships were his weakest point, he knew that so it was safer to let Clark do the ground work before he scared Lex off.  But he needed to think through the possibilities. He would not commit to an action without thinking things through; Alfred would never forgive him.

* * *

Alfred stood awaiting his Master's pleasure, once again grateful that young Master Bruce had made a specific order for him that meant he was excused the compulsory kneeling at least while they were not in public. Bruce had claimed the creaking of his knees was distracting, but Alfred knew that it was a more subtle discomfort in the end on Bruce's part to see a father figure kneeling at his feet.

His ward was brilliant, a genius in many ways but sometimes he wondered if he might have bitten off more than he could chew. This business with the Luthor Heir – it was playing with fire and then some and Alfred could perceive some of the long term plans but the risk of it backfiring seemed to overwhelm the positives. As a Personal, as one of the highest ranked in his generation, he knew he would have to challenge Bruce on his decision which was not something he cherished.

After all, it was not as if young Luthor could be returned. It was not as if they could wholesale make the decision go away, but Bruce had gambled and won, but perhaps not entirely. Most pointedly, Luthor wasn't breaking, and Alfred had anticipated that problem. Clark had been hard, but he *had* eventually yielded, where Alexander was not showing any inclination beyond amusement and detachment. At best, he was fostering a deep fondness to Clark, and a wary respect for Alfred himself.

A kindred spirit of his ward, in a way. Perhaps that was the connection that really needed to be fostered if the long terms plans were likely to be viable.

They were well matched and when Bruce and the young Luthor finally got together, he would be interested to see if those interactions would bear unexpected rewards. They had more time to work with Clark, and he was a different personality type altogether. He watched as Bruce finished his phone call and then presented the drink he had thought to bring with him.

"I thought you might require refreshment." And to be dressed down, just slightly, about the wisdom of one wild dog taking another wild dog in as a pet.

"As ever Alfred, you are correct," Bruce answered. "The Japanese Great Houses insist on full ceremony to any negotiation and a simple phone call can take a long time." 

"I won't inquire as to who was on the other line, regardless of how you tempt me." He knew, after all, that Bruce was in negotiations with House Sagano, and that they were strict on the rules.

"As if you do not already know," Bruce replied. "So, how fares the training Alfred?"

"That is what I wished to speak with you about." Alfred remained standing, just for the moment, near the desk. "He is no more likely to submit than you are, Master Bruce."

"Indeed. I believed from your reports he has been responding well to Clark?" Bruce asked mildly.

"Fondly is the way I could categorize his development with Clark," Alfred noted. "I am sure that given time, he and Clark will perform admirably in Court. However, he is still detached."

"Which is to be expected. I don't want him broken Alfred."

That was a surprise. Initially, he had been sure that was exactly what he wanted.

Alfred tilted his head slightly, looking at Bruce. "Sir, if I am to be expected to train young Luthor, some level of guidance on your long term plans would be appreciated. You had requested Clark to be curtailed to a certain degree."

"The incident in Vegas has left him sensitive," Bruce answered drinking his drink. "I wish Lex to...respond to our House positively. His father is making spirited attempts to retrieve him at the moment, with no specific focus on safety. At least several incidents seemed to not be focused on their target being intact. There may be an opportune time to let that information slip. As for long term plans, they are as they ever have been. Making long term change in our society."

"And you believe that this endeavor will truly aid you in that?" He was sure that Bruce had a plan, but he wasn't sure what, exactly, the plan was. And sometimes things slipped through Bruce's grasp. It had been known for things to not go according to plan. Often. "By allowing Alexander to... retain himself?" He did not usually read things wrong, and he was sure the intent had been to gently mold Lex to be sympathetic and emotionally bound to their House.

"Yes. I have... altered my focus. “ Bruce replied leaning back, which had Alfred wanting to bite his tongue in saying that this would have been useful information to know. "I believe I underestimated the level of abuse Lex had become habituated to in House Luthor. His mind is brilliant, even without incentive to learn and I do not need a vassal...I want a partner."

A partner. That required an adjustment in the training, to a degree, and Alfred would need to sleep on what changes he could bring about in his next afternoon session with them. "I am pleased to hear that, but perhaps the best way to engender someone towards partnership would be... to meet them, occasionally."

He could see Bruce's amused reaction to that in the slight quirk of his lips. "I will. I have been...occupied. Tensions are stirring in the Great Houses Alfred. We are stirring politics. It becomes ever more likely that an attempt will be made on Lex's life if we get summoned to the Imperial court."

"Then we will prepare for that eventuality." He said it firmly, because the threat, well. Threats had never stopped House Wayne, not when Thomas had been alive, and not now. Alfred studied his ward's face, and finally moved to sit down. "Is there anything definite which you have heard?"

"A whisper from House Osbourne," Bruce answered. "And a more credible source in House Luthor. If Lionel can prove me negligent while in custody of his Heir of protecting him then he may lose a son, and gain potentially Clark in compensation. It pains me to admit that I suspect he would consider that fair trade."

"I suspect Luthor has heirs to spare. Alexander is... very open in regards to his father's attitude towards him." It was what had led Alfred to realize that punishment would get them no-where at all with the young man.

"It is possible that he does not realize how wrong it is," Bruce commented. "I want you to continue Alfred. Let Clark continue his association and when he is over the shock a little more I will...introduce myself into his comfort zone."

"Of course. I would recommend that you do not forget to spend time with Clark, as well." There needed to be a balance, which Bruce knew Alfred understood all too well.

"Clark understands." Bruce answered glancing out of the window a moment.

Perhaps he did, but Clark was young, and emotional wounds struck him where he seemed invulnerable to the physical. He felt emotion keenly, though he had developed persona’s to use as circumstances dictated.

"Clark is young," Alfred said out loud after a moment of thought, watching Bruce and trying to see what he was looking at. "And he does love you. I know you consider it somewhat of a petty emotion, but it motivates him a great deal."

"I know," Bruce answered and his dark eyes glittered. "Do not assume Alfred that I regard it as petty. Sometimes foolish, yes but fools sometimes change the world."

He smiled tightly in response to Bruce. "Then I would suggest that you demonstrate it to Clark, occasionally. It would not interfere with what you are attempting to gain with Alexander."

"I thought to make them turn to each other," Bruce suggested then, showing the distance had been planned after all. "A bond between them might be a saving grace to this situation. If the Emperor suspects..."

"I do not think he will." He had to find a way to just... convince Bruce. "Watch their next training session. I believe you will find that they are already bonding admirably, and that you could spare time with Clark to no ill effect."

"Then if I do, perhaps it could be used as a lesson for Lex as well," Bruce mused.

"Mm. Thank you Alfred." Bruce nodded. "Please ensure that Lex finishes his work I requested on the X305. I have another set of plans to go through. They are being evasive about the level of technology they have access to." 

"And yet they wish to have you manufacturing for them." It was hard to not sound and feel openly amused by that fact, because if they were planning to plug components in after the fact at a higher technology level, they could find themselves in for a rude compatibility problem. 

It was always better to lay everything out on the table at once.

"I will do my usual of demonstrating that I know more than they think I do," Bruce answered. "I believe they have some mechanism of visiting alien planets."

"And as they're imperial, that does strengthen the balance of power." It was almost a blessing that the imperials were the ones with that ability, and that it was their imperials and not some other countries.

"Yes. Dr McKay...has been vocal in what he hasn't revealed. I have deduced that he spent time in Siberia recently, along with Major John Sheppard and a Doctor Carson Beckett. Their return was mysterious, there are extensive medical interventions..." Bruce mused. "He has made some throw away comments about them needing Clark's services some day as well."

"I'll see what I can find about their trip to Siberia, in that case." Alfred noted, because the man did, in a genuine way, seem friendly as well as obnoxious, so his intent could not have been too ill.

"Please do. They appear to have a Trine relationship, so I surmise something traumatic forced them into proximity," Bruce said getting up. "I have a meeting with our research and development people Alfred."

"Of course." He stood up, moving to excuse himself. Threes and threes. Clark had said that that not-personal had been moving in that direction himself, and it was one of those things a person watched and ached a little for. Most people in their society did, and those who managed to have such a relationship considered themselves lucky. Balancing Martha and Thomas had been hard some days, but worth it.

He wondered if Bruce was dwelling at all on the three-ness of himself, Alexander, and Clark.

It would be an interesting combination. Clark had an innocence that balanced Bruce's dark side. Lex had something in between...a yearning towards a lost innocence. He had a warmth and more controlled self than Clark which attracted both of them. Lex could challenge Bruce on his level where Clark could never quite step due to personality type.

"Thank you Alfred. Inform me of the next session, and I will observe."

"I believe I have scheduled it for tomorrow at two." He moved towards the door, taking only the tray he'd carried Bruce's drink on.

"I will be there," Bruce replied and even as Alfred left he was moving on to the next crisis, trusting that Alfred would deal with this other situation, discretely and without mishap.

And he would. He had seldom let Bruce down, and had every plan to continue the smooth running of the Household.

* * *

Being told they were allowed to go out somewhere was pretty cool and Clark was practically bubbling over with idea's and enthusiasm as he poked at Lex. "Come on...where do you want to go? We're allowed out. It'll be fun!"

"I'm not that familiar with Gotham, Clark." Lex probably was just bristling at the idea of going *out* wearing a collar and cuffs, but he was going to have to get over that. "Where do you want to go? This is *your* city."

"Lex..." Clark grinned at him. "When I say going out, I mean anywhere. Anywhere in the world. We could go stand on the top of Everest if you'd like. Or...or, a tropical desert Island."

It was worth Lex's confusion to see that stunned look, and then his mouth curled into a smile. "You're serious. We can go anywhere in the world?"

"Yep." Clark beamed. "We can go for Chinese in China if you wish. Or...visit the Pyramids and the home of the Ancient Bayraithian Empire in the Sacred City where the international Imperial Judges are trained, or the Golden Imperial Palace in England. Anywhere you want. We can look for a place no one has ever set foot in the Amazon, hunt for Eldorado in South America."

"I'm going to assume we'd want to stick to countries which aren't currently at war with the Empire," Lex guess, still looking, well, somewhat shocked at Clark's suggestions.

"That would be a good idea," Clark said delighted to be able to give Lex something fun like this. Fun, he suspected was a foreign concept in the Luthor House.

"How often does Wayne let you do this?" Lex tilted his head a little, as if he was still weighing his options. "Where have you gone before?" And the more important implication, that he kept coming back.

"Quite a lot. I tend to go disguised," Clark whipped out a pair of fairly unflattering glasses. "I've been to a lot of countries at one time or another."

Lex's small smile started to grow, and Clark hadn't really expected him to move into Clark's space to adjust his glasses. "Pyramids, then. We can hunt for El Dorado some other time. I've never seen the seat of the first Empire in anything but books and Television specials."

"You'll definitely need a hat. And some lighter clothes. It gets warm there," Clark said and blurred with speed and was back with a variety of clothes, hats and even sunglasses and sunscreen. "Here, get changed and I'll go get some currency from Alfred. He keeps something of everything handy in case Bruce has to jetset off somewhere at a moment’s notice."

He was excited to go out on a trip, especially with Lex - there was something more fun about sharing the experience with someone else.

"You're prepared for everything," Lex mused, starting to pull his shirt off. "Touristing for an afternoon in the seat of the First Empire, and then back in time for curfew. That's amazing." 

"I like the company," Clark replied deciding he could help him a little with the undressing. He was almost as excited as the first time he'd been able to fly anywhere. "We'll both be incognito. I bet you didn't get to experience things first hand being an heir."

"My experience has been very limited," Lex shrugged, shifting out of his pants with Clark's 'help'. "I can’t imagine just jetting off to any location I want to, and yet... here I am." Looking just a little excited while he pulled shorts on, and a t-shirt. His grin was almost boyish in Clark’s opinion made him gorgeous. It was worth flying halfway around the world for that smile. "How do we do 'incognito' with these cuffs?"

"A couple of gadgets from Bruce." Clark said. "You clip them on here, and...tada..." They spread a little holographic filter over the actual cuffs seamlessly creating the illusion of a mediocre status rating.

"If something happens and you need to be identified you are still technically wearing your actual cuffs...see?"

Lex stared at them, touching the small curve of metal that Clark had clipped onto each of his cuffs. "That's brilliant. Who came up with these?"

"Bruce. I believe certain areas of the Imperial Forces have a use for them," Clark said smiling. "When it comes to cool gadgets no one can top Bruce. Problem is, you have to pre-program a profile so we're stuck as middling status with metal levels in steel to one or two precious metal ranges."

"That's fine. We won't draw any attention." Lex pulled a shirt on, and tucked it into the shorts before he reached for the sunscreen. "So, Bruce does more than just hire intelligent people."

"Oh yes. He's a genius," Clark said and it was a fact. "His father was smart too but more in the political way? Bruce has... Bruce has focus, and he has Alfred." No one should underestimate Alfred. For all their skills, Alfred could still surprise them.

Well, he could still surprise Clark, and he was pretty sure Alfred had surprised Lex a time or two. "And that makes him dangerous," Lex mused, popping the sunscreen open. "Do you use this at all?"

Clark shook his head barely resisting the urge to blurt out the connection with the sun that formed a large part of his powers, but Bruce had been adamant that that would remain a House secret. "You need help? You'll be alright when I fly us, but it might be a bit of a shock to the system. " 

"The fact that you're flying, or the fact that we're arriving on the other side of the world?" Lex seemed unbothered by squirting sunscreen onto his hands, before he started to cover his head and face.

"Both," Clark replied. "It's gonna be great. The Pyramids are fantastic and we might get to see it by moonlight. The Great Temple in the Sacred City is incredible. It’s been restored, and they keep uncovering more and more of the original area. "

Lex set the bottle aside, and started to rub the sunscreen away into invisibility. "I've seen them in books. I imagine books don't compare."

"There's an atmosphere there... a grandeur," Clark said, recalling his first visit. "I didn't know any of the ancient hieroglyphs the first time I went, but I've learned some since. I'd like to look at it again."

He'd wanted to read the friezes himself not rely on translations.There were a few things that made him suspicious the first time he had seen them, just because it hadn't seemed quite right, and Clark loved to learn more. Bruce had a theory that aliens had been involved in the building of the Temple, and it was hard to not wonder if his ancestors were involved somehow. 

"Ah. I know ancient Greek, but it wouldn't help."

"You do? Well if we get bored, we can skip over to the Parthenon. The Greek Empire were the first to really emphasize the hierarchical gradations in cuff ratings." Clark said glancing down at his concealed cuff no longer sparking with a fortune in gems. "Okay, you ready?"

He headed over to the balcony, mentally orientating his route to Egypt.

Lex shadowed him towards the balcony. "I'm ready. This is amazing. No 18 hour plane flight, huh?"

"Nope. I'm going to have to hold you close," Clark replied. "Very close, so you are within my zone." He smiled a little and reached for him as if they were going to kiss.

"I like this," Lex murmured. "I liked it the first time. Promise to not hold onto you like I'm expecting to fall at any second, this time around."

"I kinda liked that," Clark said and pulled him close before taking off, using super speed to cover the main distance over the ocean, even if he detoured around a hurricane over the ocean. If he’d been there on his own he might have stopped to play with it but not this time. It literally did not take long to get there, not with speed on his side and he slowed so Lex could enjoy the view as they came into land.

There was more to the area than desert, sand, and ancient abandoned temples that had turned into places of study, and he could see Lex twisting, craning his head to take in the cities, the fields, the *life* of the area before they passed on to the more bare places of history.

Clark chose a discreet spot and landed and the heat rolled in, like a smothering blanket. "Here we are. Pretty hot already."

Lex exhaled, and then inhaled, and he seemed to take a moment just to soak up the difference. "Wow. Yeah, uh, it's a little like getting into a hot car."

"You'll adjust." Clark answered staring at the Great Temple with the giant feline based gods rising up around them. "The Bay-Ra..." Every time he visited it amazed him that virtually their entire world found it’s source in one form or another in this ancient building and the civilization it represented. The Bayraithian Empire had spread its influence over the globe, crossing continents and oceans with its fundamental precept of privilege needing to be earned rather than bestowed, and merit defining position and freedom and status having a wide appeal with all people. The interpretation however, varied from culture to culture and there was a world of difference between the different Empires – but in the event of Imperial Wars between nations, all of them came back to those trained here. The Imperial Judges and Assessors were sacrosanct, and the training they received considered un-impeacheable. Alfred had done his Assessor training here and had said the process had involved ethical reinforcement and conditioning that would could only be broken at the expense of the persons sanity. The consequences for harming an Imperial Judge or Assessor was dire – Death Mark with extreme prejudice for whoever did it, and members of their family line to first cousin. That had been a law sourced in this hot sandy place, in mythology passed down from the feline gods of the Bay-ra they were looking at right now.

Lex twisted, following his gaze, and he just exhaled again. "The first Temple. How close can we get?"

"I think we can get inside if you want." Lex made him bolder than normal. Most people would not petition to enter the first temple, but he could see that Lex itched with wanting to explore and experience.

"Once we've looked at what we can of the outside? In case they decide to kick us out." Lex seemed content to study the statuary for a moment, but it was a good plan.

"Yeah okay," Clark said and boldly slipped an arm around Lex's waist so they could study it together. "They say the Bay-Ra conquered the world, enslaved the gods and showed man the right way to civilization."

"And here we are." Lex tilted his head, and smirked sideways at Clark before he returned his eyes to the statues as they walked the perimeter. "Not bad for 5,000 years later. The question is, where did the Bay-Ra go?"

"Now that is a question." Clark smiled a little as they studied the sign of the sacred Trine that formed geometric repetitions around the Temple facade. "Maybe I should be asking where did they come from? Considering my own origin."

"Do you know much of yours?" Lex asked, pitching his voice a little lower. There was no-one near them, but it did make sense. Particularly as they were below the famous carved fresco in semi-precious stone of the Bay-Ra crushing opposition beneath conquering claws, with their Emperor pictured with a giant Trine symbol carved from lapis lazuli bound to its brow radiating lines of different gemstones outwards. The debate about what each of them meant had raged through the millennia.

"Not a great deal," Clark admitted checking to make sure no-one was in earshot. "Some symbols, some information that has appeared as I have grown up. Some I have...had to avoid. But enough to make me suspicious and look for clues in ancient worlds."

"What have you had to avoid?" Lex pitched his voice curiously, and started towards the other huge side of the temple, and the reliefs etched on stone on the outside that depicted the Firsts – First Emperor, First Houses, First Personal’s though Bruce had informed Clark that his studies had interpreted the word to mean something more like “Beloved” rather than the commonly used term for his designation. What was fascinating was the fact that the Bay-ra depicted had recognizable cuffs, and status markers or collars just as the humans did.

"An apparent programmed destiny to conquer the world," Clark said uncomfortably. He didn't want to rule the world. In fact he was pretty sure he didn't want much more than to be free, or have the option to earn freedom which was every living beings right...aside from Metas. In some ways, if the world had to have been conquered by aliens, it seemed best to have been done in the way that some radical archaeologists speculated; by a race who believed in those precepts.

"Programmed?" Lex turned back to look at him, and he had that wry, somewhat startled look on his face. "And yet Bruce lets you go where-ever you want."

"Programmed in that the ship I came in has a few tricks up its sleeve," Clark answered, not wanting to go into some of his disastrous tussles with Jor-El. "I don't want to rule and conquer."

"I thought that was the goal of most people in the world." Lex turned back to looking at the high wall, memorizing it no doubt. "Everyone wants total control of at least some small aspect."

Clark shrugged a little. "I'd just like a chance to earn my freedom same as anyone else," he said as he stared at the golden stone statues who wore the same sorts of cuffs he did. "I have enough power, I don't need anymore."

"What would you do if you were free?" Lex moved down a little, apparently trying to follow out the mural on the wall through its story. People made much of the fact that the central human protagonist showed progression and surpassed and became commander of some of the Bay-ra himself by the end of the sequence.

Clark shrugged a little. "Probably much the same as I do now but it would be a choice to be there. And there wouldn't have to be the politics involved." He wouldn’t have to pretend to be weaker, or less able because it would shake peoples perceptions.

"So you'd stay. With Bruce? You wouldn't go home, strike off on your own...?" Lex asked it without looking at him, but he could sense his intent.

"I love Bruce," Clark said and exhaled. He did and it wasn’t a conditioned response. He had been stubborn, and unbreakable until Bruce had approached him honestly. And for some reason he had known instinctively he was being honest and that underneath the mantle of a Master of a Great House Bruce was a good man. "One day I'd like to know what happened to my...species. Whether I really am the last."

"Mmm." Lex twisted a little, and gestured him closer. "Clark, does this bit look Mayan to you?"

"It does look that way, or Olmec," he said peering at it. "There are those who say the structure of modern civilization comes from there rather than here."

"It is possible that two different tracks evolved, in the same general direction." Lex leaned up a little, like that was going to help him get a closer look. "Well. Do you want to try to get inside?"

"Yeah." Clark shook off the thoughtfulness. This place always made him reflective. "I really want to go in." The inner sanctum had been restored from written records to be inlaid with gold and gems, and filled with clever light effects that had been constructed millennia before. People often described the experience as intensely spiritual, and something that induced enlightenment and revelation.

Lex put a hand on his shoulder. "Then let's go. Or we can stand out here and I can pepper you with questions. I can do that anywhere."

Clark grinned a little as they headed up the steps towards the world renowned Gate of the Sun, which was a polished mirror of mysterious alloys that blazed when the sun rose and created a illusion of a gate way of light. Others were there waiting their turn t try and gain entrance, most being turned away. The priests turned them away for just wanting to see not experience and respect the inner sanctum as it was a holy experience. Having watched four people turned away in front of them, it was finally their turn.

"We respectfully request entrance to the heart of the Great Temple," Clark said to the priest standing as guardian. "We would experience its wonders and learn its wisdom if we are permitted."

The priest at the door turned to look at Lex, as if prompting him for an answer. "I have studied the Great Temple in books, and they do it little justice. We wish to experience the temple in a respectful manner and try and comprehend its wisdom." It probably helped that they had no cameras, no tourist gear.

"The eyes of the Bay-Ra are upon this Temple. Those who would profane its heart will earn their displeasure." The priest answered in solemn tones, though he nodded at them both having glanced between them. "You may enter and make your offerings."

Clark raised his eyebrows a moment. The priest has assumed they were an engaged couple and had given them license to approach the main altar to make an offering.

He wondered if they would make a scene if he and Lex *didn't* approach the altar and exchange an act of passion on some level. If they were mediocre ranked, though, and scholarly, the priests wouldn't expect too much. Lex looked startled, just for a moment, and then answered smoothly, "Thank you."

Clark was trying very hard not to laugh as they were allowed entrance to the Great Temple and as they walk through the doors of light the focused sunlight seemed to give him a jolt that made him shiver. Inside was incredible. A room wrought of gold and gems, radiant with bouncing light and Clark nearly stopped when he half recognized the same retelling of a similar story to that of the Kawatchi caves in Smallville in stylized form all around the room.

"What is it?" Lex's eyes were wide, and his voice was hushed, darting, looking over everything like he could memorize the architecture and the details of the place.

"It's written in a different language, but the same prophecy that is scribed in some caves at Smallville is here," Clark murmured. The terms were slightly different though and that was interesting. "There was someone there...a Meta shapeshifter who believe it to referred to me, but I never knew who the 'Closer than brother' was because there it referred to 'And nemesis.' Here it says "And of the Blood of the nemesis."

He looked at Lex, conclusions and speculation leaping to his thoughts

"If this was an original," Lex mused, blessedly ignorant of what Clark was wondering, "Then I'd take it at closer face value than the Smallville one, which would probably be an echo, carried by a follower. It's easier to forget a word or two if you're not sure what it's in reference to, right?"

Clark nodded. "If that is true...then it is possible there are artefacts of Krypton here," he warned. Perhaps there was more to this connection with Lex than a year and a cruel bet. He responded to him in a different way to how he did with Bruce and it wasn't necessarily better just... different. Bruce was...like dark chocolate, intense and with a bitter edge that enhanced the flavor. Lex was like a fine milk chocolate, smooth and deceptively addictive. Neither was better than the other, just a different flavor.

"Well, we can't take anything, but we can look." Lex stepped towards one of the walls, still looking a little awestruck. "When uh, should we make our offering?"

"Probably one of the first things we should do," Clark admitted glancing around to see priests observing them. There was a couple at the main altar already indulging in some pretty passionate kissing. "We can manage that I think."

"Then we can be history buffs," Lex smiled. Then he reached down to take Clark's hand, lifting his eyebrows at him.

He clasped it back, and it was stupid he knew but as he walked down the aisle towards the altar with Lex, he had a moment of desperately wanting it to be real. It felt as if it could be real, if he just gave it a chance but Lex, for all his current circumstances was a Blood Heir and that meant choosing who he married was very unlikely. The best he could hope for was a Personal to him, and he was already that to Bruce.

This was going to be as real as it got, so he was going to make it real by making it a once in a life time kiss.

There was plenty of space at the Altar to do what they wanted, though if it had been full out sex, well, maybe less space than Clark would've wanted. Still, Lex was outright smirking when they reached it, and he leaned up to Clark to start the kiss.

He wanted Lex to know this wasn't just about putting up with him, or training him. He cared, he cared about Lex and what happened to him, about how he was treated and got angry every time he let slip things that happened in House Luthor. He hoped that Lex felt the same and the only thing he could do was try and convey that in a kiss that was rapidly catching fire with the intensity he was trying to show.

It felt like Lex was melting into him, leaning in closer, holding on tighter until, and that was somewhat unexpected, he backed Clark up to the altar for more traction.

He wasn't going to argue. It was meant to be a spontaneous moment to do this, and Clark rooted himself there as Lex pushed hard against him. The light was blinding at this focal point of the room and he felt like he would float if he wasn't anchored.

He wasn't floating, though -- he was soaking up the sun, letting it warm through him while he kissed Lex back. Lex had him pinned, standing between Clark's legs, and there were hands up the back of his shirt.

"Lex..." he breathed, his own hands roaming. This was more erotic than he gave it credit for.

Lex pulled back, just enough to kiss the side of his mouth, exhaling hard. "Mmm, you kiss like no-one else."

Clark looked back and touched his face. He was beautiful, so beautiful and he found suddenly that he really didn't want to not have him in his life. "I don't want to lose you," he said.

"I wouldn't suggest putting me up in a poker game, then," Lex mused, voice turning up wryly. "Say that after you've seen my temper."

"You have a temper?" Clark asked and kissed at him again. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Went after an imperial with a golf club for putting a boot on my car." He at least sounded somewhat sheepish about it, and he was leaning back in to take what felt like might be a slower kiss from Clark. "It was kind of the final straw on my day." 

"Well, you don't seem to get a lot of relaxation," Clark said after the kiss. "Buildup of stress."

"I'm pretty relaxed now," Lex murmured, still close to him. "Something about how you look in the light."

"It feels good in here," Clark replied nuzzling unselfconsciously against his neck before pulling away. "I think the Bay-Ra are appeased don't you?"

"Mmm-hm." Lex leaned in, and licked a thin line at the side of Clark's jaw before he took his hand again and pulled him away from the Altar. "They should be."

Indeed they seem to have approving looks from around them. "Let's go be cultural," Clark suggested. "Then maybe we can get something local to eat, or visit some of the other places. I could see if we could discover an undiscovered tomb."

"And how would we be doing that? Echolocation?" Lex stepped slowly off and away from the altar, back to looking at the friezes on the walls.

Oh yes, Lex obviously hadn't picked up that information yet, though it was knowledge in the public domain. "X-ray vision," Clark said leaning in.

"You're my own personal science lab," Lex smirked, lifting his eyes to the wall. "The language changed. There's four in here that I've spotted."

"Those look a little like Nordic runes," Clark said. "These two I'm not sure about, but that..." He gestured. "That is kryptonian...or close to it." It was fascinating. Talked about...huh, something a little like what they had been studying with Rodney McKay.

He needed to get a little more information out of McKay, maybe. Lex started to walk and study again, and Clark could do the same. They'd probably be able to stay in the temple for another twenty, thirty minutes, but it was an amazing opportunity.

It was all the better for being able to share it with someone bright and interested and fantastic. He just hoped things would work out and they could do more of these trips together, and maybe one day he would get Bruce to come too.

* * *

When he and Clark reconvened in the training room after Clark's lessons and his own time trying to interprete the blueprints for the X-305 and get himself up to speed with the new clearance information, there was a sling in the room, and Alfred was browsing through a few wooden boxes of what he was going to assume was equipment. 

The centerpiece of the room was the sling that was suspended from the ceiling. A real sling, suspended from hooks that had probably been in the ceiling for at least decades.

"Am I to assume this is naked training?"

"Today, yes it is," Alfred replied. "Today we will be testing your tolerances. Some parts will be pleasant, others may inadvertently cross boundaries. I apologize for this in advance."

Clark grimaced a little. "But we'll stop," he said hurriedly. "Won't we Alfred?"

"Indeed Clark," Alfred agreed. "Please disrobe, both of you."

Lex started to shrug out of his clothes -- he had an endless wardrobe of black at his disposal, so he'd started to pick out the non-black items when possible. Greys, browns, anything to break the odd monotony of black everything. He wondered what that offering said about his owner, or whether that was his answer to the rumors that Lex Luthor was a bit of a clothes horse. 

"Better to test them now than later, I suppose."

"Yeah it really is," Clark said. "The sling's pretty cool. I like that, I think you will as well."

Alfred nodded. "Clark, please secure Lex."

Securing meant helping him into it, though once he was there, it seemed an obvious enough placement. The sling itself seemed wide, and there was a pillow that went behind his neck. There was a rolled leather edge that pressed against his asscheeks while he put his feet in the slings, and Clark secured his ankles in cuffs. There were softer leather versions of the hand and wrist restraints that he was starting to find normal within Wayne territory, and he fitted his hands into them while Clark finished his ankles. It felt comfortable, except that his ass was hanging off the edge, with the obvious purpose.

"It is designed for lengthy sessions. Sometimes there are entertainments that go on for a long time," Alfred said. "I want you to report any unusually intense feelings of like or dislike."

"And the first 'no' isn't always the point to stop okay?" Clark said and leaned forward to kiss him and murmured, "Remember about the safe word."

"I haven't yet felt the urge to say no to anything," Lex pointed out, while Clark leaned up to cover the kiss with the securing of the wrist cuffs.

"We have tried ties, restraints and apparently you enjoy vibration," Alfred said looking down a list. "Although there is a great deal of variety to pursue with that in mind. We have flogging, electro-play. Master Bruce has forbidden that we look at Knife-play and sensory deprivation to examine today. Do you have a choice of what you wish to start with?"

"Flogging?" He was trying to not move, because the whole sling felt like it would move with him. I wasn’t like he hadn’t been whipped as part of his Blood Heir punishment.

"Clark, fetch some floggers in various weights," Alfred instructed. "Lex, we will begin light and establish your tolerance levels and how far they can be pushed. Clark can expertly judge the stretch of a strike. Pay attention to the way he runs the process, you will have opportunity to try this on Clark at a later date."

"Something to look forward to," Clark replied and swished the flogger around experimentally and then started it so it just flicked the tips over his chest and abdomen.

"So, you want me to say when I can't take it anymore." Which was going to make Lex want to take as much as possible, to see just how far he could go past uncomfortable towards unable to cope.

"I'll also be watching to see if you enjoy it... this is meant to be a sex act," Clark said. "And it can feel fantastic...the enhanced feeling of being open and vulnerable, skin made all sensitive."

The flogger whisked back and forth, smacking surprisingly loudly against his skin, forcing a blush to the surface.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it as a sex act, even if he could feel heat rising in his asscheeks, and the backs of his thighs, stinging harder with every successive hit. The first few just *stung*, and it was plain and simple pain at the beginning that he had to struggle to not try to squirm away from.

Clark surprisingly paused and ran his hands over the area, and it was then Lex realized what Clark had been saying about making things more sensitive. It was if he could feel Clark's heartbeat through his skin and when Clark reached down and licked over a hot patch, the air cooling the dampness was tantalizing.

And then he started again.

Just enough time for the tingling prickles of sensation to rise up from his skin, as if it would fade away like that, and then Clark started in again, over the same spots, and Lex felt himself getting just a little interested in it as the pain started to almost numb into a burning.

This time when he paused, he trail the flogger over his cock and that got it twitching up as the leather tangled and twined around him. "You're enjoying this," Clark said,

"Uhm." It was *new* though, and he needed time to take it in and process it, because he really couldn't move. A flex of his arms just put weight on the stirrups, and let him lift his ass a little, but that was it. It was possible that some of that heat was crawling up to his face. "Yeah."

"Bruce as done this to me so it felt like my whole body was on fire," Clark said in a low voice. "So every touch afterward burned and tingled."

The flogger poised over his cock, tantalizing and then flicked short and sharp.

He inhaled in a hiss, and tried not to squirm again. That hurt, but it wasn't like the kind of beating he was used to, and maybe that was why he was having problems. He wasn't fighting to get off of the floor, for one, and no-one was hitting his head and shoulders. Clark was calm, no anger, just low voices and smiles. "Is that a promise?"

"Could be...but if I do that you won't be fit for anything," Clark said continuing the treatment and following it up with sporadic kissing and sucking. "Mm." he picked up a heavier flogger and tried that.

It jarred him, and set the swing to moving, and, yes, that hurt. Lex exhaled, trying to breathe through it, letting his head rest back against the pillow. His dick wasn't really sure what to do, and neither was he.

There were more pauses, more touching in between sessions. Clark was working him over thoroughly and carefully. "Good...you're doing well."

"Am I?" He was almost panting, his face felt like a mess, and there was a fifty fifty chance that he was near to tears. "Doesn't feel it."

"Shh..." Clark kissed him, and it was the tenderness there that was more his undoing than the whip. "You are...let go Lex, I'm here to catch you."

"Trying." He wasn't sure what he was trying, but when Clark leaned back to start the flogging again, maybe the rest of him knew. It hurt and it throbbed, and his ass felt like it was on fire, really on fire, and he was torn between hard and not at all hard, and he started to feel it really hitting him, because somewhere in there, he started to sob. Tears weren’t allowed by his father and it felt like some sort of betrayal.

Immediately Clark stopped and was holding him, soothing him with a comfort that he could never remember experiencing before. "It's okay to feel the pain," Clark whispered, and underneath the breaking feeling there was something that felt like something stagnant and rotten was being released.

Or maybe he was imagining it. He couldn't move, couldn't cling onto Clark, and he wanted to. He wanted to make that contact and he couldn't, and that made the breaking feeling sharper.

"I have you," Clark reassure him over and over. "You're beautiful, wonderful. I'll protect you, I love you..."

He just let go, just let go and rode it out, until he wasn't sobbing anymore, until he could calm down and breathe normally.

"Huh, guess I found my limit?"

"I think that's been waiting for a while," Clark said wiping off his face with a tissue. "For a first time that was a long way to go to break. It's... cathartic."

He was still breathing just a little unsteadily, but Clark was right. It did feel like a release, even if it hadn't been a sexual release. "It's not like I've never been beaten before. Just never... quite like that."

"They... they beat you?" Clark seemed horrified.

"That is what the Blood Code means, Clark," Alfred pointed out. "It accounts for Lex's high pain tolerance, but not his emotional resistance."

Lex flexed his arms, taking a steadying breath while he tried to re-position himself. "My father believes in *all* parts of the blood code." And he wondered now just how strange it might seem to the outside world, hell, how strange it *was* to the rest of fucking society that they didn't understand Blood-code but they all seemed to pretend to. It wasn't just strictness. It was being open, family property, put through all the paces of everything by your family.

Clark was holding him still easing some of the pressure on Lex's arms and body. "That's a trigger then. Seriously. But it's important to be able to let go like that, especially if you have to be in control the rest of the time."

"Are you able to continue Lex?" Alfred asked politely.

"Yeah." Yeah, sure. He might as well. He felt calmer now, even if he felt a little like a wreck. It felt good with Clark holding him, even if he couldn't do anything back.

"So do you want to try the electricity first or sensory deprivation?" Clark asked hopefully.

Oh, there was an 'or'. No, if he went for sensory deprivation, he'd start *thinking*, and he didn't want to start thinking. Not yet, not when he might start thinking about his personal life to date, instead of anything more useful. That bit of AI programming on the X -305s that he was considering. "Electricity."

"Okay then," Clark said smiling as he moved to get some items. "Electricity is something...well, some people really like it. I like it in certain ways not others." He had some oil then in his hands with he began rubbing in over Lex's glowing warmed flesh. "A little bit of conductivity. One of the things that look dramatic but actually pretty much tingle and prickle is the violet wand here. These on the other hand are a little more intimate."

"And which one is more likely to see a lot of use?" He could turn it around, ask questions, and get himself re-detached from it.

"Well...the women get more of the violet wand," Clark admitted. "Things like these electrified cock bands and various types of insertables are used. But I thought you might like a warm up with the violet wand?"

"I've never done electricity play before." He tried to raise eyebrows at Clark. "So, a warm up might be good."

Clark grinned and the violet wand crackled n his hand as it warmed up, a handheld plasma ball. He touched it lightly to Lex's skin, running it over his torso.

It stung -- like tiny zaps, or lashes from the littlest whip ever created. "Huh, like a Tesla coil."

"A little bit yes," Clark said making it arc to Lex's nipples. "Not too bad then?"

It almost felt like nipping. Nothing too sharp, and it didn't leave a lasting ache, just a sting that faded. "Not bad at all."

"It's actually good after a while," Clark added moving down to his thigh and caressing up the inside.

He squirmed, and the sling rocked to the side when his leg stretched out. "That feels nice." Tingling there, where the skin was less tight, he guessed.

"Mmm, it does doesn't it?" Clark murmured teasing him some more until he brushed it lightly over his cock.

He caught a hiss in his throat when the wand moved over, and for a moment he tried to get away, until the newness of the sensation eased away. "I could get used to this."

"It's pretty good. It mixes up with a good few strokes... "Clarks said demonstrated by moving an oil slicked hand around his cock deliberately and then touching him with the wand again.

"Oh yeah." That almost felt like being attacked with the vibrator from a couple of nights ago, and that was enjoyable.

"I have to admit, there’s a bit to...crossing the pleasure and pain signals that go on, particularly now. It's a necessary thing." he said. "Ready for something a bit stronger?"

"Yeah." Lex took a deep breath, and he wished, wished he could lean into Clark.

"Okay." Clark murmured and with a lot of teasing, affixed the cock bands. "Remember the limits...I'm sorry if we go over them." He turned them on.

"Well, there's no better way to learn." It startled him, and he wanted to get it off -- at first. At first. It mellowed down just like the purple wand had.

The buzz moved from sharp to achingly stimulating. "Mm… that better isn't it? You're reacting Lex...good."

"Uhn, am I not supposed to?" He twisted, and the sling went with him, which just made him want to laugh. Damn sling.

"No you are," Clark leaned down and kissed him, even as the jolts increased in intensity. "It feels good?"

"I could get into this." He wanted more, just a little, but he wasn't sure how or what would do it. The shocks were different, deeper than the last toy.

"I can drive you wild..." Clark said. "Especially if I put this in you." He held up a plug and smiled.

"Do it." He wanted to try that, wanted to try both at once, see what that was like. Whether he liked it or not didn't matter. He wanted to *try*.

Clark was always assiduous in preparing him. His fingers slipped into him, slick with some lube and he worked the metallic plug in with skill and ease. "There we go. Let’s have a little low flicker first."

He felt when it turned on, a low tingle in his ass that made him want to hump against Clark's hand.

"Mmm, you know Bruce has remote versions of these," Clark said kissing him again. "Sometimes he has me put them on, and if he is bored in meetings he manages to...entertain himself. Drives me crazy, especially if I am meant to be doing something else."

Lex laughed, a bark of sound that startled him because of the jolt of the plug. "This is different than a, a vibrator, that's for sure."

"Some people don't get on with it at all," Clark said. "But Bruce with his scientific bent can make it do a lot of things that are surprisingly erotic. I'll turn it up a notch at a time."

"All right." It was a little more of a talking thing than the beating, and he wasn't going to think back to that. This was a new series of sensations to take in. "This is okay so far."

"Good. It gets harder," Clark said. "Sometimes they like to push a tolerance, so crying is a good way of establishing a threshold." The jolts increased again.

Lex shifted in the sling, arms tensing because that was less with him wanting it to go on forever. "I, huh, I don't like crying."

"Then tell me when you feel it coming on, don't let it snap," Clark said caressing him gently, at odds with the pain. He was sure that Clark was doing that on purpose, mixing the two, tangling it up until he focused less on the jolts.

There was pleasure there that mellowed the rising intensity of the jolts, and it was some time before it started becoming difficult to bear.

"One more notch of the dial?" Clark said as if he was in two minds whether to go higher.

It already hurt, and he wondered how much worse, stronger it could get. He supposed he could built a tolerance to it with time, and he needed to see if it was *really* worse or not, so he gave a shaky nod to Clark.

Clark was looking at him carefully and turned it up and holy crap, it seemed more than an incremental jump.

He jerked, and his body tried to get away from it, legs going stiff in the sling, arms tight. "Fuck! Too much, that's..."

"Hold it…" Alfred commanded. 

Clark hesitated. "He can't...he's new to it..." he pleaded.

"I said hold it Clark," Alfred said again and Clark hesitated again.

Now was a great time for the two of them to argue about it, because there was no pleasure in that and he was trying to get away from the plug that was in him and the straps that were on his dick, and there was really no-where to go except to fuck up his restraints, if it were possible.

Clark looked torn for a moment and then in a blur of movement Lex was free, electric free and being held protectively. "I won't torture him Alfred," he said defiantly.

The fact that it stopped abruptly, that he could move his hands again, happened all at once startled him, and it took a moment before he moved, stunned, and clutched tight onto Clark, trying to catch his breath while the pain ebbed off. "Oh, god."

"You have disobeyed," Alfred said with a hint o disapproval. "Master Bruce will have to be told Clark."

He could feel Clark tense at that, but he didn't lose his grip. 

"Tolerances are one thing Alfred, but… torture is another. I will not willingly torture, you know that."

And maybe Alfred did or didn't know, but Lex clung to Clark, shaking a little. He could feel the muscle to the inside of his thigh twitching still, an irritated flutter.

"I do. I do not torture Clark, but you know that often the first barrier is not the true tolerance." Alfred said exhaled. "We will stop there. There is no point continuing."

No, there wasn't, and Lex was hard pressed to do or say anything to Clark but to hold on, because fuck. Fuck, that was the 'true tolerance' right there, and he still had the twitching muscles to prove it, but if he opened his mouth, he'd tear Alfred a new one.

Clark nodded. "I shall take Lex to rest up," he said. "And...Bruce will summon me"

That sounded ominous. Lex sucked in a shaky breath, and exhaled again, slowly, counting to three. "Sorry. Fuck."

"Shh...it's okay," Clark said and in another blur they were at the bed they had been sharing. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like."

"That's disorienting," Lex murmured, almost laughing, still holding onto Clark. "Oh, god. It feels burnt. I'm hoping that's just the after effects."

"No, no you're okay," Clark said. "The sting wears off, I promise."

"Right." And maybe it was being stupid of Lex, but he almost wanted to check, except Clark was still *on* him, in bed with him.

"I can put some ointment on it," Clark said. "Would that help?"

"No, it'll stop hurting." Lex exhaled, and tipped his head back to look at the ceiling, fingers absently petting at Clark's back. "Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?" Clark said. "I'm the one that hurt you....you're not into that, I never want to hurt you."

Lex started to open his mouth, and then closed it, still looking up at the ceiling. "It's hard to explain. I've experienced a lot, and you're in the same situation as I am. Well, longer term. It's like the Prisoner's Dilemma game. You didn't have to stop, and because you did stop for my sake, you're being punished. You could have gone on with it -- you were just doing what you were told."

"That isn't an excuse. Even under orders you are answerable to your own conscience," Clark told him. "Sometimes doing the right thing is not the easy option."

"That's why I thanked you." He patted fingers gently against Clark's back. He wasn't used to someone stopping anything when he asked, and he didn't *usually* ask. "You took the edge off of what we were doing."

"It's not about cruelty," Clark murmured. "And I know Alfred was ordered to push you but that doesn't make it right." He seemed to be taking great comfort in holding him close.

Lex was going to let Clark take his comfort. He could assure himself that his penis was in one piece later. "Are we going to finish off the rest of whatever was in line tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Clark said. "It depends what my punishment is." His clinginess was understandable in the face of impending retribution.

"I'm still sorry you're going to be punished." Lex shifted, stretching a little. It still hurt, but it was definitely fading down a little. Or he was adjusting up for it. "You know, in the middle of that, I completely forgot the safe word I gave you. Just couldn't think of it."

"That defeats the object Lex," Clark said practically snuggling into him.

"It sort of does," Lex sighed. That was nice. That was nice, and it was honestly something he didn't get much of in life. Just, idle comfort. "How about something simpler, like "red'. My mind might not short out on it." 

"Red. Okay, that works," Clark agreed. "You...really don't mind what I did?"

He cleared his throat. "The uh, beating. That part wasn't bad, I'll be honest. I'm still out on the electricity play, but I liked the 'Purple wand'."

"Low level...well, for most people it would be high level but..." Clark smiled. "You're not a masochist Lex."

"Shockingly, I do prefer that things feel good," Lex drawled. "I've had a lot of pain, and it doesn't really do anything for me. I've broken bones to get out of uncomfortable situations. I was planning on breaking my hands to get out of that house I was in before you showed up."

Clark was looking at him. "There are some who are turned on by it," he admitted. "But...that's abuse not something a Personal gives."

"I'm used to associating pain with a survival situation." Lex stretched fingers out, so one hand rested just on the curve of Clark's ass. "The ass beating you gave me surprised me. You're good at it."

"It's taken a while," Clark smiled. "To do it right. To not break skin. Bruce is a master at it. There is something about it that leads to tears."

"If that's how it's supposed to go, then I don't feel too bad about the crying." He tapped fingers on Clark's ass, just to see how he was doing, Lex supposed. "How does that work with what we're expected to do in court?"

"Well..." Clark cleared his throat. "When you go to court, any Personal is expected to have a party piece up his or her sleeve if summoned for entertainment either to the Emperor, or to the Court. There are the public entertainments that are themed, and the day to day bindings we have covered.

"And what's the party piece? Or, a party piece." He was just going to relish it, just lying there. Laying there and soaking it in. God, he wanted to just keep laying there.

"Something new every time," Clark answered. "We'll have to come up with a few things. The Emperor likes to see things that are out of the ordinary."

"What would... you usually do? If I weren't there?" And maybe from there they could come up with a few pieces. Lex was tired, and he still felt a little wound up, but mostly, he felt exhausted.

"Well Bruce quite often comes up with something ingenious," Clark answered. "My body has exception tolerances so you can do ridiculous things like fuck me with a fiery pole."

It was probably telling when he tensed up, trying to lean back to look at Clark. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Clark shrugged a level. "It can if I am weakened. But for a court performance, Bruce is very precise about the level and can effectively make it smart a bit, or be a bit like the pain level of the flogging maybe. Things a normal human could never tolerate are part of the course, as flashy and overboard as possible. I think Alfred will want us to have do paired scenarios, so...you know it could be cool."

"Yeah, but if they're used to flaming poles, I'm no-where near that level." And the thought of it made him just feel nervous.

"No, no...that's just me," Clark reassured him. "It's this whole emphasize the Meta qualities under control thing. If it's the two of us, if anything like that will be happening, you would be doing to me. Payback maybe for today." He smiled a little at him.

"I don't want payback." But he did lay back down, still watching Clark's face now there was a little room between them.

"Thank you," Clark murmured as Lex was the one doing him a favor. "We'll do more fun stuff when we know where the tolerances are."

"If you need a dramatic escape, I could manage it," Lex mused. "It might be novel for the place. I don't know."

Clark chuckled to himself. "Hey, there's an idea? Nah...I don't think they'll go for it."

Whether they did or not, Lex didn't know. "Let's just rest a while and then I'll help you scrounge up dinner." And they could work on Clark's homework.

Truth was, he needed some time to recover, just to recharge his batteries and being here curled up with Clark was a good thing.

* * *

Alfred had been right, as Alfred generally was. Clark had chosen to protect Lex rather than cause him excessive pain earning him a compulsory punishment. That had been exactly to plan. Bruce had held off from doing any punishments on Clark recently, even though he knew that Clark ordinarily would need them, especially after some of his contracted rescue missions where people could not be saved. He never responded well to that and would instinctively break a rule to have the punishment as a means of releasing the responsibility and pressure of not doing the impossible. Bruce had been watching the testing, deferring it for a few days until all of Lex's tolerances were mapped, because he wanted Lex to witness it. A bond between Lex and Clark was crucial to his plan and he also wanted Lex to see and respond to the dark eroticism that this punishment entailed. Bruce never wanted to cause pain for the sake of pain alone, no, his turn on was control and he used what Clark needed as a means of control. At first when Clark pushed he had believed that Clark was rebelling, and that had been a major concern. If Clark truly rebelled there was not a force on Earth that could stop him. But then Clark had strangely almost cooperated in his punishment and when they had talked afterwards, when they slept with him holding him tightly, Clark confessed that he’d wanted it. Wanted something that could make him suffer enough that he felt absolved of guilt for not being able to save everyone, for failing because he did have the power but didn’t use it, for his own perceived sins of omission. Alfred had astutely pointed out to him that it was not that dissimilar to the way he drove himself to change the society that stood and applauded the assassination of his parents. In this particular punishment he was erotically torturing Clark in a way that he knew he liked but would look fearsome enough to Lex that he would feel for Clark, ache for him…and then he planned to try and see if he could bind him even closer emotionally speaking. He had been taking his time over it and Clark was already responding.

He made sure that Lex was positioned in a chair with a good view of what was going on, and no ability at all to change the scenario. He had a feeling that Lex, possibly, knew what was going on, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Perhaps he might put it together but by then he should've hooked him with Clark's charm because there really was nothing like it when he was like this. He had that way about him, able to connect to people in an easy effortless way that had even ensnared him.

Clark was hanging, strung up from the ceiling and with enough Kryptonite exposure to make the effects of the hard whipping he was giving him obvious. He had progressed to a heavy single bullwhip that was leaving marks and had Clark panting with reaction and arousal.

Clark *was* a masochist. There was no question that he was, and sometimes Bruce needed to mete out that kind of punishment as much as Clark needed to feel it, to feel anything at all with unyielding intensity. There was no getting out of it for Clark, no escape even if he wanted to, not with the kryptonite, not with the kryptonite allowing him to feel pain.

Alfred was right, he did need this closeness, with Clark. Clark was the epitome of strength in submission, a declaration of something unconditional which broke him a little every time they did this. He had the power to move mountains and would willingly give that over to him, he would give himself to serve his desires no matter what they were without hesitation. More to the point he often felt that he needed to be punished for failing, for not taking action. He had restrained himself for too long in service of the grand plan, and he found himself wanting to touch, caress and shake Clark’s core apart with his desire for him.

He coiled the whip a moment, stroking up and down Clark's skin as he circled him. "You disobeyed a direct order from Alfred," Bruce said in his soft menacing voice that he knew went straight to Clark's libido. Sure enough his cock twitched in direct response.

"I stopped before it hurt Lex." Lex, who was neatly gagged, as well as restrained, and Bruce didn't look over to see his reaction. This was about Clark, and because it was about Clark, Lex would react.

Playing one off of another, it worked and Clark was hard as steel, but trained enough not to come unless instructed even without the help of a cockring. He only got the cockring if he were feeling very generous…or wanting to edge him into superhuman territory, which was one of his favorite things to do. "That was not my instruction. It is necessary to exceed a threshold to establish it. You know how it works Clark, you went through the process yourself."

He considered what would be the most effective means of enticing Lex. They had established a big variety of things he liked and disliked in that process and he intended to use them.

Some of the things he didn't like surprised Bruce, he had to admit. Lex's tastes were at once tamer and more complicated than he'd expected for a man who had openly claimed to have had such a limited range of experiences. He enjoyed simple electrical play. He didn't like fire, he wasn't keen on hot wax. He didn't take to anything but the most basic of roleplaying for fun -- simple maid and master play, things like that -- but his pain tolerance was through the roof. He was amenable to cross-dressing, it seemed. He laughed too much with Clark, perhaps, and he was something of a size queen, because he took Clark like it was nothing, rode him like it was the best thing in the world. He did enjoy being beaten, with Clark's mix of tenderness and reassurances but struggled with submission himself, while being curiously obedient. Alfred had reported that his dominant instincts were more natural but again not well developed; he responded every time he was using Clark as his test subject, but they had not moved beyond the lighter side of things, and they really needed to get him in deeper and darker if they had a hope of surviving an Imperial Court experience.

Bruce assumed he'd take to punishment of this sort, as well if he could feel it’s eroticism because this was far more like the Emperor’s speed. 

"I thought it had been passed."

"That was not for you to determine Clark." Bruce said firmly. He turned the control on Clark's collar just for a moment, seeing him groan and sag in real weakness and discomfort even as he deftly put on rather fearsome looking electrical equipment that he knew Lex would recognize and empathize with Clark for enduring.

"Maybe, but Lex doesn't say stop the first time. I don't think it was being taken into account." He sounded weak when he said it, weak and strung thin with discomfort.

The welts on his back would be on fire. It was easier to slip items on and in if Clark's natural resistance was down which he did so rapidly. Then he shielded the kryptonite again, noticing the slight diminish of erection instantly starting to come back.

"And you very rarely say stop do you Clark? It's because you're a martyr in your heart....you want the pain, you ~need~ it. Did you tell Lex that?"

"No. No, master." Clark exhaled, but he didn’t struggle. He didn't want to struggle, because he did want the punishment, craved it in a way that they had discussed extensively in the past.

Bruce knew sometimes he could be severely dominant, pushing limits. It was an extension of the twisted nature of his own problems and issues, ones that he and Clark had discussed as well. He set the electricity pulsing, and in full view of Lex turned it up high as Clark began to react uncontrollably. He took a look at Lex as he did so.

It was a good expression he saw on Lex's face. He was chewing on the gag -- as if that was going to be a benefit to him at all -- and pulling at his restraints, probably shouting defense for Clark's sake. There would be no faking of a bond between them in Court.

Still, he needed Lex to realize this wasn't cruelty to Clark. Clark had asked for worse in the past. Requested it when given a choice or favor to be taken by him, not by others and punished for the failings he had created inside his own head. Punishment wasn't the same as cruelty. "You remember your thresholds Clark. Do you remember how you came every time you broke?"

Lex had not. That was a difference between them. Clark saw the break as a release rather than humiliation.

He touched Clark’s skin, feeling the muscle tension and heat from it. Perhaps after Clark had suffered for a while, he could involve Lex. 

That seemed like a fine idea.

Clark nodded, a jerky motion that made his stomach shiver. "Yes. I do." And his dick knew it, too, because he was hard and attuned for it.

It had taken him a while to map all of Clark's erogenous zones, but he touched them as he circled Clark. "You like to be forced to come Clark, you like feeling that open."

He watched and decided it needed something more, something to bring Lex firmly in line so he would not balk if told to involve himself in a lesser punishment.

"Then pick your punishment." He held up a knife, or the urethral sound that snapped with charge.

Knife play with Lex was too risky, and so was the charged sound, but for Clark, with his ability to heal so fast, neither were out of the realms of the accessible. Bruce watched Clark's eyes shift between the two, and he finally said, "The sound."

Bruce didn't even nod and just picked it up, slicking it expertly as he threaded it in and then took pleasure in turning it on and seeing Clark twitch and gasp. A normal human would not be able to stay conscious, but to Clark it would feel different. He watched for a while and then turned his back on Clark and turned to Lex, unhurriedly removing his gag while aware of the sounds Clark was making behind him.

"Son of a bitch!" Lex spat, coughing for a moment. "What the hell are you doing to him?"

"A punishment," Bruce said mildly as if they were discussing something over coffee. "Although for Clark...he tends to enjoy these things somewhat."

There were things he hated, and these weren't on that list. Once he knew something was a real trigger, he never forced that.

Lex stared past Bruce, focused on Clark, on watching him twist in his suspension chains. "He enjoys that." He said it stiffly, and then glanced to Bruce, as if he was looking for verification. "How?"

"It fulfills a need for him," Bruce said. "He has a martyr complex. He has an ultimate in survivor’s guilt. He lives to save people, and the guilt of those he cannot save festers unless it is released. So, he has boundaries."

Lex exhaled, still staring at Clark, leaning as far forward as he could manage. "And this helps him?"

"Look at him Lex," Bruce murmured leaning close, pitching his voice into the tone he knew from the profiles Alfred had done that he would respond to. "Look at his cock, look at his breathing. Listen to the sounds he is making. What does it sound like to you?"

And Lex looked. Lex looked and stared, and finally answered, "It sounds like he enjoys it. It sounds like he could be getting off on it." 

Bruce glance down Lex's body appraisingly. "You are responding too," he said as if mildly surprised, though he knew full well watching Clark's muscled and toned body writhing like that would arouse a stick. "Perhaps you would be interested in helping with Clark’s lesson. Or perhaps you dislike the thought of it?"

It was imperative that Lex acquire the will and taste to mete it out prior to going to court as well as take it with some grace and dignity. If they were doing paired scenarios, the Lex would have to appear the more dominant, because there were implications of insult there otherwise.

"I don't know what I think about it. I, I could do it." He'd be interested in helping, Bruce could tell, with what he was sure would have been a different style.

"You have felt what he is feeling," he said, reinforcing the connection. "What would you have wanted?"

"Not to be left hanging there, ignored," Lex drawled, voice a tiny bit sharply.

He was a sharp one and that amused him. Bruce released him. "Then go and give him attention."

He stumbled up, disoriented for a moment, and then arrowed in towards Clark, circling him, hands reaching out to touch Clark's sides, his hips, his belly, stroking him for a moment to make connection to him. He murmured nuzzling in to the back of his neck and Clark’s expression moved from pain to something more ecstatic. Bruce watched as Lex unerringly touched Clark in all his erogenous zones and all the places that tingled with vulnerability. He needed work, of course, but he did have a sense of how it should go. 

Bruce didn't expect him to reach down and take the sound by the insulated grip, moving it slowly in and out of Clark's dick. That was inspired.

"How do you like that?"

Clark shuddered a moment, his eyes nearly rolling back in an ecstasy of pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck Lex please..." He was shaking and moaning with a genuine desire that was unmistakable.

Bruce walked over silently appreciating the pair of them. Both of them were beautiful in different ways. Lex had a natural charisma and an obvious instinct that needed polishing.

He just needed time to polish down. Lex focused on Clark, leaned in and licked a thin line up the middle of Clark's neck, and pulled the probe almost out before grasping Clark's dick to thread it back in. "You really want this."

From the way Clark was practically panting, it was obvious enough. "Clark, you are forbidden to come," Bruce said. "This is part of your punishment that Lex is administering. You have to suffer through it until Lex gives you permission."

More of a reward, and he knew Clark would know that. "Continue Lex."

His own hand stroked over the warmth on Clark's back and over his ass reassuring him.

"How much do you want this? Can you come around the sound if you have to?" Lex was in close, body to body with him, and he gave a hiss when he made contact with Clark in the wrong way and got a bit of a shock himself. But he didn't *stop*.

Bruce watched with interest. Clark was definitely responding to the treatment. "Yes he can...if he is permitted," he said and tweaked at the plug in his ass. His own responses were heightened watching Lex play.

"Lex, please...please," Clark begged moving enough that the frame auto-tightened the restraints to make it impossible for him.

He wanted to see Clark go off, but not yet. Not yet. "Please? Please what, Clark?"

Clark always looked that wonderful puppy dog look of begging and vulnerability when he did that. He was pulling harder and Bruce upped the kryptonite exposure just a little. "Please do more Lex, please."

"Go ahead Lex," Bruce said because the expression on Lex's face was incredibly stimulating.

He looked stunned, in a way, but he was caught up in it, in reacting to Clark's begging, in giving Clark the very painful things he needed. He turned the sound's control up, just a little more, watching Clark gasp and start to twitch in the rack like bonds.

"Do you want him Lex?" He murmured in the other man’s ear. "Do you want to take him? Feel the electricity in him while you fuck him?"

Lex leaned in, and kissed the junction of Clark's neck, still toying with the sound. "Yes, but it needs two poles."

"It can be arranged," Bruce said with a smile. "If you were wearing something metal yourself, it would earth through you." Interesting and inventive. He liked that.

"I'm not sure I want that going to ground through me." He was still kissing Clark, though, didn't break what he was doing to converse.

"Then perhaps as you are you will feel enough," Bruce day. "I want you to try it Lex." He gave it the undertone of an order, unable to help himself.

It seemed to work, whether because he was pushing it as a suggestion or otherwise. Lex moved behind Clark, and started to pull the plug out of his ass. "I’ll try it."

"Good," Bruce murmured going around to look at Clark who was in a trembling state. He'd needed this and Alfred was right, he had been giving him too much space. The visit to Vegas had bothered him a great deal, and when he got like that his masochistic tendencies needed to be assuaged. "A little longer Clark...it will be all the sweeter in the end."

He could guess, from the positioning of Clark's body, when Lex got behind him, when he started to slide his dick into Clark's ass. He'd only watched them in a performance setting, but according to Alfred's reports, the two were touchy. And that was a good thing.

Clark arched his back in response, his legs shaking as he did so.

"Can you feel it Lex? Can you feel it in the depths of him?" Bruce asked as he met Clark's eyes. Clark understood what he was doing.

Clark didn't mind and from the looks of it was pleased. Maybe Lex knew, but it felt like a good moment, and it was working. Bruce needed to get Lex to participate. "Yes."

"Then fuck him hard and make him come around the sound," Bruce told them both, giving Clark the implicit permission he needed.

And Bruce could enjoy the view. He watched Lex’s fingers clutch Clark's hips for a moment, before he reached around to jack him off around the sound. He was moving hard, fast, pounding Clark, and Clark could take it easily.

He carefully allowed some of the shielding back into play, just enough to tip that stimulation of pleasure for Clark and watched as his lover struggled hard to not come immediately. He had a sneaking suspicion of what would happen when the Meta finally did come and stepped out of the way when he saw Clark reaching the end of his tether.

He wasn't particularly in the mood to have a sound ejaculated at him, though it was an impressive sight. Lex was moving fast and hard, pointing Clark the way he liked to be fucked -- no give, no lee-way, driving him towards it.

Even at the end though, Clark looked him with that desperate expression that meant he was going to come but really wanted to be told to do so.

"Come for us Clark," Bruce said softly. "Come now."

And with those words as a trigger he did.

Clark had such a beautiful hair trigger at times like that, and over his shoulder, Bruce could see Lex curve into Clark, pressing against Clark's shoulder and bracing himself against him, riding that out.

Beautiful. They did make a beautiful pair together, some of the training enhancing Lex's already good physique. It was different to Clark's but a different taste rather than something comparable. "And you Lex."

He could hear Lex exhale, and maybe he hadn't been aware that he'd been waiting for permission, or he had been, but he started to move again, just a few last stuttered motions that finished him off. He stayed standing there, holding onto Clark, kissing at his shoulder.

Interesting that Lex had absorbed that much protocol already. He would have to commend Alfred for that.

He approached Clark, head dropped with exhaustion and kissed him with rare tenderness. "Better?"

"Yes, Master Bruce." He felt more relaxed, and some of the tension in his body had seeped away at last. It was something Bruce hadn't noticed until it had already settled into Clark.

He reached up and released his arms, released the restraints and performed the miracle of completely shielding the kryptonite. The marks on Clark’s body would fading under Lex's hands.

He hadn't actually expected Lex to shift his posture as if he expected Clark to crumble. Clark didn't crumble, though, and Lex finally pulled away from him, as if he was unsure of what he was supposed to or allowed to do.

"I would like the both of you to sleep in my bed tonight," Bruce said and he could see Clark was surprised. He had obviously expected their normal routine to be abandoned with Lex there, not expanded to include Lex.

It was in Bruce's best interest to rub off some of that unsurity from Lex. He needed to know how to behave in front of his master, and he was sure that this stricken quiet was nothing like the actual Lex Luthor. And it was in his best interest to keep Clark satisfied. "Thank you, Master."

"You may clean yourselves and do as you wish until that time," Bruce said meeting Lex's eyes. Clark would explain to him. Clark was good at that.

Lex's expression was hard to read, though. "Thank you, Master." He'd leave, and leave Clark to the follow through.

It wouldn't harm, and likely it would do a lot of good.

* * *

Clark felt a lot happier and relaxed as a result of the session. Almost a little intoxicated, which alcohol tended not to do anything to him. He'd washed and was walking around in a towel in the room he and Lex had been sharing trying to explain things. "Look, it really not that complicated."

"But it is for someone coming from *my* direction," Lex told him, using a hand-towel on his head. "It made more sense once I could feel how you were reacting."

Clark blushed a little. "Well yeah. It's a ...thing. " More than just a thing really, a compulsion. He needed it.

"I'm not going to throw stones," Lex drawled. "I was just trying to understand what was going on. I don't... I'm still processing, but I can understand it."

"Look, I guess it goes with a bit of this superpower thing. Hurts outside disappear pretty quickly, so you know... sometime I feel I need more than my body provides," Clark said. "So sometimes it goes on. A long time but always at the end I sleep in Bruce’s bed."

"And Bruce...?" He could guess the questions Lex had. Was that the only time he slept with Bruce? What was the point, or the payoff, but he left the question open ended.

"Bruce...takes care of me. It's not about sex then. It's about... well it's like what we do, but Bruce find that really hard to express," Clark said. "He feels things very intensely. Believe it or not his own preferred fantasies are not that as such. "

"Huh." Lex leaned against the edge of the bed, eyes on Clark. "I'll take your word on that. I just haven't seen enough of him to get a bead on him, while you've lived here for years."

"He won't force you to do anything," he replied and walked over to playfully pounce on Lex. "You got into it didn't you?"

Lex fell back on the bed, grinning at Clark the moment he made contact with him. "I did. I wasn’t sure about what was going on until I touched you and if you were enjoying, well..."

"C'mon, you were totally hot for it," Clark said liking the look in Lex's eyes. "When you did that with the sound...that surprised me."

"It seemed to fit." Lex moved a hand, and curved his fingers against the small of Clark's back. "I don't want to become my father, and the things that come naturally to me sometimes startle me."

Clark let things go along naturally. He tended to get affectionate after a session. "I was a bit worried about telling you about the fact I...kinda want it."

"If you want it, then you should have it." Lex leaned up and kissed him, lightly, slowly. "There's nothing wrong with what you want. If it helps."

"Sometimes," Clark was still a little shy about the level of it. "There have been occasions where it has gone on over longer time."

"Do you still want it when it takes more time?" Lex shifted, trying to work them both further up onto the bed.

Clark shifted a little as memories stirred a reaction. "Yeah. Bruce is inventive. I like a good long session. It depends what has been happening and how much I need to break down and sometimes he combines in his own fantasies too."

He remembered going to the Castle in Smallville and using the genuine dungeons there; that had been definitely interesting. Bruce had decided he needed to be broken not just with the rack and instruments of medieval interrogation but with endless edging and then endless orgasms. Going to the castle tended to give him a hard on now.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lex's hands were roaming, pointlessly, savoring touch. "So when we go back to find Bruce, what should I expect?"

Clark shrugged. "Just that he'll want us close. It's not so much about sex as intimacy."

"I'd wondered. Does Bruce get much of that?" It was an odd question, but maybe an apt one from Lex's experience.

"He tries to not allow himself too much," Clark admitted. It worried him. Bruce needed it sometimes.

"I'd understand if he was being prevented from it, but..." Lex caught Clark's eyes, and his expression was questioning. "Why? Does he think it weakens him?"

"It's a Bruce thing," Clark said trying to find words to explain. "Maybe it is about thinking it weakens him or that he...well after his parents were killed, he was wary about people getting close."

"Everyone dies. Some people, not as soon as they should," Lex drawled.

"Look it was...It wasn't good. They were killed in front of him and he escaped somehow, but it was assassination, maybe even Imperial sanctions not a House War," Clark said. "Alfred, as a bonded Personal to the both of Bruce's Parents was eligible to act as proxy." He shook his head. "I have no idea how House Wayne survived and held on to its Great House status."

Lex exhaled, and looked up at the ceiling, past Clark. "Because Alfred is the sort of brilliant mind you want committed to any house. That's how. My father's always gone on about how *strong* House Wayne was. How strong it has *always* been. If he'd known that from the inside looking out, things seemed so much weaker..."

"Alfred is...exceptional. He knows everything," Clark said. "And Bruce is exceptional but sharper. Now, House Wayne is possibly stronger than it looks."

"Which is how Bruce manages to get people to bet preposterous things." Lex twisted, turning so that they were side to side. "When should we report to his quarters?"

"When we're ready," Clark said and studied Lex. "You okay with this? Bruce is...well he's complex."

"I have no idea what I'm walking into," Lex admitted, "but that's been my entire experience here. I knew where I stood at home, and I knew what was going to happen in an implicit way that's hard to describe."

Clark hesitated a moment. There was just something a bit off about the way Lex said that. "Where what was going to happen?"

Silence with Lex usually meant that he was considering the best way to turn a phrase to his advantage. It wasn't a bad thing, and he usually just rolled out with answers with Clark, quick, easy honesty because he trusted Clark. "Let's just say that if I were a woman, the Luthor bloodline would be, ah, particularly Luthor-only."

Clark was staring, and he couldn't help it. "I...your father? He...?"

"Like I said, sometimes people die too soon and sometimes they don't die soon enough." His arm against Clark's back pressed a little, holding onto him.

"Lex..." He wondered if Alfred knew, or Bruce. "I'm sorry...really sorry."

"Don't be." Lex exhaled, and clutched Clark just a little closer. "This is why this has all been so... very easy to try. It's all been better. Helping with your lessons and going over the 302 is better than what I faced at work, and this is better than what I faced at home."

"It shouldn't be like that," Clark said and he felt that old urge to go out and...well, kick ass for want of a better way of putting it. "Lex, you deserve more than this, more than what you got there. You should be Master of your own House."

Lex shrugged his shoulders tightly. "Some day."

Clark smoothed down his back. "Do you have to go back there? I mean...I don't want you to leave.

"The end of a year is... a while off." And Lex had said right in the start that he suspected his father would kill him if he played along. Well, he was playing along with them all now.

"Bruce will think of something," Clark promised. He didn't want to lose Lex, it just seemed right with him there. "Shall we go up?"

"Yeah." Lex shifted, still touching Clark. At least he was comfortable going naked, and that was usually how Bruce liked to have Clark arrive.

"Can I...get us there?" he asked reaching as if to lift Lex. "I don't want you getting cold."

Lex laughed, and sat up a little better. "Sure, yeah. Let's travel the Clark way."

He liked holding on to Lex, picking him up and speeding to Bruce's bedroom. There was a practical side to things too. It meant Lex did not see the unlocking protocols.

For Lex, it was just another door, and an area he was unlikely to go to on his own, because his days were kept busy in an entirely different way than it had been before.

The revelations that Lionel Luthor abused his own son troubled Clark greatly. He wanted to talk to Alfred, see if that were allowable. He had a horrible feeling it would be.

Bruce had a fire lit and was sitting in his robe drinking fine brandy by the smell of it. "Do not let yourselves become cold. Drink?"

Lex took a moment to get his feet after having been zipped in the room, and he was still giving Bruce that wary look, which left Clark to take the lead, somewhat, even as Lex hesitated forward. "Thank you, sir."

"Help yourselves," Bruce said. Clark glanced at Lex and decided that he would have some of the very fine cognac that Bruce favored and poured them both some.

Lex, by all indications, could hold his liquor, and was possibly a hard drinker under less soothing circumstances. Clark handed him a glass, and he raised it to Clark in a toast. There was something about that gesture that was only funny when the person making it was naked.

Clark grinned a little and clinked the crystal so it rang even as Bruce gestured to the fire and the fur rug in front of it. Clark gave Bruce a look that quietly teased him for the cliché and was surprised and happy to see Bruce smile just a little in response.

That was nice to see, that quirk of Bruce's lips, while Lex moved with Clark to sit on the fur rug. "So..."

"I am glad you accepted my invitation," Bruce said in his soft voice, watching as Clark arranged himself with Lex to be comfortable. "I know it is a big step for you."

"It is," Lex acknowledged, taking a sip. "But tonight was... something else. I'd like to see more of you." 

Clark knew when to remain silent; he didn't want to break the rapport that was growing.

"And I would of you," Bruce answered. "I found you...very attractive Lex. You and Clark together."

Clark inhaled a little sharply at that compliment. That was unusual. And Lex had no idea how rare that compliment was. Lex took another slow sip, and leaned into Clark comfortably. "I'm glad to hear that. Clark was... amazing."

"Thank you," Clark said, glancing between the two of them. "It felt...good afterwards."

"Lex has good instincts." Bruce agreed. "I am eager to see the products of his imagination."

"Now I'm worried that my imagination won't meet your expectations," Lex drawled. "Or Clark's."

"If today was anything to go by, then he won't be" Bruce reassured him and Clark smiled. "I'm not solely into that you know."

"Few people are," Lex smiled, watching Bruce. It was funny to watch Lex watch Bruce while Bruce watched him back.

They were studying each other, but in a completely different context from assessing status and politics. Clark could almost feel the interest levels rising around him.

"He has a sentimental streak as well," Bruce answered. "Do you Lex?"

"I think my sentimental streak has been more on display in the last weeks than anything," Lex admitted.

"Clark is our main sentimental streaker," Bruce teased a little and Clark grinned again.

"And proud of it. Some of us need reminding."

Lex lifted an eyebrow at Bruce, and took another sip of his brandy, because he got what Clark was talking about, at least a little. "Reminding, huh?"

"He needs to lighten up," Clark said pushing the boundaries of familiarity in front of Lex to show him Bruce wasn't as formal as he sounded.

Lex needed to see that, because he needed to stop being wary of Bruce *sometime*, even if now it felt like he had a better basis of why Lex was standoffish with authority. "You do cut an... imposing figure," Lex drawled.

"Part of my charm," Bruce said with a smile. "I am the youngest Master of a Great House Lex, I need to establish an aura of authority.

"Consider it established. And intimidating." Lex raised a glass to Bruce in mock toast. "I'm sure it's quite effective in court."

"Terribly," Bruce responded in kind. "Especially when I put on my very deep voice."

Clark nearly giggled at that in sheer surprise.

He watched Lex's smile spread a little, starting to mellow out towards something a little more real. "You're aware that most masters are the same at home as they are at court."

"I like to think I have...layers," Bruce said.

"Like an onion," Clark supplied helpfully.

Bruce gave him a look.

Lex choked a little on a laugh. "So, there's peeling involved."

"On very special occasions," Bruce admitted. He pulled the tie to his robe loose and slipped it off.

"There should be music to go with this," Lex stage-whispered, leaning in to Clark. But his eyes were on what Bruce was doing, on watching the robe come off. Oh yeah, Lex hadn't seen Bruce naked yet. It was an impressive sight.

Lex hadn't seen Bruce move really either, not enough to have an inkling of the muscles under the suits. 

"I would ask Clark to provide accompaniment but singing is one of the skills he hasn't yet rated a gem level in."

"No, he was humming something in the shower last night that I don't think would pass any grade," Lex teased, still *watching*.

"That goes without saying," Bruce said. "Do you like what you see Lex?"

Bruce was tanned, but it was uneven, and it seemed to highlight his muscles, his body's structure. Bruce's musculature was impressive, and it was something Bruce worked at, no questions about it. And Lex liked what he was seeing, Clark could tell.

"Yeah." Lex licked his bottom lip. "You have no right to look that hot."

"So perhaps I am your type," Bruce twitched a smile. "I believe I would like to kiss you."

Clark settled back to watch. Bruce had a rawness about him that he knew from experience could become sexuality personified.

Bruce started to kneel down, and Lex moved, kneeling up, moving into Bruce to start the kiss that Bruce had just offered.

Clark felt a curious mixture of arousal and jealousy. He couldn't help it, he had Bruce to himself for so long, and now he was just letting them get on with some pretty spectacular kissing.

He knew what that felt like, and it was one of the reasons he never left.

It was better than being overwhelmed -- it was like being subsumed, all focus and concentration, and it had been his, just Clark's for so long. But Lex would be there and gone, and he could share it for a little while.

He suspected he wouldn't have a choice. 

Bruce was giving him a kiss that was evidently something that Lex was savoring.

Lex finally pulled away, looking a little caught up, still, maybe a little stunned. Clark didn't blame him one bit, but he wished he was there instead of hanging back.

"Come to bed Lex." Bruce murmured. "Those who come to my bed, lie close to me can only be equals worthy of respect."

Lex was kneeling, and leaning in just ever so slightly towards Bruce. "Clark's coming, isn't he?"

"Yes." Bruce said as if it were obvious. But it wasn't obvious and Clark felt a little relieved when he was given permission.

"Thank you," he murmured.

He hadn't expected Lex to ask that, but he had. For Clark, maybe for himself. Lex started to stand up, still watching Bruce, as if he was unsure that he should.

"You are not here for my will," Bruce said softly. "Not here and now. Here you will do as you please. Go to the bed or stay as you wish."

"Oh, *now* you tell me," Lex drawled, leaning a hand on one hip. "I'm still not sure it's appropriate to ask for Clark's help here in tackling you to the fur rug."

"You could try," Bruce twitched a smile. "If Clark promises not to use powers."

Clark groaned. "We'd never manage it."

It felt like that broke the ice, just a little. "Maybe you and I can try to tackle Clark, then."

"You're on," Bruce said and eyed Clark before literally launching himself through the air to tackle him. Clark had just enough time to force himself to relax into it.

Lex laughed, and then he was on Clark, too, hands digging and petting and okay, that was good, and was Lex trying to tickle him?

He squirmed a little, "Lex..Bruce, he's tickling me...help!" 

"It sounds like a good suggestion," Bruce mused. "You do have a perfect body Clark."

He felt Lex huff a laugh against his skin, his shoulder, and then Lex twisted to get fingers under his armpits.

It ended up with Clark laughing helplessly and flailing around trying to tickle them back. "Stop! Or I'll get my own back!"

Lex leaned back, and then leaned down to kiss Clark, sliding his tongue against Clark's lips before he pulled back. "I bet you could out-anything us both."

"Maybe," Clark replied decided to show off a little by floating upwards carrying the two of them who were half straddling him with him.

Lex clung on, startled, while Bruce just trusted that Clark wouldn't drop them over that short distance. "Show off -- see, I can't do that."

"I bring a new dimension to the Mile High Club," Clark said he floated them to the bed.

"Mm..." Bruce agreed. "He does."

"Have you ever?" Lex asked, smiling a little as they settled haphazardly onto the bed. "Done that, I mean?”

"Oh yes," Clark said looking at Bruce who nodded. 

"Balance is most definitely required."

Lex was patted at Clark’s chest, and stretched, half-moving onto the bed, before he cut his eyes to Bruce. "I like this view." It was warm, the place was lit only by the fire, and their drinks were some-where.

Lex looked gorgeous by firelight, Clark could just look at him and do nothing else. Right now this felt like an idyllic area where the three of them were just people, not Masters and personals.

"So do I," Bruce added.

It was nice to feel, just for a while, like they were equals. That he was equal to Bruce, that he wasn't a personal. Bruce trailed fingers down Clark's chest, feeling through the hair. 

Bruce was always so mysterious. He could follow and react to what he was thinking but Bruce always had plans within plans.

He didn't have too much hair, but compared to Lex, he was much more hirsute. He touched Lex to feel the contrast, and Lex leaned into him. "Mmm. One day I'll work out how you make even that erotic, Clark."

Training, he wanted to say but just smiled instead. "Because I want you. And obviously being sexy is one of my Meta abilities."

"I feel inspired to test that sometime," Bruce put in.

"With meters and instrumentation," Lex deadpanned, because thankfully that wasn't possible. But Lex was moving, leaning further in to Clark, and sliding an arm behind Bruce.

Clark just hoped that this meant he would see more of Bruce as well as Lex, and that there would be more of this in their future. Because right now, things felt pretty much perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex relished the time he was allowed to pursue his own interests. It was a luxury he never experienced at House Luthor and most of what he had learned was due to his tutors allocating more time than he needed to learning certain aspects, and sneaking in his own information when he could. Going places with Clark, actually being able to experience things without a bodyguard that doubled as a jailer or something was amazing, and they had touched down in a lot of areas of the world he would never have accessed otherwise. One day they were visiting the Taj Mahal, another the exotic plains of Africa, then up to the Arctic Circle where he got to see the aurora borealis up close and personal. Before, when they had traveled he was confined to House accommodation, and business offices, boardrooms and the sort of restaurants and entertainment that they wanted to provide.

He was tinkering with another small programming app that would use a phone to scan and recognize even the obscure grades and professions on status cuffs. It was a simple matter of linking his programming to the Universal database and having it report in a fashion that was sensible and provided highlights. In theory there was no reason if there was direct access to the Imperial register that he could not get a personal information file linked as well. But that would require permission – he suspected that the Imperial lawkeepers would find it useful.  

“I hope I’m not interrupting something critical Lex?” Bruce said from the doorway.  He felt a little startled and wasn’t a hundred percent sure that he should be kneeling or bowing or…. His hesitation must have shown through because Bruce waved a hand that was holding a take out coffee cup. “Don’t worry, no protocol needed. Clark fetched us coffee apparently from one of the places you have visited recently?”  

“Paris,” Lex agreed unable to restrain his reach for the cup. “It is amazing coffee.” Expensive too but that was not a consideration.  

“May I join you?” Bruce asked and Lex wasn’t completely sure of how to deal with a Bruce that seemed to be treating him as more of an equal. Ever since the intense session with Clark that had initially horrified and aroused him, and his inclusion in the Masters bed, Bruce had shifted ironically to treating him less like a Personal and more like an Heir. “I thought we could have a bit of a discussion.”

“Okay,” Lex said setting down his work and claiming the coffee. “About anything in particular?”

“We did blind-side you a little with that scene. Did Clark explain about it in more detail?” Bruce asked taking a seat. 

“Yeah, he did. I find it difficult to comprehend though,” Lex admitted. It had looked like punishment to him, strict unyielding and if not for Clark’s evident enjoyment he would have believed it cruel.  

“I am afraid I over ruled Alfred’s judgement of your readiness. You needed to see the sort of thing that the Court expects under the current Emperor,” Bruce said. “And you needed to see it is eroticized. Generally Clark and I do not sleep together in such an intense way.” He smiled a little.  

“I admit, it was a bit of a shock,” Lex answered. It stirred far too many unpleasant memories of his father and what he considered punishment. “I was not expecting to respond to it.” There had been a raw sexuality there between Bruce and Clark though that had made the atmosphere crackle.  

“I’ll be truthful, it is not my best fantasy come to life. Clark explained that he usually asks for it?”   

“Yes, but..” It was incomprehensible to him to think that losing control like that would somehow help. He shook his head knowing it was a stumbling block he kept hitting in their training. Losing control meant death to him; he was a survivor, he could endure a loss of control but at the back of his mind the Luthor mantra of it being a weakness and a fatal flaw was always there.

  

“It is difficult to comprehend. It is possibly one of my worst nightmares to be in that position,” Bruce said calmly. “I believe they try and train us that way from birth.”  

“Mmm, certainly my father’s approach,” Lex replied. “Intellectually, I understand what you are trying to do Bruce, but on an instinctive level that is more of a challenge.”  

“Do you understand what we are trying to do?” Bruce leaned forward just a little. “I do not indulge in schadenfreude Lex, I admit I was expecting a spoiled Heir that I would have to mold into shape to get us through the year. I was not expecting… you.”

What did that mean exactly? Lex studied the other man and tilted his head slightly in a habit his father hated. “And I’m not a spoiled Heir?” he asked.

  “No. But what you are is wasted.” Bruce smiled a little. “In that I am a true son of the Temple – I abhor waste. I see in you someone who understands the position I am in, the stakes I am playing for and the politics of the Houses instinctively.”

  Lex was starting to get the impression that Bruce was making a pass at him. “But I am currently your Personal ‘Master Wayne’” he said. He could be wrong but it sounded like Bruce was trying to offer him something more than survival.

  “A temporary circumstance, we both know that,” Bruce leaned back in his chair. “I know you have been calculating your options and I have been trying to not put you in conflict with your own House. However, your father is making that increasingly difficult. He is trying to send people after you.”

And that ambiguous phrasing meant that Bruce Wayne did not believe that they were trying to retrieve or abduct him. It probably meant his father was not being picky about whether he would be retrieved alive or uninjured. It could be a trap of Wayne’s, a bluff designed to engender dependence. He had not seen any attempts or near misses, but Wayne did have strong defenses and Meta support. But on the other hand, should harm come to him while he was under Bruce Wayne’s protection, even if he was acting Personal at the time, he could demand compensation for a Blood Heir. Possibly even legal possession of Clark and that was something he really couldn’t bear to think about. What his father would do to him would be a travesty.

“That’s par for the course,” Lex said. “At the moment you have me convinced to play the role that will save my life Bruce. There is no conflict. My work is yours, my skills are yours to use as well.”

  “I would rather have an equal,” Bruce replied. “Who contributes rather than is used. Would you consider helping me strategy considering the Lunar Base bid?”  

“The one McKay let slip? That’s going out for tender?” Lex asked sitting up straighter. To help build a space base, now that would be something, something lasting and real.

“It has not yet been announced. I suspect that the next time a full Imperial Court session is called they will make a decision, so it will be a short turn around.” Bruce answered.

The next full Imperial Court would be the one where he would be presented whether he was ready or not. He felt a little of his excitement slip. “So you will have to prepare a bid before hand.”  

“And House Luthor will be doing the same, and House Osbourne as well as several of the other Great Houses,” Bruce confirmed.  

“And Stark has vetoed himself by getting the House kicked out of the inner circle,” Lex said thinking though the possible combinations of competitors and catching Bruce’s long slow smile as he thought aloud. 

  “Yes. With his rocketry specialists he would have been able to make a good bid for the work if not for his propensity for political suicide,” Bruce replied. “I was considering that aside from House Luthor, Osbourne might be the next viable threat.”

This was familiar old territory for Lex. “Yes, but I believe Von Doom and Essex might make a bid. Von Doom has expressed interest in space development before. And Essex…”  

“Essex is unpredictable in the area’s of science he moves into, although he specializes in biotechnology.” Bruce countered.  

“Of which there are plenty of applications in space, and the zero gravity research alone would be worth a fortune,” Lex pointed out. 

“But, his technological infrastructure might suffer.”  

“A combined bid? Von Doom and Essex?” Bruce suggested quirking an eyebrow at him.

“I would have to do an analysis, but they have collaborated in the past,” Lex acknowledged. “You have a significant advantage however in the bidding process.” 

“We do?” Bruce asked guilelessly and Lex knew he was playing with him then, but not in an unpleasant way.

  

“Yes, your Meta assets. The principle costs involved for most other Houses will be the cost of getting materials up to the moon.” Lex said making his point with increasing enthusiasm. “You have Clark who can do a moon trip can’t he?”

Bruce nodded smiling again. “He can. You have anticipated my thought processes there Lex.”  

“Because it is simple and most of all provides you with a cost effective way of dealing with the major difficulties of transport.” Lex said and then paused as ideas stream through his head. “I don’t know Clark’s full capabilities but if is able to reach the moon in minutes, would he be able to take… thrusting modules and attach them to ice asteroids? I remember some hypothetical thought experiments implying one reasonable sized asteroid with a high ice content taken to the moon would make it viable.”

Bruce sat up, all masks gone and it made Lex absurdly pleased to be able to contribute original ideas and have them taken seriously. “Now that is a very interesting idea. Let’s explore that a little Lex...”

  He nodded and dragged his chair over and his WayneTech laptop and found himself grinning and having the time of his life as he and a man who ought to have been his mortal enemy planned a possible future for mankind in the stars.

* * *

Afternoon training was not to be occurring, Alfred had informed Lex, as Clark was 'away on a mission'. 

Alfred had a very formal way of talking, but Lex could parse out the concern in Alfred's voice and the suddenness of what had happened. He'd told Lex that he needed to inspect the work on the grounds, and Lex was welcome to accompany him, which was... somehow less of an offer and more of an order. 

Things tended to be that way with Alfred, although it was the politest way of commanding he had ever seen. 

The work in the grounds seemed to be some new testing facility that Bruce had ordered and it was interesting enough. Bruce it seemed really did like to invest in research and science, and made sure there were state of the art facilities on tap.

The Wayne property was sprawling, and Lex was content to shadow Alfred and just look, because he wasn't particularly in the mood to be conversant. It was easier to roll moment to moment with Clark there.

Without him, it was harder to ignore the eyes watching him, and ignore imagined whispers. It was like being at home.

"In this lab we are hoping to install some area for medical research," Alfred was saying. 

"What kind of medical research?" Right now it was a poured foundation and the framing out of pipes.

"Any kind. Although, there is a strong leaning to Meta-gene research. There are a few Metas with healing abilities or regenerative powers. There have been strides in gene therapies," Alfred commented. He suddenly turned frowning, though Lex could hear nothing.

"Master Lex, you must move to the car immediately," Alfred said urgently. Even more surprisingly a weapon was pressed into his hand. "Defend yourself if necessary."

He glanced at it for a moment, just long enough to identify it as a gun, before he closed his fingers around the handle. But he didn't make a run for the car, he grabbed Alfred's arm. “You’re coming, too."

"Of course, but you can get there faster and have the car started. Do not waste time...go!" Alfred commanded and it was a whip crack of a command which was made obsolete by the crack of a tree going down over to the right of them.

Alfred twisted something in his cuffs and spoke at them. "Meta incursion, quadrant C, I repeated Meta incursion. House Wayne response teams immediate action."

Lex started to move, running now, so he could get the car and maybe use *it* as a weapon instead of a gun. Guns did shit against Metas most, and he knew that, he'd worked with enough of them.

The Meta...the creature that came through the trees towards them, was immense and the earth literally shook under his immense feet.

Alfred was heading back towards him but turning to fire and the bullets didn't seem to stop him, whatever it was at all. It looked almost like he had a massive helmet bolted on. A couple of the House Wayne Metas appeared on scene and launched an attack, and were swatted away like flies.

Lex got in the car -- he'd never been happier that someone had left the keys in the ignition in his damn life -- and started it up, pulling it around to try to get Alfred in the passenger side so they could *go*.

Too late. Alfred wasn’t close enough and he made the decision to turn, lifting the cane he often used. "Go!" he bellowed and with surprising economy of movement, attacked the approaching enemy Meta that had been tossing others around somehow avoiding it’s pulverizing strikes.

Son of a bitch. Going didn't seem to make *sense*, and Lex knew his limits, knew what he could and couldn't do. He pressed hard on the accelerator, steering towards the oncoming Meta.

The Meta roared in amusement and put out a hand and he crashed into it as solidly as if he had hit a wall. Then a thick meaty hand that could practically grasp him around the middle punched in and threw him out through the windshield.

It was trying to crush him, to hold onto him, and the only thing Lex could think of doing was to grab the gun and press it against the bastard's wrist to fire, damn the bits of windshield that were probably embedded into him.

"Come to me little Luthor," the Meta roared. "You get to be the plaything of the Juggernaut."

He dropped Lex when he fired, more out of surprise it seemed, but there was Alfred covering him, sword cane aiming for the eye and striking it hard. 

That did seem to hurt, though it should've been killed, though it struck at Alfred, the old man rolled, and came at him again shouting out. "Kal-El! KAL-EL!"

And if he called, he'd hear him, Clark had said that. Could he hear him from anywhere? "CLARK!" Lex fired at the creature again, from the other side, trying to distract it from Alfred.

"I'm gonna take you apart!" the Juggernaut said, hitting Alfred so he went flying and this time he didn’t get up. "Gonna kill you nice and messy. I'm unstoppable, immovable, and undefeatable! " It clamped onto him again, crushing the car with one boot. "Your father sends his regards."

"You can tell my father to go fuck himself," Lex snarled, twisting, kicking. He was going to put up the best damn fight he could, and the Juggernaut was looking at him like he was having the time of his life, himself.

"Shall I break your bones one by one?" Juggernaut squeezed his leg and there was a sick snapping noise and pain.

He howled, and that felt different, that felt like agony, that felt like the bone had been turned to dust, and Lex reached his hand out to try to hook that fucking helmet with his fingers. It was literally riveted on and suddenly there was a deeper voice there, familiar but with a hardness in it. 

"Let him go." Clark ordered. "Now."

"Oh, buddy, you don't know what you're messing with. I'll snap this guy in half. This ain't no hostage situation!" And then he started to clench his fingers, and Lex felt the pain, like something was going to pop.

And then he was flying through the air because Clark had thrown a punch hard enough knock him loose, and there was a battle royale taking place. There were even concussion waves coming off of pair of them from the hits being exchanged and for god’s sake they were using trees as a means to swat at each other.

Lex leaned up, tried to, tried to focus on what was going on. Clark was covered in blood, or maybe the Juggernaut was, and then his eyes were crossing because fuck it was hard to breathe.

There was another figure there, in black, helping him, moving him carefully. "Clark, get his helmet off!" he ordered and it had to be Bruce, couldn't be anyone else.

The figure in black was easier to track, contrast against the color, and he concentrated, eyes swimming, shit, shit, he needed to stay awake. He had to stay awake.

It had to be a trick of the pain because Bruce was moving like quicksilver, all precision, as Clark wrestled with the Helmet.

"You cannot stop me alien!" Juggernaut shouted. "My powers are god-bestowed. I cannot be stopped, I will never be stopped. No one can crush me!"

"Perhaps I won't have to crush you," Clark said sounding rough even as he twisted the helmet off.

Bruce was climbing up the thing's back working on the helmet as well, it looked like, and Lex tried to see what happened next. It seemed un-real, impossible, all of it, but it was so hard to breathe, one breath and then another, because everything hurt.

"Bruce!" Clark had to be protecting him somehow, but he couldn't see and there was some form of shouting and clashing, nearly drowned out by bellowing and a thud that made the ground shake.

He just didn't know what it all meant. Or where Alfred was, or how Bruce had even managed that, or where Clark had come from, or...

Lex finally gave up, and laid down, trying to just focus on remaining conscious. He needed to stay awake.

"He'll stay down," Bruce's voice said. "Focus Clark. What broken bones and internal injuries does he have?"

"I..."

"Clark. *Focus'. Lex needs you," Bruce commanded sharply.

"His legs have compound fractures, and... he has a flail chest. He maybe ..maybe getting a pneumothorax," Clark answered.

"Alfred?"

"Internal bleeding and bone fracture to the hip," Clark answered.

"Can you fly Clark?" Bruce queried in an intense voice. "You must get them to our House Wayne facility. Now. Go."

He was being lifted carefully though not as steadily as before.

It hurt, and he tried to not whimper. He wanted to thank Clark, but he wasn't even sure he was getting his eyes open, because it *was* hard to breathe. He got a glimpse of red and blue, and then it was gone again.

"It's gonna be okay," Clark was whispering to him. "Hold on."

He wasn't even aware of moving, of the sensation of travel but suddenly they were inside, and it smelt antiseptic and people were rushing towards them, taking him away, and babbling in medical jargon about oxygen saturation.

He wanted to protest that he was breathing fine, but then somewhere in the pain, everything started to fade away.

* * *

It shouldn't've taken that long to finish up the Imperial duty but it had been a tough one, and Juggernaut had hit him hard enough to hurt as well. Hurt badly, but then he'd gone on to fight some more against a whole host of renegades who had their own abilities as well as their leader Magneto. He had nearly had him, pulling at the metals in his blood, thumping the crap out of him and he would have liked to have said that he had won through skill and training, but he’d gotten lucky in the end. He’d delivered Magneto to House Genosha as per the Imperial contract stated, hating himself the entire time. Magneto had only wanted freedom, but he had chosen the other path and placed himself against the Imperial Forces and their allies. It had been way too close, and he had had no back up this time. 

In that time, he hadn't heard anything from Bruce about Lex or Alfred.

Bruce was probably there, in the medical ward. He'd done that the few times Clark had been injured, from what Clark had remembered, holding a vigil. There was still a twinge in his chest, though, and he was tired and hurting himself. If he went down there, he could at least rest, and maybe steal a few ice-packs. Something. See for himself how Alfred and Lex were.

He trudged down there, listening for familiar heartbeats and homing in on them. Bruce was there as he suspected and he stopped, worried as he saw Lex and Alfred, neither of them appearing to be awake.

That wasn't good. He was sure it had been a few hours, but he wondered why there was no sign at all of them stirring. Lex looked like a mess of tubes going down into his lungs, and he could hear the pressurized air. If Alfred was still alive, then he had hopes that they'd stopped the internal bleeding.

"Bruce?" he called out quietly. "How are they?"

He couldn't imagine a world without Alfred, and Lex, Lex had become very important to him very rapidly.

Bruce didn't startle, but he did tense for a moment before he turned to look at Clark. "They're being cared for with the best equipment we have."

"What..What did the doctors say?" Clark asked actually having to sit down. Emotionally he was finding it difficult to stand and hold it together.

"Alfred is going to need surgery for his hip later tonight, but they did get the bleeding under control. Lex did develop a pneumothorax, and they've done surgery. There's nothing to do but wait."

"I’m sorry," Clark murmured, the guilt rising thick and choking in its intensity. "I should've come quicker. Intercepted the Juggernaut...I wasn't fast enough Bruce. What if...what if we'd lost them?"

"Luthor knew you were out of the House." Bruce cradled his head in his hands, his thumb rubbing at his temple. "It was timed."

"But, I heard Alfred call, and I still wasn't fast enough," Clark replied miserably. He used his x-ray vision and looked at Lex. He was much further on healing wise than he should've been.

It even looked like his flail chest was starting to knit back together, and that was impossible to have happening so soon. There was no way to hide it from Bruce, not like whip marks, but how was he going to bring it up?

"You can't be everywhere at once."

"What's the point of being... me if I can't be where I need to be?" Clark said and sighed. He listened to make sure no one was close and said. "Bruce...I think you need to know something about Lex."

"Go on." There was a good chance that Bruce *had* noticed, and wasn't saying something. Clark didn't think his reaction would be too bad either way.

"Bruce, I think...well, I'm pretty sure...Lex might have the meta-gene." And it was going to become obvious.

Bruce was quiet, and then he turned his head slightly to look at Clark. "That possibility had crossed my mind. You should lie down, Clark."

"There's other stuff as well," Clark said even as he let his head droop forward. "His father...it's worse than the blood code."

"I'd suspected from his lack of scar tissue that he had some kind of accelerated healing." But nothing about how it was worse than the blood code.

"Bruce, Lionel Luthor... is sexually abusing Lex and calling it part of the Bloodcode," Clark said.

He heard Bruce's sharp inhalation, but that was as far as the response seemed to go -- the inhalation, a tightness to his jaw, a look in his eyes that only Clark and Alfred would notice. "Somehow that should shock me."

"Well, it's why he's got submitting issues," Clark said. "Does this mean his father has written him off?"

"I think so." Bruce looked at him, finally, expression wry. "I'm going to handle this."

"How? I mean… can we even prove Juggernaut was sent by his father?" Clark asked frowning a little. His head hurt, and he was a mass of minor injuries.

"I will," Bruce said firmly. "In the very least, my... property has been harmed. My First Advisor and my Personal and damages to my House."

Clark breathed out a moment. "Lex isn't property." Not like himself, he was determined Lex should not be that way.

"Neither is Alfred, except in the eyes of the court. It's leverage I can use against Luthor." After all, they weren't at war with House Luthor and Bruce was evidently trying to find a way to exert pressure on them to back off.

Clark found it difficult to think of Alfred as property. He was the only one who could make Bruce stop so he thought of him as authority.

"This wasn't meant to happen," Clark said miserably. "Why would Lionel Luthor do this to his own son? If he doesn't want him as Heir then all he has to do is change the title, not...kill him."

"It's hard to tell," Bruce admitted slowly, "What his precise reasoning was. I wonder why someone would have sexual relations with their own son, as well. Control, at a guess."

Alfred would know, Clark was sure of that because he was very adept at reading others motivations and the ramifications of actions. But Alfred was lying in a hospital bed awaiting surgery and they were on their own.

 "But what will that mean for Lex? At the end of the year?"

"He'll be without a House affiliation." And probably hunted by his father, disowned, killed if he was lucky. Lionel wouldn’t keep him alive – he’d claim this was nothing to do with him, a rogue Meta on the rampage, but it had been clear Juggernaut wanted to kill Lex, not take him. Bruce kept his eyes focused on Lex and Alfred, watching the ventilator that Lex was on do its work. "What he chooses to make of that will be up to him."

"He'd be Unbonded? Or a Freeman?" Clark asked, very concerned. They were responsible for this. Yes, Lionel Luthor had initiated the bet, but Bruce had taken it. Lex was having his life ruined and put in danger through no fault of his own and they had participated. It made them responsible. "Bruce... this, this just isn't right. House Luthor won't tolerate a Freeman potential Heir out there. Without the protection of a House he'd stand no chance."

He possibly wasn't expecting the long sideways look Bruce gave him, as if Bruce had thought Clark was in on his current plans and was surprised that they weren't on the same line of thought. It wasn't his fault that sometimes he needed things spelled out for him. "Do you really think that Lex would just let himself flounder out there?"

"No, but..." Clark hesitated. He needed to think about this a little more and he was too tired and things hurt too much to think straight. "Maybe I'll think about this when I don't feel like a mountain fell on me." Which it had.

"You need to rest, as well." Bruce probably had some plan. Maybe he was planning to let Lex affiliate with House Wayne, if he wanted to. After the year. Maybe he was planning on declaring a war.

He was always hesitant to do that because House Luthor would have Metas on contract so it wouldn't be a clean sweep at the last minute. It would be a blood bath with innocent people getting the worst of it.  "I will stay here," Clark said.

"I've been told that neither of them will be waking up tonight." And yet, Bruce didn't seem inclined to leave, either.

"If you are staying so will I," Clark said looking at a nearby gurney that one or other of them had been wheeled in on. That would do for a nice restful place. He ached. Magnetic manipulation had done strange things to his body as it hurt and ached.

Bruce sat up a little straighter, and gave Clark a rueful look. "Fine. We can take account of the situation again in the morning."

In the morning he would most likely be healed up as if nothing had happened. He just wished it was that easy to erase disaster for Lex and Alfred.

He hopped onto the gurney and lay back. "I will make sure nothing else happens," he promised.

"You did you very best, Clark. Luthor kept your weaknesses in mind when he hired that Meta." Bruce shifted, pulled the other chair around to make a makeshift bed.

That wasn't exactly encouraging. It meant his best wasn't good enough. Juggernaut had not been a pushover and neither had the group he had face with the Imperial contract. Bruce hadn't even asked about that mission which said a lot for his concern.

"Yeah, I know," he answered.

Bruce looked over to the beds again, and seemed to be focused on them . He did finally say, "How was your contract?"

"Not so good. The Imperial intelligence sucked," Clark said lying back. "The unbonded Meta group was a lot bigger and better organized than they said. They kicked my ass, Magneto dropped a mountain on me before I neutralized their base as the contract dictated and took the captured rogue Meta’s to House Genosha for Imperial forces induction."  Magneto would never give in to the induction, he knew it and that made it worse what he had done.

"Good." Bruce glanced over to him, and then seemed to finally catch that there was something wrong from his expression. "Are you all right?"

Clark shrugged. "No?" he said honestly. He hurt, he felt like a betrayer of his own kind, enslaving those trying to live free. "But it doesn't matter. By tomorrow, it'll all be gone anyway. I'll just sleep it off."

Bruce started to stand up, though. "I'll get the sunlamp."

He was going to stop him and instead just nodded a thank you, giving in to the evidence of interest from Bruce. There was a part of him that had noticed the increasing attention Bruce had been giving to Lex, and it wasn’t like Bruce had spare time to fill. Something had to give, and it had been time with him. He should be happy to have more independence but he couldn't be. Clark knew full well part of it had been the fact he had been left alone out there on his Imperial contract. Usually Bruce monitored the situation at least and this time he had been alone, struggling and... "Thankyou."

Of course, if Bruce had been monitoring the situation, he wouldn't have had the backup with the Juggernaut.

Bruce left the room, left him alone.

He took a moment to study Lex in more depth, and noted a distinct improvement already. That was good news. Maybe, maybe they could come up with a cover story to explain that away.

He got up a moment, and gently kissed Alfred on the forehead, and Lex too before taking off his top and lying down and trying to shake off his funk.

Everything would be okay. There'd be a plan, and Lex might step up to pick up Alfred's slack, because Alfred wasn't going to have the benefit of healing faster. Bruce would make sure everything worked okay.

If Bruce couldn't sort it out then it just couldn't be done. He was just hoping that whatever Bruce’s master plan was, that it wasn't something they couldn’t pull off, because it was more than them at stake.

* * *

He was tired, and it was hard to breathe suddenly. He felt his chest hitch with pain, and he started to try to sit up, which hurt like hell, too.

There was a sudden presence of doctors and an awareness of Clark's voice sounding anxious even as he tried to say reassuring things. 

"Hold on, they'll get the tube out, it's okay Lex, just hold on..."

It was like he was gagging, choking, and why did it feel like that? But Clark was there, holding his hand down when he reached to pull it out.

They pulled a long tube out and he heard one of the doctors say, "There's no way his chest should be stable enough to remove that now. How could that..."

"Master Wayne used some of my blood to effect a rapid cure," Clark said cutting through the speculation. "That's why his healing has appeared so...unusual.

Weird. Damn weird, and Lex coughed, putting a hand on his chest. Fuck, fuck, even that hurt, and all he could remember was one huge hand crushing him.

"Here... here, ice chips," Clark said easing him to a more comfortable position. "You've got broken ribs Lex."

"Felt like." Fuck. Fuck.The pain made him want to breathe harder, which was ironic and stupid.

"Slow," Clark murmured. "Slow down, we've got you. How're you feeling?"

"Hurts." But he was alive. He'd survived being attacked by a Meta. "Alfred?"

"Alive," Clark said. "He has been in surgery. Apparently he has a new hip," he said gently stroking over his skin.

"You okay?" It was easier to lay back, to focus as long as Clark was distracting him with touch.

There was a pause and he could tell Clark was smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine Lex. I'm sorry I took so long to reach you."

The touch was incredibly gentle and didn't stop.

"Watched him batter you around." Lex swallowed, cracking his eyes open to try to better focus. "I wrecked the car on him."

"Oh." Clark shrugged a little. "I heal up fast. Here, if you are going to talk, have more ice chips. Sorry about the car."

"Bruce's car." As if there was any way of shutting up Lex Luthor when he wanted to talk. He waited, watched Clark bring him the ice-chips. "What happened?"

"Bruce has done some research," Clark answered passing them over. "Your father hired Juggernaut to effectively kill you unpleasantly. He...waited until I was on another continent and then sent him in. The idea was to finish you off quickly before I could get back and Bruce says it looks like you are being displaced as heir.”

Well. 

Lex settled a couple of ice-chips in his mouth, and laid his head back down. Somehow he wasn’t surprised, but he was disappointed, angry. Luthor was his *house*, and no-one could say he hadn't tried, hadn't been unbelievably fucking obedient to the blood code. But then his father had gambled him, and what was he getting out of this? Not much. It was one thing to suspect what his father might do but to feel it in every fractured bone hit the message well and truly home. "Ah."

"I'm sorry Lex," The ridiculous thing was Clark did look genuinely sorry, as if by some convoluted means what had happened was his fault.

He focused on breathing for a moment, and looking at Clark, studying that contrite expression. "You're not the one playing god with my life."

"No but...but technically I could stop it. If I broke all the rules I could, I could make it happen." He did look quite dejected as if he'd been mulling over the thoughts for a long time.

"Stop it how?" Lex lifted an eyebrow at Clark, because part of him was honestly interested, and part of him wanted to know what Clark was thinking.

Clark shrugged. "Well if I wanted to destroy House Luthor, I probably could but I guess that you wouldn't want that. And Bruce wouldn't let me."

"It's still my house. Whether my father thinks so or not." And he was still Bruce's property. He was still Bruce's, and so was Clark. "Though I appreciate the offer."

Clark absently caressed his hand again, and Lex had to wonder how he managed when Bruce was very withdrawn and touch shy on a day to day basis. "I don't like any of this. I hate that... that you and Alfred were nearly killed because your own father wants to clear up his 'mistakes' and right now, I'm not happy with Bruce for... for allowing the whole bet thing to go ahead even if it meant losing status. What's status compared to lives?"

"A great deal more, apparently," Lex deadpanned. "I'm not going to go down without a fight."

"Well, you should rest now," Clark said and sighed a little. "Bruce is sure you're a Meta Lex. I, I lied about the blood thing."

It startled him, just a little, and he started trying to sit up again. "I'm *not*. My father screened all of us."

“That's what I said but your healing capability is not just "fast" it's abnormal. We're less than 24 hours from the attack and you had a flail chest. People can be on ventilators for weeks with that. You rejected the ventilator in 18 hours." Clark murmured. "I think your dad tampered."

"And kept me around as a convenient punching bag." But why hadn't he *reported* Lex for it, if he knew that? Why kill him when he could do one better?

Clark looked down. "Perhaps his whole line would've been suspect, I don't know. Most likely though, it was the exposure during the meteors at Smallville that did it."

"I thought it was bad enough being bald..." He was reaching for a light response, and he probably fell short of appropriately jokish.

"You might want to talk to Bruce about things," Clark said without even attempting a smile. "I uh... I don't get the complexities he sees most've the time. All I know is... is that if I have to, I'll get you somewhere safe if that's what you want to do when this year is through."

"Or maybe I'll just go into Imperial service as an official punching bag," Lex drawled. House-less and hunted. That was just lovely. "Is there a way my healing ability can help Alfred?"

"I think Bruce is looking at it, but he may well do what I said we'd done for you." Clark shrugged a little. "My blood has worked that way before. A couple of times. Once with mom."

"I'd like to meet your mom sometime." Lex laid his head back down, and took as deep a breath. Yeah, that still hurt, almost more than whispering, but he was alive. He wasn't dead.

It was better than being dead.

Clark smiled then. "I'll ask Bruce if she can come over and feed you cookies. She’s the best cook in the world.

Lex felt himself smiling before he actually felt like doing so. "I bet she is." 

"Even Bruce will agree," Clark said. "But she runs quite a few things for him now in House Wayne. He thought her talents were under-utilized on the farm."

It seemed like Bruce utilized everyone to the utmost. Lex took in too hard a breath, and felt his chest hitch with a stabbing sensation. "Uhn. I think, I need some pain drugs and maybe I can sleep through this."

"I'll ask the doctors," Clark promised. "If you heal at this rate you'll be home in a few days."

As if he had a home any more with this evidence of his father's plans.

Houseless, and hunted. Lex strained to stay focused on Clark, because it was easier than reacting. He was ruined, and if he took time to acknowledge it, he was going to snap. There just couldn't be time. What seemed like an all right opportunity at first was now sliding downhill, and fast. When his time as Bruce Wayne's Other Personal ran out, he was done.

He hoped that Bruce enjoyed what he'd wrought.

* * *

Alfred was starting to despair and regretted that he had ever told Master Bruce he was actually fit and able to train his rambunctious charges. Lex, since his brush with death had been telegraphing a seething anger that obviously wanted to lash out at something, and Clark had dropped into one of his guilt induced messiah complex moods. The two of them together was like waving a lit match over rocket fuel. 

He moved a little stiffly. "I requested that you show me an innovative scene, using the skills we have honed together, and you show me a ...dull, insipid two dimensional performance. I am most disappointed in the both of you."

Lex folded his arms over his chest, and looked at Alfred with eyes like ice. "I don't like doing scenes."

"Do I need to explain again that your life can be dependent upon this?" Alfred said back. "We can craft set pieces for you and Clark that you will like, but there is always the possibility you will have to ...feign... erotic enjoyment."

"Alfred, you know Lex has issues with submissive scenes," Clark chipped in and Alfred glanced at him.

"Clark, that is precisely why we are working on them."

It hadn't even been particularly sexual, but he wanted them to perform and emote, and Lex did not come anywhere near a submissive space. He shut down. He fought it.

"Yeah, well, I'm having trouble finding my motivation," Lex snapped.

"You are having trouble finding your emotional equilibrium young master Lex," Alfred responded. "You have anger. I would go as far as to define it as rage."

"Uh-huh, and that's a brilliant deduction," Lex murmured, arms still crossed.

Alfred sighed and gave in to the urge to sit down. Normally he would never allow himself to give such a signal that he was being worn down, but right now it was necessity. "We will need to exorcise this rage Lex. What are its origins?"

Lex laughed, and stood up from the bed. "Where do I start? Do I start with the fact that my father gambled me off, that I'm being actively or maybe already have been disinherited, or that I've lived under the blood code my entire life, for *nothing*. I'll be lucky if someone puts a bullet through my brain at the end of all of this."

"Then let us re-establish what you want." Alfred suggested mildly. "Your own personal wants and needs." He was not going to order him to sit because he sensed Lex's need to explode. So did Clark from the alert way he was watching Lex. If Lex did lash out Clark would intercept it.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to have what I want." And perhaps that was the root of it. Living a life that was sublimated to the wants of others was hard, if one was not of the correct mindset.

"It does matter," Clark said quietly. "Because your dreams make you who you are even if you can't have them here and now."

"Quite so," Alfred answered as well, noting Clark’s response. He hid some of his feeling very deep inside sometimes. "It matters what you think."

"I want to work on *my* research. Not someone else's, and not managing a god-damned fertilizer plant. I'd like to have a say, just once in a while, in who's fucking me over and fucking me at any particular time."

This was good, it was a necessary release. Alfred nodded. "Go on," he encouraged. "Please."

It caught him off balance, Alfred could tell. He hadn't been expecting to be prodded for more than that. "Well, since we're on the topic of god damned pipe-dreams, I think I could come up with a better way to designate the metas. I want my *House* back."

That was worth pursuing. "Do you still want House Luthor Master Lex?" Alfred asked mildly. "It would be understandable if you felt betrayed."

"It's still my House. My House, my younger brothers." There was something in his voice, then, the rage rising up to make his voice quiver. "I could fix everything."

He could see Clark tense and looked at him knowing the young man would read the instruction to be alert and ready.

He said in a deliberately challenging voice designed to pop the bubble of that anger, "And what makes you think it needs fixing?"

"My *House*, or this whole fucked up system where because we're *blood*, my father can sodomise the nearest ten year old son he has handy, where people like Clark can't ever buy free, but people like my *father* can own them and make them do whatever the hell he wants them to do?" Alfred almost expected Lex to lash out then, but it wasn't quite how he'd expected him to. He didn't go for Alfred, possibly because he saw him as someone in a similar plight. The lamp on the bedside table made a satisfying smash against the wall, though.

"Either or..." Alfred prompted. This was good. Very good." What would you do Lex?"

Lex breathed hard, in and out, as if what he'd do just then would be to run from the room. "I'd change the system. I'd get the laws changed. No-one ever does it because it would 'take time', but someone needs to."

"And how would you do this Lex?" Alfred asked in a soft tone, allowing Lex's rage to run its course. He surreptitiously toned down Clark’s invulnerability just in case Lex was likely to hit. He didn't want him with a broken hand.

"Rebuild my house. Repower it, make it important to the empire again, so I'd be in a position to have that kind of influence. That's what you should do with power. Effect change, not..." He waved his hand, almost a punching motion, loose and shaky.

"..maintain the status quo." Alfred shifted. "You do realize you have expressed treason Lex."

"Fine. Fine! Then I'm treasonous. It's perfectly legal for my father to get away with everything he wants, so I might as *well* be treasonous. It doesn't make my continued existence any more doubtful than it already is!"

"Would you kill your father to do it Lex?" Alfred pressed, hitting all of Lex's buttons one by one. Clark stood surreptitiously, no doubt figuring that could have a big reaction.

"Why not?" There was the anger, while Lex started towards Alfred, and Clark moved to intercept him. "Why *wouldn't* I?"

"I don't know...what has stopped you up to now?" Alfred pressed. This was critical, pushing in on Lex's need for love and any crumb of emotion from his family.

"I thought there might be a hope in hell I could get through to him. That I still mattered, but apparently I *don't* matter." He was focusing on Clark now, rounding around him, seeing him as an obstacle.

Clark knew how to handle that, Alfred knew that much. 

"Do you see this as a failure on his part or your part?" he asked mildly

"His. I didn't put myself in this situation, he did." Still that circling, that eyeing, and it looked like Lex was going to snap himself back into focus now.

That was the worst of it. "And how are you feeling now Lex?" he asked. Perhaps as a reward he should send them down to one of the performance rooms where everything looked the part and they could have some privacy.

He watched Lex exhale again, folding his arms over his chest at last, protective and closing himself off again. No punching at Clark, then. "Pissed off."

"Understandably so," Alfred said calmly. "You have allowed yourself to feel the consequences of your father’s actions."

Clark was moving closer to Lex, but not in a confrontational way. Alfred could tell he desperately wanted to help him somehow. It was hard to tell the best moment to intervene, as Lex’s emotions spiked and staggered. "Feel the consequences. My *life* has been the consequences."

"And what do you think of your life?" Alfred asked mildly even as Clark just gently slipped an arm around Lex.

"I think I haven't really gotten to live one." He went stiff and still for a moment, but Clark didn't move. Alfred watched Lex relax a little.

Clark was a very comforting presence even when he was silent.

"And how do you want to live your life?" Alfred gently steered Lex's anger toward a constructive outlet. This was one of the many skills of a true Personal.

"I don't know." Except he did, and he'd just articulated it quite treasonously. Alfred didn't think that sentiment was going to go away. And neither was the broken table lamp.

"Are you regretting what you just declared?" Alfred queried. "Or you do not feel that it is possible?"

"It's unlikely." It was more likely that he'd end up dead in an alley with a bullet in the back of his head. Well, perhaps not *dead*. Still, it was progress, and better than the grind of impotent rage and Clark's palpable guilt.

"Only if you do it alone," Clark said softly. "You don't have to Lex, really. We can help, I can help."

Clark was overstepping his bounds again but Alfred was sure Bruce would allow it. In for a penny, in for a pound as they said in the English Empire.

"We'll see." That was the best they were going to get out of him, Alfred supposed.

The best thing to do would be to let Lex and Clark just relax a little. Lex needed reassurance he was not alone and Clark would be the best person to soothe him through that and give him a glimmer of the possibilities. It was time to send them back to Smallville.

* * *

Training had improved, possibly. Lex knew Alfred was frustrated and tired and a little angry, because the problem was hinging on getting him to submit. The likelihood that he'd be called on to be the one in that position to Clark was high, just for the humiliation factor.

So in light of their performance, he still wasn't sure why Bruce was letting them take a jaunt.

House Luthor did not do that. If you didn't get something, then you had to just keep at it until you mastered it. End of story. Not heading off for some weird break in the countryside.

"Mom is going to love you," Clark said confidently even as they dropped in to a scene that even had the proverbial white picket fence.

The house was two story, yellow. Sort of biggish, warm-looking. Bright paint, red barn to the side. He got his feet down on the ground, and closed his eyes to it for a moment. "Are you sure this isn't some sideways punishment...?"

"Because we sucked?" Clark grinned. "You never know with Alfred. A visit home here always does me good."

If he were home, he would’ve walked in to some of his father's people torturing a family.

"That's good. So, what do your parents do...?"

Clark gestured. "Well, agrarian bond-slaves technically. Mom has quite a few specialties and I think Bruce actually recognizes she can be used in particular situations and on occasion she turns up to handle negotiations and events. I'm pretty sure they could have bought free if they wanted to."

"It might be safer to stay with the house, though," Lex mused, and that was probably why there were they. He'd heard of freemen who preferred the system, the regularity of it.

"Smallville is very secure," Clark answered. "It has to be. Highest Meta count in the world and the principle source of mutagenic ore. Believe me, even Imperial Metas don't get into Smallville. One thought over the line, and they are locked down."

"Interesting. How's that done?" It wasn't asking out of wanting to grill for House secrets, but Lex was curious. House Luthor reigned with tight controls, actual physical challenges.

"We have some strong psionic metas. They monitor the borders. "Clark grinned. "I can smell Mom cooking something. C'mon!"

So enthusiastic, and so relaxed. It felt strange to Lex, even though he followed after Clark. "We just walk in?"

"Yup, Mom will know we're here, she'll have seen us out of the window," Clark said pushing open the door. "Hi Mom."

"Clark!" The woman who turned towards them was surprisingly elegant turned a warm smile upon Lex as well. "And a guest as well I see."

"This is Lex," Clark said wandering over to the fridge. "Lex, this is my mom, Martha Kent."

"Mrs. Kent, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you." In that general way, off hand. Clark obviously didn't have to think a lot about his relationship with his parents. It simply was.

"Would you like a drink Lex? Make yourself at home..." Martha said. "Now what brings you to Smallville?"

"We were being particularly bad at our training," Clark said with a shrug. "Alfred sent us away to clear our heads."

"I'm not sure how much it'll help," Lex shrugged, "But it’s nice to have a chance to meet you."

"Sometimes it is possible to overthink things and time away helps," Martha said pouring a coffee. "And yes, Clark, I have just finished some cookies. They are cooling on the rack there. Clark get some milk for the coffee if Lex wants some... and stop stealing the cookies."

"Oh, coffee," Lex sighed. "Please. Alfred's been making spit coffee. It's usually very good, but as our training's stumbled..." So had the coffee. It was funny, oddly gentle. Passive aggressive without being actually aggressive.

She laughed. "Cruel and unusual punishment indeed," she said and presented the cup as Clark brought over the milk and a plate with cookies.

"Mom's a coffee fanatic. I make sure she has a good stock," Clark said. "Anything going on in Smallville?"

"You know full well things only happen when you're around Clark," Martha said. "I am assuming you want dinner tonight?"

"When do we have to be back?" Lex hadn't been there for the conversation that had led to that permission, so he had to wonder what their limits were

"We get a full 24 hours," Clark beamed. "So we can have dinner."

"And are you going to show Lex the sights?" Martha smiled. "Help yourself to the cookies."

"Smallville has sights?" Lex joked quietly, leaning forward to grab a cookie. "I'd like to see them. Thank you for the cookie, Mrs. Kent."

"Call me Martha, please," she said.

"There's the Castle. Bruce lets us stay there sometimes," Clark said. "And the caves, and town."

"Well, let's do the tour." Lex gave a vague circular gesture. He might as well be seen, be seen being *House Wayne's*, and he knew it would get back to his father and he hoped it made him choke on his coffee. He took a bite of the cookie, and just chewed. Slowly.

It was possibly the nicest cookie he'd ever had.

"Have your coffee first," Martha said. "Actually, Clark, would you mind taking a drink out to your dad for me?"

"Sure mom," Clark winked at Lex. "Back in a bit."

He gave a wave, and before he'd even finished, Clark was gone, along with the glass Martha had been holding. "Huh. That still startles me a little every time."

"Mm, imagine it happening when he was still a boy," Martha said sitting down opposite him. "Very startling."

"I'm sure it was." And the fear and the worry, and wondering what would happen to him, knowing some psionic would pick up on it eventually. That the Imperials would know.

"You sound like you know what it is like to deal with an unusual home life, although that shouldn't surprise me," Martha said. "Before the days of House Wayne, I contracted on behalf of House Sullivan for your father. Before you were born that is."

"Mm? Did you know my mother?" He didn't need to know any more about his father. He knew Lionel, knew him well, and had no curiosity. But his mother – there were gaps in his memory about her that he sometimes prodded at.

"Yes," she nodded. "I've been told there were certain similarities between us though Lilian was...incredibly beautiful and of course from one of the European Great Houses. She was formidable in her own right Lex, but accustomed to a level of civility your father does not necessarily adhere to, for all he talks of tradition."

"No, he doesn't." He took another bite of his cookie, chewing slowly. It was a nice, melty and not too sweet, with little chocolate chips. "I assume Clark's told you about the circumstances."

"The national news was full of it. It must be very difficult for you Lex," Martha empathized with him. "It is ironic that you are Heir to a Great House but have had to endure the life that Jonathan and I broke all the rules to prevent from being Clark's existence."

He inhaled a little sharply. "What, exactly, has been on the news?"

"The terms of the gamble were picked up. They speculate in the absence of real information. Everything the Emperor is involved in is reported minutely, and unfortunately he has taken a personal interest in this interhouse spat," Martha replied sipping her coffee. "I would be willing to bet you will be called to the Court for one of the big festivals shortly Lex."

"Lovely." He hunched his shoulders tightly, and took a sip of the coffee. He'd never been gladder to not have access to the news. "Clark's been a great help through this."

"He often is," Martha said with a smile. "Is there anything I can do to help you Lex? In this house you are most definitely safe."

"I'm not sure." He managed a smile back at her, a little self-effacing. "Clark thought coming here would help clear our heads."

"I think it works for him," Martha agreed. "Bruce can be complex sometimes, but here it's just as it appears. What were you having difficulty with?"

He took a sip of milk, and grimaced a little. "It's something we've been trying for a scene." It was something he didn't need to discuss with a man's mother.

Martha laughed a little. "Oh dear," she said. "You would never believe how embarrassed Clark was about all of that. He struggled with the roles."

"It's absurdist." And unnatural, and performance art, and he *understood* that was the place of Personals in their society, particularly at that level, but he didn't want to be that. He wasn't something to be looked at and the Emperor would surely have a delight with making it very public when it came to it,

"It’s all roles Lex. You know, Clark struggled with it because he felt he had to be genuine about it. He really does struggle with lies which was a reason I had to get him into safe hands."

"He's easy to trust. And Bruce... is safe hands." Of a sort. He was smart and interesting, and. And, aloof, or feigning it to a particular degree. He wasn't sure yet -- hadn't been there long enough.

Surprisingly Martha laughed at that. "Bruce would probably be offended to hear that but I agree with you," she said. "Let me guess Lex, you are having difficulty with not being a dominant presence in a scene yes?"

He squinted at her for a moment, and then decided, to hell with it. "Yes. It doesn't come easy, and I dislike being watched. I know that that sort of scene is most humiliating, so the Emperor will probably request something like that the next time Bruce goes to the Court."

"Well," Martha sipped her coffee again. "I explained it this way to Clark and I think your situations are not dissimilar. Clark is a... an immensely powerful man. More than possibly even Bruce realizes in terms of physical ability. Submission is not a natural angle for him. He wanted to fight his way through it, but it didn't work." She paused a little. "Something I learned was that the power to direct things, to change minds can come most effectively from those in service. The power dynamic can very easily be focused upon the submissive, so the dominant follows them, follows their needs. You could control that Imperial Crowd Lex, you could hold them dry mouthed and rapt and desperate for your favor. Do you see what I mean?"

"I do. But..." He shifted, leaned back in the chair. "I'd rather not be watched. At all. I... find it uncomfortable."

"It is not easy but focusing on Clark for example will help," Martha said. "Lex, you've survived inside House Luthor... even among Great Houses that makes you stronger than most there. The people who care about you will know what you is really."

And that was a very small number. "We'll see how it goes." 

"I wish you luck with it," Martha said even as there was a rattle at the door and Clark appeared again.

"Sorry, Dad got me to fix the fencing out in the Big field and I had to say hello to Bessie."

"Is it stereotypical of me to guess Bessie is a cow?" Lex sat back, trying to feign relaxation. In thirty seconds of quiet, Martha Kent had guessed what was bothering him.

It perhaps was a little redundant to assume now that the woman who had raised Kal-El, the Prime Meta on the planet was probably a cut above the average. A little humbling in a way. 

"Yep," Clark replied with a grin. "So, you want to look around? Go into town?"

"This is your day off, Clark. You pick, I'll go. It all sounds okay." Better than okay, a chance of pace. He wondered how small house-owned towns like that worked, and this would be a chance to see.

Clark seemed to contemplate and Martha smiled again. "Clark, why don't you go into town for me, and take Lex to the Talon as he is an aficionado of coffee. Or you could visit Chloe up at the Castle, I think she is visiting her father, and she'd like to meet you."

"Okay, we can try that, oh, hey Lex, we could see if you want to take some of the classic cars out. Bruce stores some up at the Castle."

"He *stores* classic cars? Tell me they get driven sometime." Probably not around Metropolis, though, which would've been a shame. He stood up, ready to go when Clark gave the signal.

"Not as much as they should. Bruce loves cars but rarely gets to drive them," he answered. "See you later mom!"

"Thank you for the cookie, Martha." And the few choice words of advice. Clark was looking at him like he was relaxed and eager and... Yeah, maybe it was just time to let his shoulders fall a little. He could worry again in 24 hours.

"We'll go up to the Castle, and maybe drive to town," Clark suggest. "And Chloe's great for picking up gossip. She's got a gem level media reporting and is contracting to the Daily Planet at the moment. "

"And she's House Wayne, as well?" He roughly assumed that everyone there would be, that Bruce would keep his city locked down tight.

"Well, technically yes, but House Sullivan still retains its name even though it is under Bruce. Bruce doesn't strip them of identity unless they declare war on us." Clark answered as they stepped outside.

"So they're... nested under them? I'm not sure how that works." He'd done subcontracts, but that was different than *owning* the whole house.

"It's... well, it's not actually a new thing, it's an old model Bruce has been trying out. The historical Houses of the Bayraithian Empire would have vassals and operate on fealty," Clark said. "The bond marks were a loyalty bond acknowledging leadership, and dominion but the lesser Houses could run their internal business, responding to the dictates passed down. It was how the Bayraithian Empire spread so far - it worked on a principle of enlightened service and fealty, which then became corrupted during the first fall of the Emperor Ahtenan.The British Empire claims to hold more closely to this model than most of the other world powers.”

It was hard to not smile while they walked. The air was clean, and there weren't any snipers on the rooftops to worry about. "We could go back to it," Lex mused, "If we want to court treason."

"Which is why, officially House Sullivan is written up as House Wayne," Clark said. "But Bruce likes to try a concept before considering changing the world and effectively challenging the Emperor."

"But he does," Lex pointed out. "Quietly. His machinations could challenge my father."

Clark nodded. "Yeah. I don't know everything Lex, but I think the worst kept secret in the Imperial Court is which one of House Luthor and House Wayne will challenge the Emperor directly first. Which is why the Imperial House Rassilon spends it's time engineering conflicts between us."

"My father's more than happy to oblige. He almost had Smallville in his hands when the Meteor shower hit." It had bought House Wayne time to solidify their hold on the place, patch the weakness.

"Exactly, and he expects this... you being given to us to form an irreconcilable divide between the Houses. The only way he could be toppled is if Luthor and Wayne combined forces," Clark said seriously. "That much I do know."

"If I survive this year," Lex murmured, looking out over the fields. "I don't think it's House Wayne I'm going to have a problem with."

Clark looked at him for a moment, and Lex was glad he didn't have to meet his gaze because there was something about Clark when he did that which was difficult to deal with.

"You'll survive," he said eventually. "I know you will. I don't want you hurt Lex, neither does Bruce."

"This was an opportunity for Bruce. It's not his fault it was put out there." It was his father's fault for being willing to offer it. If there was fault at all.

"No, but I know Bruce and I know you...impress him Lex," Clark said seriously. "And believe me, that's damn hard to do. Maybe he went for it as an opportunity but I think..." Clark shrugged a little. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter what I think really."

"Bullshit. It matters what you think a *great deal*, Clark."

There wasn't much sense in Clark pretending he was just an aw shucks personal to Bruce.

"He's genuinely attracted to you," Clark replied a little quietly for him. "I know that. Alfred knows that."

"It might be nice if I knew that." He cocked an eyebrow at Clark. That was a conversation that just wasn't going to get any more comfortable, because Clark wasn't just Bruce's personal, he loved him. It was as a clear as day that he loved him. It was why Lex had left to give them time together after the Session Bruce had watched. 

"He's not very demonstrative that way," Clark admitted. "And...I'm pretty attracted to you too." He said that as if admitting to a deep dark secret.

As far as Lex was concerned, it wasn't a secret at all, never mind deep or dark. He closed his eyes, and turned his head to kiss the edge of Clark's jaw. "You're very attractive. And I think you're more attuned to people than you want to seem."

"I'm a Meta," Clark replied. "You don't get to have the right to do things like be in love under the current laws." He shrugged a little. "C'mon, let’s go get the car. See what you'd like to drive."

"I get to drive? Have you ever seen me drive? The last car I got behind drove into a meta," he half-joked. Clark was resigned to his fate, but it didn't have to be that way. There was enough talk around the idea that told Lex that Bruce wanted to bring about change, too.

"Then it's just as well I'll be there to whisk you way if it comes to that," Clark said smiling and reaching for him. "Ready?"

"Ready." Ready for the mundane but not of flight, of Clark picking him up to take him somewhere at the speed of seconds.

* * *

It was always comforting to be in Smallville as well as being mildly uncomfortable. At first Clark had been the target for resentment when House Wayne had taken over but Bruce had managed to improve most people's situations so now it was generally a pleasant experience to come home. He smiled at Lex as they waited for their drinks in the Talon. He had been like a kid in a candy store with Bruce's car and the animation on his face then had been enough to show him glimpses of who Lex could be if he was happy.

When he relaxed, starting to worry less about how he was going to perform as a Personal and more about what he could do in general. Lex was bright, and a little sarcastic and warm and Clark wanted to see more of the real Lex. "What was growing up here like?"

"Pretty much like most small towns I guess. Everyone pretty much belongs to the same House so everyone knows everything about everyone else," Clark replied. "It's...good in many ways, but can be a bit difficult when you are a Meta."

"When did the imperials catch on?" Now that Clark was 'secured', it was safe enough to discuss.

"They were coming close when I hit my teens," Clark said. "Suddenly there were a load of manifestations, and we lost a couple. I stopped a few and I was getting close on their radar, so mom and dad took action. That was a busy few weeks."

"I know my father is still angry he didn't get you." They all were, all the great houses, but how bad would his life have been if *Lionel Luthor* had gotten his hands on Clark?

"I'm not sure what would have happened then," Clark said. "I couldn't fly then, and I was pretty...well, stupid." It was true enough, he could see the errors in the things he had done now and the way he had reacted to being ‘betrayed’ into permanent slavery, even if he now realized they had been working in his best interest. "Mom and dad would have gone unbonded with me I think."

"You would have gone rogue. Well, teens, let's see, my teenage years... If I were a Meta, I would've gone rogue at that age. Any teen would, I think." That was deft of Lex, directing it off of any possibility that Clark would be anything but obedient.

He had learned more than he would admit from Alfred. "Mmm, but most teens couldn't cause the damage I could. Chloe will probably tell you far too many stories if she gets a chance."

"Chloe was your... girlfriend before all this?" That was a laugh, but not possible.

Clark shook his head. "No, though it came close. I wanted someone who I couldn't have, and before I got to really getting anywhere, well...I was given to Personal Training."

And since then, he'd discovered a lot more than simply wanting to be Lana Lang’s boyfriend. For a start he preferred men in general.

There was something nice about the male physique, in all of its forms. There were things to appreciate about everyone, from that bondslave in Vegas, to Lex and Bruce. Even Alfred, for all that Alfred joked that he liked to make men weak at the knees with nerve gas. "Was it just Alfred who trained you?"

"Initially but, I had to go to Lady Selena's as well, and Bruce himself of course. There are.. . certain sides to the sexual aspect that Alfred felt should be dealt with elsewhere," Clark admitted. "It's... difficult to explain. Much more than the statutory classes."

"I've gotten the feeling my own education was..." Lex exhaled. "Not quite kosher. So I can understand that."

Lex would know after all, Clark admitted that. "Anyway, Smallville is a change of pace and I come back to steal cookies mainly."

"Your mother seems very nice. In a cunning way." He leaned forward a little, looking at the huge espresso machine. Lex spent quite a bit of time staring at machinery, like watching helped him work it out.

Clark grinned. "She grilled you huh? There have been times I've suspected Mom of being a Meta because she just seems to know everything. She's the only person I know who managed to charm their way past Alfred."

"Give him a run for his money," Lex snorted. "She sized me up in thirty seconds, Clark."

"Wow, she gets most people in 10 seconds," Clark teased. "Take a look at her cuff levels sometime. She could have been an Imperial Personal but she chose not to and more to the point managed to get her House to agree."

"Because she was naturally qualified to be an Imperial Personal?" Lex drawled. "I generally get the feeling that the best of them wanted to go into it. What house was she from originally?"

"House Clark of Metropolis," Clark replied. "She was of the House blood through one of the Personals but not formally acknowledged. But she met dad and set her sights on him and the rest as they say is history."

"House Clark still stands," Lex pointed out. It was a clean house, well run, tidy little thing that had kept its nose clean through all the scuffles and stayed safe. "And your father was what house? Sullivan?"

"Yes, though I think they regard themselves as their own little house of Kent’s right here," Clark answered with a smile. "Dad likes his independence. He's never been the type to polish his cuffs if you know what I mean."

"Happier as a freeman sort." Lex inclined his head a little. "My father turned freeman status into a great house. Out of nothing but grit and ruthlessness. And I don't think he's had half the happiness I bet your family's experienced."

"Probably not. I can respect what he achieved, but not what he has done to achieve it," Clark said honestly even as a waitress came over to top them up with drinks. "I think...we need to make some contingency plans with regard to your house."

"Yes. I'm not sure how you're defining contingency plans..." He wanted Clark to spell it out, apparently.

"A means of protecting you," Clark offered knowing Bruce was at least thinking along those ways. "If your father is genuinely not going to accept you back."

"No, he's not. After we go to the Court, he's going to continue looking for ways to kill me. Disowning me won't be enough." 

"He believes you without resources," Clark considered. "Ideally you need to be able challenge him."

Like Bruce had done in a way that meant he couldn't back down from consequences. "What do you think he will plan to do?"

Aside from try to kill him while in the protection of House Wayne to prove them negligent.

"That depends on how he reacts. He could benevolently allow me to wallow in my freeman status before killing me. He may try to woo me back to the fold, though I suspect not. And as long as I exist, I'm a threat to my brother's status as Heir."

"So your brother might be after you as well?" That was how the bloodcode could work, he knew that. Survival of the fittest, the strongest, the most ruthless.

"Will be, absolutely," Lex shrugged. "If you were him, wouldn't you be? My only saving grace is that Lucas isn't a rocket scientist."

"But you are. Or could be," Clark commented thinking it through. He had to be logical about this. How could a son of a Great House take it back without being disowned or killed? Well, the position of safety was to replace his father or to find refuge in another House.

"I could be," Lex agreed. "I'll have to find a place to shelter for a while, while I get my feet under me." To get the time *to* replace his father.

"It could be arranged," Clark said impulsively. Bruce might have other ideas, but if he had to fly Lex to the top of a mountain somewhere to keep him safe he would.

He wanted to keep him safe. It wasn't fair that he get the short end of the stick because Bruce undertook a bet and won. That still bothered Clark, but Lex seemed to be taking that part in stride. He hadn't fought the idea of it half as much as Clark had expected. As Clark would've if things had been reversed somehow. He was still pissed a little that Bruce had bet Smallville.

He sometimes wondered if Bruce believed in the fiction of his infallibility. He'd screwed up before, he would again but it wasn't fair for other people to suffer for it.

"Problem is, the ideal time to do it would be to challenge before you are formally disowned. You can do that in Blood-code can't you?"

"Yes. It's legal. I'd need to be provoked." Lex exhaled a little, before taking a shaky sip of his coffee. "Which isn't hard to claim."

"But you can only use your own resources in a blood-code Challenge can't you?" Which for Lionel Luthor meant any of House Luthors's Fighters.

And for Lex, it meant whatever he had to himself as an heir, clear cut and obvious. And since he'd have been out of the House for so long...

That was not going to be a lot. And House Wayne couldn't just offer a loan. It had to be an asset, a skill, fighting challenge from Lex himself. If there was any help to be given it would have to be sourced legitimately otherwise even if Lex won, his assumption of the House title would come under legal challenge in front of an Imperial Judge.

And he might just lose. A contested title was as good as no title at all. "Right. So, I'll need a handgun and some prayers."

"I'm sure that Alfred and Bruce will be thinking on it," Clark said. "If there is a Challenge, who could your father call as a Fighter to the Arena?"

"Any number of Metas he's cultivated from over the years. He could manipulate an existing meta to more extreme heights if it wanted to..." And he was capable.

"So no chance you could take them on your own," Clark acknowledged. Lex needed to be able to call him as a champion but how could they call that unless it was a recognized and unbiased debt? And how would a Personal in service acquire such a thing?

Clark wasn't sure where to start, or how to suggest it in the first place without making it seem rigged. He couldn't talk about it in public, to start with, even with his own House. "Probably not."

"We'll think of something," Clark promised rashly. It wasn't his to promise but he wasn't going to let Lex die. "Even if we can't do that, I'll get you away somewhere. Somehow."

He would defy Bruce if he had to and where did that impulse come from? He didn't defy Bruce often, or ever, in a very noticeable way.

Lex smiled at him blithely, and took a sip of his coffee. "We will. Think of something. Something will come to me."

"Because you are gem level in pretty much everything...except being a Personal," Clark teased with a grin.

"What can I say? My inner asshole gets in the way." His emotion got in the way. For all that Lex played cool and calm, he was always running hot. Angry or invested in some way, and he wasn't ever going to be really in control of that like Alfred was. If he'd been *Clark*, that would've been dangerous.

Very dangerous. Clark knew he'd been a nightmare as an adolescent with powers coming online and running battles as he tried to corral the growing population of Metas manifesting in Smallville.

"It doesn't stay very inner most of the time."

"And yet here you are, taking me out for coffee," Lex drawled, really starting to smile. "Bringing me home to your mother."

"When you put it like that, it sounds like one of those TV romances about teens taking their first crushes home for their parents to make a cuff inspection," Clark snorted to himself. "Did mom look them over?"

"You know, I didn't notice. I'm not used to checking who's checking out my cuffs. I'm still startled every time I knock them on something." While for Clark it was like breathing.

It was like a life history mapped out on cuffs or collars. "You need to practice that. Personals can get bitchy about who outranks everyone else. No different from reading Freeman insignia."

Lex looked at his, and then glanced at Clark's. "I'll have to keep in the habit."

He was one of the highest ranked in the options he had taken. He had Fighter ranks as well, even a Thousandstar for Challenge combats. Lex would not realize he ranked highly even among the circles at the Imperial Court, but he needed to up his metal grades in the Personal skills to gem level. "I guess we live by it more. But in the end, it's just a different way of keeping score."

"Mmm." Lex was looking at his own cuffs again. "So, I've been thinking. I'm open to suggestions on how to get over this hurdle."

Ah. His mom had evidently got Lex thinking. "Which part of it?" Clark asked. "I know you can act Lex, you're a pro at that. But you seem to lock up."

"I can't let go." And that made for a crappy submissive. "And Alfred telling me to relax and go with it makes it worse, because then I'm thinking about relaxing. We know how well that works."

"Okay, let's break it down, why can't you let go?" Clark asked though he sure it was the fact that trust was a taboo in House Luthor.

"Because it's never ended well the few times I have. Because when I don't, staying alert has been more of a reward than just..." He waved a hand. "Going the way you do. And, it's gorgeous to watch, Clark, but I can't do it."

"But if it was with someone you trust?" Clark asked. "You trust me don't you?"

"I trust you. But it's a learned reaction I have. I just..." Lex took a sip of his coffee. "I can't relax like that."

"Hmm, so perhaps it is that relaxation we need to focus on not on the submission part of thing," Clark commented trying to work out how to do that with Lex. He knew where possible Bruce would pitch him as the one being dominated rather than humiliate Lex unnecessarily but the Emperor was taking an interest and they would no doubt have to playact through things.

From what he knew of the Emperor, there was no way the man wouldn't stick the knife in and make Lex submit. "If you have ideas, I'm open. And, Alfred did send us away to try to get a better handle on this. Me."

"Hey, for a start don't think there is something wrong with feeling uncomfortable with it," Clark said. "You were put in the position, and normally you wouldn't have to do what did not come naturally. What bits of it have you liked or were okay?" Maybe he could work up slowly

"You." It was a laugh, but it was serious, too, because Clark knew that Lex rather liked sex with him. That was a start. He was comfortable with the two of them.

He couldn't help grinning at that. "Okay, so maybe it's a case of getting you to focus entirely on me." He knew a few techniques that would encourage that. Bruce was a Master at it. Literally.

The world could go to hell in a hand basket, and he wouldn't notice if he was with Bruce. Bruce was just that good. "I'm not sure I want to test that in your parent's house."

"We could sleep over at the Castle after dinner," Clark suggested. "It would be fun to just do some...us stuff. Not under direction. Alfred says ideally you have to find the way you mesh with someone and it can't be hurried."

He watched Lex relax, minutely. It was just a fraction, but it was enough to tell Clark that what he'd said had been a good idea. "Sure."

Great. He could seduce him gently into it. He knew how to make something feel good that looked worse than it was. In a performance he knew how to use the psychological impact of his Meta strength to imply he was doing worse than he was. "I promise you'll have fun. I'll have fun too. Mind you after one of mom's dinners we might decide everything is too much like hard work."

"Between Alfred and your mother, I think you're all trying to feed me to death." And the coffee shop, but Lex liked his coffee. "We'll try. I'm willing."

And that was Clark could ask. He could hardly wait.

* * *

Clark's parents were shockingly wholesome, and at ease with everything, where Lex suspected that in their position he would've been outraged and edgy.

Then again, maybe it had nothing to do with the position and everything to do with him, which was something for him to consider while Clark unlocked the door to the castle.

"It's a great place." Clark said as they entered. "Bruce used the ostentation of having it shipped over from Scotland to cover his securing of the minerals of the area. Well, Alfred appointed it, and used it for him."

"And now... it's a vacation home?" And partially security on his claim to the area. A decent staging ground, which Lex could understand the need for a large old house.

"Pretty much. If there is a need for formal hosting in the area, it happens here. Or meetings. " Clark explained as they walked in. It was impressive, with that sense of age and rock solid quality in the air. "House Sullivan use it frequently for higher level meetings and events."

"Which elevates your status as well," Lex mused. Their status, even if he was just temporarily of House Wayne. He let his eyes drift, taking in the very well appointed, comfortable decoration. It felt like Wayne Manor, only brighter.

"Nothing ever just has a surface value in House Wayne," Clark agreed with a grin. "So we've got meeting rooms, and studies that work as offices, and a pretty well stocked kitchen and of course the well-appointed bedrooms." He smirked a bit. "We even have a dungeon."

"A dungeon? For prisoners, or for pleasure?" Lex drawled, meeting that grin.

"Well..." Clark grinned at him. "I've spent some fun times down in there, put it like that."

"Are you interested in going down there now?" Or something more traditional. Not that they had problems with traditional, normally.

"I thought we'd just take things easy. If you want to go poke around that's fine," Clark said with no hint in his body language to show what he might prefer.

"Easy sounds good." A little relaxing, a little time... just getting comfortable. If he could just get comfortable, and give in to Clark, he might be all right.

If they didn't have the stress of an inevitable Court visit, he would be happy to leave the whole thing, but this was about saving Lex's life.

Clark was looking at him hopefully, and there was a part of him that just wanted to enjoy things without having to think about training and an impending inevitable Court visit. 

"You want to go up now?" 

"We can." Lex exhaled, and shook out one wrist, knowing it looked as awkward as it felt before he closed the space between him and Clark to slide an arm behind his back.

Clark had large hands that sat warm against his skin, comfortable and unthreatening. It was a contrast with his experiences at House Luthor. Of course, they had fine pleasure slaves, some of the very best in the world but somehow none of their expertise was as satisfying as a hand resting naturally and protectively at the small of his back.

"You know, I like the idea we're not going to get marks out of ten for this."

"That's been driving me crazy," Lex murmured, just leaning into Clark. Clark was always warm, easy. He needed to focus on that, and it might make relaxing simpler for the scenes.

"I haven't had that part of it for a while. Alfred's probably right, I've become complacent," Clark answered as they wandered through the silent corridors upwards. He wondered if Clark had had everyone vacate the building. Probably so.

Mostly he tried to not wonder too hard on where they'd vacated to. The stairs were nice, polished to a high gleam but not slippery. "You're complacent and I'm sub par."

"You are most definitely not sub-par," Clark said seriously. "I don't think you realize how remarkable you are. I have known those who would train all their lives and not reach the standard you are now. You just need to relax into it, let it go and trust me."

He always sounded as endearing as they were walking to a heavy wooden door. It was the sort of door that could withstand a siege.

Not that he thought there was going to be any sieging going on. Lex craned his head for a moment, and moved when Clark pushed the door open, half-concerned about what might be behind the door. "The experience I have lacked refinement, and trust... is still hard."

"Trust is one of the hardest things for us all," Clark replied gesturing for him to enter the room. There was an enormous four poster bed and a suite that was evidently the height of luxury. "I wish I had mom's ability to just seem to know who is trustworthy."

Clark trusted too easily, and Lex hardly trusted at all. They balanced each other out in that. "I wish you did, too. You'd use it better than I would." 

Once he'd eased into the room, Clark closed the door. It wasn't quite as threatening as he'd suspected. It was more... enclosing. Sealing the world out.

It wasn't a prison it was more protection. Clark was moving immediately to fix him a drink - Bruce kept some fine cognac that was a pleasure to sample. "You always say things like that Lex," Clark said seriously. "As if you don't deserve things. You do, you really do."

He felt his jaw clench up a little, as he wandered the perimeter of the room, taking it all in. "It just hasn't worked out that way."

"But it can," Clark replied pouring a deep cognac brandy for him and intercepting his prowling. "You are talented, a genius, incredible charismatic and sexy. You don't even know you have it but people would be loyal to you because they love and respect you Lex."

He took the glass, but didn't sip quite yet. "I think you're the only friend I've ever had. And that's because my father bet me in a poker game."

"The Blood Code is barbaric, and that me saying that." Clark murmured. "A relic of older days, like the Houses that treat bond-slaves as true property, killing and maiming with impunity. But I am honored to be your friend Lex."

Blood code, barbaric. It had been Lex's way of life, and there wasn't... As many times as Clark had said that, and he had, repeatedly, it didn't quite sink in. Barbaric. Lex took a sip of the cognac, and swallowed. "It makes trust harder."

"It specifically teaches trust is the enemy," Clark said in a disapproving tone. "Bruce has said that I trust too easily, leap in to deep but I know I could trust you. I know you, I know more than just the purpose you are now, and I know the person you can be as well."

There was something about the way Clark said the words that made them passionate and sincere.

He hadn't really had a chance to be a person, to just. Be, not before House Wayne. Now he could just be, whatever it was. Shitty at submission, interested in engineering and design and allowed to work it.

It was the height of irony that he was freer as a Personal Bond-slave than he ever had been as a Blood Heir to one of the Great Houses of the Imperial Court.

Clark was stepping behind him, knowing or just intuitively guessing he liked him there, nuzzling at the back of his neck. There was something non-threatening and protective about it when he did it at least.

There was something non-threatening and protective about Clark, in general, which was ironic, too. Most powerful Meta in the world, an extremely polite, caring and smart guy. Lex exhaled, rolling his shoulders. "You make this really easy."

"That's how it should be," Clark murmured, lips touch all the sensitive spots on the back of his head and neck.

Not having hair made it easier, Lex supposed, focusing on the feeling of lips lingering against the back of his head, breath warm against his skin. It prodded at an old memory, and his stomach dropped a little, enough to make him turn around. "I like looking at you."

There was an expression in Clark’s eyes that seemed to understand why he had done that. He wasn't a psionic Meta but his Personal training meant he could read people. But he didn't say anything about that.

"I love looking into your eyes," he said doing just that. "When you are happy they are such a clear bright blue."

It pulled a laugh out of him, and he closed his eyes. "Hey, let me set this over here. I don't think I need to be drunk this time."

"It's more taste of luxury," Clark answered and lightly brushed over his lips with a tantalizing brush and 

It put a warm streak through him, an entirely different feeling in his stomach. "I think you're the taste of luxury."

"Let me show you how much I care," Clark said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, just feel..."

It felt good. All of it felt good because Clark was moving with slow honeyed sweetness in every touch and kiss.

"Just feel." Lex exhaled, leaning into Clark and sliding a hand up over his shoulders. "You feel good." There was the matter of undressing, but that was easy, pulling slowly at Clark's clothing. There was a finesse to stripping, Lex had learned.

He was quite good at it with Clark, and even Bruce now. Clark when he did it properly could stop people in their tracks and set their hearts pounding and make their mouths go dry. He was pretty sure that was general to everyone not just him at least.

"Mmm, I want to touch you all over. ..." Clark murmured as they took their time. "Perhaps a bit of erotic massage?"

They were close enough to the bed now that it didn't seem like a huge leap, though Lex still needed to get out of his pants. But Clark's hands were starting to take care of that for him, sliding thumbs against his hip bones. "I think that would feel great."

"I'll get some oil and things, you get on the bed," Clark said sounding pleased. Maybe Clark did just want to touch him but Lex knew enough that Clark was no doubt wanting to relax him somehow.

And maybe he needed it. If he couldn't give up and relax there, he was going to be fucked when they got to Court, in the less than enjoyable way. If he could just stop thinking, and go with it... Which was the problem. He was thinking about it even while he stretched out on the bed.

There was something enticing about the concept of letting go and trusting, as if it was some exotic foreign dish that he craved to try but had been convinced was somehow poisoned. He just needed to take a chance but it wasn’t as easy as that. His own training as a Blood Heir in a Great House following the Blood Code had taught him with bitter repetition that trust led inexorably to pain and suffering.

He heard Clark approach and was grateful he didn't just appear next to him. He sat on the bed and he could hear him warming the oil in his hands. "Just relax Lex," Clark said softly. "I'm here."

"You are," Lex murmured, stretching a little and rolling his shoulders slowly. The bed was soft, with just a little give to it.

There was warm hands on him then, finding every spot of tension, every sore spot with deft awareness. Just the right pressure to make him melt and groan under his breath and feel himself center on that touch. He focused on the touch, on the feeling of Clark's fingers stretching over his skin, pressing every spot. Clark had amazing hands, and it was hard to not groan while he worked Lex over.

"Your skin is so smooth," Clark said behind him dropping the occasional kiss to his shoulder as he worked down his back, his ass and even his legs. Lex had to admit he was well toned now. He had been fit before but he was lean muscle and tight everything.

And it felt good to have Clark paying attention to all of that skin and muscle. A kiss between his shoulder blades dragged a groan out of him, and he went with it.

It wasn't too hard to let Clark know he was enjoying it. He just had to stop that internal censor from ruining his fun. He was rewarded with even more attention there and then Clark said. "I'm going to roll you. Don't move, don't do anything, I'll do it all."

"Sure." Sure, whatever Clark said, as long as it kept *feeling* good. He just needed to feel and exhale and focus on Clark. Clark was careful, and Lex knew as soon as he settled onto his back that he was as hard as a rock, standing proud.

It was a strange feeling to allow himself to be moved like that, fell how strong Clark was but how gentle he could be as well. The massage on his front became definitely more erotic though Clark studiously avoided his cock. He was tantalizing him with something gentle so he would want something harder, more intense. They'd never gone through as slow a build before and it felt like every inch of his skin was alive.

He wanted more, he *really* desperately wanted more -- more touch, harder touch. He was good with harder touch, but the fainter ones were maddening. Clark circling a nipple idly, like it wasn't making Lex breathe harder, like he didn't want to beg.

"You're so beautiful," Clark murmured. "I can see how the blood rushes here... when I flick it." A tiny singing flick and even he could feel his right nipple go incredibly tight. "I want to massage your balls but I think you might come too soon. I'll just put something on you to stop that Lex."

"Uhn. Please, Clark..." Anything, he'd do anything at all to get his touch finally, just a little more contact.

There was a brief sensation and then the magic of someone touching his cock and a tightness in just the right place so he could still feel the need but it wasn't overwhelming. "Now then, a nice bit of massage here..." Clark sounded like he was smiling and then there was slick warmth gently kneading and cupping his balls.

As if there were any muscles that were going to go loose and unwind there, instead of the other way, growing desperately tense. "Oh, oh, please..."

"Mmm," Clark said. "Oh no, I don't want you to feel tense." He teased carefully. "You don't need to hold yourself for me. Too much effort. Let’s make you nice and ..held."

Clark slid a hand up over his chest, and Lex arched, shifted, and moved a hand to touch Clark back. It felt a little like standing at the edge of a high place, looking down.

Clark reached then for a silk length, longer than average, and trailed it over his skin. "With this helping you you won't have to worry about tensing up. You can just let it take the strain for you," he said leaning to kiss him. The silk whispered over his skin and thighs deliberately.

"Not sure how that works." Except that Clark was going to tie him up, and he usually spent his time in bondage fighting it like a mad dog.

"Let's try it a little at a time," Clark said working on his legs. It was a pleasant feeling and not overtly threatening. He did it slowly so he could adjust to it and Lex had to admit it was comfortable. His ankles were tied apart and his knees and other areas of his legs so he could not close them, but Clark left his top half free - for the moment.

Then he started touching his cock again.

"Now, do you notice something?" he murmured as the pleasure came back. "How your muscles don't have to tense trying not to move?"

The silk held him still, instead of having to restrain himself. "It feels good," Lex sighed, lifting his hips a little, because there was a difference between stock still and relaxed.

Clark took a moment to kiss him again and then moved to lavish attention on his silk bound legs and thighs with his mouth and tongue. He was incredibly patient but still, the attention stayed unerringly on the tantalizing side of things. Lots of little touches, caressing or teasing but never enough to do more than keep the fire of arousal smoldering.

His cock was bouncing almost along with his heartbeat, faint twitchy motions while he fisted his hands in the bedding. "Jesus, Clark."

"You know, it looks like I might need to take the strain off of your hands as well," Clark said with a definite glint of mischief in his eyes. "Because I really don't want to have to stop playing with you for a while."

More lengths of silk appeared and started being twined around his wrists, arms and torso. "How is that?"

Lex watched the process, and then tested it -- tight, without much flex room at all, but not strangling, not enough to hurt him at being pulled so firmly. "Good. It feels really good."

"Then this will feel even better," Clark promised and moved to pay attention to his torso for a while, then his nipples straddling over him so he could feel Clarks cock hot and heavy against him when he slid forward to kiss him and nibble at his lips and then have tantalizing brushes of his own cock against Clarks ass as he leaned back. It was strange to feel a little of what Clark had been trying to describe. He didn't have to try to do anything. The pleasure was happening to him, it wasn't his responsibility to do anything except feel and that was... amazing in its simplicity. Blindingly obvious but to him, with a life time of reinforcement that he had to be a certain way all day, even in his sleep it was a shocking discovery.

He didn't have to do anything, except enjoy it.

There wasn't any reason to stay tense, to do anything other than drift in the sensation of Clark, lips lingering with temptation against his skin, Clark touching him. Clark, taking control, and he just. Had to let go, let it slip, which was anathema to everything he was, except somewhere in slow kisses and hands teasing over his skin, it got away from Lex.

It was a little like falling, that moment, a brief reactive shock and then it became exhilarating as Clark spent what seemed like an eternity lavishing his body with attention all over. Finally there was a glimpse of understanding of why Clark with so much strength and power in him gave himself to someone like Bruce. All the responsibility being taken away was a high greater than any drug. It was a freedom he had not tasted before and hadn't been able to comprehend.

Clark had progressed to teasing his ass, and deftly starting to work fingers into him and though they'd had fun before in some of the sessions, this felt intensely purposeful. This wasn't training or a job, it felt like Clark wanted to give him pleasure like this, wanted to drive him crazy with need and sensation.

And he had no choice except to take it, to *go* with the sensations, and god it felt good. "Please, please, Clark..." Pulling at his arms and legs didn't make it better, because there was no added sensation from the silk.

Clark chuckled a little and kissed him again, letting the sensation ebb back down to a bearable level. "I will let you come later Lex. But you're so beautiful like this, I want to savor it, and I want you to savor it too. Just feel your body, feel the muscles and the heat. Feel my lips here... my fingers..."

He exhaled, a slow shudder while Clark slid fingers over his chest like he was a fine piano. "Oh. Please, Clark..." Please, he wanted more, so much more, he wanted more than he could maybe take, and it was Clark's to dole out.

"Do you want something a little harder?" Clark asked caressing near his nipple. "I could squeeze this just a little harder." The tips of his fingers rolled his nipple gently.

It wasn't any harder than usual -- it was probably gentler, but it shot through Lex like fire, dragging a low moan from his chest. "Feels so good."

"That is the idea. I want you to feel really good," Clark replied leaning down to lick it a little then press white teeth to his skin just a little before leaning back. The air cooled the dampness making the sensation prickle. 

"Mmm, so many things I could do...I could slip a little something inside you to keep you happy."

"Mmmph, that'd feel good." And it wasn't his choice if he wanted to or not, well, if he *got* it or not. Nothing to do but savor Clark's lips lingering.

For once that lack of choice felt like a gift rather than a punishment. Clark very successfully distracted him as he pick up a slim vibe and touched it over his body with a playful grin, even as he brushed it on the head of his cock. "It's fun isn't it? Feeling like this.... I love this sort of thing. I love being able to share it with you."

He wasn't used to making that much noise, but he was now. Just falling with it, letting go and sighing and breathing through it because fuck, yes, it was fun. "Mmmhm, Jesus. This is amazing."

They had rush in training, not paused to really get into the experience and he had just missed the attraction of this side of things. The vibe moved again and then there was a cool slickness pressing against his ass, and pressing carefully inwards, buzzing on a low grade setting. "How does that feel?"

Mellow, exciting. Not enough to get off on, but good, and he could manage to press his ass down against the mattress a little for a little extra pressure. "Good. It feels very good."

"Not over stimulating but just enough," Clark mused. He took water from a pitcher and poured a little in his hand and then blew on it. It froze instantly and Clark smiled as he touched the ice to Lex's lips just for a moment, then skittered it over his hot skin, first with cold then following with the heat of his mouth.

"You, I forget you can do that." It was almost a laugh, startled and awed and giddy because Clark was smiling and his chest had little trails of cold burning tracing across it, enough to make him shiver and every muscle go tight.

"I know you like the fun parts of my powers," Clark murmured. "Shivering? Then perhaps you need some warmth. " He had some oil still on his hands and he warmed it with his heat vision so he could touch with the heat of melted wax without the mess. It was driving him crazy,

Cold and hot together, alternating, leaving him arching and pleading quietly, moaning for more or less, or something. More Clark. "Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck, please."

"A little reward? Okay." How Clark could look so innocent when he said that, Lex would never know because it was heat and cold on his cock and then Clark's mouth in a very luxurious, languid engulfing suction and swirling.

It made his back go ramrod straight before he started to try to thrust with no luck. The cockring was still in place, but that didn't matter because he could feel it, Clark's mouth, taking his time and taking him in deep.

He lost track of time how long Clark teased him like that, the low buzz in his ass, the heat and pull on his cock. He seemed to have a lot of patience and there was a gradual increase.

"Do you like being teased?"

"Mmmhm." He felt boneless and on edge at the same time, with no traction to gain from fighting.

"You know, Bruce would sometimes do this to me for days," Clark murmured to him, hands sliding over skin again. "You look happy...you're beautiful like that."

He exhaled, shivering under the concentrated touch again. It was hard to not laugh. "Feels amazing. How screwed up would... I be if this didn't feel awesome?"

"What would you like me to do Lex?" Clark murmured. "Do you want me to do more? Do you want to be held on the edge longer, or do you want me to fuck you as you are?"

"Please fuck me." He was limp and he was sure that the teasing wasn't going to end once Clark started *that*, either.

"As you ask so politely," Clark smiled again. "I may have to adjust your position a little. I don't think I'll rush it and I wouldn’t want you uncomfortable."

Lex had seen Clark's stamina and control. When he had to be, he could keep it going a long time. There was a blur and a slight feeling of a breeze and air and he was seamlessly in another position.

Hands and knees, still loose limbed and somehow still gently restrained while Clark came up behind him. The hands on his hips were full of anticipation for Lex, and hope.

The vibe was carefully removed, leaving him feeling open and empty. "You need more pillows under you?" Clark offered even as he could feel him nudging against him. "You might need it."

There were already one or two under his chest, and he already felt like he was coasting, soaring. "Feels fine." Better than fine.

"Okay then," and there it was the burning feel of something large and rigid like steel pushing into his ass incredibly slowly. "You're always tight Lex."

"Uhn. Probably stress." Lex laughed it, the side of his face mushed down into the pillows, and god. He was sweating and he hadn't even felt it.

He settled inside him without causing rough pain and started the gentle rocking as a prelude to proper movement, his hands holding him still, even with the silk holding him. "Well, one sure fire cure for stress, and that is a long slow fuck. You ready?"

"Mmmhmm, yes." Yes yes yes, because he felt filled, stretched, and the gentle rocking felt like it was nudging an itch.

That was seemingly an excuse for Clark to really get down to it. First the gentle rocking until he felt all stretched and then some blessedly long deep slow slides back and forth. Just when he would think he had the pattern, Clark would alternate some random deep sharp thrusts and change his angle so everything felt different.

And then he'd fall back, and then he'd ramp it up, and then he'd pull back, and it just kept changing, until Lex dropped his hips a little and just rode it out, moaning.

But gradually the pace was increasing, the thrusts harder, the angle to his prostate more acute and then there was a hand reaching around as well when he least expected it. It felt like hours of lying there, sensation dominating him as Clark fucked him with Meta-human stamina.

But it seemed even he had limits and there was a rush, and increase that dragged him into gasps and groans as it got faster and harder. And nothing to do but bear through it, groaning and almost painfully aching from the stimulation until he felt deft fingers pull at the cockring and then he was gone. There wasn't any controlling it, there wasn't even any way to control it.

The orgasm was blinding and instantaneous. He came spectacularly and with enough force that it whited out his vision for a moment. He felt Clark come in him as well, obviously having waited for the right moment, expressing his satisfaction in a low guttural groan.

"Oh god." Lex exhaled against the pillow, feeling even more loose limbed. If that was possible to be, and he wasn't sure it was.

Clark very gently untied the silks and eased him down onto the bed, curling in close to him. "I really hope that was as good for you as it was for me."

"My bones melted." Lex shifted, testing that his limbs actually did move, before pressing close against Clark. "Mmm. You were amazing."

"Alfred would have been shocked at my lack of professionalism," Clark said with a smile, wrapping his arms around him. "Did you feel it? What it can be like?"

"Easy." Easy because he'd been unable to think except to feel how amazing it was. "Thank you."

"Believe me, it was definitely my pleasure," he murmured. There was a light kiss. "I... don't often do that. I like being in your position too much."

Lex laughed, and turned into the kiss. "It felt good. Thank you for switching for me, then."

"Knowing how it can feel helps, but I...wanted to do it," Clark said. "Not because of duty, or plans or anything but because I wanted to touch you, feel you."

Because he wanted to. Because Clark had liked it just as much as Lex had. He exhaled, and tightened his arms a little. "You still surprise me."

"Me? Why? I'm not complicated." But he was in his integrity and innocence despite everything. "I...I am selfish enough to not want you to leave Lex. But...I know how it works."

"It works shitty," Lex murmured, pressing his hand against Clark's back because it felt good. Grounding. "And nobody wins."

"Yeah," Clark nuzzled into him. "But sometimes you have to do what is right even if you don't win. And right now, I have you and that puts me in the lucky zone."

They'd have to go back to House Wayne the next morning, but for the moment, Lex could lay there and dream about worlds that weren't and never would be.

* * *

Alfred entered Bruce’s office, using his cane to support his still healing leg and hip. He held a hand delivered invitation bearing the Imperial seal, which could only mean one thing. The Imperial Court was summonsed and their time was up.  “Ah Alfred,” Bruce began and then paused. “I suppose it was only a matter of time.”  “Indeed Master Bruce. We were lucky that he didn’t call a full court at Midsummer.” Alfred said noting Bruce’s pointed look at a chair. With a faint sigh he sat down.  Bruce opened the invitation, quirking an eyebrow at the contents. “Unsurprisingly, the agenda for discussion for contracts includes the Lunar Base. And there is an Imperial decree that all Personals will be required to attend as well.”  “As expected. We cannot use an opt out clause to keep Lex hidden away. And he will be required to be present, not just in quarters.” Alfred said resigned.

“What are the prospects of Lex managing in Court now?” Bruce asked putting the invitation down.

“His performance as a Personal has improved markedly since the attempt on his life and then Clark taking him to Smallville.” Alfred reported, Lex would never be able to feel that side with the same intensity but it was certainly passable. “With support I believe he will acquit himself well.”  “You and I both know the Emperor is likely to take a personal interest,” Bruce said. “What are the odds he will invoke his right to sample Lex?”  “Logically and politically he should not,” Alfred said. “It will put too much power owed to us if he owes us for that. However, the man is often led by his desires. It is an even chance, we cannot afford for Lex to be surprised. Clark has been prepping him extensively in possible scenes.”  “I have seen some of them. Most stimulating,” Bruce nodded. “Will his training hold under what the Emperor likes to do? It is vital for our safety and his.”  “I believe so. He might not have the polish of true Personal, but he has made it into gem ratings at his last assessment.” A miracle in itself.  “Then we will have to trust that will suffice,” Bruce said. “It is a risk, but one worth bearing. You have excelled as always Alfred.”  “Master Bruce, let us see how the Court react to Master Lex before accolades are given,” Alfred warned. “His father will be a danger point.”  “His father is a living breathing danger point. Do we have informants in House Luthor that can pass information to us about the current status?” Bruce asked.  “Yes. I shall arrange for them to make an offering at the Imperial Temple,” he said. “It might just give us an edge.” There were several packages of information he would need to arrange. The House Wayne intelligence system was excellent, but there were always logistics. And bribes to Imperial staff. It was a complex weaving of near death and high stakes business.  “Good.” Bruce drummed his fingers. “I shall play it that obedience and excellence is Lex’s choice to bring honour to his House and that I respect him for it.”  “It will puzzle many of them Master Bruce,” Alfred cautioned.

“Precisely,” Bruce replied. “Off balance makes people reconsider plans. I need that breathing space. Now, let’s start going through the business work. We’re going to need to have presentations of exceptional quality to secure the contract we want.”

Alfred agreed and called up the files. It wouldn’t be long and they would see if all the hard work was going to pay off after all.

* * *

The Imperial Court in Washington was almost a city within city with some of the finest protection that the Imperial forces of the Emperor could provide. It was meant to be a place where the finest of all things were available to the Masters and Mistresses of the Great Houses and indeed, the Imperial City had been designed and constructed to be a jewel and a wonder. Domes and spires rose within the enclave, beautiful and imposing in their grandeur, botanical gardens, menageries, fountains in complex displays all around the living areas of those high status Imperial staff who lived and worked and ran the Empire from this hub of the Emperor’s power. The Bayraithian Temple, based on the original Great Temple he and Lex had visited was sheathed in real gold and precious metals in a rather over done ostentation – result of tribute for successful conquests and gifts from vassals. Each of the Great Houses in Imperial favor had a specific set of quarters – practically a mansion or palace in its own right where they could form a base, hold their own entertainments and meetings depending on the circumstances of the Court appearance. Clark knew from personal experience that the current Emperor did not favor too much independence in the way of events; He preferred to be the one controlling what happened and harkened back to what he described as “the traditional values” of the empire. Archaic adherence to forms and ceremony that much of society had moved away from. It was the Emperor’s House usage of the Blood Code in recent years which had seen its repopularisation. The two Imperial Heirs were often paraded around and their superlative accomplishments written about in the media, though they were notoriously tight lighted about what their in House existence truly was. Now, having had Lex in their House, Clark had started to pity the two of them, unless Lionel Luthor truly warped the ideals. He doubted it; the Emperor was all about power and privilege and exercising to the fullest extent all he could of that and what he was entitled to do, which included getting everyone to jump to his whims and use of a vassals Personals. Unfortunately, Clark knew that all too well, and the man’s desires were not the most wholesome either.

Clark always did an aerial reconnaissance of their Great House quarters at the Imperial court before they actually reached it. He always x-rayed the place for any traps, or assassins, or anything that looked out of the ordinary. Alfred always reviewed the staff, they never bought provisions there in the Imperial City, but then it was a matter of moments for Clark to fetch things in from a secure source and a lot safer. It was more nerve wracking than normal as Lex was with them making his first public appearance as a Personal in front of a man who could have them executed on a trivial insult of any kind. In the Imperial City, the power was very much skewed towards the Emperor and he kept it that way. 

Even Alfred was looking a little stressed as they were summonsed to discuss how they should and should not behave. After all, Lex was the main risk of the thing, the threat by just being there. He had cuffs and chains and clothes specifically for his new duties, but he wasn't a genuine Personal for all the fiction they had started to create. And there was a risk to bringing a non-personal to court, even if it was his new duty and required by the Emperor himself.

"You will both wear the matching outfits I have had designed," Alfred said gesturing to the garment box he had brought in and opened. "They are designed to not over-emphasize Lex's subordinate status while also making it clear he is a Personal."

Clark nodded a little. "You don't want the other Great Houses to fear our power by completely disrespecting Lex's position."

He watched Lex eyeing the clothes dubiously, but they were laid out carefully for them both, all leather and chains from the looks of it. "Alfred, you're a man of many talents. Some of them scare me."

"As it should be young master Lex," Alfred said and chose to sit. He must have been really tired, and Clark was concerned at the stress this visit had placed on him. A world without Alfred seemed unthinkable. "Master Bruce is making the traditional visit to the Temple and will be back shortly. The Emperor has requested a convened court social. You will go and stay close to Master Bruce and not engage in any conversation without his leave. He will establish a viewpoint of how impressed he has been that Lex has chosen to adhere to preserve his family honor by adhering to Imperial judgment and that he respects that decision rather than abusing it."

"What little honor we have." Lex's mouth twisted a little, but he was still looking at the costumery. Clark was comfortable with it, used to it. It was after all better than nothing, and the Emperor had put an embargo on Personal’s wearing clothes once or twice. He watched Lex's shoulders relax slowly, and then he started to pull his shirt off.

Clark nodded. "He's going to make you into a noble figure, which is nothing but the truth. They are going to expect him to have been mistreating you. I bet your father is preparing to call an Imperial judgment for damage of a blood heir or something." He started putting on his own outfit.

"No damage at all," Lex murmured, half absently folding his shirt. "I think we'll be okay. Anything else you know?"

Alfred exhaled. "In truth, you have studied and trained that you will not disgrace anyone."

Clark grinned. Since that night in Smallville, Lex had found a way to reach for that feeling and go with it in the scenes he found difficult. "What he means is that you are sex on legs Lex. There will be Masters drooling at the sight of you, but they are not allowed to touch without Bruce's permission. Only the Emperor can overrule that decree and he would be very cautious about doing that except for his own pleasure."

Not that a night with the Emperor was necessarily *bad*, but it was something Clark preferred to not do, though he was well accustomed to the sort of tastes the Emperor demonstrated. He preferred Bruce's bed, and the likelihood that Lex would prefer the same was very high. "Duly noted. And if he does, he does." It was very logical of Lex.

Very suppressive of Lex.

"Of greater concern are the entertainments," Alfred said tidying the both of them with a critical eye. "That will be the flash point if there is one. In a full themed entertainment, Clark will ensure that you are not taken by others. Where we might have difficulty is if he specifies a scene with others. Now, you have practiced combinations of scenes…"

"Relax Alfred, Lex and I can pull off variants in all combinations." Clark reassured him. "He's got a great imagination." Wickedly inventive sometimes as well if the Emperor wanted something very out of the ordinary.

Lex just seemed to come up with things, and now he had the skill to execute what he was seeing in his mind and he really didn’t mind doing anything with Lex. Lex's mouth twitched while he toed off his shoes and socks, unbuttoning his pants so he could put on the costume. "Thanks."

"Full cuffs and collars tonight, and Lex display your status with pride. You will outrank many of those there with your gem ratings and achievements," Alfred warned. "You will be leashed for entrance as well as is protocol. It is Master Bruce's place to put them on you. "

Clark knew all that. It was ingrained in his training but he knew that so that was Alfred’s reminder to Lex. "You look good Lex. You look better than good."

Lex stretched, looking down at himself before looking over at Clark. "I think you win with all of this leather. You look badass. I look... well."

Clark thought he looked fantastic. Alfred did know what suited someone's frame and this outfit was stylish complete with glittering diamonds and the gleaming cascade of metal chains in the gaps on the tight leather top that shimmered and swung as he breathed. 

"You look gorgeous," Clark said with a grin. 

"Indeed, you are both acceptable," Alfred said casting a critical eye over them both. "Remember your attitude the both of you."

"Not bad Alfred," came Bruce's voice from the door way and Clark smiled as he turned towards his Master.

Passive and not playful, which was hard because Lex brought the play out in Clark. He was smirking while he stepped up beside Clark. "We'll try."

Bruce walked over, resplendent in his full House Wayne regalia, his eyes his intense blue that made Clark quiver a little inside. Bruce was always a force to be reckoned with at Court and he played the games of political intrigue better than most. 

"A good visit to the Temple Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Very good." He looked calm, pleased, and was eyeing them both. There was something tangible about Bruce's gaze, as it swiped over Clark.

Bruce must have managed to implement his initial plans for him to be so relaxed. 

"I take it your gifts were received and you were blessed with information." Clark said with a grin. Bruce help up a small device and Alfred took it.

"I will decode it immediately Master Bruce," he replied. "If you would care to place the collar and cuffs on your Personals."

Clark grimaced. The Imperial public version of his collar was not his most favorite, with the kryptonite control mechanism right in the center that the Emperor himself had stipulated as a means to restrict him. Lex's was of course magnificent with his latest qualifications gleaming in the precious metal settings. His was also ridiculously valuable and encrusted, along with his cuffs and challenge stars and Bruce had taken the trouble to make it aesthetically pleasing as well as functional. But he disliked the kryptonite, even if it was encased in lead. It didn't matter if it looked gorgeous, it was too close to his body for any sense of comfort. 

He knelt first, and Bruce was looking at him with a beatific expression on his face, so pleased and as a Personal he felt a contentment and satisfaction at that which was hard to describe. Something must have come in with the information that gave him an idea that a game plan would work. Little by little they inched towards their goal.

He did all of this for Bruce, because Bruce was right. He could run amok through their society, he could tear it apart and then what? Metas believing they were gods trying to enslave ‘normals’? A return to Wars that just killed with no purpose, conflicts without regulation? There were many things that were wrong with the way things worked, but there were a lot of things that were right. Merit was prized and valued and personal development was more than encouraged. People were positively encouraged and rewarded to excel in a way that meant self-advancement was a necessity. Relationships were not judgmental at all, lifestyles were permissive... but Metas never bought free, intelligent people like Lex were bound by barbaric remnants of ancient codes, House Wars swept up the innocent and imperial politics were brutal and murderous.

Bruce snapped his collar on him, shielded at the moment. Any meta present at the Court had to have their abilities able to be curtailed at a moments notice otherwise they were not allowed to attend. His cuffs settled smoothly into place, glittering with a constellations of gem levels, his latest victory bands updated in star rubies.

"Now Lex," Bruce said lifting the work of art that was Lex’s officially assessed status cuffs and collar. "You will outrank many Personals at Court Lex."

Lex lifted his chin, eyes fixed on Bruce. "And I won't act it." Except with his eyes, because Lex's eyes were always keen and cutting, dancing while he looked at Bruce.

"You will not need to. I expect the both of you to carry yourselves proudly," Bruce instructed. Clark was surprised that Bruce did not require Lex to kneel to receive his collar. It seemed whether he liked it or not there were differences ingrained into their culture that even Bruce fell prey too. He fastened it carefully around Lex's neck and reached for the cuffs. "Your principle role is to not do anything that will require me to punish you."

He glanced at Clark, and Clark didn’t have to be told that if that looked inevitable that he was to step in and ensure blame would fall on him. Being forced to publicly punish Lex would undo all the work Bruce was trying to do - which made it all the more likely that Lionel would attempt to provoke him.

"I hope to do you proud tonight." And never mind Lionel. If he just kept his head down and didn't have to look at Lionel, everything would be perfect.

"You will be doing yourself proud. Fortunately, the Master's Voice protocol is accepted as standard at court. You are expected not to hear or respond to anything that is not spoken by myself," Bruce reminded them both. Clark knew there were some Personals out there so sunk into the experience that they literally did not hear anything aside from their Master or Mistress in these situation. Bruce , fortunately, always wanted him alert and listening.

It was probably better for Lex if he stayed down as far as possible, though Clark didn't think that was actually possible. "Anything else?"

"You have been at Court before. The Personals are no less cutthroat than their Masters, remember that," Bruce said. "You and Clark may communicate but remember to be very cautious in the presence of the Emperor. A single look without permission, or a word out of place and he can construe insult."

"Standard." Lex was looking at his cuffs, and then over at Clark, a little ease sliding into his shoulders. "I think the only difference is the trappings."

"Pretty much," Clark said. "Considering your father had you on as tight a leash with the bloodcode. I always remember seeing you and Lucas and thinking you were behaving much like his Personals."

"Except we didn't have sex in public." Lex's mouth was twitching towards a smile. "And I think Alfred deserves a medal."

"Alfred has a collection," Bruce replied with a smile.

"They are very annoying to dust," Alfred said mildly. "I expect all of you to comport yourselves with dignity and honor. I will be working on the information for the Imperial Council meeting tomorrow."

Clark smiled. "Wait until you see Alfred in his First Advisor get up. It's impressive."

"I think I've seen it before...?" Lex gestured to his head, and yeah, there was a hat. A Hat. A hat that needed its own country, possibly. "With the gold thread?"

"Oh yes," Clark smirked and Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"One has to have a sort of gravitas to carry off a hat like that," Alfred said. "I do not expect you three to understand."

Clark tried very hard not to snicker at his expression and was interrupted by a chime. 

"Court is open," Bruce commented reaching for the leashes on the side clipping one to Lex's collar and one to his own. There was something in his expression that Clark couldn't fathom at the moment, but Clark knew he would have time to mull on it.

It looked oddly like a mixture of anticipation and deep, calm pleasure. If they managed to get through the night without incident, Clark was sure there would be some kind of reward to look forward to -- beyond their continued existence. Lex shifted a little once his leash was clipped, settling in to Bruce's other side.

Objectively, Clark knew they would look stunning. It was entirely possible that Lex had never looked as good in his life. He was lean and toned from training, his skin glowed with health from deep massage and spa treatment. He had lost a lot of the haunted look he had when he first come there, and there was nothing soft about him. He looked like some tamed great cat, much as the Bayra gods had been reputed to be, moving with fluid grace and barely controlled power. Clark was going to have a problem keeping his eyes and mind on his task. 

They followed as Bruce led them from the House Wayne quarters towards the Court itself, through the grounds filled with the beautiful and exotic.

There was nothing subtle about the Imperial Court. Everything about it was designed to evoke grandeur and opulence. Covered walkways lined with priceless statues converged on the Imperial palace, with the elite of the Imperial Guard on duty, watching all those entering for any sign of hostility. Many of the staff lived and died in the Imperial city, never setting foot outside its gleaming marble walls. It was the epitome if insular decadence, and Clark knew that Bruce quietly loathed the self-serving internally focused nature of their Empire’s center of power.

Clark focused on himself, because he couldn’t worry about Lex. Lex had to worry about Lex, and Clark about the whole rest of their contingent, and whatever gossip he could find. It was busy, and maddening, but Clark felt his way into it as well, putting on his game face as Kal-El, the Meta alpha, tamed and at heel as they approached the Imperial Palace falling into precisely the proscribed position for a Personal, and noting Lex taking his place too as they had been drilled by Alfred. Eyes would have been on them the moment they stepped out of their zone, and any hint of weakness seized upon with great glee by anyone of the other Houses. He waited for Bruce to be announced, before they could proceed at his heels.

"Master Bruce Wayne, of the Great House Wayne and his Personals, Meta Designate Kal-El and Lex."

Lex, currently officially of no name. It had been a point of protocol Alfred and Bruce had debated over and over. Technically, Lex could have been announced as Lex Wayne due to his current position, but Alfred said that it would make too strong a political statement, and Clark tended to agree. He expected the buzz, he could hear muttered exclamations from those already assembled in the chamber. Many had not believed that it could really happened and they were already a sensation just by attending.

Lex Luthor, House Luthor, was there as a Personal, in cuffs and collar, on Bruce Wayne's leash. Everyone had probably expected Lex to run for it, to fight like a wolf, not walk appropriately at Bruce's side and to disgrace his own House and Bruce’s in the process. Instead, Lex was there looking ahead, flawless, sporting his own gem grades in Personal training on his cuffs, which they all admitted were a testament to his own survival instinct and Alfred’s training.

"Master Wayne." He recognized the sound of Master Osbourne, who was someone Bruce dealt with on occassion. "The rumors suggested it but I scarcely gave it credence. You have Lex Luthor as a Personal."

"A temporary arrangement of course," Bruce acknowledged mildly with one of his charming smiles. "According to the terms of the contract adjudicated by an Imperial Judge and ratified by the Emperor himself."

As Bruce exchanged words with the other Master, Clark dropped to the standard wait and kneel position, watching Lex move in tune with him. Bruce was following their game plan – establish a reluctance to have been in this position in the first place and implying if it were down to him, things might have been different. It was a difficult path to tread – too soft and permissive and Bruce would appear weak. Too strong and apparently dominant and the other Houses might be spooked into unpredictable alliances.

"I am amazed at his... docility."

Bruce laughed at that. "Lex is a man of honor, forced into a situation by his duty to his own House. He would not dishonor his family name by breaking the agreement witnessed by the Emperor himself with his father and Master of their House. His docility is entirely due to obligation I assure you."

He didn't react. Clark could tell he wanted to react, but he didn't. He kept his head down, and from what Clark could hear, didn't even move while they knelt at Bruce's side. Excellent personal control. Clark felt a surge of satisfaction to have helped with that. The anger management sessions had been one of Lex’s biggest challenges. Again though, the message seemed to be getting through to the head of House Osbourne who nodded slowly, even as it became obvious they were the center of attention as other leaders were circling their cluster trying to either listen in or waiting to speak to Bruce.

"Master Wayne, a pleasure to see you." Lady Cuddy, with her two leashed pets at her side. "Your Personals look lovely."

"Thank you. I see your two are behaving themselves," Bruce said with a smile. 

Clark managed not to smile. Greg and James, the House Cuddy Personal’s were notorious. They were not so much Personals by vocation but they were two of House Cuddy's most valuable assets and were given that designation so they could come to the Imperial Court as part of the Cuddy entourage. Lady Cuddy made a killing with them treating the Masters and Ladies behind closed doors but only brought them into the Emperor’s direct presence when there was an explicit order of Personal’s to attend Court as there had been due to Lex.

And possibly, *possibly* James was a personal and his semi-precious gem level in that designation had more truth to it than however Greg had managed to get that qualifying mark on his own cuffs. He certainly spent enough time keeping Greg and Lady Cuddy from killing each other, in that very Alfred sort of way. They certainly managed to survive under the Emperor's rules, even if for Greg it was a skin of the teeth thing.

"Sedatives," Lady Cuddy smiled, the sound high and bright in her voice.

Bruce chuckled a little. "Ah, if only I thought of that. I shall have to make do with Alfred’s handiwork. I hear that the medical profession is being very profitable. How goes your research ventures?"

Clark knew that Bruce was always interested in research. He listened closely for hints or signs of truth, or lie.

"Exceedingly well. As always, I'd love to talk with you about it at a more opportune time." She must have a development or a business proposal in mind to make that move so early in the conversation. Something she didn't want the other Houses to hear. She generally wanted the other Houses to hear nothing at all about her research, but Bruce was more open, less interested in invading. An ally could be better than a piece of someone else's business.

They had in the past provided specialist equipment for them. House Wayne had a lot of scientific projects in its Portfolio and they did custom builds for House Cuddy’s pharmaceutical manufacturing – something House Luthor had done in the past.

"Then I will send one of my Personals with an invitation for afternoon refreshments at a time of your convenience," Bruce said cordially.

That would be an interesting meeting. He could talk to Greg and James and it would be interesting to see what Lex would make of them.

There would be a lot of that, sort of afternoon tea moments that were where the real work happened, the sidebars. "Thank you. I look forward to seeing you then. Good luck to you all." Clark didn't move when she said that, and neither did Lex, but. That was good.

It was a positive response. That was a good sign and so far that was the best way to start, as Houses would follow the lead of those in power. Bruce had positioned himself to get positive responses first to try and sway the general opinion because as he scanned the room he could hear Dominic, the House Luthor Personal reporting in to Lionel.

Bruce inclined his head to her as she moved off to mingle before the next member of the Imperial court headed their way.

All he had to do was sit there quietly and observe. Observe and just listen and wait for Bruce to give them both an order. He focused on the floor carefully, not shifting when he heard the mechanized sound of wheels. "Master Wayne -- I'm glad you're well."

Master Xavier, it had to be. They were not overt allies although he had worked with many of the House Xavier Metas on Imperial contracts. People were often wary of a House whose main source of income was based on the training and contracting of Metas but Xavier did it incredibly well. His House had been old money, but when they started training Metas for Imperial service and other Houses, they had been elevated to Court again, putting them in direct competition with House Genosha. Clark considered that of the two, House Xavier produced better allies, though House Genosha had produced the retinue that formed the Emperor’s entourage. They were superlative warriors, anyone could see that from their cuffs and collars and their victory bands, but they did not mix with the other Personals or bodyguards. No, the Xavier Metas were definitely preferable to work with, though Alfred had speculated that Xavier’s meteoric rise would attract too much attention if he was not clever.

"Master Xavier," Bruce replied with a genial tone. "A pleasure as ever. I admired your Houses' contribution to the South American insurgency."

"Nathaniel here lent a considerable hand to that endeavor. I know your Kal has been very busy." There was a shift of chain noise. He was probably moving the big Metas leash, which was upsized a little so it didn't look dwarfed by the man himself.

"He frequently is," Bruce replied though Clark had to admit a lot of the time recently had been spent with Lex. "Rumor has it that the Emperor might reward you for your success."

And there was Bruce’s warning right there. Xavier should have enough political savvy to know the subtext.

"I feel success is its own reward." His voice sounded dry, quietly pleased. "I'm sure I will see you as these events carry on. Congratulations on Mr. Luthor."

"I thank you," Bruce acknowledged. "He is a Personal to be proud of and no doubt has many hidden talents I have yet to even discover."

Clark smiled to himself over that. Lex's hidden talents were indeed spectacular.

And some of them were more hidden than others.

"I'm sure the Emperor will be pleased." 

It was easily the longest time Clark had spent kneeling waiting for conversation to end. Bruce was very much holding court on his own as everyone came close to check to see if that really was Lex Luthor on his leash.

It came as a relief when Bruce started them walking again as they headed towards the seating areas where they would be able to settle.

"Well done," Bruce said in a low voice as they stood under the guise of petting them gently. "Necessary introductions but favorable."

Lex exhaled in a shiver, mouth pulled into a straight line while he lifted his hand to rub at what was no doubt a great crick in his neck. "Thanks." When they settled it would be easier, they'd be able to look around a little. And people would be less likely to randomly wander over. The Emperor would be making his entrance soon and then they would have to be very focused.

"We will go to our seating area. The both of you will be leashed there and feel free to sprawl. That is our territory so you will be able to observe anyone who then comes to speak to us," Bruce smiled. "But do not forget the full obeisance when the Emperor arrives. He will be watching."

Clark nodded. Bruce was deliberately moving in early to head off Lionel's inevitable confrontation. The sooner they ensconced themselves in their seating area, the better. Then Lionel would have to approach them, and there'd be more eyes on him if he did that and they would have the advantage of making him come to them. The whole event was going to have to stay focused on avoiding Lionel and trying to not draw the Emperor's wrath or fascination.

There was music in the area where they were headed, and the Houses insignia’s were displayed proudly over each opulent area that formed a segment of the exterior circle of the main chamber. The darker colors of House Wayne looked positively plain compare to some, but Clark liked to think it was more about sophistication. It was with some measure of relief that he felt them be hitched to the built in chains that were more ornamental than anything and he could stretch a little and get the cushions plumped up ready for the artistic sprawling. "How are you feeling?" he murmured to Lex as they settled down. They would end up fetching drinks and serving food for Bruce when the feast began as there were Entertainments.

"Nervous." He sprawled, obviously trying to keep from folding his arms. Clark could almost hear Alfred in his head telling Lex to not to close himself off like that, even if it made his arms flex nicely. To any of the Personals around them it would be a red flag.

"You don't have to be," Clark said although he remembered how he had been his first time at Court as a Personal. It was difficult to have a bodyguard who also had Personal traits and everyone wanted one, but most did not get them. He had been a Meta, a high scoring Personal and had instantly accrued House Wayne high status and Imperial favor. It had been a necessary gamble, but Personals were the one designation that could not be conscripted by the Emperor even in a state of emergency, also he could invoke privilege to use him as a Personal for pleasure. 

"Here, we are allowed to observe and anyone entering this zone has to behave politely," he murmured gentling him a little. Lex was very touch responsive, mainly due to the deprivation in his own house.

It got Lex to drop his shoulders a fraction, and then he leaned back, crossing his legs in front of him at the ankle. Anything else, might just seem to inviting to passerby’s. The point was to be inviting to *Bruce*, and his chair was plenty big already. As far as Clark was concerned, they were as secure as they could be. They had made it through the first gauntlet of public opinion, and as long as they held it together, everything would be fine.

Lex just needed to keep holding it together. He stayed relaxed, comfortable as he could, with Clark idling at his side. Bruce seemed smug just then, at ease.

* * *

This was strange seeing it from this side. He'd only ever been to Court as the Luthor Heir which in theory was a place of privilege and honor and in reality they were as tightly controlled as any of the leashed Personals he could see around him. His father’s orders were conditioned brutally into his Blood Heirs and there were time he wondered if he was a ball of mind-fucked neuroses, bound together with operant conditioning. Certainly there were times that he felt he wasn’t thinking, just responding to whatever button his father wanted to push.

But he got to walk upright and wander the floor, where for the moment he was a slab of meat on the floor displaying himself for Bruce's pleasure. Not that it was all bad. It was just humiliating and he had enough pride for it to sting. But he also had enough survival instinct to put humiliation into a dissociative state until he could deal with it on his own terms. At least his father was staying out of the way. He was probably biding his time to make a scene or waiting to see how the Emperor would react before tailoring his approach That was more like it. 

Most of the Masters were settled in the chamber and then there came the Imperial fanfare that drew the eye to the hugely stylized and gleaming doors to the Imperial antechamber.

"His Imperial Majesty of the Americas, Emperor Rassilon the Ninth, Protector of the Great Houses, Upholder of Imperial Law, Defender of the Sacred Trine and Imperial Commander of the Guard!" 

The place went tense, and the assembled masters rose in respect for the Emperor. He looked as impressive as he ever did, and his father before him and his father before him. House Rassilon was a stunning house, and no one who joined it ever left. Too many secrets, no way out.

It had held the Imperial throne for many generations, and were practically born politicking from the cradle. It was House Rassilon's adherence to the Blood Code that set the example for many of the other Great Houses, even if the general populous had on the whole drifted from the archaic ideal and it showed in the impeccable presentation of the Emperors two Blood Heirs, Koschei and Thete. He could understand the sort of training that created someone like Emperor Rassilon the Ninth and his sons, more so than many present because he lived it.

It took him a fraction of a second to see that Clark was going into the full obeisance of touching his forehead to the ground, and he had to follow suit. He shifted quickly, smoothly, and prostrated himself before the Emperor, though he was just one of hundreds on the floor who were responding that way to a man who probably hadn't had a damn free thought in his entire life.

He wondered if it had been disciplined into him as well or if it was just his sons who had endured the process.

"I bid welcome to the Great Houses of the Imperial Americas. Welcome to the Imperial Court. Tomorrow, we will commence the strategy session regarding the declaration of War in the Middle Eastern Kingdoms. Advisors will be permitted for contractual negotiations. But tonight we feast. I wish each of you to present yourselves and your Personals to me personally at some point during the evening. Let our feasting and entertainment begin."

Lex stayed prostrate until he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder. Even then, he only slowly uncurled, sitting up and making it a show as much as possible.

"A viewing of Personals...well there can only be one reason for that," Bruce murmured softly. "Kal-El, fetch me food and drink."

And Lex would stay there, unable to initiate conversation, but at least comfortable on a sea of pillows and luxurious tapestry, each seat for a head of house a special place that stood as the equivalence of a foreign Embassy. Here in this small area, House Wayne protocol dominated, not that of his father. He had to remember that.

He watched Clark head out towards the milling throng and Bruce had a hand on his shoulder. "I give you leave to talk Lex. You are permitted conversation and eye contact within this area." He turned a symbol on the House Wayne standard. "We shall see who the prospect of House rules draws out and who it repels. We will not be the first to approach the Emperor."

Thank God. He wasn't sure who would be. The first one up had to be daring, with a lot of bravado that probably was ill founded. "Thank you." 

"In truth Lex, it will serve as a salutatory experience. Alfred has always told me a fundamental truth. The true measure of a person can be found in how they treat those they believe are socially inferior to themselves." Bruce leaned back. "I shall be intrigued to see who will treat you with kindness and who will seek to add humiliation. In some ways it is a golden opportunity. You will get to know your true enemies here."

"I might have more than I'd already guessed I had?" It was possibly going to show he had more *allies* than he expected, because a Luthor saw enemies in every face. Even Bruce's, though now he knew better. Bruce may have played some of his cards close to his chest, but he felt confident of Bruce’s more general motives now and was tentatively starting to trust him, though that particular quality had been regarded as a weakness by his father.

"I have never been led wrong by putting my trust in those who supported our House in the early days when Alfred was holding everything together by sheer willpower and cunning," Bruce said frankly. "Ah, House Genosha approaches... remember you may converse with respect as this is my House rule."

"Of course, Master." And Bruce never really got called master at home, except by Alfred who seemed to call all of them Master, but that was okay. Lex could put that layer on for show and rationalize it as survival. He stretched a little, looking for Clark in the crowd and seeing him smiling and talking with other Personal’s as he was collecting food.

"Master Moreau, how fairs House Genosha?" Bruce inquired cordially as the other man approached. His father dealt with House Genosha, and he knew Moreau from business meeting he had to attend with his father. It was… jarring to be at ground level with an associate he already knew.

"It fairs well. Exceedingly well, as you no doubt know. How fairs House Wayne, Master Wayne? I see your new Personal is... quite charming looking." He had a faint sneer as he glanced over Lex in a way that Lex definitely did not appreciate. He managed not to react however.

"He is indeed, I am grateful for the opportunity for him to enrich my household."

Lex noticed Bruce often softened his edges in public appearing less hard ass than he knew him to be. That was funny, because so many people went the other way in Court -- at least in whatever direction would best enhance their stature. His father was always well rounded and cunning seeming, keen for a conversation and not much more dangerous than that. 

Lex smiled, politely, watching Master Moreau who stared at him again. "I'm sure you are."

"My Personals have leave to speak if you wish to address Lex. I am sure he is the focus of a lot of curiosity," Bruce replied with a half-smile as this were some sort of mild jest he had been perpetrating.

Master Moreau just smiled a little and cut off eye contact sharply as if he had made a damning judgement. "Nothing much to say, really. You're a competing meta-based house. If things go wrong, Luthor, House Moreau is always interested in brilliant people. Have a good evening, Master Wayne."

"You too Master Moreau," Bruce said watching the other man leave. "Interesting. Something is going on there. House Genosha is fickle and he seemed to be after your good will."

He wouldn’t have noticed it before but Lex’s Personal training had him mentally calculating that he was interested in his good will because he thought him able to be easily dominated, and pliable to external influence. The content had been cordial, but the subtext practically screamed he believed himself to be socially superior to Lex.

"It won't do him any good now." But House Genosha was known for cultivating relationships over years, for long range planning that was impressive. 

"Mmm," Bruce was contemplating. "I will have Alfred do an analysis on Genosha. We do not need unrest among the Meta Houses. There is an uneasy balance of power between ourselves, Genosha and Xavier."

He looked up, obviously catching a movement. "Ah, your father. More eager than I thought." He petted Lex's shoulder as his father approached in the resplendent purple and greys of his own House, wearing the amethysts, alexandrite and hematite adorned robes that he remembered from his own presentations at Court.

Lex sat up a little, because there was no way to feign relaxation when his father was approaching. Not effectively. He wasn't going to open conversation, either, not after he'd tried to have Lex killed as well as gambled off. From the way his father was staring at him, even with his fake shark smile he’d seen a thousand times, the situation probably was not going to improve.

"Master Luthor, I hope your business dealings are treating you well," Bruce said pleasantly enough obviously throwing out a conversational gambit that was open ended.

"Yes, Lucas has done a fine job with the factory." Lucas was probably drunk in a corner, but Lex was going to clench his jaw. He had built that factory up from nothing, done all the hard work of getting it back on track. Lucas would have just had to sit there and make sure it kept ticking over. Sure, he was allowed to talk, but no one wanted to hear his ravings and it would get them all into trouble.

"Always gratifying I am sure to have a son exceed expectations." It was classic Bruce phrase, all smoothness and meanings layered within it like a trap.

"It's a novel experience." Lionel's mouth was wide and smiling as he said it, looking at Lex. 

"Mmhm." He'd bet it was. Bastard.

"House Wayne protocols are in place here, and I permit Personals conversation if there were words you wished to exchange with your Bloodheir," Bruce offered. 

It was interesting how he worded it. He was recognizing Lex's status as Bloodheir publicly to his father, where many would expect him to regard him only as a Personal, but also making it clear it was his permission that was granted. It was in a way a challenge to his father to confirm his standpoint on the matter of Lex. There was a first time for everything.

Lionel looked like he was considering gargling acid instead. "I'm sure you've had a good time with House Wayne, haven't you, Lex?"

"Master Wayne has treated me exceedingly *well*." It was easy, honest to say. Treated better by the “enemy” than his own father, for all his lectures on making him stronger, only wanting the best for him and giving him the tools to survive.

"Indeed." Bruce smiled and then tossed out a classic conversational barb. "After all it was not Lex's fault he is in this position and I respect his talents immensely."

His father was going to implode from the looks of him. Bruce had cast the blame soundly on his father like a grenade.

Lex shifted, stretching a leg out and trying to not stare down his father. "It hasn't been a horrible arrangement, if that's what you were wondering and if you were considering my welfare." 

"No, I trust you to make the best of adversity, *son*."

Double edged like all his father's conversations. Was he calling him a nothing better than an unbonded whore, or instructing him to press a Luthor advantage in the camp of the "enemy"? He couldn’t help but note his father had ignored any particular reference to his welfare as if that were not important.

Bruce made a gesture as if concerned." Master Wayne, I sincerely hope you do not believe I might have harmed your Heir? I am sure that had circumstances been reversed you would have been gracious and magnanimous in your victory as I have striven to be."

Lionel laughed quietly, lightly and hollow of any sincerity. "Of course. No, I just worry for Lex. I'm sure when this is done, adjusting to the realities of being an heir will be... a challenge."

That did not bode well. Lex was able to spot a warning light instantly.

"Perhaps not as much of one as you would have thought," Bruce said calmly as he gestured to Lex's cuffs and collars. "He has been enriching his skills considerably. Why, it pains me to admit that he surpasses myself in some disciplines I feel I am a master."

Lionel dropped his eyes, taking the cuffs in with more attention than before, and Lex wished he wasn't. It felt too appreciative, and Lex suspected it wasn't of the precious gem grades or the quality settings. "Yes, but there's enriching oneself, and then there's... well, not to cast aspersions on you, Master Wayne, but my son's been serving as your personal. That has associations."

"You have one yourself," Lex reminded tightly.

"The incomparable Dominic I seem to recall," Bruce answered. "The Personal is more than associations Master Luthor. The vocation stands at one of the points of the sacred Trine and if there are associations they are noble ones. Of course it is more than likely that Lex will be required to participate in the entertainments but I am sure he will make that sacrifice to provide honor to both our houses."

"I'm sure he'll find it..." Lionel paused for a moment, still looking steadily at Lex, and Lex unable to do anything but stare back. "Acceptable."

"Mm," Bruce was staring back. "I want to assure you that you will have your bloodheir returned to you none the worse for his experience at the end of the wagered period."

"I look forward to it." His mouth went tight and tense. "Well, I'm glad to see he's well, and I will see you later on as Court continues, Master Wayne."

Bruce inclined his head as Lionel left and followed him with his eyes. "Your opinion Lex," he asked softly still watching the Master of House Luthor.

"Looking for a reason to disown me." Lex lifted his chin, watching Lionel strike up conversation in the distance with Moreau.

"Looking for a reason to cry retribution," Bruce added, tapping his fingers on the chair. "We will go pay our duty to the Emperor. Kal-El, return."

And just like that Clark was there. The mission to fetch food and drink had obviously been a well-worn command to him to gather information too.

"How was it?" Clark asked as he knelt to have the leash attached again. "Bad?"

"It could be worse." Lionel wasn't outright sharing what he was thinking, and that was almost a blessing. He sat up, feeling the shift of his own leash.

"And undoubtedly will be. Your father is plotting something in relation to you. I've faced off against him too many times not to see the signs," Bruce said standing. "Now is a good time, to go up there. Both of you, make me proud."

Nothing to do but stand up after Bruce had, squaring his shoulders off and dropping his eyes down. He'd never paid quite so much attention to the floor before.

"You're stunning," Clark whispered to him as they started to walk. "Don't forget that."

"Quiet Clark," Bruce murmured and Clark gave an impish grin before adopting the appropriate attitude. 

Head down as well. It let Lex look more than two, three feet in front of him, and he had to keep alert because there were stairs up to the Emperor's dais coming up.

It would be unpardonable to trip up the step and face plant in the Emperor's lap or something. No he just had to hold the attitude of a Personal as if his life depended on it. The Emperor had meta bodyguards surrounding him, and his own Personals as well lounging around the throne and he managed not to disgrace himself as Bruce came to a halt and he and Clark knelt in unison. It would seem the Imperial Bloodheirs were either mingling or had been dismissed but he did not dare look around for them.

"I am Master of the Great House Wayne, loyal bondsman to the Imperial Throne. I come at the Emperor's request and beg leave to introduce my Personals to your presence, Kal-El and Lex."

"Ah yes, your new Personal. I give you leave to gaze upon me and speak Personals of the House Wayne," the deep voice of the Emperor said with an amused tilt.

There was a murmur of surprise from around them but it was more command than permission.

Best to get it over with and hope Clark could plaster over any damage Lex left when he opened his mouth. He lifted his eyes a little, just enough to look but remain deferential. "Emperor, it has been an honor to serve in House Wayne, and an honor to support the hierarchy that serves the Imperial Throne."

The Emperor was looking amused at him and he didn’t usually get this close to the Imperial Majesty and see beyond the gold, platinum and gems of his ridiculously formal robes that had to weigh thirty kilos or more just from decoration. "Really? I must say, you are a pleasing sight. It strikes me that perhaps we should investigate compulsory Personal training for Bloodheirs as you have a grace and poise that you did not before at previous court appearances. Ah, and the incomparable Kal-El."

"My skills, my mind, my heart are given in service to one who is loyal to the Imperial Throne," Clark said with a deeper more intense tone in his voice. There was something about it that was inherently...sexy. And he’d seen Clark turn that on and off like a faucet. "I acknowledge my submission to your power."

It sounded ritualized in some way, but there was no denying the Emperor liked it. "So, Lex, speak freely to me. Have you been treated in accordance with your status?"

Hmm, as a bloodheir or as a Personal? That was a trap right there waiting for him to fall in deep.

If he said yes to explicitly either, Bruce was neglecting what was expected of him. And there wasn't much time to stall, not when the Emperor seemed so focused and amused. "I have been treated well, Emperor, and trained in accordance with formal Personal training by one of the very best in the Empire, in manner that has taught me skills that will carry well when I return to my former status as Bloodheir of House Luthor. Master Wayne has imparted me with focus and control."

"Indeed?" The Emperor looked at Bruce. "Am I to understand that when the most precious treasure of your bitterest rival is place in your hands you have let opportunity pass you by?"

"Your Imperial Majesty, on the contrary, I believe I have seized opportunity with both hands," Bruce answered calmly and he saw the Emperor narrow his eyes just a little. Microexpressions, Clark called them and he and Alfred referred to them all the time but he was only just training himself to spot them. Even the most trained, and opaque of people on the surface could not avoid using micro expressions.

"And you have trained with the alien?" the Emperor asked and Lex could definitely detect a hint of interest there. A base interest, a glimmer of arousal from the dilation of pupil and moistening of lips.

"Extensively, your Imperial Majesty." Because at least if he was with Clark, and that clearly interested the Emperor, then he would be all right. Let it seem like he was a cockslut for Clark. “He has been my mentor and partner in many of the Personal’s arts.”

It wasn't horribly off base.

There was a pause as the Emperor considered. "My loyal thane, I invoke my right as your liege to the comfort of your property. I will have Kal-El and Lex for tomorrow night and in my favour, you shall find your reward."

Bruce bowed. "As my Emperor commands. Is there anything specific to your desires that they should prepare?"

"I will think on it, and if the thought occurs, I shall indeed inform you."

Not the public outcome Lex almost would've been comfortable with. He waited for the signal to leave, and bowed his head down respectfully to the Emperor.

As they were dismissed he could practically hear Clark thinking and looking at him until they were back at the House Wayne area.

"I should have known he would not pass up on the opportunity," Bruce muttered. "Even in defiance of common sense. The man is too focused on the carnal rather than the political."

Lex resumed his position at Bruce's side, closer to Kal now. "So, that means what I think it means."

"He wants you specifically, and he always wants me," Clark murmured. "But he holds himself back because he doesn't like owing Bruce too many favors. He thinks the House is too powerful which is why he forced through this bet to keep our houses in conflict, and divert attention. Logically, he should have passed on it this time around."

"But today is two for the price of one." Lex kept his voice low, still smiling so that to any passerby’s it looked good and well. He wondered what Bruce did with the favors, other than kept meticulous track of them and presumably cash them in at opportune moments.

They were attracting looks and it was oddly flattering in a way. He could see why Clark kept telling him Personals had more power than he would credit. People seemed mesmerized just by their appearance and it didn’t all seem to be about the novelty of seeing him in that position. They reached their area and if Lex didn't know that Clark's gaze and imperceptible nod to Bruce declared it safe he would never have realized it had been swept for bugs, traps or bombs that might have been placed there while they were seeing the Emperor.

"Unless he is deliberately trying to force your father's hand," Bruce mused as he settled back in and Clark served him food, tasting a small bit of each before passing it to it. Clark was very useful like that, and there weren’t many Houses that had the resources to do that so rapidly.

"I'm not sure how that *would* force his hand." He was sure he could figure it out if he tried, if he was confused for a moment. Did the Emperor doing that violate the Bloodheir rules?

"House Luthor and House Wayne are finely balanced in terms of power. Closer than either of us would admit publicly," Bruce explained as he offered Lex something to eat from his own hand. "An Imperial favor at this stage when I have his Bloodheir might actually rattle him enough that he might try something rash."

Lex leaned over, eyes half closed while he took a bite. "It won't seem rash to him."

"No, but that is because he never believes in the possibility of fallibility," Bruce said. That was a true enough assessment of his father. Even when things when wrong his father would twist events so it appeared it had been his plan all along. Being ‘wrong’ in the Luthor family was practically a death sentence.

"And we most likely won't get called for public entertainment until the Emperor has had us," Clark commented. 

"So you might as well relax and enjoy the show," Bruce commented.

"Small miracles." Lex leaned back, and lifted his eyebrows at Bruce, but. It had bought them time, and that was what they needed. Time and to just survive.

* * *

Comparatively speaking, the Emperor's tastes were traditional. But Clark knew that was comparative for him because he had to deal with more extreme training due to the tolerances of his body and the expectations people had of his endurance. Pain was a transient thing for him and psychologically, he didn’t have the fear of permanent damage that others did.

Perhaps for non-Metas it was more grueling and he sincerely hoped that Alfred's speculation that the Emperor was likely to not want to maim a bloodheir permanently was correct. That didn't mean it couldn't get unpleasant. 

Lex however seemed to think it was all tolerable. Pain it seemed was something he had learned to endure before Personal training, and there was enough of an undercurrent in the way he explained that which made Clark want to go and …do something to Lionel Luthor. Elsewhere, under other circumstances in Imperial Law, he was sure Lex’s treatment would be illegal – particularly his childhood.

There had been a little jeering on the way into the Emperors own chambers, imperials exchanging words and smirking, but not so bad. After all, Clark figured half of them wished they were the Emperor and could have a shot at the world's most powerful Meta, doing whatever they wanted. And generally, it involved getting fucked, being made to *feel* things in an unsubtle way. Hot or cold or pain or stretching or fullness, or a whip or a belt, the Emperor seemed to delight in making Clark control himself in the face of sensation.

He had the control collar on and partially unshielded so he could bleed, but Bruce had put in an emergency override if it looked like someone was going to go too far and his life signs looked bad and it would automatically shield the kryptonite fully and in those instances, he would heal almost instantly. Unfortunately it was automatic and not something he could invoke, but the default setting was enough to show physical reaction and pain if desired.

What was interesting was what he might do with two of them. Play them off against each other? Want one of them to dominate the other? They had both prepared themselves before coming on the order of Alfred just in case the first thing that happened when they stepped over the threshold was the Emperor bent them over and fucked them. It wouldn’t be the first time for Clark at least.

Before they entered the chamber, they had been thoroughly checked for devices, or possible weapons and aside from Clark's collar which was one of a kind and had practically been dissected before, everything had been replaced with the Emperor's own equipment, superbly crafted and works of art. No doubt if they had turned up not clean enough they would have been scrubbed and sanitized too – there had been an Emperor in the past who had ordered all Personals that he requested come to his chambers to be shaved of all body hair. Clark had never been sure if that was just a kink or a state of paranoia where the man though someone could conceal something in their hair. Thus prepared, they were brought into the Emperor's own chambers and left to kneel until he was ready for them.

The room was lush -- the bed was twice the size of Bruce's, and it was always covered in sheets that Clark knew were stark contrast to the pain that was probably going to come. There wouldn't be any announcement when the Emperor came in, so they were erring towards silence and waiting in perfect poses, knowing that he would most likely be testing to see how thorough Lex’s training had been and whether he could pick at a façade.

It didn't really surprise Clark to hear a door on the far side of the room open, deeper in. The show bedroom and the real bedroom were, of course, different rooms. "Personals Kal-El and Lex. I give you permission to look upon me."

That was always helpful and he settled back on his haunches in the position he could spend hours in if necessary. Lex was doing the same as if he had been doing it all his life, the constant drills with Alfred having made the muscles needed toned up and flexible. The last thing you needed was a cramp that would indicate poor training. The Emperor was a powerful looking man and it was an effortless wearing of an aura of power from someone literally born to it and raised to wield it with every heartbeat. Clark tried to read his reactions and intentions properly. He could not afford to be sloppy about his training now. The main thing he could pick up was arousal and that he was definitely anticipating something.

He wasn't sure what the Emperor was waiting for, but he was waiting. Clark watched him stride closer, watching them both. "Kal, exquisite Kal. You look better every year. And Lex. You've always had an attractive air about you, and that's been given some credence and …polish."

He inclined his head in thanks, waiting for a command to speak. He hoped that Lex would realize as well. It was a good start. Perhaps Alfred’s concerns were not as justified as he thought.

Clark never thought of himself as beautiful, but he was aware that he had been trained to appear attractive. He thought of that as Kal-El, but himself? He was still little more than the clumsy awkward teenager getting things wrong more often than not. Kal-El was something he pulled on overtop of Clark, a persona that wasn't really him. Just a name that made him more exotic and a mask that allowed the real Clark to remain innocent of the sorts of things that he would have to do tonight. Kal-El was the consummate personal, accepting of everything the Masters and Mistresses wanted from him, in body, blood or emotion. Clark was…Clark was who he was. The person he was with Lex and Bruce – screwed up, questioning and sometimes impulsive. The main trouble occurred if he let the two parts of himself bleed over into each other.

The Emperor seemed content to watch them both for the moment, and Lex stayed silent, still watching, watching and being watched. Clark waited for a signal, any signal he could use to ready himself. The Emperor reached a hand out, touching the side of Lex's face. "You're both going to do everything I tell you tonight. I want you to suck my cock, Lex. As a start."

Okay, that was okay. Obedience was something they had talked about and Lex was very skilled at blow-jobs. Even Alfred had no cause to criticize his technique when he had practiced on Clark. Clark definitely hadn’t complained at all and had teased him about needing to practice his skills every day until Lex would tackle him to the bed.

Clark had the feeling that the Emperor was relishing the prospect of someone almost illicit sucking his cock. He probably fantasized about some of the Masters of the Empire down on their knees in a way politics could not permit. It was the same old story – he had nothing but indulgence in his life, so his tastes became progressively exotic looking for a new thrill – not a good combination when his tastes were dominance and sadism. There were surprisingly few of the masters that really went that way.

He watched as Lex moved with smooth grace to position himself to carry out the request and no one would ever know he was new to a Personals skill. Yes, there it was, a hint of surprise in the Emperor's body language.

He wasn't doing it because Lex was a Personal, it was more because of his former status. He probably would've had Lionel down on his knees if he could've done it legally. Lex kept his hands down, not touching, not needing to touch while he started his first few strokes, pulling off of the Emperor wetly, and making a show of it before he took him back into his mouth.

"Mmm, you have been trained well," the Emperor said smoothing his hand over the smooth skin on Lex's head. 

Clark had an irrational spike of possessiveness. He did that to Lex, that was the way he touched him, no one should be able to do it except him - and, damn it, he had to stop feeling like that. 

It wasn't his place, not then, not ever. He sat, watching with as much open appreciation he could muster, listening to Lex slurp and suck, watching the line of his throat when he took the Emperor in to the root and pulled a groan from him. Yes, this evening was going to be about Lex, that much was clear.

"Enough." The Emperor halted him and withdrew. "My expectations were lower. I wish to savor this night not come so swiftly when I know there is much more I have plan. Now, you may speak and make noise unless I specifically command you to silence. Is that understood?"

Yes, the Emperor liked reaction, Clark knew that. He liked the feeling of power it gave him. "Yes your majesty," he responded.

"You may address me as Master for this evening."

"Thank you, Master," Lex said, and it was without a hint that there was any defiance behind the words. He knelt back again, and seemed to be waiting for the next order, licking the edge of his mouth. 

The Emperor exhaled. "I remember when you were sixteen. Your father had you bare assed, and leaned over a balcony railing, and he was fucking you like he was bored. I thought it was a travesty."

It would have been. Damn, he could feel his eyes prickle at the thought, wanting to glare an imaginary Lionel Luthor into a crisp. Not that he could with the kryptonite control collar, but there was a man who tested his control.

The Emperor looked at him briefly and then turned back to Lex. "Your body is well formed."

"Thank you, Master." It was taking everything Lex had to not react to what the man had said before that, and the Emperor knew it. Lex's temper was no secret, his famous control problems. House Luthor had occasionally been called out on it with Imperial judgement – one of the most recent had been an incident where Lex had destroyed a car with some golf clubs.

They had spent a lot of time trying to prepare him for that that but the Emperor was very good at finding weaknesses. He would have to be to hold the throne. 

"Tell me Lex, what has it been like to submit to your House's rival?" the Emperor asked pacing around him.

"Better than I expected." Lex worked his jaw for a moment when he spoke, and then seemed to relax again.

"You have found you have a taste for it?" Rassilon was stalking around him, enjoying every moment of what was amounting to a form of interrogation.

"House Wayne has impressed me with their creativity and work ethic, Master." That was something Lex could stick with, and Clark knew he wouldn't waver.

"I am certainly aware of Kal-El's creativity. Tell me, when you have trained with him, have you been dominant or submissive?" He was looking for angles, Clark could see that. He could almost hear the cogs turning in the man's mind.

And Lex was going to be honest, and he knew that. "Dominant, Master." Of course he would be, with his history and his status as blood heir. The Emperor should not expect any other answer.

"Well, it is delicious to be dominant to Kal-El. Did they train you in the submissive arts as well?"

He was looking for something to test, something to enforce his control. Clark could see where this was headed now. 

"Yes, Master. I hope I've been trained sufficiently." Not that he believed, which would've been adding bait to natural bait.

"Then we shall have to delve into your talents. Kal-El, I want you completely stripped. Lex, you will secure him in the apparatus here in the standing frame. I want it done by the time I return with my equipment, understood?"

"Understood, sir." There was a moment of pause, and then the Emperor nodded at them to advance. Lex stood up, turning to Clark.

He moved to the frame noting it was one the Emperor had used before and grimaced a little when he could hear the Emperor had left the room. "Lex, you know what going to happen?"

They hadn't done this sort of scene as such at home, but Lex might have guessed. He could imagine Lionel playing these sorts of games with his heirs.

"If I don't do what I'm told, he's going to hurt you. And he'll probably do that anyway. It's his right." Lex helped him pull at his clothes, and they were moving fast. That was the first step.

"Exactly." Clark nodded. "You've seen what I can take so... I don't want you to freak out about it. Whatever happens, however he skews things, it isn't your fault what happens."

Actually, he hadn't seen all he could take, but it was a hell of a lot more than any human could endure.

It wasn't anything that Lex could endure, not without outing his Meta status.

"We'll talk it through later." Lex closed his eyes, and started to cuff and secure Clark into place, leaving his clothes as a pile on the floor.

In some ways Clark was sure that the Emperor couldn't have picked a worse way to hurt Lex. He wondered if he had had to do this with his father and for one of his brothers. That would tear him to pieces.

Lex cuffed left hand into place, and whispered, "I'm sorry," just as the door opened.

* * *

It wasn't hard to think of what the Emperor wanted out of him.

He wanted to make him hurt, wanted to get a rise out of him, wanted to try to take him apart emotionally more than physically. And he was going to do it by hurting Clark. It wasn't Clark tied up and playing games with Bruce and Alfred.

Even if, as Alfred had explained, Clark needed to feel pain and be tested sometimes, it was always done with a regard for his needs, not using him as an object. The Emperor wanted him yes, but seeing Clark really suffer was going to be really bad. There would be no safewords, no stopping point and it revolted him that he was going to be a participant in what amounted to actual torture of someone he cared for. He didn't want to do it, but refusal would have dire consequences for them all.

"Excellent." The Emperor was standing admiring his handiwork. "Now we have a few things to place and insert. Mmm, look at that body. In ancient days he would have been worshipped as a god. But here and now, I have a god for a plaything."

It was definitely power and control that turned Rassilon on. He was practically salivating.

It wasn't fair, and Lex knew why Metas went rogue. They did it because their natural talents were being stripped from them, they were being made less than they were to people who wanted to do nothing but abuse them.

He knew enough about Clark to know any restriction on him was a travesty and now he was effectively going to be complicit in his torture. This was no orchestrated scenario where they could skirt around the edges of how bad things could be.

Clark only reacted lightly to things being put inside him, being attached in some areas, around his cock. Some were electronic in nature, he could tell that much. Then there was the heavier duty whips, and items that were expressly for punishment on the side.

"There now, we are all ready," Rassilon smiled as he caressed Clark a little possessively.

Lex shifted, straining to not cross his arms and display how not interested he was in the scenario that was about to occur. Clark enjoyed pain but this... wasn't things he was going to enjoy. Not overall.

"I shall require you to please me in certain ways," the Emperor stated. "If you do not, he shall experience punishment. If you do...he will experience pleasure. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Even the pleasure looked threatening of punishment, but Lex understood that. He knew it was going to do that, and all he could was what he could do.

"Perform the first three movements of the Personals training exercise."

A test then, to see if he had actually been trained then. It was an elegant exercise and very much targeted toning muscles and strengthening them for stress positions. A seamless drop to kneel, hands clasped behind at the small of the back moving into head to the floor, ass presented to the air and then a move to all fours then to a stress squat with arms reaching over his head. Easy enough.

He held that last position on a hunch, and waited to see what his next order would be. It was very comfortable, now -- good overall exercise, even if it was intensely sexual.

"Well, it would seem they have been training you the traditional way, so Kal-El gets a little dose of pleasure." He pressed a button on some sort of remote control and Lex could hear a low hum and Clark's exhalation.

There were leather cuffs being attached around his upraised hands and then a length of chain attached to it. 

"Now, up. I want to see how you respond to a flogger. To make it more interesting..." A small sticky adhesive pad was pressed to his throat. "Every sound you make will result in...stimulation on Kal-El."

Pain in other words. He could hear the man swishing different types experimentally behind him.

He swallowed, and couldn't even exhale, just nodded as he held that position. The Emperor was almost rocking on his heels with glee and interest.

He was facing Clark who met his eyes and held his gaze even as the first strike hit with a shock that made him grunt a little, and that was enough send a visible electric charge through Clark. 

Far in excess of the quiet grunt, and it was all Lex could do to not make another noise, just staying tight armed and ready for the next hit. He could take it, he could take it quietly. What the hell had that been, heavy and sharp like that?

Bruce had only worked up to a medium weight flogger, this was more like a ...cane or a switch. The blow came again, stinging and like a score of fire over his skin. He managed silence then, but more were coming.

It wasn't something he could hold back forever, but because this wasn't the end of the evening but the start, he could be stoic. As much as possible, to give Clark a breather.

He was proud that he didn't make a sound for the next five strikes, but the moment he was struck over an existing weal, that drew a sound and had the terrible consequences. He tried so hard, but it was like a hot iron pressed to his skin. It by passed his conscious control and came out as a noise regardless.

He cut it off as soon as he could, swallowing it, muscles tense, stomach twisting up sickly at the next one, and the next one, a whimper escaping again.

He knew that he wasn't going to be allowed to hold out, but he couldn't help it.

"Painful isn't it? I'm surprised your father doesn't use this method of discipline. I know how to wield this well enough to not leave scars." The Emperor came around the front of him revealing a bamboo switch in his hand. The point of it traced over his skin on his chest and downwards. "He is beautiful in pain is he not? It is a weakness of mine but I do like to see beautiful things in extremis."

That was what he was getting. Clark in pain, twisting and torqueing in the rack, heaving and fighting them all, and Lex unable to even make a noise because if he did it would rattle back on Clark.

The voice sensor was removed and the Emperor looked at him smiling. "Does your back feel a glow with fire Lex? Hmm?"

"Yes, yes Master." Lex half gasped it, shaking as he fought to hold position still. Fuck, he never wanted to be hit with bamboo again. He wasn’t a true masochist, though with Bruce and Clark, the stinging glow of a flogger had been intensely enjoyable. He tried to recollect that feeling to see him through.

"It looks beautiful against your pale skin." A cool hand rested on his back. "The heat radiating is impressive." He released him, dropping the tension on the chain. "To the bed and lie face down."

He stood up as smoothly as he could, and headed for the bed. It was hard to keep up the sensual motion when he was in pain, but he tried, working it hard while he stretched out on the mattress, legs parted a little.

"I like to see people push their limits for me," the Emperor practically purred behind him. "The sting will fade to heat. Bamboo does not bruise as effectively as some harder woods. So, this is a time limit. Kal-El will suffer for the time it take you to take all of these anal beads into your perfect ass."

Fuck. Lex closed his eyes, and spread his legs a little more, just a fraction, inviting. "Yes, Master." He could take things up his ass, that wasn't a damn problem. Enjoying it was, but just taking?

There was a click of the remote and the audible snap of arcing electricity from over near Clark and then almost immediately, a large object pressing at his ass. Even prepared as they had been, it felt huge.

It felt huge, and he needed more lube if there was more than one of them. Lex pushed back against it, felt when it pushed through his asshole and then the clench close after it. Clark gave a noise, and he almost jerked to look.

"Did I forget to mention other aspects of that frame come into play as time goes on? Mmm, you are tight aren't you?" Another was pushing at his entrance. "It is a marvelous piece of technology. Looks like an ordinary frame but has many built in features that can be automated. One of them just kicked in. I believe Master Wayne has one similar or has he never told you?"

He shook his head a little. "No, I..." Fuck, fuck, fuck, just pushing, no care about the other one that was already up his ass, and the feeling of that pushing in deeper as well. "I didn't know, Master."

"Kal-El told me about it once and I had my own version constructed. I enjoy its use. Now, let me see... tell me Lex, what has been your favorite thing you have experienced in your training. "

Like he could think with what felt like baseballs being pushed up his ass.

The answers that came to mind were not ones he knew the Emperor would want to know about -an emotion that was almost love. Safety. Things too precious to hand the Emperor while a fingertip lingered at the ring of Lex's asshole, feeling around before, he assumed, positioning the next damn ball. "Almost too many to choose from. Uh, bondage. Ropes, Master."

"I wish to know how you were handled by the alien. Describe it to me." It was an implacable order and he could hear shaky noises from Clark's direction.

He could take the balls faster than the Emperor was giving them to him. "Kal taught me almost everything about personals. He was very careful with me, Master." And there were so many scenes, moments, from arguments to the suspension swing, to that moment in the castle. "Even a spanking was done with purpose that worked."

"When you say a purpose, do you mean pleasure?" the Emperor asked mildly. Yes, the delays were deliberate, he could tell that.

"Yes, and control." The two didn't have to be separated from each other, worked better for Lex when they were intertwined. He felt the third one pushing in very slowly, and then pulled back out a little.

"And he was skillful in this? He does not show dominant at Court, I am intrigued." It was definitely teasing now, and there was no hurrying.

If Clark hadn't been in the background groaning in a horrifying way, he almost could've enjoyed it. Or made the best of it. And the implication that Clark was dominant was... probably not good to leave without caveats. "Strips of silk and blindfolds wielded with great skill, Master."

"And did he take your control?"

Held it protectively rather than stole it, made its absence a gift rather than a torture. Made him feel freer despite his body being constrained. Clark had never ripped it away, Bruce had never done that to Clark either even in their more intense scenes. Control was always given or taken with consent.

"Yes, Master." In a way that the Emperor never would, even if the idea turned him on and he shoved that third ball into Lex's ass firmly enough to make him moan.

“One more. Hmm, perhaps one of the entertainments should be to see who can do the most with the least. And what was your favored thing to do to him?"

Did he lie? Say something that would give an impression of someone who was a Master who wanted to be feared or to say the truth?

After all, his favorite thing was to worship Clark's body, to just savor it and that wasn't enough for any respectable answer. No, he had to balance something he enjoyed with the Emperors taste. "The whip."

"Then a little later, if you earn a reward, I shall permit you to demonstrate your prowess," the Emperor replied pushing the last large bead in place. "Turn over."

Fuck. With four beads up his ass, but he moved quickly, rolled onto his back and settled the manacles comfortably over his head. He was half hard, which was an accomplishment.

That seemed to please the Emperor who selected another control and abruptly, the beads in his ass were doing more than just sitting there. They seems to be moving or something of their own volition.

Vibrating, twisting, maybe both. He groaned, letting it slip free, and rolled his hips a little, enough to make a good visual. His entire focus needed to stay on keeping the Emperor pleased. If he was pleased, then Clark would suffer less.

"Lovely," murmured the Emperor. "So much more natural and raw in your movements...I like you like this, squirming and half hard. Perhaps your fellow Personal should experience the same."

Another beep from the control and he heard the change in Clark's tone of noises.

From pain to pleasure, sliding through Clark like a shockwave. Of course he was natural and raw, he hadn't reached the pinnacle of his art form and oh, fuck, fucking god, it was twisting inside of him again. "Umph."

"Beautiful. That's it, ride the sensation but I want you pleasure me while it does," he said lying on the bed. His cuffs unclicked allowing him to move.

Lex leaned up onto his elbows, smiling at the Emperor as best he could. "Do you have a preference, Master?"

At least while this was happening Clark was feeling some pleasure. "Something entertaining. You may suck me again as your mouth shows talent but I expect more."

He could do more. He could, did, lean forward, taking the Emperor into his mouth with a little more eagerness than before, because if he pretended it long enough it was easy to feel it.

Clark had shown him that, told him about the way Personals could mentally condition themselves into a state of almost religious ecstasy to better fulfill their role. They could link recollection of intense pleasure to whatever action they were performing; no doubt Clark was using that technique to ride through the punishment cycles of the frame. The Emperor seemed to be enjoying it and responding even if he stroked him over the sensitive skin of his scalp.

He just sucked, and teased with his tongue, pulling back to mouth worshipfully along the underside of the Emperor's cock, stopping long enough to suck one of his balls carefully into his mouth.

"Mmm, yes," the Emperor murmured. "A most delicate technique."

He was getting hard himself now, the beads in his ass doing their work.

Lex could move with it, but he suspected he wasn't supposed to get off, and his focus stayed on the Emperor, keeping it interesting.

There was an incentive when your life was literally on the line when it came to pleasing someone, when that person was literally one of the most powerful men in the world. As Alfred had said, this wasn't just about saving face for House Wayne, this was about a future relationship with the Emperor. If he established a personal connection now, more intense more meaningful than any business relationship, he would have an advantage in the future should he be in power.

Fear or calculation, the result translated to the Emperor looking contented under his lips and mouth.

He waited, working him either towards orgasm or until he told him to stop. There was nothing to do but focus, responding to the shift in tenor of the man's groan.

Even so it was some time before the Emperor placed a restraining hand upon him and said, "Enough, time for your next task," and he had to brace himself for the next part of the ordeal.

It seemed the pattern of the night had been established. Something testing designed to cause failure and pain for Clark and in some cases himself as well, followed by some pleasure into the mix. Some were a combination of both; having the beads pulled out of him while suspended by a heavy weight was something he couldn't decide whether it was painful or ecstatic.

Having the Emperor fuck him slowly was also between the lines, but it was better than a bamboo caning, and he knew what to do to keep the man interested.

He held it together catching Clark's eye every now and then. Whatever that frame did it was enough to draw blood in various places and to draw sounds from even Clark. Unless Clark was doing it deliberately. But eventually the Emperor decided to allow himself the release if not Lex and moved to a more animalistic rough frenzy before his climax occurred, leaving Lex hard, sore and unsatisfied.

Which left Lex wondering what next. They'd been at it for hours, or what felt like hours, and he was sore. He just needed to focus and not fall apart yet.

After a period of time the Emperor shifted out of him and chuckled. "Very pleasing Lex. The encounter had a certain edge I did not expect. Did you come?"

"Not without permission, Master." He was still very hard, throbbing, and he would have displayed it except the Emperor had fingers lingering near his ass, apparently tacitly appreciating his handiwork.

"As it should be." He was smiling at him. "I did promise you a reward if you were pleasing I seem to recall, and I have been pleased with your performance. I think I will permit you to indulge yourself upon our poor suffering Kal-El." His mouth quirked again. "I want you to whip him and fuck him in the manner which you enjoy. I wish some delicious performance to engage my mind as my body is spent."

"Thank you, Master." He stretched his legs, and moved off the bed, careful to make a show of how sore the Emperor had left him. The whips were still laid out, and he had an eye for what Clark might actually enjoy.

They had practiced scenes like this but not how they had done it themselves when it had been about having fun and pleasure. More to the point, the Emperor had requested a show and that upped the stakes a little. He saw Clark relax as the Emperor turned off whatever particular thing had been stimulating Clark this time and watch as attachment’s retracted from on him and in him leaving him adorned only by sweat and trickles of blood. He wore even that well.

Nobly.

He went for the whip first, so he'd have something in hand when he first approached Clark, so he could use all of it to all ends -- the handle, the whip itself, the tendrils at the end.

It was somewhat gratifying to see a visible hardening in Clark's cock as he got closer.

"Proceed at leisure," the Emperor ordered, now comfortably propped up watching on the bed, Clark looked at him with that puppy dog expression he knew was at least half artifice.

He had the whip looped in his hand, and waved it tauntingly at Clark. "You're looking forward to this, aren't you?" He let a loop out, and used it as a shortened whip to smack the tendrils hard against Clark's stomach.

"Mmmm," Clark obviously did enjoy that. "Please Lex..."

Clark had told him how it felt at each level. A damaging hit on a normal human would sting and burn on him with his collar unshielded at this level.

Sting in a good way, and he'd still need the force to make it a show, so he repeated the gesture, careful that the Emperor would see him whipping Clark's cock. "Please what?"

"Please flog me, please fuck me," Clark replied, his eyes bright even though he looked tired. 

Of course, he couldn't call him Master with the Emperor in the room that might imply he was on the same level but he was begging effectively.

Lex laughed, and whipped his dick one more time and watched the skin bounce, finally reddened from his work before he laid another one over Clark's stomach. He didn't need to use the full length of the whip, and he could get it to better effect if he didn't. It was longer than what Lex preferred, anyway. "How can your ass still be hungry after all of that?"

"Because it hasn't had your cock in it?" Clark replied after a deep groaning inhale. "Please Lex, you know that drives me crazy, just the feel of the leather on me..."

"How about the feel of the leather *in* you?" He leaned, snagged lubricant because it was something he always did, and ran it over the thick, long handle of the 8' whip. He'd still have plenty of length to the thing to use on Clark, and it would be up to Clark to keep it from coming out of his ass.

He could handle it. He also did a good impersonation of being surprised by the suggestion when Lex knew he'd done it before. "In me? But....the flogging..."

Like he hadn't seen all the other whips available.

"Is not your concern, slut." He pushed the end up against Clark's asshole, and made a show of pushing it in slowly, but without remorse, twisting it from side to side and rocking it around to stretch Clark out better or worse. He let the length fall to the floor, intent on just using the cracker to tie around Clark's dick like a cockring.

It made for a nice visual, something simple and intriguing, especially the way Clark looked up at him with arousal smoldering in his eyes. He wasn't feigning enjoyment of it all, not with him, he knew that. Over the course of their training he’d come to tell the subtle cues of simulated pleasure and real arousal that Clark had.

He groaned a little while he pushed the handle in, seated it firmly. "Don't let that fall out," Lex ordered, kneeling down for a moment to pull the length forward to make that knot he wanted to make. He took the time to lean over and lick the head of Clark's dick, showing teeth before he lightly bit the underside of the flared head.

Clark yelped a little then pushed forward at him hopefully managing to control his muscles to hold the flogger in his ass. "Fuck..."

"Mmm. You taste good." There was pre-cum that had been gathering for a while, and blood, and it was fine. It wasn't like Clark's blood was the worst thing he'd been exposed to that night. He stood up, and moved to get himself a shorter flogger.

He was probably smirking a little, but that was to be expected. He could hold himself to torment Clark a little longer in a good way. 

"There's plenty more where that came from," Clark said.

"I don't like the tone of your voice, Kal. I think you still feel like you have the upper hand with me," Lex snapped, gesturing with the flogger, and pacing back to him. "If you let that fall out of you, I'm going to put my fist up there in its place, do you understand me?"

"Yes Lex," Clark looked down as if chastened and peeked up at him through his eyelashes. He was obviously being a little feisty so he could show off his taming abilities. Either that or he knew what the Emperor liked to see and was playing into it.

That was good, too. Lex swished the flogger at open air, and then brought it down across Clark's shoulder and upper chest in one measured stroke.

It made a satisfactory snap against his skin and Clark gasped a little and tensed, then relaxed. "Please Lex..."

"Please what?" He repeated the gesture on the other side, and then aimed a punching blow with it at each nipple, knowing it would more than sting.

"More Lex," he begged. He looked fantastic the way he arched and shifted his muscles in response to the strikes.

"How much more? Until you can't take it anymore?" He laid it down like an X, rotating from one shoulder and down to the other, hard, stopping long enough to watch Clark twist and squirm and then resuming.

"Yes...yes...please," Clark begged. Lex noted he was still managing to hold the other whip in his ass. It swished like a tail when he tried to squirm.

"I haven't seen you cry yet." He brought the next one over hard, across Clark's stomach, because those abs were so easy on the eyes.

"Is that what you want?" That strike had left definite marks. "I don't cry easily."

But he could on demand. Great tears welling up at just the right moment. He knew Clark would do it for him at the right moment.

He circled around Clark, and smacked his ass hard, once twice, three times, putting everything he had into it, knowing it was making the whip jar inside of him.

It was enough to get a strangled "Gnghh!" from Clark, and enough to bring blood to the surface. The sound of the blows was like gunfire, sharp echoing cracks.

He repeated it on the other cheek, over his asscrack, across his shoulders, pacing around his body and lashing him with the sort of force that would be impossible with anyone else until bright weals and blood crisscrossed all over Clark’s body.

Then he threw the flogger down smoothly. It only took him a second to pull the thick handle of the first whip out of Clark's ass, and he was shoving in without giving Clark a respite.

"Fuck..." Clark was groaning, a slight hitch in his voice. "Lex...gods...Lex..."

He was bracing himself, throwing his head back with each thrust.

Just on the weight of his wrists and his feet if he could stay on them. He reached around, unwrapped Clark's dick from the cracker of the whip, and kept thrusting hard. He wanted to come, he was so ready for it and Clark was hot, gorgeous. Clark whimpered, a sound of pure need that seemed to earth itself right in his cock.

Lex gave a hard, vicious thrust. "Not... yet."

He knew from the hitching of breath that Clark was letting tears run down his face. "Please Lex..." he begged in a rasping breath, I need to...I need to come, please."

"Do you?" He gave another thrust, and another, and then reached down to wrap his fingers around Clark's dick, feeling the leather there and making a deliberate smirk he knew the Emperor would see. "Come for me."

"I...I...can't..." he groaned evidently straining and giving breathy desperate exhalations. "You tied it...I can't until...you..."

He was pretty sure that Clark could, and possibly snap the leather if he was shielded from the kryptonite again.

That wasn't his action to take. He let him suffer a little more, for the show of things and then hastily pulled the leather loose, still fucking Clark hard enough that his abs and back were aching.

Then Clark came with a yell, making a perfect arc as he did so, and clenching hard around him as he did so. He was unable to restrain himself because that sensation wiped out everything else.

So he went with it, enjoyed it, kept fucking Clark until his dick went soft, and then just stood there behind him, half holding onto him, and nuzzling into the back of his neck under the guise of supporting himself.

There was still the 'now what' to wonder about.

There was a slow lazy clapping from the Emperor. "Now that was definitely entertainment," he said. "I even managed to come again myself. I am glad to have had that experience." there was another click and Clark was released. "Approach Kal-El and Lex."

Clark led the way and knelt unsteadily, and the Emperor smiled. "As ever Kal-El, you have pleased me even when you are not the focus of my attention and then you take my breath away. Lex, a revelation of beauty to me... You have won my favor for House Wayne. Here..." He reached to a drawer and after some thought selected two sizeable gems. "For you Kal-El, an emerald with the fire of your eyes, and the glow of that which tempers your own fire. For you Lex, a blue diamond, bright, sharp and full of brilliance."

"I'm honored to have served you, Master." He was exhausted, because dominating Clark was always extremely physical even with the kryptonite unshielded, but he managed to hold his poise as he knelt.

"Your pleasure is our pleasure Master," Clark said smiling, despite the night he had experienced even as he took his reward.

"You may now return to you own House. Should you be seen, people should know you have served me well," the Emperor said getting up. "You are dismissed."

Lex moved with Clark, head still down, smiling because they'd made it out, they'd survived it and pleased the Emperor and now they could rest.

* * *

Sometimes, Alfred considered, he was his own worst enemy. If he had been willing to accept substandard results from his trainee's they would not be in this particular difficulty. He had let a personal pride in his work come before the needs of his Master and that was unforgiveable. 

Unfortunately, Lex and Clark were just pleased to have made it into the Emperors favors - Clark was still too young to look for consequences in the longer term and Lex was probably relieved to have survived.

"Master Bruce, I apologize," he said inclining his head to show his contrition. "I have failed you. I will accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

"Punishment?" Clark looked confused. "What?"

"I'm not sure whether Alfred's being droll or serious," Lex drawled. "Either way, we survived and didn't shame the house, which was my goal."

Master Bruce was thinking, he could tell and Alfred felt he needed to explain. "I assure you both that I am serious. Though we were sure that you would perform adequately Lex, what we did not anticipate was you performing well enough to be visibly acknowledged as being in favor." He gestured to the stones. "These will be have to be worn by Master Bruce, they are recognizable Imperial gems and therein we have a problem."

Bruce sighed. "Unfortunately, Alfred is as ever, correct. We are now likely to be victims of our own success."

"The balance of power has been upset." Lex lifted his eyebrows a little. "Well. My father could've changed that just as readily by fucking up personally, so. Not everything can be stable forever."

"Indeed, but the truth of the matter that this could get very volatile," Alfred said. It could lead to an all-out House War and between two large Houses that would be like countries battling.”

"So, we take steps to mitigate it before Bruce has to go out wearing them, or, we up armor and get ready." Which was somewhat more nuanced than black or white, which Alfred did have to give Lex credit for. "It isn't as if Wayne is a very weak house that's been saddled with this. There’s the brain resources you bring all by yourself, Alfred, for a start."

"I thank you for the compliment," Alfred acknowledged. "We need to consider probably responses."

"You have enough injuries to warrant keeping you from the Court tomorrow," Bruce said. Alfred noted Clark's slightly guilty look at Lex. Ah yes, the suspected metagene. It would not do to display that fast a rapid healing. He would take photographs and use make up to fake appropriate recovery for further appearances.

Lex lifted an eyebrow at Bruce. "Well. Yes, probably." Or his healed back would draw all sorts of questions. It was probably already well past un-noticeable for Lex, which was fascinating. Abstractly. "So you'll do... what?"

"I need to find a means to establish your father’s reactions," Bruce said thoughtfully.

"He may not risk doing something at Court, though it would appear you are now in a prime position to take the lunar contract Master Bruce," Alfred said. There was fierce competition for the Imperial space base contract and House Luthor had made a very lucrative bid for it which they had matched, knowing Clark was a resource they could use to cut the costs down immeasurably. Having a Meta who could fly into space rapidly was a major asset and with the Emperor opening acknowledging favor to them, with their bids equal, they were more likely to get the contract as fulfillment of the favor owed to them.

"I know. I cannot afford to pass up that contract. Getting it is imperative."

"Is it likely that he might sacrifice his own son for the sake of that contract?" Alfred asked almost rhetorically. Of course Lionel Luthor would. He could read it in the stance of the man, but it seemed a brutal thing to suggest in front of Lex.

"Does he breathe air?" Lex drawled, cracking an eyebrow at Alfred. He was still standing awkwardly, but oddly triumphant. "The question is, how?"

"There are three levels of possible retaliation," Alfred said. "Overt and formal with a declaration such as a Challenge Fight or a House War. A conflict with a near equal in resources is likely to leave even the winner vulnerable to the other Houses. Or implicit retaliation through a proxy, either on a House level, or a personal level with a challenge made by a puppet power or assassination, or a convoluted means of manipulation to twist circumstances to his advantage."

"What would you do?" Clark asked guilelessly and Alfred smiled.

"Nothing as disreputable as Lionel Luthor would," he said.

And Bruce had been quiet through it all, leaving Alfred to wonder what his thoughts were. His Master was a strategic genius though he went to great pains to hide that from everyone.

"I can probably think of something he might do." And if they left Lex alone for the day, he'd have nothing to do *but*.

"I believe..." Bruce said slowly obviously thinking hard. "That he will approach you Lex. Privately. "

Simple, direct and possible. Alfred could only speculate on the type of emotional blackmail and manipulation he could bring to bear. Would his short time away from his father be sufficient to keep him unswayed because that could be genuinely dangerous? He was in a position to incapacitate Clark, or attack Bruce, though Bruce was able to deal with many threats.

He was in a position to undermine the house if he could get to Lex. "I'm sure he will."

"We could stop him," Clark said in a concerned tone. "I mean, we don't want him to do that right?"

"Clark, you need to consider the consequences more," Alfred said mildly. One day he would teach him to think more than a few moves ahead.

"I am," Clark said. "I'm considering the consequences to Lex. You really expect him to deal with that sort of thing? That's not...right."

"*I* expect I have to deal with it." Lex vaguely waved the hand that he was still holding the gem in. "And if it gives us an idea of what his intentions are, that puts us in a position of strength. Even if he thinks he's planting false intensions."

"Exactly," Bruce said with just the barest hint in his muscles that showed he was relieved. 

"Lex is quite right," Alfred said. "It would give us an advantage." As long as Lionel didn't twist the knife over much.

"Wait, wait... when all is said and done you are asking Lex to side with us against his own father," Clark said. "That doesn't feel like fair pressure. I mean, at the heart of it... Lionel is his father."

"Not all fathers were like yours Clark," Alfred said soothingly. "Lex of course has to make that decision."

"Clark, my father is willing to side against me with complete strangers. And he's tried to have me killed." He was starting to pace a little.

"I know but..." Clark looked frustrated. Alfred felt he should intervene.

"I think Clark is trying to say that your father knows every emotional button to press on you as he created most of them," Alfred commented.

"Never the less, I believe we have to take that chance. We are better off if we know his attack plan and appear to agree with it," Bruce said. "I need to get that contract settled first before I retaliate."

"The second option is that he will attempt to harm Lex to try and prove negligence," Alfred felt he had to point out. "We need to be aware of that as a possibility."

"Or, I snap and try to kill him in the hallway," Lex offered, arms folding over his chest. "We'll... just have to try."

"I will not let him hurt Lex," Clark said defiantly folding his arms in what Alfred recognized as his classic protective pose.

"If it appears his life is in danger you may intervene," Bruce said. "But otherwise, you may not."

"And all I have to do is make myself available and findable for him." He re-crossed his arms, and rocked onto his heels. "Anything else?"

It was so much more complicated than they were making it sound. Alfred had to establish whether Clark was in danger as well. The logical thing to do in the event of any possible attack on House Wayne was to take out their greatest asset, Kal-El. They would have to be wary of convenient contracts that would take him away, or something spiked with kryptonite. It had been done before. 

It would, of course, be done again. 

"That will do for tonight. You and Clark are dismissed. Go relax," Bruce ordered. "You deserve it."

"Thank you." Lex left Bruce with the awkward award of the gemstone, and seemed eager just to rest. They both needed to shower, and Alfred was sure they'd attend to that as well.

Alfred waited until they had both gone before turning to Bruce. "Master Bruce, this could be exceptionally dangerous for all of us. Are you sure you do not want to withdraw?"

"Withdrawal isn't an option, not when the Emperor has just bestowed such honor on our house." And the contract, well, apparently not.

"I would advise you that the penalty for honor is less then dying," Alfred provided his version as devil’s advocate. "If we take the lunar contract, we must expect full hostilities to commence. We cannot be sure that they do not have kryptonite."

"We must assume that they *have* kryptonite. We're not to the point where we can take the lunar contract. I suspect after we show in court tomorrow, Luthor will approach his former heir." And there was no likelihood that Bruce was stopping his planning there.

"Then we will arrange for him to be alone on occasion as if we are over confident of our position now we wear the Emperor's favor." Alfred said. "Clark will be otherwise engaged as well."

"That would be most convenient." He inclined his head. "Thank you for your understanding, Alfred. As always."

Alfred nodded taking that as the dismissal he knew it to be. Bruce would no doubt spend a few hours thinking things through, and he would do likewise. Between the two of them they would cover many of the possibilities in front of them, but he knew better than to underestimate the cunning of their biggest rival.

* * *

Errands from house to house was and wasn't the annoying burden it seemed like. Mostly, he had to be on guard for anyone looking to assassinate him, but the houses he was visiting on Bruce's behalf were cordial and polite and all in keeping with expected protocol.

It wasn't unusual for a Personal to be used that way as it was a secure way of getting messages across and to arrange meetings with people knowing it came with a guarantee it came from the House in question. But the other purpose was to offer opportunity to his father to contact him. It wasn't too obvious but his presence in the corridors was noted swiftly enough. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Dominic heading towards him.

He really wasn't, so he slowed and stopped. "Funny to see you out here. Aren't you supposed to be in court?"

"There is a recess. I see you are recovering swiftly," Dominic gave a curl of a sneer at him. "Accompany me to the Three Rose Courtyard. You father wishes to inquire after your health."

Lex kept his shoulders squared off, still stiff. "Covered in very nice decorative leather, actually, but I'm not expected anywhere. At the moment." Which implied he was expected somewhere later.

"Then you will be able to speak to him personally," Dominic said. "He would no doubt want to speak to you to check."

As if he gave a damn at all. Lex lifted his eyebrows at Dominic, but nodded. "Has this Court session gone well for you?"

"Some of us had to participate in the entertainment you were excused," he replied a little snippily. "However, it went tolerably well, even if we were denied the presence of yourself and the alien."

"I'm sure you did fine without us." He was just glad to have missed it, for a break after the previous evening's performance.

"And how was your evening with the Emperor?" Dominic asked, as if he didn't know every detail.

"An honor," Lex said without hesitation. Best to leave it at that.

"So coy. Already your exploits are legend," Dominic said as he led him towards the courtyard. It was not far fortunately and he hoped Dominic would then leave them to it.

"I'm afraid of what the legends say," Lex shrugged tightly. He could see his father already, and the anticipation started to ratchet in his stomach.

Dominic moved seamlessly into his position behind his Master even as his father spoke. "Lex, I was most concerned when you were not at court. Speculation was rife. How are you son?"

"Healing." He moved his shoulders a little, extra tight and for show, and just looked at his father. "Last night went well."

"That I believe can be a double edged sword with the Emperor and of course...when you returned to House Wayne. It troubles me Lex, your treatment there," his father said in that familiar persuasive tone.

"House Wayne has treated me very well." And that was probably what was really bothering him. That another house, an enemy house was treating Lex better than his house. "I hold no hard grudge against Wayne."

"And they are playing you son," Lionel said shaking his head. "They would sacrifice you soon as look at you if it suited them. You know that. Oh I'm sure they've promised you the world. Promised you a way to be free, a way to do what you want.... yes, because that is exactly what we would do in our House if the situation was reversed."

"I know that." Lex inclined his head a little. "But I don't handle it well if I waste a lot of time telling them that."

"Do you really think they are going to let you go Lex? When the time comes?" he said leaning closer. "All the things you know... and they'll let you come back to House Luthor to use that against them?"

It made a strange kind of sense, he had to admit that. House Wayne had been very open with him about their secrets and strengths.

He could take them apart. "I don't know if they will or they won't. I've been focused on... surviving this." 

"Lex, Lex, Lex, I've taught you better than that. You can't just survive, you need to turn events to your advantage. And you are ideally placed to do that. You could take down House Wayne from the inside with one single simple act. Take out Kal-el, and the House can be ours. He is the backbone of their power and we can take out Wayne with no trouble without him there."

Lex shook his head. "Kal-el isn't someone I'd waste by taking him out."

"You misunderstand me Lex. Kal-El is a precious commodity, but there are means to subvert him, nullify him," Lionel cajoled. "We have... certain substances that will have an effect on him."

"I'm fond of him." He put that out there because it was bait for Lionel -- to take something away that Lex wanted, that Lex liked, to not Lex have what he needed. "I don't want it to ruin him, if I'm helping."

"Temporary only," Lionel reassured him. "Just enough to let his guard down. If you do it, then as Heir, obviously you would inherit him as your own when the time comes. Perhaps it could be arranged that you are his Master if you desire it."

That rang a little false. Why would Lionel give him away? To him?

"I do." Let Lionel think that Lex had gotten addled by all the free sex and the focus on that in his life, and that he'd lost all interest in the rest. "I assume you're saying this because you already have a plan."

Lionel chuckled and patted him. "I will get a certain set of items to you, rings. All you have to do is get Kal-El to wear them. That is all. When the ring comes off, the effect will end - it is a simple as that. But for that time...well, let’s just say that, protecting Bruce Wayne will be the last thing on his mind."

He set his jaw, and nodded. For all he knew, those rings would kill Kal-El, and that was probably the feint of the discussion. "That won't be hard. He enjoys anything that helps him look better."

"Then it will be no hardship. This is for the glory of your House Lex, for the House you will inherit," Lionel said. "I will get the rings to you son, and this ordeal will soon be over."

"Thank you." And then Lionel would get everything. Crush House Wayne, get Smallville, god, that was why he'd put Lex up to it, because he was getting Smallville either way. "And then we'll have Smallville."

Lionel smiled. "Ah, Lex, I miss the swiftness of your mind at my side. Lucas doesn't quite have your edge. And if we have Smallville, well...there are greater prizes than House Wayne."

Which meant the Imperial Throne. Gods above his father was insane.

And if he played along, it'd work. "There always are." He wasn't going to say it aloud, it would've been insanity.

"Good, I will not keep you from your duties," his father said. "Be strong son. Remember the blood code - that which does not kill you makes you stronger."

And with that his father walked away, just like that as if he was perfectly confident that Lex would just toe the line for the sake of his own house and blood.

That which did not kill him made him stronger. Strong enough to make his own decisions shorn of the concerns of blood and bone.

Lex moved back the way he'd come, intent on returning to finish up his errands before finding Bruce and Clark.

* * *

Clark knew pretty much from the moment they returned from Court to find Lex waiting that he had been approached as they predicted. The problem was that Lionel Luthor only usually was this predictable when he wanted to be, and that made things difficult to gauge.

"I take it that you have met with your father Lex?" Bruce asked as he slipped off Clark's leash.

"And he has plans within plans, as usual." Lex stood up from the chair he'd been sprawled in, stretching. "But yes, I have."

Clark found it instinctive to go over and check on Lex, to make sure he hadn't been harmed in anyway. "What happened?" he asked. There was even the possibility Lionel might have tried something.

"We talked. He wants me to ensure you get a specific ring on your hand. It should disable you and leave Bruce open for attack. I asked for assurance that it wouldn't kill you and received it, but I suspect he was trying to play me. I don't know if he knew how interested I wasn't."

"Kryptonite, has to be. But I'd notice," Clark said shrugging. Could it be that obvious?

"He would not be as blatant as that. There are other forms of the substance," Bruce said frowning slightly. "With less predictable effects."

"He implied you'd still be alive, and willing to work for us. Again, I'm not sure how that would work, and if this is all a veil for the real plan." It wasn't like his father to allow his plan to rest on Lex's compliance alone. 

Clark nodded. "What do we do? I don't actually want to be put out of action. His real target has to be Bruce, we all know that."

"It's to get you to a position where Bruce can be killed." Lex rubbed at the side of his face. "I, uh. So, he's going to try to get me the rings soon. I don't know how soon ‘soon’ is."

"Well how long do we have before the terms of service revert?" Clark asked. "Less than 4 months? He's running out of time to do so. He'll have to try before the Winter Court at the outside. It's the last of the year and your tenure here reverts during the winter period."

"He'll want the Winter court for consolidating whatever power is his. No, I’m a plant. He sees me as a perfect plant in your house. He didn't win Smallville, but oh well, his son's there and will do what he's told and he'll get it in the end, no skin off of his nose."

"The question is, do you go through with it?" Bruce asked slowly even as Alfred divested him of the heavy formal robes. "Or is there an alternative"

"I chicken shit out. It's an option my father wouldn't find unrealistic or out of character for me. If we go through with it, I don't doubt that Clark will be disabled by it." Lex was restless as he offered those suggestions, still moving.

"But that means blowing your allegiances Lex," Clark said immediately worried. "Wouldn't it be better to fake a semi successful attempt to preserve the idea he is the Luthor Heir."

Bruce hesitated. "Lex... I have evidence that I have... purchased from an informant in House Luthor that more than indicates the documentation has been drawn up to ratify Julian as Heir. It is...very secret. Lucas does not know but it has not been signed off as yet."

"It will be. Whether I do it or not, it will be. I'm a liability if I do it, too easily manipulated to be of use to my father -- and if I don't, I've disobeyed him. He can disown me." And for Lex to mean that, he was putting his trust in Bruce's intelligence.

"But what will happen then?" Clark asked with growing alarm. "If Lex gets disowned, what then? What can he do?"

"He could join House Wayne as a bondsman," Alfred said blandly.

"I could challenge my father for control of the house. I'm not sure how well that would work if I'm currently a House Wayne Personal." Lex folded his arms over his chest.

"You can only challenge with the resources you personally have available to you," Bruce said. "Do you have any favors or fighters who are owed to you directly rather than to your father?"

"Can't I fight?" Clark asked. "You could use one of the Emperor's favors surely?"

Alfred shook his head. "An Imperial judge would find that a favor earned for the Master of House Wayne, not himself."

He watched Lex twist away, looking frustrated. "As acting blood heir, all favors I was owed go directly to my father. Not that I think any of them I could pull would be enough to take on whatever he'd bring out."

"So any favors would have had to have been incurred when you were not acting blood heir," Bruce said and gave a slight smile.

"Master Bruce, we cannot contrive a situation. It would be rejected," Alfred warned him and Clark was looking at Bruce. He believed he had something, he could read that in him.

"I believe we have a genuine legitimate favor that we can register with the Imperial Court," Bruce said. "A small wager we had Lex."

"About cuff rankings," Lex finished turning back towards them. "The timing might be suspicious, but."

"My office is routinely recorded for my own data logs. We can use it as evidence," Bruce said.

"Bruce I could kiss you!" Clark said impulsively. It meant Lex could have a chance. If he was disowned, the Bloodcode worked in his favor to allow him a Challenge direct to Lionel his father before he accepted judgment. And now he could call a favor from House Wayne to support his challenge.

It was funny that Lex still looked a little shocked, a little distant of it all, even if he was smiling. "How... all right. Then we have a plan."

Alfred still looked unsettled. "I still have concerns."

"You know I can beat any of their Fighters," Clark said confidently. He knew he could do it.

"Nothing this easy ever works, does it?" Lex offered, looking to Alfred. 

"I have grown cautious in my old age," Alfred said with a certain amount of world weariness. "I am concerned that Lionel Luthor will anticipate intervention. Or worse, expects it.”

"He'll bring out the best fighters he has. And they're... certainly of a heavy caliber. I don't know how Clark would fare." Which stung.

"I know you haven't seen much evidence of me fighting but I can do it," Clark said a little ruffled by the comment. He fought in wars, he took down whole invasions and faced up rogue Metas. He commanded one of the highest contract fees, and the Imperial Throne paid a retainer to House Wayne for natural disaster intervention. Lex had not see those skills but his victory bands were genuine.

"I know you can. I also don't trust my father to not arm his fighter with Kryptonite, Clark. And I'm certain he has enough to do it. It's not a reflection on *you*."

"Then I'll have to use distance tactics," he replied firmly. He wouldn’t let him down, he couldn’t let Lex be thrown to the wolves. "I have trained a lot."

"But refreshers might be in order." Bruce said, looking at him with an implicit message in his gaze that he recognized as, trust me I know what we are doing. "Very well, we will file the official favor, we will redouble Clark's training regime and Lex will reject his father's offer."

Lex nodded. "Well, I have got a bath running if anyone needs to unwind after you've survived court, and we can start getting ready. It's probably best if I wait to reject him, until he comes to me."

Clark nodded and looked at Bruce for permission who gave him a slight nod and he beamed.

"It is indeed sensible," Bruce said. "You may go Clark. I will retire later."

"All right. We'll see you then?" Lex put it out there as an offer, but Clark had a feeling Bruce would be up very late. And he needed time to think it through himself, needed time to assure himself that nothing bad had befallen Lex.

Bruce just gave him a look that could be interpreted as maybe, as the two of them left. All Clark knew was that if anyone could think their way out of a situation it would be Bruce and Alfred.

* * *

Once upon a time he's devoted his free time to such wild flights of fancy as a moon base. And also genetically engineering unicorns, and how dragons worked, how the breathed fire and flew. That had been before his mother had died, so the theoretical underpinnings of a 9 year olds designs had admittedly been weaker than his plans now. But it felt just as thrilling.

One positive outcome from his first visit to Court as a Personal and to the Emperors bed was the fact that the House Wayne bid for the Lunar base contract had been accepted and that meant their time back at Wayne Manor had been very busy. Too busy for him to over think what had happened as they launched into immediate construction. He very much wanted to complete designs, see construction under way. It would be something solid and tangible that he would have accomplished that was about him. Proof that he'd existed in the world when things went wrong, a mark that would stand for ages -- not just a flash in the pan, but something that would be seen by all the empires.

It sounded a bit maudlin in his head to say he didn't expect to survive beyond the end of his year in House Wayne. Not due to Bruce, but he knew his father. Alfred might have excellent intelligence but he didn't know his father like he did. There were two choices, either he was part of a plan, or they had beaten a plan and neither consequence was good. Either way he was going to probably meet his end. It made for a particularly sharp motivator, knowing that his clock was ticking down, that he needed to enjoy himself in these last few weeks.

Right now, they were trying to coordinate the first moon drop of construction materials which meant wrangling Clark and directing him to their chosen site. They'd had him doing practice assembly of a dome construct and timing him to do it because if they could get a secure habitable structure, Clark could take a shuttle of workers up there to get started. Clark, as he said himself, could put up large structures just as easily as heavy space worthy machinery. He could get the exo-structure up in no time. Lex wasn’t sure about that – it had to be tiring for the Meta for all his appearance of invulnerability.  Right now Clark was leaning over his shoulder and Bruce was sitting comfortably next to him.  "So what do you think? Are we good to take the first dome up?" Bruce asked as they had gone over the plans for the hundredth time.

"Clark knows where the piece go better than I do right now," Lex drawled. It was esoteric, and complex, with too many pieces to stick together and Clark had a rhythm down, having put it together repeatedly.

"I can do it Bruce. It honestly won't take too long," Clark said hopefully. "The difficult bit was making sure all the pieces are airtight and making sure the in built solar generators are connected correctly. And it does, we've tested it. "  "Very well. It will be different in zero gravity Clark," Bruce cautioned as Clark beamed at them both.

"And we have our satellite comms system worked out," Lex encouraged. Because he couldn't have Clark zipping back and forth, it would sap too much of his energy. He didn't want Clark put at risk.

"Fine. Clark, if you are going to the moon, you are not doing it in jeans and a T-shirt," Bruce said. "I want you in battle armor just in case. Lex, call up our designated target point. I want to see his progress in real time."  Clark zipped off in a way he was finally getting used to, and returned with his Kal-El battle armor resplendent with color. "I'm going to look an idiot with this cloak in space. It'll stick out like a board."

Lex grinned. "Unless you zig and zag. But, let's focus not on looking like an idiot, and more on the fact that you're going to make history."

"Good point, we should be documenting this. Clark, remember to take a remote camera with you, and you are taking the breathing apparatus even if you don't really need it," Bruce said. "Call it disguising an advantage."  "Fine, but it spoils my dramatic look," Clark said with a smile. "Where is your chosen site Lex?"

"Northern rim of Peary crater," Lex instructed, pointing to the map. "The most hospitable environment I could calculate."

"Okay then. Hope the dome is nicely flat packed," Clark said obediently put on his breathing system and then checked the comm. "Testing testing, can you hear me?"

"Move with care. Yes, you're coming through..." And Lex pulled up a few systems, had Clark's lifesigns. He wanted to help, wanted to be there physically but that was impossible until at least the domes were viable. Temporarily, Clark was going to be a one man work force. The actual work force was currently being trained in zero g work until McKay finished up an antigravity device he had been working on in Colorado springs. He was very glad that they knew about the naquadah now, but Bruce had wisely pointed out there should be different sources of energy in a base where if the energy went out, it could mean death rather than an inconvenient wait.

"Right I'm on my way," and with a blur he was gone to pick up the dome and set off through the atmosphere.  "The first time Clark ended up in space, I thought it would kill him," Bruce said as they watched a dot move on the screen. "Scared the shit out of me, truth be told."

"I feel better with him kitted out with a breathing apparatus." Even if it was semi unnecessary, he wanted their Clark back, not.... not he didn't know. There were things out there that didn't make sense because they didn't know the maths of it yet, suggestions of things in the sky that were impossible.

"Picking up Dome package," Clark said over the com turning on the video stream so they could see what he was seeing. "This feel pretty heavy."  "We put some additional reinforcement on it for meteors," Bruce said. "No atmosphere on the moon to burn them up."

Little pings would do a lot of damage, could blow through parts of the structure like a bullet without good shielding. Lex had planned, and even the package had been tested. Testing and reality... Two different things. "Thanks. I, this needs to go right."  “It will.” Clark said over the comm.”Here we go…” The visual speed was recording manly a blur, but the audio feed had Clark rather irreverently humming “Rocket Man” under his breath as he was out of the Earth’s atmosphere in under a minute. Lex suspected he could move faster but was choosing not to. His progress paused as he reached the edge of space. The view from the camera was amazing, the view over the world glorious as the sun bounced off of swirling cloud systems, and illuminated blue oceans, and swaths of forest, desert and snow topped mountains.  “Are you all right Clark?” “ Bruce asked over the comm.  “Yeah, just…soaking it all in,” Clark replied. “If we can have an approved space suit, I’d bring you two up here. You should see this sometime.”  “I’d love to,” Lex said instantly. It would be a fitting achievement if he didn’t make it through the final hand over of the bet as he suspected. He would have at least realised a dream of going to space.

“How’s your temperature?” Bruce asked studying the read outs.  “Holding well, I can feel a chill but I’m getting some sun as well,” Clark answered. “Heading to the moon now.”  Abruptly the camera turned around and refocused on the moon itself. It still seemed only a bit bigger than usual, but then Clark shot forward and the disc in his sights grew large very rapidly.  Lex blinked in a mild amount of shock. He knew Clark could fly fast but this was the first time instruments were on him at the point that he was accelerating. He really would be there in minutes.  “Peary Crater is at the north polar area. We want one of the Peaks of Eternal Light,” Bruce said. 

“Yeah, I’ve studied the lunar map.” Clark was approaching the moon, and the craters, and the ‘seas’ were crystal clear as he headed towards the surface. “approaching the area… we might need to make decision of specific siting. Looking at it directly, there are differences that you don’t see even on the hi-res images.”  Lex was glued to those images, seeing the four peaks there. They had identified one that was currently standing as the record holder for sunlight over the course of a year. “Bear left Clark, let’s see the Peak identified by the Selene probe.”  “Okay, here we go.” Clark dropped down, and Bruce checked his trajectory and made a hmm sound.  “I see what he is saying, that area there, where we were considering is not particularly accessible to the rest of the moon. It’s almost a plateau.”  “Would make a good landing pad though,” Clark said. “Keep your eyes peeled, I’m going to circle it.”  Fortunately it wasn’t at the speed he had flown to the moon and Clark went around and into the shadow of the mountain and yelped. “Holy crap that’s cold!”  “If the peaks are permanent light Clark, their shadows are the opposite. On the moon that will mean conditions close to absolute zero,” Bruce advised him. “Get out of it as soon as possible.”  “I am.” The picture burst into stark sunlight again as Clark rounded the mountain and Lex spotted an area.  “Clark, hold up. Look left again,” he instructed.  “Over here?” Clark pointed the video camera over an area that had a significant plateau, a vertical planar cliff that would be in permanent sunlight and importantly, a sloping gulley that led down the mountainside.

"Yes, just there!" Sheltered, Lex hoped, and near enough that they could preserve water as Ice or draw on ice that might exist on the dark side. There was so much flexibility in it.

"I'm going in closer," Clark said examining the area in detail. The more that they saw the more that he realized that this was a perfect spot. Close enough to the dark side so that if they did get an Ice asteroid it could be stored in the shadow and not boil away in sunlight.  "That looks perfect," Bruce commented. He pulled up a hastily programmed representation of Clark's images in a three dimensional hologram. "Where do you want the first dome?"

Where we practiced, except he didn't say it, studying the area where it sat. "Right where you're standing, Clark."

"One small step for a Meta..." Clark joked as he set foot on the moons surface. "Here we go." The video feed had trouble keeping up with the movements he was making. It was like watching something happen in very high speed. Clark had to pause once or twice.  "Difficult under zero G," he muttered. "Hold still. Nearly done."

"Everything should feel like a good easy fit," Lex coaxed. "No forcing anything."

"Got it!" Clark said. "I just need to set up the solar panel array, and link it up so it starts producing energy and processing oxygen." Another blur and there was the image of Clarks hands connecting the cable. "There we go!"

 He stood back and Lex could see the whole thing in one shot.

He took his time studying the setup, the way Clark had secured it, the connections. One dome down, two to go, though Bruce would insist on checking the viability of this dome thoroughly before they added more. "And the sensors inside are connected?"

"Yep," Clark said sounding very chipper. "Give the solar batteries chance to get a charge and we'll be away. Uh Bruce, can I name the base now please?"  "As long as it is what we discussed, yes," Bruce said giving permission.  "Great!" He could see the flash of Clark's heat vision carving into the mountain side in unmissable giant letters the name of the first human base on another celestial body. Lexus Lunar Base.

"Lexus?" Lex asked, looking over his shoulder at Bruce. The man had the oddest smile on his face.

"It means Defender of Mankind, which is purportedly the purpose of the Base," Bruce said. "Plus, we wanted a means to honor your contribution to making it a reality. You have done most of the design work in a fraction of the time it should have taken."

"You let me," Lex countered, grinning. "A rank amateur, and you let me build a base for you."

"A highly skilled bondsman of House Wayne," Bruce replied. "Clark you can head back now."  "See you in a couple of minutes," Clark said cheerfully, but Lex was too distracted by the gesture Bruce had made. He didn't have to call it anything to do with him at all.

It was unexpected, and he didn't know how to respond, because all Lex could do was stare at Bruce a little, digging for a light or flippant response and failing. The base name would outlast the empires, unless someone blew up the moon. Someone had given him recognition, more than that recognition for something valuable, tangible and that meant everything. It meant the respect he never got back in House Luthor, it meant he was worth something.

"I'll name something else after myself," Bruce said smiling back at him. This was a fantastic proof of concept for them. They had in under 15 minute set up a base on the moon. It was hard to get over that. In that moment Lex wanted to lean over, hug Bruce, kiss him shout how fucking brilliant this all was – but his training forced those urges down until they at least knew that it worked.

And soon the sensors would tell him if the scrubbers were working and if the atmosphere was sealed correctly -- or not.

There was a brief flurry of a breeze ruffling papers as Clark arrived back in the room. He must have come back at top speed, and from the looks of him re-entry was enough to rifle his hair and muss him up a little.

“Has it come on line?” he asked coming to stand between the two of them.

"Aren't you... hotter, or...?" Friction on coming in, Lex didn't know, but he wanted to reach up and fix Clark's hair. Glanced over at his screens instead. "Mmm, loading up."

"I'm okay," Clark replied glancing between the two of them. "Got rid of the chill of that mountain shadow." He moved and sat down as close to them both as he could looking between the two of them intensely. He seemed a little tense for some reason. He would never have noticed that before, but Clark had no reason to be tense; he’d just done something amazing.  "Good to see the sensors are working, that's a start," Bruce commented, focused on the screens. “Good work Lex. Everything is coming on line as you designed. We’ll monitor it for 48 hours and then Clark can take the rest up.”  And with his usual impeccable timing, Alfred entered with a chilled bottle of champagne and fine crystal glasses.  “I understand that celebration is in order Master Bruce?” he commented. “Who would like to do the honors?”

“Lex, if you would,” Bruce suggested, his delight radiating through the normal demeanor he presented to the world.

“Of course,” he replied and smiled again. Dire his future might be, but right now he could comfort himself that he had been a fundamental part of a project that would benefit the world into the future.

* * *

Sometimes Alfred despaired of his charges, but it was often the way that success in one area of life led to a corresponding crisis in another area. This time, the worldy success of the moon-base was having a detrimental impact on the relationship dynamics of Lex, Bruce and Clark. The Trine relationship was a sacred and special one in their society, and it was special for the very reason that it was rarely attained in a sustainable form because in it’s development it fluctuated. Two partners would achieve intimacy, the third would feel left out, then another combination, then another. He had been watching the progression with an appraising eye since Lex had come into their lives and it had been pretty much text book. Initially Clark and Bruce had a strong bond, Lex had nothing, then Lex had entered the equation and Bruce had been excluded while he and Clark bonded. Then it had progressed to Lex and Bruce bonding, and Alfred found it heart-breaking to see Clark trying to deal with that as he was subtly overlook and excluded while the two dominant partners found their equilibrium.

Clark was young for a Personal in such a high powered position but he was trying very hard to pretend he was fine, and to please the pair of them by working himself to death to complete the moon base in among the other contracts he had to fulfill for House Wayne. Bruce and Lex were thrilled by the project and perhaps it was a tendency of geniuses to become over focused.

But then that was his job. He was a Personal by vocation, and his service often took the form of confronting his Master so he was aware of all viewpoints. This time it meant confronting the pair of them.

He waited until such time as Bruce and Lex were together alone in the lab and Clark was away on a contract and then entered, clearing his throat waiting for acknowledgement.  “Come in Alfred,” Bruce said waving him over. “ The robot construction team has successfully completed the infrastructure of Dome 1. We should be able to transport human staff up there shortly.”  “That is excellent news Master Bruce,” Alfred said smoothly.

“I’m hoping we can hitch a ride up there on Clark’s first transport,” Lex said smiling at the thought of it.

“Was there something you wanted Alfred?” Bruce asked.

Good, he hadn’t become completely goal focused. “Yes Master Bruce. I wanted to discuss something with you and young Master Lex.” Bruce gestured for him to continue and he walked over to sit next to them, his leg still paining him a little. “It is about Clark, and your relationship.”  “Yes?” Bruce seemed completely obvlious, but Lex had a brief expression of guilt and concern.

“There’s something wrong isn’t there?” Lex asked. “He’s been tense recently, and not…well he says he’s fine but there’s not something completely right.”

“Indeed Master Lex,” Alfred inclined his head to acknowledge the point.  “Explain Alfred.” Bruce said curtly and Alfred knew that was a reaction of concern, which was what he wanted.  “To put it bluntly, he can see that you are forming a Master to Master relationship, and he is being taken for granted and is feeling excluded,” Alfred said. 

“We are not taking him for granted,” Bruce said sharply, though Lex looked more troubed and was probably reviewing the interaction between them.

“In the interactions I have been present for, you have been,” Alfred answered. “I have not heard either of you say thank you for his trips to the moon. He knows that it pleases you so he had been doing that trip over and over, and hears you congratulate each other.”

“But Clark knows we appreciate him,” Bruce countered though he looked worried.

“Clark, for all his training and ability is still young, and he loves the both of you. He lives for your approval,” Alfred said simply. It was true enough. “He has more responsibility and empathy than any young man of his age should have to deal with. You would recognize that more if you both were not in a similar position and regard it as normal. He has nightmares about the Meta’s he captured for the last Imperial contract. He has nightmares he can’t save Lex. He has nightmares that he will be rejected that you will become exclusive.”  “But that’s..” Bruce started.  “The way Personal’s think,” Lex said. “I’ve only done some of the training, and I can see how he can get into that loop. What should we do?” 

Never had Alfred been more grateful for Lex having done Personal training, although he noted neither of them were denying the fact that they were entering into a Master to Master relationship. “Express gratitude, spend time with him, have sex with him together. Talk to him. It is a lonely period in a Personal’s life when the Master or Mistress finds their partner.”

He remembered it well from when Bruce’s mother and father had first met. There had been a long period where it felt like he had been discarded as they reveled in the first flush of romance and love, before he was gently drawn into their lives together. Most Personals were never that lucky and drifted into a supportive friend role if they were luck. Clark’s fears were not entirely groundless – statistics would have told him that the odds of him getting what he wanted were less than 5% and he would never destroy Bruce or Lex’s happiness by going in there and taking him back. He had the capability, but no true Personal would ever do that.

“Understood Alfred,” Bruce said. The hint of anger in his voice was no doubt at himself for missing that.

“We’ll come up with something,” Lex added with a faint smile.

“Good, because it would not do to enter the most challenging period of Lex’s life with one of the key players more than half convinced it would be better that he was out of the picture,” Alfred warned. He heard a sharp inhalation from Bruce and his Master met his solemn gaze and he nodded imperceptibly. Now he understood the stakes.

“Thank you Alfred.” Bruce said getting up. “Lex, I think we can leave this for the moment. You and I have some planning of a different kind to do. Alfred, when Clark get’s back, can you send him to me?”  Alfred smiled. Clark was in for an interesting evening by the sounds of it. “I will indeed Master Bruce. Thank you for hearing me out.”  “As ever Alfred, you have been invaluable,” Bruce said as Lex got up to follow him. “Don’t worry about dinner. I believe we will be …occupied.”

He acknowledge the order and smiled as the two young men left the room. Young love – whether you were a billionaire, a Master of a Great House or a lowly bondslave in a minor House, the trials and tribulations were universal. At least now, he was sure this tension with Clark would be nipped in the bud.

* * *

The next few months had been long and short. Too long on those days when his father tried to have him killed, too long when Clark was out handling a contract, too short when there was work to be done on the X-305 and the Lexus Lunar Base, too short when there was training to be done and time to be enjoyed as he and Bruce pulled a bemused but delighted Clark back into their orbit once more. The sex had been… spectacular, showing what a farce the performances at court really were, but equally amazing to him was the fulfillment of being worthwhile, or long slow contented evenings, curled up on the couch running fingers through Clark’s hair and Bruce stroking the back of his neck absently. He was almost sad to see the end of his tenure coming – where he had expect oppression, humiliation and denigration, he had experience revelation.

The irony never ceased to get him that he had been freer as the most personal type of bondslave that existed in their culture than he ever had as the Blood Heir to one of the most successful Great Houses that comprised the Imperial States of the Americas. But here he was, his time run out, and summoned to the final full Court of the year that would mark the transition back to being a Blood Heir of the Great House Luthor.

Winter Court was traditionally a time of festivities and largesse, awards and punishments. Imperial Court judgments on House Wars were ratified, contracts were reshuffled and it was generally a spectacular and more frivolous affair. Clark had made him laugh with talk of the entertainments the Metas had staged re-enacting the myths and legends of the season with their powers. Clark had admitting to wearing a pair of glittering arcing electric angel wings and nothing else on occasion at the festive revels.

It was probably going to happen again, and Lex would transition too soon. Next day, and he was sure it was going to go to hell for him as soon as he did – they all thought that and there had been discussion after discussion about what to do in all forms of possible scenario. There was no doubt going to be a bit of a show about it, because the whole thing had been a bit of a sideshow.

The Emperor had taken an interest in him, enjoyed him the few times they had been to Court and Clark as well, and ironically, that might well stand him in good stead in the future. They'd had to do a few public things which with Clark's almost playful attitude had not been as bad as he feared but this time, there would be a transition of status as House Wayne Personal back to Blood Heir in public, in front of everyone.

And then he was sure his father would disown him.

Likely, within seconds. Which would be tacky, but not entirely unexpected from his father, as the man had a habit of not wasting any time. His efforts to kill him had not completely stopped, but now they had made it to Court he would have little choice. Lex was sure that shaming the house was somehow the cause, though Lionel might prove *more* creative than that.

Still, they had a counter to that move and he had to be ready for it tonight. Alfred had taken care to make sure that his outfit was a dressy silver and purple, a more vivid representation of the House Luthor colors, and Clark was in the darker colors of House Wayne, though he was playing a part in the seasonal festivities during the feast by delivering gifts for the Emperor while wearing some ridiculous outfit.

The ridiculous outfit was tailored with the Emperor's eyes in mind, though, and really. The entire Court were his whores in the end. There was something refreshing and oddly comfortable with just being open to that bizarre fact and acknowledging it. At least he knew it and wasn’t trying to pretend otherwise. Or Clark would be fighting with whatever his father scraped up while wearing a belled hat.

"I think it'll go fine," he said trying to reassure himself as they sprawled in their resting positions in the House Wayne area of the Court chamber.

"Alfred keeps thinking you're going to do something drastic," Clark replied with a smirk. "I've got bells everywhere so I can't be dramatic like this you know if I have to leap to your defense."

"I'm not going to have to do anything drastic. I'm sure my father will do it for me." Lex straightened himself a little, and then reached out and flicked one of Clark's bells. "It's a good look on you."

"Very imposing I am," he said as they leaned against Bruce’s couch. "Have you seen the ice sculptures House Xavier have provided?"

"No. Meta-done? I'm sure they're over the top in a way human hands can't manage." Anything to be impressive, and they really were a quiet house. No backstabbing, no threats from that corner. It was nice.

"They are beautiful," Clark commented. "I think they have an ice manipulator Meta at the moment. Not sure if he is a trainee or one of their own, but he's good. And Master Xavier has brought Gambit and Nate again. Gambit is already stirring up trouble."

"Maybe he'll keep all eyes on him," Lex said a little hopefully. Nate was the only one out of that contingent that scared him, mostly because he outwardly projected intimidation and threat where Clark didn't. Gambit on the other hand moved like pure sex among the crowds, and Lex was pretty sure there was some Meta ability there as well as his declared pyrokinetic ability.

"Mm, well I suspect he will be called to the Emperor tonight." Clark was being a little close and clingy to him which was interesting.

"As the Emperor's recent duo of interest are breaking up as an act." Lex's mouth pulled down a little. "I'm going to miss you."

Clark looked down a moment, and then glanced up as if memorizing him. "I'd beg you not to go but I know...that's not going to ever be possible. I've been lucky to even meet you like this."

"I think it goes the other way, Clark. You... and Bruce, and Alfred, but mostly you made a difference to me. I've gone from subsisting to living, and I didn't really know there was a difference before." He leaned in to Clark. "And, I might be back at House Wayne doing more Lunar Base designs sooner rather than later."

"If anyone can pull this off it will be you both, but before we do, we've got to get through the small thing of surviving the evening," Clark said looking directly at him.

"I don't plan on doing anything stupid, if that's what you're thinking." Lex patted at Clark's shoulder, almost out of habit.

"You will stick to the plan," Bruce said from above them on the couch. "Compose yourself, I believe the Emperor is about to make his announcements."

Lex shifted, turned around and just settled at Clark's side. "Composed."

There was the usual fanfare and the center dais was cleared almost immediately as the Emperor stood, rising from the Bayraithian style throne. 

"Great Houses of the Imperial Court, I hope that you have partaken of the Imperial largesse and feasted well. Entertainment no doubt will follow to titillate even the most jaded of appetites. However first a piece of business must be transacted. A year ago, a wager was made between the two Masters of the Great Houses Wayne and Luthor, resulting in the bound service of the Luthor Blood Heir as a Personal to Master Wayne. It is my pleasure to report that Lex Luthor has been found pleasing in his adherence to familial duty by striving to fulfil the contract imposed upon him. His skills are sufficient that the training was indeed imposed and I believe a measure of respect gleans to House Luthor through his performance over the last year. Master Wayne, for the last time, bring your Personal Lex to the central dais."

Lex bowed his head, waiting for Bruce to place the leash. It was almost a shame he couldn't just stay, couldn't just... stick to the comfort of knowing what was expected of him every day, instead of even the potential madness of being taken back into his house. His father might not even disown him, he might just kill him in his sleep.

That was an option they hadn't really played through.

It was as if Bruce had not considered that might not be something he desired. Clark might have done and he knew Alfred had even expressed the idea but Bruce didn't want that.

Which meant Bruce wanted him as an equal because there was one thing he had learned in his experience was to read who wanted him and who did not. Bruce could appear implacable, but his very normal stillness made each tiny expression as noticeable to the trained observer as a ripple in completely still water. Bruce wanted him. He had said as much, but now Lex could verify it for himself. Clark was an open book, though he had seen him fake emotion with more skill than he would have suspected. It made the unguarded emotion all the more a gesture of trust. He had never tried to conceal anything when it was just the two of them.

Clark cared, possibly even more than Bruce because Clark never did anything without throwing his whole heart into it. Lex was going to be free again but the way things were, Clark never would be, no matter what he did. Now, he had common ground with Bruce, a relationship of equals - Clark should not be a slave for life, property only without the recourse to earn his freedom like other sentient beings.

That wasn't right.

Clark was someone genuinely superhuman, not just in ability but in his capacity for compassion and love; god knew Lex would never have forgiven others the way Clark did without even trying. He should not be chained forever; their society was meant to be a meritocracy and Clark by rights surpassed virtually everyone else.

Lex kept those thoughts schooled back as he walked with Bruce, and then knelt when Bruce stopped to bow.

"Master Wayne, has Lex Luthor adhered to the terms of the wager owed by House Luthor?" the Emperor asked.

"In exemplary style your majesty," Bruce said inclining his head.

"Then I declare the debt fulfilled," announced the Emperor. "Release his bond Master Wayne."

Bruce smiled at him as he undid the collar, and gestured for Clark to attend him who then unsnapped his glittering gem and gold status cuffs. As Bruce was symbolically raising him up, Clark was doing something with the cuffs, melting them, remolding them into an intricate bejeweled piece and trim for a House dress robes insignia. If he was disowned and had nothing else, he would walk away with enough financial gain from that decorative piece to have finances to live on.

"Kal-El, dress him as befits his station," Bruce ordered and Clark quirked a smile at him.

"Brace yourself," he said and there was rush and a blur and suddenly he was transformed into the image of a wealthy blood Heir.

"My Emperor, I present to you the blood heir of House Luthor, Master Lex Luthor."

There was a rush of noise, applause out in the crowd, and Lex bowed as appropriate. It was done, and it wasn't as satisfying as his smile was telegraphing. He was technically leaving Clark behind, and Bruce, and that... that ached. After a year, even if everything went well, it was going to leave a hole in his heart because it could never go back to that time together.

Bruce clasped his hand and arm in the gesture of equals which was a compliment as Bruce was the head of a Great House and he was an heir, and Clark knelt before him giving him a complete obeisance that made his heart ache before leaving with Bruce.

His father was approaching and Lex knew everyone was expecting a picture perfect reunion. They obviously didn’t know his father like he did.

"My Lord Emperor, I beg you hear me," Lionel called out. "It grieves me to do this but I must to preserve House Luthor. By my right as the Patriarch of the Blood Line of Luthor, Master of the Great House, I formally deny this one is my Blood Heir and disown him from my House."

"That was right on cue," Lex said, turning to look towards his father. 

"Master Lionel, House of Luthor, what reason do you give for disowning your bloodheir?" The Emperor actually looked not amused, and that. That was good. That was something helpful to him.

"Betrayal, and shame to the family name," Lionel proclaimed. "Now he is back under the bloodcode, it is my right...no my *duty* to purge the Luthor line of one so weak and traitorous. He worked constantly against his own blood while under the auspices of House Wayne, to the detriment of his family.The Lunar Base stands as monument to his complicity. The documentation is ready to be ratified."

That was that. Lex lifted his head, staring at his father rather than the Emperor. "Then I challenge you to control of House Luthor, as is my right under the bloodcode." That caused a massive upsurge in noise as the Emperor frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous Lex," Lionel said, though he didn’t seem too surprised. "You want to challenge? You want to fight one of my Fighters? Hmm?" 

The Emperor gestured and his Imperial judge advisor stepped forward. "The Challenge may take place only with the resources that are present or beholden to the challengers at the point of challenge."

It was going to be the Winter court that was talked about for ages. Lex inclined his head. "Thank you, your Imperial Majesty. I will utilize a favor earned while in service to House Wayne, for the service of a Champion." He turned more towards his father, and waited.

"I call foul!" Lionel riposted immediately, but Lex was pretty sure it was not completely surprising to his father as he appeared.

The imperial judge consulted a PDA. "A favor was logged with the Imperial courts four months ago, referring to a wager made by Master Bruce Wayne approximately 11 months previous to this date."

"The wager content?" The Emperor asked intrigued.

"That Lex Luthor would test out higher in certain disciplines than Bruce Wayne’s own scores. The scores are logged with the Imperial Court and conclusively proved Lex Luthor won the wager. He is entitled."

"Very well, your right to request a champion from House Wayne is approved," the Emperor decreed.

Lex bowed to the Emperor again, and then turned towards his father. "Time and place, father, and we will decide who holds House Luthor."

"Tomorrow in the most secure location possible. My current fighter champion is... unbeatable." Lionel sneered at him.

"You shall use the Imperial arena," the Emperor said. "Tomorrow. Who are your Fighters?"

"Kal-El of House Wayne." The obvious choice, but it was obvious only if Lex had a favor that his father hadn't known was on the books.

Unfortunately there was a slight curl to his father's lips that made him wonder. "Then I have no choice. Doomsday of House Luthor."

No, he couldn't have done something so stupid as to actually persist in trying to control that mindless genetic abnormality. His father was playing with fire, and there was a distinct possibility this was going to go very badly wrong. He tried to maintain his composure but inside he had a bad sinking feeling his father might have outplayed them.

"Then I will see you in the arena." And he needed to prep Clark, except Clark was going to be jingle bell angel for the Court, and none of them could leave until the end of the festivities.

"Until that time, let the festivities and entertainment's continue," the Emperor decreed. "And tomorrow at noon, the Challenge Fight for House Luthor will commence."

And just like that, his future was hanging in the balance, and if his father was willing to take that risk, so was Clark's, Bruce's and if Doomsday was as bad as it had been when discovered, so was everyone else’s.

* * *

Clark tried to prepare himself, but had to admit for all his combat experience what Lex had said made him nervous. Doomsday was a Meta of indeterminate origin who could purportedly hurt even him, but had been so uncontrollable and insane that House Luthor had cryo-frozen it indefinitely after it had rampaged causing death and destruction before trying a challenge against him.

The plan was very likely to unfreeze it at the very edge of the arena, and hope the arena was still standing afterwards, which sounded like a shitty plan that could kill off half of the Imperial court because *all* of the Imperial court was going to be there. Bruce and Alfred had been running combat analysis all night, and he knew to keep half an ear out to Bruce whispering commands if he had an idea but what he didn't like was this unthinking careless attitude of the Court as if the violence would not touch them.

The Imperial arena was big. Enormous in many ways as in the past many pitched battles had taken place in its confines. There were precautions to protect spectators but he doubted they would be solid enough. But there was no backing down. If he backed down, Lionel now had the right to kill Lex or Death Mark him. He couldn't do that. Death Marking would see him hunted and then killed in as creative a way as the hunter could devise if Lionel put a bonus on it as a stipulation for fulfilment.

He couldn't back down, but he couldn't win if he were going to spend the whole time preoccupied with protecting the court, either. He needed to be able to fight and *just* fight.

If he didn't think Alfred would kill him himself, he would have been fidgeting as the time approached for him to enter the arena, but first Bruce was coming over for a few words along with Lex. He did not kneel this time, he was acting as their Challenge fighter not their Personal and it was not required.

He still wanted to.

"I don't think there's much I can do to be useful at this point except wish you luck." Lex was to the point, but he looked hopeful. Of course he looked hopeful. It was win or die.

"Remember not to rely solely on your strength and speed," Bruce admonished. "From what Lex has said you might be evenly matched in that regard."

Overmatched was the implicit message there. "I think I'll need the luck, and I'll do my best not to let either of you down," he said.

"Whatever you can do, Clark. It's okay." Lex gave him a slight smile. "No guilt, whatever happens, all right? I appreciate what you've both done for me."

It was Lex's life at stake. That was an incentive to win, but Clark had to admit he was nervous about it. He could take a lot of damage, but...Bruce was right, he relied on his speed and strength. He needed to use his mind this time around.

"I do not want to cost you your life Lex," he said quietly.

"And I do not want you to lose your own Clark," Bruce said and now he knew it was serious.

"Stay focused, and if you lose and live, that's more important to me." Lex had already waffled through that maybe he should've chosen one of the other fighters and his father wouldn't have picked Doomsday. Alfred had categorically said that the presence of Doomsday at the Court in cryo-freeze meant that Lionel was planning to use the Meta, come what may. It might even be a planned way to assassinate the Emperor. If the Emperor was ‘accidentally’ killed in the process of the fight, Lionel would come out on top with a shot at the throne.

Clark checked his largely superficial body armor, which would probably splinter and crack off at the first impact, but it gave him a measure of comfort. He wanted to say things like, 'I love you' to Lex and Bruce but couldn't even now. Instead he leaned forward and stole a kiss first from Bruce, and then Lex.

"Thank you." And now all he had to do was not lose, because he'd trained, he'd prepared. He closed his eyes for a moment, and heard the gate lifting up to let him enter.

He walked slowly into the arena. It was enormous with only the historical battle arena in Rome larger in the world, where armies had literally decided the fate of nations. The screens showed everything blown up ridiculously large and he could see that the spectator seats were filled. It didn't fill him with confidence that his opponent was only now being disconnected from whatever cryo-support he was in and that the House Luthor technicians ran the moment the creature's arm started moving.

"The challenge Fight for the Great House Luthor will begin in precisely one minute. Combatants are Kal-El of House Wayne fighting for the challenger Lex Luthor, and Meta designate Doomsday of House Luthor for the defender Lionel Luthor. The normal challenge rules apply - combat will continue until a yield, a knockout, an incapacitation or death results. Fighters will not leave the confines of the arena as this will count as a default. Standard weapons are available within the area."

The announcement of the rules hushed the crowd as Clark turned and made his bow to the Emperor, but Doomsday snapped its way from restraints and roared in a visceral terrifying challenge.

He wasn't even sure how it classed as a Meta designate, given that it seemed insentient and full of nothing but rage. Clark stood his ground, and watched it begin to barrel at him at superspeed.

Size up the opposition, probe for strengths and weakness that was the first step. He blurred a bit with speed, but the damn thing matched him and...Shit, it had weird bony protuberances. He had to vault and leap over him to catch a moment to assimilate that information.

Bony, and fast, and mindless. It wasn't going to plot against him, he could tell that, but he wasn't sure what it was going to do. There had to be a way to defeat it and it was probably going to be by using itself against it.

He lifted one of the large boulders and tossed it at his opponent, to test its strength and Doomsday punched and shattered the stone and that was a fair sign that he was strong as well. Speed and strength, and aggression. Obviously the rock had angered it and he was on him, hard and fast with a punch he could damn well feel and, shit, the bone shards were leaving cuts. Fast, super-fast, punishing and hard and he needed to back off and regroup even as he hit back with greater and more powerful punches.

There wasn't going to be any *need* for him to hold back, and holding back seemed like it might get him killed. How did the bony chunks manage to hurt him? Nothing hurt him, he was invulnerable. He was Kal-El but this damn thing was a killing machine, no mercy, relentless as it hit, and hit and hit over and over.

It was hard to think clearly with the blows hitting him so damn hard. It had to be kryptonite based, it couldn't be anything else. So, that could weaken him, he had to stand clear as much as possible of that. With speed like that, he would have to get it to stay still long enough to freeze it. That was the obvious solution, but if he used his breath Doomsday would be through it in milliseconds. It would do little more than frost the outside of him. If he could wear it down, maybe he could do something to get at it.

He just had to immobilize it, to get a knockout, and Clark had a feeling that he wasn't going to disable or kill Doomsday, because he was hitting with pretty much full strength and it wasn’t stopping the thing. But with every fast move Clark gave, Doomsday followed, staggering after him in a howling rage. It just kept coming and coming at him and he started to feel the fear that he might fail Lex and Bruce. He couldn’t allow that, no matter how strong his opponent.

Okay, he needed to think a moment. He vaulted in the air, and was pleased when the creature did not follow him in flight. Shit, he was a mess already. Body armor in shreds and he was bleeding visibly and it damn well hurt. 

Obviously him going in the air was enough to send Doomsday into a complete rage. It started hurling objects at him with super speed and force behind them with no thought for the confines of their conflict. They were flying everywhere, hurtling at the spectators.

He started to dive at them, but he couldn't catch them all himself, not with them thrown at superspeed. They were still rebounding from some sort of shield in front of the spectators, and he didn't have time to work out which of the metas were working at it. Probably all of them.

He tried to intercept one and got snagged by the foot and thrown across the arena and slammed into the ground but instead of coming after him as he got up, Doomsday had started attacking the barrier and it was then that people saw what they were facing. It tore through the physical shield as if it had the resistance of tissue paper. He could see something embedded in the side of the creatures head, a blinking green light that flickered red, making his opponent shake his head and roar. This presumably was the control mechanism Lionel was staking his life on, and it was a bad idea because the shaking became more violent and the creature literally clawed away chunks of its own exo-skeleton to be rid of whatever it was doing. Blood poured as the device ripped free and he could see the tissue knit back together Then and only then did it raise itself up and roar, no longer inhibited in anyway.

He'd just managed to dislodge the rock from his chest when he watched Doomsday stagger outside the bounds of the arena, still roaring loudly and long enough to shake the stands.

The automatic forfeit signal went off, but that was no longer his concern. His concern was they had a super powered self-regenerating meta on a psychotic rampage with no control, no inhibitions. All of them were in peril. He flew straight at Doomsday, yelling, "Get to safety, get everyone out of here!" before they clashed so hard there was an almost literal concussive blast of power from the impact. It brought stars to his eyes and he redoubled his efforts. The shield was down, the only protection from debris and attack was the powers of Metas.

Volunteers, a lot of them veterans of fights and challenges, but he was the most powerful of them all and he couldn't stop it. Not by himself. Whatever damage he did healed before his eyes, and the damage that the creature did not. It was not hard to see who would be worn down first over time. But right now, the creature was demolishing the stands as Metas defended their Masters and tried to divert it…and found they were even less of a match than Kal-El.

"Steer it back towards the arena!" Someone was shouting that, and Clark felt a force-field rebuff the creature a little. Just a little. House Xavier, had to be…he’d remember that.

It was probably a force field that would stop a tank but it wasn't good enough to stop their level of force. He had to step up his game and dig for greater strength as he swooped in and had to grab the creature, to move it in centrally. It obliged by leaping directly up at him mid flight, hitting him with a piledriver force that sent them both into a tumbling, grappling tailspin. It appeared at only the control mechanism had been stopping it from jumping before.

It got terrifyingly brutal then, punching and slashing, crashing into things as they tumbled together in conflict. He needed to slow it down and he was willing to accept help but there were those trying to ambush it that weren’t even making a scratch. 

He broke back a moment, kicking it in the head to buy a few moments, looking at the chaos around him, spitting out blood from his mouth. "I need any ice Metas or barrier producers to focus on this area. Who've we got?"

Two from House Xavier, right away, another from House Genosha, moving as fast as possible through the crowds towards the center area. There were more than three out there, but Clark guessed they wouldn't leave their Master's side for the greater good. 

"What's the plan?"

"I'll try and corral him, we try and hold him still long enough to freeze him," Clark said feeling dizzy, and shook his head to clear it. "Freezing sends him dormant, but his speed is enough to get him through it unless he is confined. Do not let him hit you. It will kill or seriously injure you. Ready?"

He launched into the plan, unable to wait, grappling with Doomsday again to try and get him central. He gave a punch with as much force as he could muster. "Now! Try it now!"

The force fields from Nathan and the House Genosha Meta went up, and he watched, staggering back and trying to get a breath as the House Xavier Meta pitched the ice hard, a fast gathering avalanche of ice encasing Doomsday.

There was a massive cracking noise and Doomsday threw it off before striking out at the Metas around him. "Shit!" Clark dove at him again and grappled, seizing the monster in an inescapable grip, ignoring the piercing bony protuberances.

"Be ready!" he shouted as he shot straight up in the air with Doomsday even as the fighting went on. It was the only thing he could think of, literally pile driving him into the ground to stun the creature. It wouldn't do him much good either but it was all he could come up with. He just had to trust the other Metas would take the moment given.

Cuts bled freely, bruises, contusions covered his body in a way that showed the battle had been very fierce even by his standards. Several hundred meters up and he turned and put all his speed into carrying him in a piledriver right into the center of the arena. They hit with the booming explosion of a meteorite strike. It was enough to stun him too, but he tried to crawl away. Crawled away from the centre and hoped he had stunned him, hoped the ice took this time. He could see, *feel* from the cold coming towards him that the ice was there, that the other metas were trying. There was just no way to know if it was enough.

He was close to the growing cold and used his breath himself, super cool. Ice piled on compacting and compressing and it seemed to be holding even as the rubble from the impact slid down over him.

He ran out of breath and lay back in the rubble and closed his eyes, listening for signs of life. The heart beat had slowed right down to an impossibly slow rate..

Clark still didn't think it was dead – dormant at best. But he was starting to wonder if he should be because everything hurt.

"Get out there and put it back in cryofreeze!" That. Sounded like Lex, far too close and in the arena, screaming at the top of his lungs at the people from House Luthor.

He felt like he should be moving but it was as if he had gotten frozen as well for all the movement he could muster. Maybe he had because he was right where the cold had been focused. He was tired, and he *hurt*. He knew what pain was just generally it felt superficial. This felt more substantial.

This was worse than having his collar unshielded, this was bone deep, muscle deep, and he could just lay there for a moment and breathe. Doomsday was locked down, probably. Hopefully.

If Lex was ordering people it would be done, he knew that. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had won. That seemed secondary somehow now. It had nearly gone badly wrong and, dammit why couldn't he get up and move? 

"Where is he?" he could hear Bruce, but he could be near or far with his abilities. 

"We don’t think he survived the impact," he heard an unfamiliar voice say and he was puzzled. Were they talking about him? That was a stupid through, of course he wasn't dead.

"That's bullshit. We have to look." Lex, that was good, but why were Lex and Bruce looking for someone if it wasn't him? 

He was alive!

He opened his eyes then to darkness and confusion. Somehow in his collapse he had become covered in the hole either with loose earth and stone and from the feel of it, ice. It concerned him he had been so focused on the pain he hadn't even noticed but that would explain his body not wanting to move. He put effort in to pushing out his hand, displacing the covering of earth and rock a little. He was not deeply buried.

"That shows what you know -- Here, get the shovels over here!" That was Lex, much closer to him now. "Jesus. Clark, can you hear me?"

Opening his mouth would get him throatful of earth and that wasn't something he wanted. He scrabbled with his free hand reasoning his body must be in shock from the battle to not have noticed the weight, when he was definitely in pain. He must have passed out or something, he didn't remember doing it. Of course, he wouldn't remember passing out because he was unconscious of it. Something brushed his hand, but his nerves felt raw, frayed, and he couldn't tell what it was. "Hold on. Just hold on, we'll get you out of there."

Perhaps he was unconsciously holding his breath he didn't know how he felt when they rolled some weight off of him, and thought he ought to try and make an effort to help. Only things weren't working properly, and his arm felt like lead for all it sent the earth tumbling clear. He want Bruce, he wanted Lex and...daylight he could see day light and immediately felt better for it.

There shouldn't have been daylight in the arena, except for the holes in the roof, but he needed it. Little by little they got him clearer, even if he wasn't free yet. "Hold on, we don't want to haul him out and hurt him worse."

"'m okay..." he said thickly, sounding slurred even to himself. "Fuck..." 

Bruce and Lex were both there, which was great. Wait, had he won? He couldn't remember. Did others coming in mean he had forfeited? "'s Lex safe?"

"Luthor's champion forfeited. And then tried to kill the royal Court." Bruce sounded droll, but tightly wrapped in that way that made Clark wonder what he was thinking. "Just stay still, Kal, and we'll have you out of there."

"I'm okay, I can move..." Clark tried to insist although his body was lagging behind his will. "Hnngh, I... okay, if someone helped me I could move."

"There's rubble on your legs." Lex was crouching down beside him. "Just. Wait. We're going to get you onto a stretcher and up to the House facilities."

"I… I'm not meant to look weak, Bruce says so..." Clark said aware he was whining a bit but unable to help it. "I'm okay."

"Kal...Clark, you look like shredded hamburger," Bruce said firmly. "Now stop being awkward and look like a wounded hero will you?"

"That means noble, and not flailing." Lex put a hand on the back of his neck, fingers light. "Jesus. Just hang on. You saved a lot of people today."

"Who was with me? Couldn't have done anything without them. They need...you need to thank them," Clark said. He smiled a little. "I think those spines were kryptonite based."

"Xavier's personal, and one of their house. House Genosha. I'll make sure they're thanked appropriately." Lex was saying that, petting Clark's hair. Even his scalp hurt. "We'll need to detox you."

"Should a Master of a Great House be squatting in the dirt?" Clark asked. "I hate detoxing. It sucks." And now he sounded like he was a whiny teen again. Alfred would not be impressed.

"Nevertheless you are going to have to do it. Now stop complaining..." Bruce said in a fierce worried tone he recognized as being genuinely worried. "Ah, there they are... over here."

Lex stayed down, still at his side. "Crouching. It sounds better than squatting. I still have to depose of my father. That's been delayed until we have an accounting that the Court is still all *alive*. This damage is on his head."

"Not on mine? I couldn't stop him from breaching the barrier," Clark said trying to convince himself he wasn't really that bad.

"That's on the referee's head. Not that he had a chance in hell, and it's hard to charge a dead man." Lex sounded grim, but he was standing up. "Okay. I'll see you back at the house, if Bruce will let me in."

"I think we can offer you sanctuary until you have had opportunity to clean House as it were," Bruce said. "Careful how you transport him...easy..." 

Clark felt himself lifted onto the stretcher. Purging Kryptonite was very unpleasant but as Alfred pointed out not as unpleasant as not purging it would be in the long run.

"Just rest, Clark. I have to go speak to the Emperor." And he was Head of House Luthor. More than Heir, actually holding it in title if nothing else. There would be a lot to deal with and Clark... Clark needed to rest.

"I'll see you later," Clark replied and smiled a little as he relaxed. Lex would be seeing him as a free man for the first time. He wanted to make a better impression than this. "I'm sure I'll be recovered by then."

"Once the kryptonite has gone, yes. Move out all of you." Bruce ordered implacably and Clark knew enough to close his eyes and to play into the wounded hero role he apparently had managed to write himself into.

With any luck it might help Lex secure his position without any more bloodshed.

* * *

For all that everyone was excited that things had gone so interestingly, that there was a new head of house, Lex was... tired. There was a lot to handle, and the first thing had been to give the order to lock down on his brothers. He'd need to handle them soonest, as soon as the court dissolved; until then, they needed to be restricted. His father was deathmarked, and someone else would take care of that.

He didn't need to be the one and he wasn't sure he could do it in cold blood. With the sort of bounty the Emperor had placed on the deathmark, his father would not last long. The hunters would be vying for the opportunity the moment it was declared, and he spared himself the thought of his fathers fate if one of the big names of the hunters caught up with him. Lecter perhaps – he had a tendency to find a sophisticated form of justice.

Being acclaimed the Master of House Luthor was not as satisfying as he had imagined because there he was alone, and hadn't seen Clark or Bruce since his ascension to power.

It was time to rectify that. He needed to see how they were, needed to make sure Clark had recovered as well as Lex had assured Clark he would when he’d been lying there looking like roadkill. So it was a matter of walking towards the House Wayne quarters, and mentally working through his plans for sales of some of his father's nearest and dearest. Dominic, for example.

He did not want him in his house. He needed to think of how to deal with Julian and Lucas. The bloodcode usually meant that an ascending heir might have them killed. But he didn't want that, he didn't want the blood code to persist in his house but he needed to handle it correctly.

He had no personal to escort him, but House Guards did well enough to satisfy protocol and status. 

He was ushered in with all due ceremony and Alfred was there to meet him, smiling and to his surprise knelt carefully in front of him. "Welcome to House Wayne, Master Luthor. It is our honor to receive your visit."

The edges of Lex's mouth twitched upwards. "For God's sake, Alfred. Please don't kneel in front of me. If he's free, I'd like to speak with Master Wayne." He didn't have the right to ask after Clark, but he hoped that was an understood.

"Master Lex, it would be inappropriate for me to not show you the respect I demanded you gave me when I was training you. Follow me, Master Bruce is with Clark." He got up a little creakily, still favoring his leg but smiled at him. "I am pleased you survived the crisis point."

"I'm pleased we all survived the crisis point." He inclined his head towards Bruce. "How is Clark?"

"Clark is recovering nicely," Alfred replied. "He is under a sun lamp at the moment, ensuring there is no residual weakness. No doubt, unless Bruce is distracting him, he can hear you."

"I wouldn't doubt if Bruce was distracting him." Sometimes it felt like by being there, he was getting in the way of something Clark needed. Alfred had said as much before when they had become caught up in the Lunar base project. Maybe going back to his house was better for Clark, in the end.

Alfred glanced at him a moment with that knowing expression. "I believe you need to talk with them both young master Lex," he said. "As I believe you are too swift to assume what might be best for others."

He cocked an eyebrow at Alfred as they walked down the hallway. His guards stayed back at the door, out of the way. "If I didn't know you very well, I'd suspect you needed a Meta tag, too. I promise to speak before I do anything rash."

"I am pleased," Alfred said inclining his head. "You forget, I have been a Personal more years than you and Bruce have been alive. Ah, here we are. Master Bruce, my apologies for the interruption, but Master Lex is here to see you."

"Completely my fault." He took in the room, the sight of Clark laid out on what looked like a tanning bed, lamps suspended over him. It was makeshift, and they'd probably be glad to return home when Court ended the next day. It had been an interesting winter court, to say the least. 

"Lex!" Clark's eyes snapped open and he made as if to get up but Bruce pushed him down.

"Clark, what did I say about getting up? Stay there and we will come to you," Bruce admonished. 

"But I'm really fine now..." Clark said plaintively. "Lex tell him I'm fine!"

"You were crushed under a pile of rubble," Lex pointed out. "So, I can't say that you are fine." But he looked much better, even if he wasn't completely healed. He'd never seen the lights go out of Clark’s face like that before and he never wanted to again.

"I didn't even notice the rubble," Clark muttered. 

"Behave," Bruce said. "Please, Lex ...or should I say Master Luthor? Come and sit with us before he complains too much."

Bruce's expression looked uncommonly welcoming to him.

Lex inclined his head, and crossed over towards the, trying to settle back into the old familiarity. "Lex when we're not in public. I'm glad you're both doing well." 

"We are...and do we have to all formal and awkward?" Clark asked looking at them both. "Tell us what's been happening? How are you? What have you been doing? What did Lucas and Lian do?"

"They're locked down right now. I'm still trying to work out what to do with them. Julian, I... I think will be okay, I think I can turn him around. Lucas is another story. My father's been death-marked. I'm sure bounty hunters are polishing their knives, and he's been released already." He was stressed and concerned, but. All right. "There's a lot of unravelling to do, a lot of projects to unweave."

Bruce nodded. "What would Lucas respond to? Freedom?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Clark said. "Set him up with an allowance and he'll have a misspent youth."

"And without guidance or some kind of goal, he'll come back around and try to kill me some day." Julian was young and Lex was trying hard to not think about what might've happened to him, how similar it was to Lex's life. But Lucas... Was a different creature all together. 

Lex shifted, sat down, and slowly relaxing.

"So, give him a project. Give him a holding, tell him to prove himself. Use a talent he has and keep him active," Bruce said. "If he fails, then... he fails."

"I'd rather he didn't." Lex shrugged his shoulders. "But I couldn't do anything while I was in Court. There's a lot to take care of when I get back to Metropolis. My father was... there were a lot of balls he had up in the air."

"That's a polite way of putting it," Bruce said with a rare smile. "Being a Master looks good on you Lex. Natural."

"Sexy!" Clark chipped in from the sidelines.

Lex tilted his head over, catching Bruce's eyes before he stood up to move his chair closer over towards Clark. "Being free probably looks good on me. I have both of you to thank for this."

"Bruce was the one with the devious plans," Clark said immediately.

"Admittedly with some degree of self-interest involved," Bruce replied.

"There's been a lot of hinting at what that self-interest is, but..." Lex cleared his throat as he settled his chair beside Clark's resting spot. "Nothing too overt."

"Then let us be overt," Bruce said looking at him. "An alliance."

Clark rolled his eyes a little. "More than an alliance, he just doesn't want to scare you off Lex."

Lex stretched his legs out in front of him, crossed at the ankle. "I'm interested. Please go on. I don't really think I'm going to go running for the hills, Bruce."

"Thank you Clark," Bruce said a little acerbically but his Personal just grinned at him. "Initially I admit, this started as a means to destabilize your father though he initiated it. It then became the possibility of finding an ally to achieve true change within the Empire. All of this is still true. However..." Bruce seemed at a loss for words which was very unlike him.

"What Bruce is trying to say is that we have both fallen for you in our own way. Me, I'm just a bit obvious about it. Bruce...well, "Clark grinned at him. "It's hard to tell but under that implacable exterior, he is smitten with you."

It was hard to not smirk a little. "I'm... a little smitten. Smitten might not be the right word. I didn't want to go back to my house. I think I could've stayed forever."

"And that would have been a crime almost on the scale of what your father was doing to you," Bruce said with surprising vehemence. "You have talent Lex, and instead of being used it has been wasted. Our society has principles that are noble and valid. We are a meritocracy at our heart...unlike in the Free States, you rise as high as your ability and ambition take you. It is not just possible, but expected... and yet..."

"And yet there you were in your own house of less worth than a Personal," Clark said. "Also, I should point out that people being smart is a real turn on for Bruce. It's one reason why I have the extra tuition."

"Adding to a natural skill." Lex leaned back a little, settled fingers on the inside of Clark's wrist. "It's... I'm still adjusting to what I might to able to do. And House Luthor is going to go through growing pains for the next few months. I won't have a lot of time."

"You're not on your own Lex," Clark said seriously. "We'll be there, and one of the first things you need to do is to maybe employ some staff that you can vouch for. Alfred can give you a list of names, so you have security."

"Either that or you'll have to create some incorruptible body guards of your own." Bruce commented.

"I'll randomly shoot one out of ten, and suggest to the nine to fall into step and do it quickly?" He shook his head. "No, I'd appreciate Alfred's suggestions. I don't want to do it how my father did."

"I will prepare some contractors names immediately Master Lex," Alfred said and it was nice to know there was someone there who really had his best interest at heart. 

"I would think doing things differently to your dad was a good way to do things right," Clark said sitting up. This time Bruce let him. "I'm most interested in how we can establish a relationship between us. I know you would be good for Bruce. Bruce would be good for you. I would be fantastic for you both if I had a chance."

It would be fantastic for them all if they had a chance, period. Lex watched Clark, taking in the scars that looked like they were already fading thanks to the artificial sunlight. He glanced over at Bruce, trying to read his face. "Weren't you the one who just said we don't need to be so formal? I think we just... carry on."

"Logistics, "Clark said."Do I go and abduct Lex in the middle of the night? Do we do formal invitations? Do we sneak in...?"

Bruce sighed. "Clark, really. Lex and I will no doubt be embarking on various joint ventures and projects that will require constant liaisons at each other’s houses and elsewhere."

"Like the Castle in Smallville?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Like the Castles yes, it is one of our conferencing centers."

"Houses aren't bound by some law to not intermingle. It's not a rule -- it's just something that we don't do for safety's sake. No one in the court will be surprised if House Luthor and House Wayne stay in close contact. Openly. They'll be more suspicious if they see nothing at all." Lex turned his hand, still touching Clark's skin, feeling the excess warmth. "Of course, if you *want* to kidnap me sometime..."

"It can be arranged," Bruce said dryly. "Depending on the relationship dynamics you want to indulge in Lex. I know you did many things as part of the Personal training that were against your own instincts."

The dry tone in Bruce's voice was nice. "If I were a freeman, I'd say I probably need therapy to get a handle on those 'instincts'. And a lot of it. My brothers probably need it, too. I'm trying to keep trauma separate from pleasure, though, and there were parts of the training that were... very enjoyable."

"Then we should seek to replicate those," Bruce said. "And Clark is all too eager to play again."

"So many fantasies, so little time," Clark said with a grin.

There was a more serious agenda they hadn't talked about. This sort of alliance might put them at odds with the Emperor if Bruce wanted establish that Metas had the chance to earn themselves free like anyone else, or in fact a House did not need to marry to produce blood heirs, that they could adopt if they wanted to. Maybe Clark didn't realize that this was actually all about him. It was a humbling experience to realize that Bruce Wayne could love with the level of intensity that would make him literally change the world.

It was something Lex wanted to help him accomplish. After all, his brothers were him in microcosm. They needed a goal and some boundaries, and.

"I think this could work."

And when Clark beamed at him like that and leaned over to kiss him with all of the skill and all the heartfelt warmth he had been missing most of his life, he didn't just think it could work, he knew they could make it happen. It was entirely possible that out of that one year in his life, they might just end up changing the world.


End file.
